YugiOh! War of the Gods
by Gryphinwyrm7
Summary: Davis Coffin, and Malachi Anasazi enter what they beleive is a harmless tournament, but seeing isn't always believing, sometimes believing is seeing. This dark tournament uses religon create war and death to feed the near unstopable force behind it.DEATH
1. The Slayer

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

_Disclaimer: _I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi plays the Dreadful Lawyer card. (666/Infininate) Counter sue law attack. I surrender: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Author's notes: **Even though this takes place in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, it is not about Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, or even Bakura. This world coexists with my contemporary Wolf General's "Demon Duelist Legacy" which I highly recommend. While Yugi and co are at the Shadow tournament finals, our story begins.

Davis Coffin sat on his front porch waiting. He glanced at his watch, 2:15 it said. He'd been waiting all day for the mail.

("When will it get here?!?") He thought. He glanced at his watch again. Davis knew perfectly well that the sign-up for the tournament qualification duels closed at 3:00.

He was a tall kid, with long dark hair drawn back into a ponytail; he wore a black T-shirt that said "The Sword of the King" on it. It then had a verse from the biblical book of Revelation. Davis a very committed Christian, and God was number one in his life. Number two however, was the game of Duel Monsters!

Davis loved the game, and he loved to play it with his best friend: Malachi Anasazi. Davis glanced up as Malachi's red VW beetle pulled up in front of his house. Malachi hopped out and jumped up the steps to Davis' house.

Malachi was blonde and well muscled, he wore a red shirt and jeans, and on his left arm he wore a duel disk. Malachi looked annoyed, and antsy. He was definitely in a hurry.

"Dude..." he said.

"I know," Davis said cutting him off.

"The qualification duels for the Global Duel tournament close in like half an hour, why aren't you there?" Malachi asked ignoring him.

"My Duel Disk hasn't arrived yet," Davis moaned, "I ordered it from Kaiba Corp last week, they said 'Rush delivery'! I spent months saving the money to get that thing, and now I'll never get to use it because of the US postal service!"

Malachi laughed, "Kaiba Corp is in Japan, Davis; what'd you expect? You didn't think that it...." Malachi never finished his sentence, because Davis had jumped off of his porch and was bolting down the street towards the mail truck that had just come around the corner.

"Roy! Roy!" Davis yelled, "Is it here yet? Do you have it?"

Roy the mailman chuckled as he pulled out a box marked "RUSH" in bold red letters. It had a Japanese postmark.

"Yes Davis," Roy said, "You've been bugging me all week, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Here's your Duel disk, and something else."

Roy handed Davis his Duel Disk, and a small yellow packet with something scrawled with magic marker. "For Davis Coffin and Malachi Anasazi". It said. The packet seemed warm to Davis' touch; he slipped it into his book bag.

"Come on man!" Malachi yelled, motioning for Davis to get into his car, "we can still get you there in time to get registered."

Malachi wasted no time in getting Davis to the stadium where the qualification duels were taking place. He bolted to the registration desk, practically panting.

"You're just in time," the woman behind the registration desk said, "One more minute and you'd have been out of luck."

"Thanks!" Davis panted, "Davis Coffin. Spellcaster/Warrior/D.D. deck" he said as the woman asked his name and Deck-type. She gave him a funny look, and handed him a small card.

"You'll be dueling first today," she said.

"First?" Davis asked with a surprised tremor in his voice.

"Yes first," she said, "your opponent will be a Buffy Summers"

"What about you Mal?" Davis asked.

"Already registered before I went looking for you," Malachi said. "My duel is later tonight. Now pop that duel Disk out of the box...Your duel is next."

Davis looked embarrassed, in all of the excitement he'd forgotten to take his Duel Disk out of its box. He practically ripped it out on his way to his duel. He was so glad that Kaiba Corp didn't take a "batteries not included" approach to their products.

Black Falcon Industries was hosting this tournament. Its CEO Joseph Herour was a world-renowned game fan and businessman. It was rumored that Black Falcon Industries had created it's own version of the duel disk, but Seto Kaiba had beaten them to the patent.

Davis walked into the stadium. It was about as big as a high school gymnasium, and at the other end of the gym was a cute blond girl. She was pretty, and wore a silver cross around her neck. (Which made her even more attractive to Davis, who had vowed long ago to only date Christian girls) She had on a white blouse and black jeans and sneakers.

"You Davis?" she asked sweetly.

"Yep," he replied.

"Good, I'm itching for a good fight."

"Let's duel!" they both said, and as if the Disks could hear them, they switched from standby mode to dueling mode. With the blades flapping out, the life point totals lit up.

Davis-8000LP

Buffy-8000LP

Cool, Davis thought, extended game rules like in the Shadow Tournament. I can work with this. 

Davis being a gentleman glanced up as he drew his cards.

"Ladies first," he said.

"You'll live to regret that," Buffy said, "I summon Vampire Orchis in attack mode." She yelled. (EARTH/4/Plant/Effect/1700/1000) A giant tree with fangs, and small fanged flowers appeared on the field in a shower of sparkling light.

"This allows me to special summon one Des Dendle from my hand to the field."

(EARTH/4/Plant/Union/300/2000) Smaller vines with fanged flowers appeared, and began wrapping themselves around the Vampire Orchis.

"Union Activate," she said. Davis noticed she removed Des Dendle from the disk and slid it into the spell/trap card zone. "I play one card face down and end my turn."

Davis looked at his hand as he drew, he didn't have anything stronger than Vampire Orchis, but he did have a monster that tied.

"I play Double Coston in attack mode," Davis said, and was transfixed as his twin-headed black ghost appeared on his field. It looked so real. They began spinning around and laughing. I then set two cards face-down, and end my turn."

(DARK/4/Undead/Effect/1700/1650) Davis was even impressed by the two giant images of cards facedown on the field.

Davis-8000LP

Buffy-8000LP

Buffy seemed surprised that Davis hadn't attacked.

"I summon Master Kyonshee in attack mode, (EARTH/4/Undead/1750/1600) Attack his Double Coston now!"

"Uh-oh," Davis said, pushing a button on his Duel Disk and praying that the card would activate before the Kyonshee's Attack got through.

Master Kyonshee, lifted up the silk cover on his face, and twin beams of green light shot from Kyonshee's eyes towards Double Coston. The Coston seemed to panic for a second, but then a small metal shield with a glowing blue rim appeared in its hand. The attack hit the shield and the Coston began laughing again.

Davis-9750LP

Buffy-8000LP

"What?" She yelled! Why is your Double Coston still alive? Better yet? Why are your life points higher?"

"Your attack triggered my trap," Davis said, "Draining Shield, which negates the attack of one monster, in increases my life points by an amount equal to the monster's attack."

Buffy seemed to consider for a moment, but then seemed to decide not to attack with her remaining monster. "I play another card face-down, and end my turn."

Davis grinned and drew. "I sacrifice my Double Coston, for the Dark Magician."

He smiled as he slid the Coston into the graveyard, and placed his rarest monster on the field. (DARK/7/Spellcaster/2500/2100).

"Whoa!" Buffy said, "that's a seven star monster! You need to sacrifice two monsters for it!"

"Nope!" Davis said excitedly, "Double Coston acts as two monsters when it's sacrificed for a monster of Darkness, so my Magician was properly summoned."

The purple robed sage nodded in agreement, and then pulled out his green staff and pointed it at Buffy.

"Attack the Vampire Orchis," Davis said. Instantly a flash of dark light shot from the tip of the staff. The Orchis screamed, and the Vines of Des Dendle Shattered to Virtual Dust.

Davis-9750LP

Buffy-7200LP

"What gives?" Davis asked, "I just crushed your creature. Why isn't it dead?"

"Well," Buffy snickered, "Looks like the shoe is on the other foot isn't it? Don't you know how union works?"

"Oh yeah," Davis said, realizing that because the Union monster was equipped to Vampire Orchis, it was destroyed instead of the Orchis. "End turn."

The Dark Magician seemed to relax, and moved toward Davis a little bit.

Buffy drew and smiled. "First," she said, "I sacrifice Master Kyonshee for Vampire Lord. (DARK/5/Undead/Effect/2000/1400)" The master glowed green and disappeared from the bottom up, a moment later a tall pale man with black and red robes appeared on the field in its place.

"Next," she said, "I play the spell card Premature Burial, I pay 800 life points to bring back Des Dendle (300/2000)."

Davis-9750LP

Buffy-6400LP

"Then I play tribute to the doomed," she declared, "to rid the field of your Dark Magician, and all it costs me is a card from my hand." She smiled and slid a card into her graveyard slot. Davis looked in horror as his Magician was mummified.

"Vampire Lord, Vampire Orchis, Des Dendle, attack his Life points directly." She grinned as each of her vampires came up and bit Davis. Davis nearly fell, not expecting that much pain from a hologram.

Davis-5750LP

Buffy-6400LP

"Now!" she said, "As per Vampire Lord's Special Ability, discard one Monster from your deck. I'll Unite Vampire Orchis and Des Dendle and end my turn."

Davis groaned and popped his deck from the duel disk. He fanned it out trying to decide which monster to toss. Inspiration hit him! He had Monster Reborn in his hand. He'd toss a strong monster, and revive it! He grabbed his strongest monster and slid it into the card graveyard. He slid his deck back into the disk and drew.

"Now I'll play Monster Reborn," He said, "to resurrect the card you just made me toss."

"Trigger Trap," Buffy interrupted, "Magic Drain." Davis looked uncomfortable as a pale holographic Vampire appeared behind him, and looked over his shoulder at the cards in his hand. The Vamp was invading his personal space. Davis knew that he had to toss a spell card from his hand or Monster Reborn wouldn't work.

"I toss my Exchange Card," he said, "in order to make a little Chaos. I summon Dark Magician of Chaos." (DARK/8/Spellcaster/Effect/2800/2600) A Black Version of the Dark Magician appeared to rise from the graveyard. It looked like the Dark Magician had gone darker than usual, with leather, and a long metal staff that had green sparks of energy sprouting form the end of it."

A card popped out of Davis' Graveyard slot, Davis snatched it up before Buffy noticed. "Dark Magician of Chaos," he declared, then he paused. "Before I attack," he said, "I play Soul Absorption. Now! Dark Magician of Chaos attack the Vampire Lord!"

"Activate Trap," Buffy said, "Call of the Haunted: to resurrect Patrician of Darkness (DARK/5/Undead/Effect/2000/1400)"

"I never sent that card to the graveyard!" Davis exclaimed.

"You're right," Buffy replied, "I did, when I discarded for tribute to the doomed. Now my Patrician will redirect your attack to my Orchis!" The Dark Magician of Chaos created a sphere of green energy that he began rolling on the ground with his staff. He knocked the sphere towards the Vampire Lord, but a second blue vampire with blond hair rose from the ground, and the sphere changed direction towards the Orchis. Once again The Orchis screamed in pain, as the blast hit. The energy enveloped the tree, and the vines seemed to shudder and vanish into a swirl. Moments later the tree was bare.

Davis-6250LP

Buffy–5300LP

"Why did your life points increase?" Buffy asked. She didn't sound mad this time, just curious.

Davis pointed to the giant image of the soul absorption spell card on his field.

"Every time a monster is removed from play, soul absorption gives me 500 life points. Every monster Dark Magician of Chaos Destroys is removed from play."

Buffy nodded and drew. I summon switch Vampire Orchis to defense mode and summon my favorite monster: Vampire Lady! (DARK/4/Undead/Effect/1550/1550)

A blue-skinned blond vampire wearing a seductive outfit appeared on the field. She giggled slightly.

"Oh crap!" Davis said loudly.

"What?" Buffy said, "I just said that she was my favorite monster, not my strongest. She's not that tough."

"Yeah I know," Davis said, "It's just that I have a weakness for cute girl cards. I hate to destroy them."

Buffy smiled, "Fortunately she'll be destroying you, not the other way around."

Buffy: Vampire Lord ATK: 2000, Vampire Lady ATK:1550, Vampire Orchis DEF:1000, Patrician of Darkness ATK: 2000, no spell or trap cards

Davis: Dark Magician of Chaos ATK: 2800, Soul Absorption, One face-down Card.

"I play Offerings to the Doomed," Buffy declared, "To eliminate your Dark Magician of Chaos at the cost of my next draw phase."

Davis winced as once again his monster was mummified but this time there was a second effect.

Davis-6750LP

Buffy-5300LP

"When Dark Magician of Chaos is destroyed, it's removed from play," Davis said not waiting for Buffy to ask.

"I switch my Orchis to attack mode and attack you directly with everything that I've got," Buffy declared.

"Not everything," Davis said, "My Shadow Spell Trap Card holds your Vampire Lord at bay and drops his attack by 700."

Chains erupted from nowhere and bound Vampire Lord.

Buffy: Vampire Lord ATK: 1300, Vampire Lady ATK:1550, Vampire Orchis ATK:1700, Patrician of Darkness ATK: 2000, no spell or trap cards

Davis: Soul Absorption, Shadow Spell.

Davis-1500LP

Buffy-5300LP

Davis once again nearly collapsed as Buffy's Vampires bit him. Who knew that holograms could hurt so badly?

Davis stopped. It looked pretty bad for him. He had 1500 life points left, and Buff had just told him to discard another monster because of Vampire Lady. He slid a monster from his deck into the graveyard slot, and drew.

Pot of Greed. Dear God, he prayed, I can't imagine that you would care about a stupid duel, but if you could help me out here, I'd appreciate it. 

Out loud Davis declared, "I play pot of greed, to draw 2 cards from my deck."

He closed his eyes and prayed once more, and then drew his cards.

Davis opened his eyes and looked at the cards. Then he smiled.

"I play Spell Economics," Davis declared, "That makes it so I don't have to pay Life points for spell cards, which allows me to do this: Dimension Fusion!"

A swirling vortex appeared at both ends of the field.

"Normally I'd have to pay 2000 Life points for this card, but thanks to Spell Economics, not anymore. Now we both get to summon as many cards as we'd like from our remove from play piles: I Summon Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600)." Out of the vortex on Davis' field the Dark Magician of Chaos appeared. Des Dendle (300/2000) appeared on Buffy's field. Once again a card popped out of Davis' Graveyard and Davis quickly grabbed it.

"Now I play Mage Power!" Davis declared. "My Dark Magician of Chaos gets 500 point's for every spell and trap on my field. That's Mage Power, Soul Absorption, Shadow spell, and Spell Economics so that's 2000. (4800/2600) But wait, there's one more thing, I play Diffusion Wave-Motion. (5300/2600) Again, Spell Economics takes care of the Life Point cost, and now my Dark Magician of Chaos will attack and destroy all of the monsters on your field at once. Your monster's effects are shut down as well, so don't even try to redirect an attack with that Patrician of Darkness. All of your monsters will be removed from play, giving me much needed Life point's so: Dark Magician of Chaos: Dark Dimensional Magical attack."

The Dark Magician of Chaos lifted his staff up high as the sparkling energy of the attack began to form. He slammed his staff down sending five blasts of energy at Buffy's monsters. They all became caught in the swirling vortex, and vanished.

Davis-4000LP

Buffy-0000LP

Buffy just stared in silence as Davis breathed for the first time since the duel started. His Dark Magician of Chaos gave him a nod, before disappearing in a manner not unlike someone turning off a TV. Davis smiled. He'd won! That meant that he qualified to be in the tournament! He had to restrain himself from jumping up and down! Suddenly Buffy walked up to him.

"Here," she said holding out her Vampire Lady card, "Since I'm obviously not going to be there, I'd like my Vampire Lady to see the finals. You'd better cream everyone in the tournament the way you creamed me or else."

"I promise," Davis said. He took the Vampire Lady and slid her into his deck, and then bolted. I've got to move fast if I want to catch Malachi's Duel. 

Author's Notes: Well there you go: be honest! Let me know what you think. Also OC's and original Decks are welcome.


	2. Standing Against the Tide

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

_Disclaimer: _If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I would be a rich guy with my own island, and not a broke college kid who works at Dairy Queen, and writes stories for 

**Author's notes: **Even though this takes place in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, it is not about the main Characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, although they are referenced and may make cameos. This world coexists with my contemporary Wolf General's "Demon Duelist Legacy" which I highly recommend. While Yugi and co are at the Shadow tournament finals, our story continues.

Davis bolted down the hall of the building, trying desperately to find someone, anyone who knew where Malachi's Duel was taking place. He noticed a man wearing a "staff" badge, also walking down the hall. Davis stopped.

"Hey man?" Davis asked, "Do you know where Malachi Anasazi is dueling?' The man turned and pointed to the room right across from them.

Davis rushed into the room just in time to see Malachi take his place on the Dueling floor. Davis slid into a corner, hoping to see Malachi Crush his opponent.

A Japanese kid who wore a cerulean blue kimono stepped out onto the field. He looked familiar, Davis knew he had seen him somewhere before. Davis looked at Malachi. He hoped Malachi's deck was ready.

He'd seen some of Malachi's cards before. Malachi's best cards were the same as Joey Wheeler's. Malachi had gotten his Red Eyes B. Dragon at the same time that Joey had won his in Duelist kingdom. Malachi had taken it as a sign and tried to emulate the blonde duelist as much as he could. Red eyes, Jinzo, and Insect Queen composed some of Malachi's strongest cards, but Malachi did have quite a few good cards of his own. Plus Malachi said he had revamped his deck and built a new strategy.

Davis knew he wouldn't toss his other cards (Malachi had spent months and money trying to get Jinzo, and Insect Queen.).

"You look familiar," Malachi said, "have I seen you somewhere before?

"You may very well have," the Japanese Duelist declared. "My mighty denizens of the deep have crushed many a duelist, and sent them to a watery grave."

Malachi's eyes widened as he recognized the voice of the world famous ocean duelist.

"You're Mako Tsunami!" Malachi said. "what the heck are you doing in the St. Louis area?"

"Boat shopping," he said without hesitation, "Then I heard about Black Falcon Industries tournament and thought: what the hey, why shouldn't I duel?

"Then by all means," Malachi said, "It will be an honor to duel you, whether or not I win, I can always say that I dueled Mako Tsunami! But don't get me wrong, I'm playing to win."

Mako laughed, "I expect nothing less!"

"Let's duel!" they declared together, and immediately the flaps on their duel disks locked into position and their Life point totals lit up.

Malachi-8000LP

Mako-8000LP

"You take first turn honors," Mako said.

"OK," Malachi looked at his opening hand and bit his lip, he then drew a card.

Not bad, he thought, and aloud he said, "I set one monster in defense mode, as well as play two cards facedown. I then play Chorus of Sanctuary."

Malachi's field slot slid open and he placed the card inside it, a split second later a giant image of the card appeared on the field. A mist covered the floor of the gym, and a little Angel began flitting about the field. A pearly fence surrounded the entire field, there were gates at both ends. Each gate seemed ornately carved and had a cross at the top.

Malachi smiled, "this card raises the defense of all monsters by 500. End turn"

Mako smiled and drew. "Time to test the water," he said, "I summon Unshaven Angler (WATER/4/Fish/Effect/1500/2100) in attack mode. I then set two cards facedown"

A wispy fish with large sharp teeth appeared on the field. A small glowing fish appeared right next to it.

"Unshaven Angler," Mako yelled, "Attack Malachi's defensive card."

Malachi grinned, "You've activated my quick play spell card The Reliable Guardian! This will raise my defense mode monster by 700 points. By the way, my facedown monster is revealed: Stone Statue of the Aztecs! (EARTH/4/Rock/Effect/300/3200)"

A gigantic statue appeared on Malachi's field. It looked like something you might find in a South American jungle. The Angler rushed towards it, smacked its head against it hard, and then took a moment to recover.

Malachi-8000LP

Mako-4600LP

"Activate Trap," Malachi said, "Destruction Punch., this will destroy your monster since his attack was lower than my monster's defense."

The Angler shuddered for a second and then shattered into virtual dust.

"Why were my life points harmed so?" Mako asked looking at his duel disk. His LP total had dropped by almost half.

"My stone statue double damage done to you when you attack it in defense mode," Malachi said, "Guess you've never dueled a defensive deck before huh?"

"I can't say I've had the pleasure," Mako replied, "End Turn!" Stone Statue of the Aztec's defense dropped to 2500.

"I draw," Malachi said, "Then I play Pot of Greed, to draw twice more" Malachi grinned. He picked up his stone statue and slid it into the Graveyard slot, simultaneously the Stone Statue on the field vanished in green light from the bottom up.

"I sacrifice my Stone Statue of the Aztecs," Malachi declared, "To summon one of my personal favorites: Jinzo! (DARK/6/Machine/Effect/2400/2000)"

Mako's eyes widened as the bald warrior wearing cybernetic armor appeared on the field. Twin beams of red light shot from Jinzo's eyes and hit Mako's facedown cards. The cards became static; they were still there, but they were also useless to Mako.

"Jinzo," Malachi yelled, "Attack his Life Points!"

Jinzo cupped his hands and a swirling sphere of energy appeared between his hands and fired right at Mako, who went sliding backwards.

Malachi-8000LP

Mako-2200LP

Malachi grinned again, "End turn."

Mako drew and smiled, "Excellent play my friend; now allow me to make mine! I play Emergency Provisions to sacrifice my 2 useless Trap Cards to increase my life points."

Malachi-8000LP

Mako-4200LP

"Next I play Umi," Mako popped open his field card zone and slid his card into it. A huge tidal wave washed the Chorus of Sanctuary away. Malachi frowned as his Jinzo weakened. Water was not good for machine sub-type cards. (2200/1300).

"Monster Reborn will resurrect Unshaven Angler, (1700/1800) and promptly sacrifice it to summon, The Levia Dragon-Daedalus! (WATER/7/Sea Serpent/Effect/2800/2600)"

A huge sea serpent rushed its head out of the water and glared at Jinzo. Jinzo remained motionless however. Malachi groaned, he knew that The Unshaven Angler acted as 2 monsters when sacrificed for a WATER monster.

Mako smiled "I could just attack your Jinzo, but I have a better idea, one that will do more damage...I offer Umi from the field as a tribute to destroy all cards on the field other than my Levia Dragon-Daedalus!"

The Dragon dove under the water, seconds later, the water rushed up everywhere, It splashed over Malachi's eyes so that he couldn't see. When Malachi opened his eyes, the only thing left was the huge Levia Dragon. (2600/2400)

"Levia Dragon-Daedalus!" Mako yelled, "Attack his life points directly."

The Dragon Slammed down hard into Malachi.

Malachi-5400LP

Mako-4200Lp

"My move," Malachi said, "I draw." He looked at his new card and almost did a double take "I play Hammer Shot! It'll destroy the monster on the field with highest attack. Unfortunately that's your Levia Dragon."

A gigantic wooden hammer appeared and slammed down on top of the Levia Dragon-Daedalus. Mako looked hurt that his sea serpent was crushed.

"Now I summon Lizard Soldier (WIND/3/Dragon/1100/800) in attack mode," Malachi said, wishing he'd had a stronger monster in his hand. "Attack his Life Points!"

A green lizard wearing battle armor, and carrying a large metal shield, and a long bladed ax appeared, and lunged after Mako's Life points

Malachi-5400LP

Mako-3100LP

Mako drew. "I play A Legendary Ocean!" he declared. He popped open his field card zone yet again. A huge city towered around them, and the whole field seemed to have dropped them underwater.

"Now I summon Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness (WATER/4/Sea Serpent/Effect/2300/1400) in attack mode." Mako declared. A killer whale with metallic armor and advanced weapon systems appeared out of the water. Mako seemed to jump on its back and stand on top of it.

"Whoa!" Malachi said, "Isn't that a five star monster?"

"No." Mako said calmly, "A Legendary Ocean will subtract 1 star from all of our WATER monsters."

"I'll make a note of that," Malachi said.

"Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness," Mako said, "Attack his Lizard Soldier!"

The Orca Lunged at the soldier, who made a squeaking noise and tried to get away. It failed.

Malachi-4200LP

Mako-3100LP

Malachi drew, and looked a the card, Des Koala's not going to do much damage to Mako, he thought, Mako's only got one card in his hand. Oh well better this than nothing.

"I set one monster face-down. End turn." Malachi said.

Mako drew, and looked excited. "I play Card of Sanctity, causing us both to draw till we have 6 cards in our hands."

Malachi drew four cards, Now this has potential, he thought..

Mako on the other hand seemed disappointed with his draw.

"I was hoping for a Cannonball Spear Shellfish, or a Torpedo Fish," He said, "Oh well, Orca Mega—attack Malachi's defense Card.!"

The whale charged forward, and for a split second you saw a small little Koala appear on the field and then vanish into the Orca's mouth.

Malachi-4200LP

Mako-0700LP

"What the.." Mako started to say when Malachi interrupted him.

"You shouldn't attack the defensive master!" Malachi said, "My Des Koala (DARK/3/Beast/Effect/1100/1800) deducts 400 point's per card in your hand when it's flipped over."

Mako looked at his hand and nodded. He looked concerned. His life points were 3,500 point's lower than Malachi's. "End Turn," he said begrudgingly

Malachi drew.

"OK," he said, "Here goes, "I play Change of Heart to take control of your Orca. Now I summon Des Kangaroo (DARK/4/Beast/Effect/1500/1700)"

A half angel half demon appeared on the field and flew into the Orca, who leapt out of the water and landed next to Malachi. Next a green kangaroo with red boxing gloves and a purple vest appeared on the field. The kangaroo took a few punches at the air.

"Des Kangaroo," Malachi said, "Attack Mako's Life points directly!"

The Kangaroo took a flying jump, and its boxing glove came in direct contact with Mako's face.

Malachi-4200LP

Mako-0000LP

Holograms vanished from the field. Malachi looked at his duel disk, the Orca Mega-Fortress was still there.

"Here's your card Mako," Malachi said as he reset his duel disk to standby mode.

"No," Mako said, "Hang onto it...You earned it, besides how else is my card ever going to see the finals? I must go now, but it has been great to meet you Malachi Anasazi, I salute you." And with that, the world-famous Ocean duelist went out the door.

Davis stepped out from where he had been standing, and walked up to Malachi.

"Impressive Dueling technique," Davis said.

"Yeah, well some people have looks and brains," Malachi said, "you just got the brains I'm afraid."

"Let's go home," Davis said. Two of them began walking toward the door.

"This is so cool!" Davis said excitedly. "I can't believe we both got into the tournament."

"Hey Davis!" Malachi said. "What was in that little yellow packet Roy gave you?"

"Oh! I forgot about it." Davis took off his bookbag and pulled out the small yellow packet. It still felt warm to his hand. He glanced it over for return address. There was none. Scrawled in magic marker was For Davis Coffin and Malachi Anasazi.

Davis tore it open. Inside were two cards in card protectors. Wrapped around them was a note and a small cross made of glowing crystal. Davis picked up one. It had a blue glowing cross and his name on the back of the card protector.

"Penumbral Soldier Lady (DARK/6/Warrior/Effect/2100/1400) ," Davis said staring at the card. "What'd you get?" he asked.

Malachi's cross was more of a crucifix with an actual image of Jesus on it. It was glowing green.

"Dude, this is weird," Malachi said. "It's a Total Defense Shogun."

They walked out into stadium parking lot. The night was dark and clear. Suddenly, they heard a voice shouting at them.

"At long last! The Sages of Christianity." A small Spanish girl stepped out of the shadows. Around her neck was a Darwin Fish, made of the same glowing crystal as their crosses. Unlike theirs', it was purple.

"Prepare to duel for your very soul!" She laughed pointing at them.

To be continued...


	3. The duels of destiny

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

_Disclaimer: _If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh would I be writing this? No! I'd be on my own private island, with a supermodel on each arm. (Girlfriend smacks me!) Ouch! Ok, with my GF.

**Author's notes: **Even though this takes place in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, it is not about the main Characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, although they are referenced and may make cameos. This world coexists with my contemporary Wolf General's "Demon Duelist Legacy" which I highly recommend. While Yugi and co are at the Shadow tournament finals, our story continues.

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods:**

_"Hey Davis!" Malachi said. "What was in that little yellow packet Roy gave you?"_

_"Oh! I forgot about it." Davis took off his bookbag and pulled out the small yellow packet. It still felt warm to his hand. He glanced it over for return address. There was none. Scrawled in magic marker was For Davis Coffin and Malachi Anasazi._

_Davis tore it open. Inside were two cards in card protectors. Wrapped around them was a small cross made of glowing crystal. Davis picked up one. It had a blue glowing cross and his name on the back of the card protector. _

_"Penumbral Soldier Lady (DARK/6/Warrior/Effect/2100/1400) ," Davis said staring at the card. "What'd you get?" he asked._

_Malachi's cross was more of a crucifix with an actual image of Jesus on it. It was glowing green._

_"Dude, this is weird," Malachi said. "It's a Total Defense Shogun."_

_They walked out into stadium parking lot. The night was dark and clear. Suddenly, they heard a voice shouting at them._

_"At long last! The Sages of Christianity." A small Spanish girl stepped out of the shadows. Around her neck was a Darwin Fish, made of the same glowing crystal as their crosses. Unlike theirs', it was purple. _

_"Prepare to duel for your very soul!" She laughed pointing at them._

"What?" Davis said.

"I am Amanda Rodriguez," she said, "The Sage of Secular Humanism, or if you prefer: Atheism."

"The what?" Malachi asked.

"What did you just get your crystals today or something?" she laughed. When she observed the blank looks on their faces her demeanor changed.

"Fresh Sages," she grinned almost maliciously, "Excellent, defeating you will be a joy. Davis Coffin is it?" She asked.

"Um..Yeah?" Davis said.

"Good," she said. "I challenge you to a Sage's Game!"

Instantly the cross that Davis had placed around his neck, and the legged Darwin fish around Amanda's neck, began glowing red. A strange circle with Egyptian Hieroglyphics written in the rim appeared, spread around them, giving them enough room to duel. Directly behind Davis in the rim, there was a Christian Cross. Behind Amanda, the Darwin Fish.

"Look at the field," She said, "The sacred seal makes this an official Sage's Duel. In Ancient Egypt, the god Horus wished to prove himself the greatest of the gods. He started the Sage's Shadow Games. Duels not unlike the games we have today. Each god chose a champion to represent him or her--a mortal. Horus' champion fell to the most unlikely sage; it seemed that the god of the slaves chose a champion as well. The Hebrew Sage won the first ever sage's battle. Every One thousand years or so the games begin again, each god choosing a champion. You have been chosen to represent Christians in the current Sages games, so prepare to duel."

Davis shuffled the Penumbral Soldier Lady into his deck, and activated his duel disk. Upon his disk's activation the seal made a deep noise and began to hum.

Davis-8000LP

Amanda-8000LP

"The seal makes this duel real instead of holograms, and if you leave the seal for any reason you automatically lose," Amanda said. "Any questions?"

"Yeah," Davis said, "If you're an Atheist, what 'god' chose you? Last time I checked atheists don't believe in god. Period."

Amanda shrugged and drew her sixth card. "I summon The Thing in the Crater (FIRE/3/Pyro/Effect/1000/1000) in attack mode. End turn"

At first nothing happened, but then out of nowhere a meteor struck the ground in front of them. When the smoke cleared there was a small hole in the parking lot, with hot lava in it. Davis swore he saw a pair of eyes looking out of the crater.

Davis drew, "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard, (EARTH/4/Warrior/Effect/1400/1200) in attack mode. I set one card face down, and attack the thing in the crater."

An elf swordsman holding a silver blade with a flowing cape appeared on Davis's field. It rushed into the hole. The duelists heard a scream, and the Celtic Guard leapt from the hole and returned to Davis.

Amanda winced in pain.

Davis-8000LP

Amanda-7600LP

"When you destroy the thing in the crater," Amanda said smiling, "I can summon any pyro sub-type monster from my hand, so I summon Twin Headed Fire Dragon (FIRE/6/Pyro/2200/1700) in attack mode. My move?"

Davis looked at his hand, and nodded.

Amanda smiled, "This beast was formed during the Big Bang at the dawn of time. It is also called the "Big bang" dragon. Fire Dragon, attack his Celtic Guard!"

The giant red dragon let loose a roar and two flame streams shot from it's heads at the Obnoxious Celtic Guard. The flames surrounded the monster.

Davis suddenly jerked, and clutched his sides, his skin seemed to be burning, or at least that's what it felt like.

Davis-7200LP

Amanda-7600LP

"Ow," he groaned, "What the heck?"

"When you lose life points via a battle attack, you feel your monster's pain," Amanda said, "Good incentive not to lose life points."

The flame cleared and the Celtic Guard remained on the field. He seemed unfazed

"How?" Amanda started but Davis cut her off

"Obnoxious Celtic Guard is not destroyed in battle with monsters that have 1900 or more attack power. Now I offer my Obnoxious Celtic Guard as a tribute for Chaos Command Magician (LIGHT/6/Spellcaster/Effect/2400/1900) Command Mage Attack!)

The Elf Warrior vanished as a tall wizard in green robes appeared. The Chaos Command Mage aimed his staff at the Twin headed Fire dragon and fired a beam of light at it. The Creature vanished before it even knew what happened.

Davis-7200LP

Amanda-7400LP

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Davis said, "I never liked that stupid Twin-headed Fire dragon."

The Command Magician nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid that it's only just begun," Amanda said. "I summon Drooling Lizard(EARTH/3/Reptile/900/400) in attack mode. I then play the ultra-evolution pill, to move time forward one million years, let's just see what happens.

A small brown lizard appeared on Amanda's field. It didn't look that intelligent. A small pill appeared in the air above the lizard. He gobbled it up. The Lizard began to grow. His skin turned black and he became huge. The "lizard" let loose a powerful roar.

"Behold," Amanda said, "My mightiest monster: Black Tyranno (EARTH/7/Dinosaur/Effect/2600/1800)."

The Tyranno looked at Davis's monster intently, it's red eyes glistening hungrily. "End Turn." Amanda said.

Davis drew, "I swear she's playing these cards on purpose just to annoy me. I switch Chaos Command Magician to defense mode, and summon D.D. Trainer in defense mode (DARK/1/Demon/100/2000)

Amanda smiled evilly, "Black Tyranno attack his life points."

"Attack his what?" Davis started to say, but got cut off when the dinosaur bit down on his torso, lifted him up and shook him. The Tyranno dropped Davis and he didn't look all that good. The beast's teeth had done a number on him

Davis-4600LP

Amanda-7200LP

Davis slumped to the ground and groaned. "I have to get up and finish this, he thought just before his mind drifted into oblivion.

To be continued.....

Author's notes: So now you guys are starting to get the gist of what the plot for this series is. These sage's games will feature a representative of every religion in the world. I hope anyway. I'm having trouble coming up with Sages. I have one for Islam, Buddhism, Shinto, Satanism, and Cabalism. That's all. Someone please give me some more religions and decks please. Also if anyone thinks that this is offensive, that's great! Bear in mind that the good guys didn't create this system of dueling. The bad guys did, and it was meant to be offensive. That's it for now I guess.


	4. The Sage's Duel and it's Consiquences

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

_Disclaimer: Do I look like Kazuki Takahashi to you? Do I? Only he owns Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm just a guy who thought of a cool plot based on some of his work._

**Author's notes: Even** though this takes place in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, it is not about the main Characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, although they are referenced and may make cameos. This world coexists with my contemporary Wolf General's "Demon Duelist Legacy" which I highly recommend. While Yugi and co are at the Shadow tournament finals, our story continues.

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods:** "

_Look at the field," She said, "The sacred seal makes this an official Sage's Duel. In Ancient Egypt, the god Horus wished to prove himself the greatest of the gods. He started the Sage's Shadow Games. Duels not unlike the games we have today. Each god chose a champion to represent him or her--a mortal. Horus' champion fell to the most unlikely sage; it seemed that the god of the slaves chose a champion as well. The Hebrew Sage won the first ever sage's battle. Every One thousand years or so the games begin again, each god choosing a champion. You have been chosen to represent Christians in the current Sages games, so prepare to duel."..._

"_When you lose life points via a battle attack, you feel your monster's pain," Amanda said, "Good incentive not to lose life points."..._

_Amanda smiled evilly, "Black Tyranno attack his life points." _

_"Attack his what?" Davis started to say, but got cut off when the dinosaur bit down on his torso, lifted him up and shook him. The Tyranno dropped Davis and he didn't look all that good. The beast's teeth had done a number on him_

_Davis-4600LP_

_Amanda-7200LP_

_Davis slumped to the ground and groaned. "I have to get up and finish this, he thought just before his mind drifted into oblivion._

"Davis!" Malachi yelled as he saw his friend collapse to the ground. He rushed towards his friend to help him out. As soon as he crossed the outer line of the sage's seal though, the crucifix around his neck lit up red, and Malachi found himself flying backwards.

"No other Sages are aloud past the seal until the duel is done," Amanda said without even looking at Malachi. "You'll get your turn Roman Catholic Sage. If Davis doesn't get up in 5 minutes then he automatically forfeits the duel."

Malachi looked at his friend from the outer edge of the seal. He was so frustrated that that was as far as he could go.

The Chaos Command Magician and the D. D. Trainer looked at their master with a great deal of concern in their faces. Davis moaned, and began to get up. From Malachi's angle he could see that Davis was bleeding in several spots along his rib cage. Davis drew.

"How." Davis asked, "Did that thing attack my life points?"

Amanda shrugged, "When your field is set up in just the right way, The Tyranno bypasses your monsters and goes straight for the life points."

"What's 'just the right way?'" Davis practically yelled.

"If I told you that, you'd set the field up so that I couldn't attack, your life points," She said, "And I intend to win."

Davis looked at the monster in his hand. "I sacrifice D. D. Trainer for Flame Swordsman (FIRE/5/Warrior/1800/1600) in defense mode. End turn."

Davis still wasn't sure how his field was allowing that beast to attack him, but he prayed that whatever it was, it had changed with the appearance of his Flame Swordsman. The Red and Blue Japanese Fire warrior regarded Davis, before going into a crouching position.

Davis-4600LP

Amanda-7200LP

Amanda smiled maliciously again as she drew, "I summon my favorite monster Kuriboh in defense mode (DARK/1/Demon/Effect/300/200)"

A small brown fur-ball with green feet, and big yellow eyes appeared on Amanda's field. It made soft chirping noises and looked very excited.

"I then place 2 cards facedown, and play spell economics. Tyranno strike his Life Points again," Amanda yelled. The Tyranno let loose a resounding roar just before charging past Davis's Chaos Command Magician and Flame Swordsman.

Davis braced himself, this time the Tyranno stepped on him, he felt the intense pain of the dinosaur's claws as they dug into him.

Davis-2000LP

Amanda-7200LP

("At least I didn't feint this time,") Davis thought. He drew and smiled at the cards that he pulled.

"I play Premature Burial," Davis said, "I'll pay 800 life points to bring back the Obnoxious Celtic Guard..."(1400/1200)

Davis-1200LP

Amanda-7200LP

The Elf swordsman came bursting out of the ground in front of them. I then sacrifice Obnoxious Celtic Guard and Chaos Command Magician..."

The two monsters bowed their heads, satisfied that they had served their master. They vanished

"I summon the Dark Magician!(DARK/7/Spellcaster/2500/2100)" Davis yelled as his Purple robed sage appeared on the field. "I now play Polymerization! To fuse my Dark Magician and Flame Swordsman together to summon Dark Flare Knight! In attack mode" (DARK/6/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/2200/800)

A vortex appeared on the field between the Dark Magician, and the Flame Swordsman. The two monsters slid into it, and when the vortex vanished, a single black and red knight stood in their place. It had a golden sword, and a black and red shield.

Amanda looked incredulously at the Dark Flare Knight.

"You do realize that your Dark Magician was stronger than that thing?" she said.

"Oh I don't know," Davis said, "My Dark Knight may just surprise you. Do you realize that this is my favorite monster? This card symbolizes the most important person in my life. This card is, in my opinion, the monster that comes closest to Jesus. You duel me because I'm a Christian. I understand that. You have no idea what it's like to go through a biology class with teacher picking on you just because you believe in 6 days not 65,000,000 years. It's not easy to be a Christian and stand up for what's right, but if God is with us, who can stand against us? That's why I know that I'll win this duel."

Tears had appeared in Davis's eyes. "I play Soul Absorption. End Turn."

Davis-1200LP

Amanda-7200LP

"You're an idiot," Amanda said, "You actually think that God is going to save you? This duel is mine. Black Tyranno, attack his Dark Flare Knight, and take a chunk of his life points.

"You weren't listening were you?" Davis said, more determined than ever to win as he watched the Tyranno struck his knight. "This is my Lord Jesus Christ's avatar!"

"What?" Amanda said.

"When Jesus died on the cross, he came back better than ever. I summon Mirage Knight (LIGHT/8/Warrior/Effect/2800/2600)" Davis smiled. A gold colored warrior wielding a large bladed weapon appeared on the field.

"My move. I draw. I play Monster Reborn to revive Chaos Command Magician from the Graveyard. (2400/1900)."

"Mirage Knight!" Davis yelled "Attack her Black Tyranno, send that beast to the grave!"

The Gold Colored Knight lunged forward and struck the Tyranno. The Dinosaur screamed in pain as it was sliced in half. Unlike the prior moves, when a loss of life points caused pain. Mirage night caused no pain to Amanda herself. Amanda just stared blankly at the creature. (Mirage Knight: 5400/2600). The Knight then vanished completely.

Davis-1700LP

Amanda-4400LP

"After battle," Davis said, "Mirage Knight is removed from play, just as Christ returned to heaven. Since Soul Absorption gives me life points for every monster removed from play. Chaos Command Magician attack her Kuriboh!"

"Activate Multiply," Amanda said stepping out of her funk, "I summon four Kuriboh Tokens to the field (DARK/1/Demon/300/200)

Instantly there were five Kuriboh on Amanda's field. One vanished in a beam of light as the Chaos Command Mage struck it.

"I place one card facedown," Davis said. Despite the amount of pain he was in, he sounded stronger than ever. "End Turn."

"I activate Waves of Kuriboh!" She said, "This Continuos Spell card will make the number of Kuriboh on my field infinite!"

Suddenly a chain shot out of the ground and struck through the entire group of Kuriboh. They all vanished in an instant. At the same time Davis's Duel disk went haywire. It began sputtering and beeping. His LP counter started going up. It didn't stop.

Davis-InfiniteLP

Amanda-4400LP

"Impossible," Amanda said with shock as all of Davis's wounds healed.

"How?" she said.

"Good question," Malachi said from the sidelines.

"My Trap Card," Davis said smiling, "Chain Disappearance removed every one of your Kuriboh from play, and since my Soul Absorption card gives me Life points for each monster removed from play, and I removed an Infinite amount of monsters from play: My life points are now infinite! You can't win now Amanda!"

Amanda stared. Unless she summoned a monster with infinite attack points she would never even scratch Davis's Life points. "End turn," she said weakly.

"Now," Davis said, "You've been running from it all your life, but prepare to face the power of God! Activate Trap: Return From the Different Dimension! I pay half my Life points," he winked at this, since half of infinite was still infinite, "To recall my removed from play pile to the field."

A vortex opened in the sky, and a familiar looking gold colored knight came out of the vortex (2800/2600).

"Mirage Knight!" Davis yelled, "Attack her life points directly." The gold Knight rushed at her, but then stopped inches from her face. It lifted up its left hand and drained her life points painlessly.

Davis-InfiniteLP

Amanda-1600LP

"Chaos Command Magician," He said, "Finish it."

The green Mage lifted up his staff and pointed it at Amanda. A red beam of light shot from it, and extracted the remainder of Amanda's LP.

Davis-InfiniteLP

Amanda-0000LP

The Sage's seal made a deep noise and began to close around Amanda. She looked up and screamed.

"What's my Sage's punishment?" she yelled.

"Fwaa?" Davis asked.

"When a Sage loses a duel they take a Sage's punishment," She said sounding more panicked as the circle slowly began moving towards her.

"The winner takes something from the looser! Their hair, their soul, something anything!" She said.

"I don't want anything of yours," Davis said.

He eyes widened. The circle seamed to have heard what Davis said, and stopped moving slowly. The seal closed rapidly around Amanda. She screamed.

"NOOOOO! If you don't give me a punishment, then I take the punishment I intended for you!" she never said anything else. There was a flash of light, and there stood a chimpanzee. It wore the same clothes as Amanda, and even had on a duel disk.

"What?" Davis said, his eyes wide.

Elsewhere...

"Infinite Life points?" A dark skinned Egyptian man in a business suit said. "Most impressive, I'll have to keep an eye on you Davis Coffin."

There was a small falcon shaped pin on his tie, and his eyes were glowing an eerie red.

"We will definitely keep an eye on you."

Author's notes: Be honest! What did you guys think? Is this a story arc that you'll continue to read, or is it to religious for most people? If you like it, let me know!

To Chazman: Thanks, I do have a Wicca in my character notes, (as well as a cult believing in the Alien comet type character) What I don't have is decks! I'd kind of like some decks that seem like they fit the person you know?


	5. The Tournament Begins

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

_Disclaimer: No I am not Kazuki Takahashi, therefore I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh._

**Author's notes: **This world coexists with my contemporary Wolf General's "Demon Duelist Legacy" which I highly recommend. At this point in the timeline, the Shadow Tournament has just ended and the results have made it to the word duelist communities. The fact that Seto Kaiba has lost to someone other than Yugi Muto has caused quite a stir. This episode is one week after the last one.

**Sugar Glider: **A small Australian marsupial with features much like a possum. Sugar Gliders are about the size of a chipmunk, but have flaps in between their fore and hind legs allowing them to glide from tree to tree. Sugar Gliders look almost exactly like the card Nimble Momonga.

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods:** "

"_When a Sage loses a duel they take a Sage's punishment," She said sounding more panicked as the circle slowly began moving towards her._

"_The winner takes something from the looser! Their hair, their soul, something anything!" She said._

_"I don't want anything of yours," Davis said._

_He eyes widened. The circle seamed to have heard what Davis said, and stopped moving slowly. The seal closed rapidly around Amanda. She screamed._

_"NOOOOO! If you don't give me a punishment, then I take the punishment I intended for you!" she never said anything else. There was a flash of light, and there stood a chimpanzee. It wore the same clothes as Amanda, and even had on a duel disk._

_"What?" Davis said, his eyes wide._

Chloe leapt from her perch on top of the TV set, and onto Davis's shoulder. Chloe was one of Davis's two Sugar Gliders. Buck, Davis's other glider, was currently asleep in Davis's breast pocket. Both gliders had been all a chatter about the strange creature that Davis had brought home, and placed in the spare cage.

"I still can't believe it dude," Malachi said looking at Davis's spare sugar glider cage. The Chimpanzee that was once Amanda sat in there munching on a banana.

"Sage's Games, and Seto Kaiba loosing to some kid with a weird name," Malachi said.

"His name is Deondre," Davis said without looking up. Davis sat at his desk with a box full of cards. Davis had decided to make some last minute changes to his deck. With the Global Duel tournament starting today, Davis didn't want to take any chances.

"And don't knock him," Davis said, "Anybody who uses a D. D. deck is alright by me."

Dark Magician had been Davis's first rare card. He had placed it in his deck, and had done OK with it, but at the time all of the rest of his cards were pretty lousy. About a month later Davis had gotten his second rare card: Buster Blader. Davis used them together for a long time before he found out that they were fusion capable. After having found out, he had sworn to become the master of the Dark Magician strategy.

Unfortunately the cards that worked best were expensive and rare, and as a result Davis was lacking several Dark Magic cards such as: Thousand Knives, Magical Hats (Spell Card version), Dark Renewal, Dark Magic Attack, Apprentice Magician, Ragnarok, and Breaker the Magical Warrior. And the good cards in his deck were the results of good deals on E-bay, and packs. In fact Davis's four best cards: Dark Magician, Buster Blader, Dark Magician Girl, and Dark Magician of Chaos were all the results of packs.

Since Davis had been unable to finish his Dark Magician strategy, he decided to supplement it with something instead. Using a different strategy to make up for his lack of Dark Magician cards. After getting D. D. Warrior Lady and Different Dimension Gate in two subsequent packs, Davis found his answer. He had blended the D. D. and Dark Magician strategy into a deck-style uniquely his. Dark Magician with a little D. D. mixed in.

"I still don't understand why she was going to turn me into a monkey," Davis said looking at the chimp behind bars.

"Evolution man," Malachi said, "She didn't think that someone who believed in God deserved to be this high up on the evolutionary ladder, so when you lost she was gonna downgrade you."

Davis looked sick, "Dude, I don't even believe in evolution!"

Davis came from a family of biblical creationists. Though he did believe in variation within kinds or natural selection (dogs and wolves). He didn't buy for a minute that monkeys slowly became man over millions of years.

"I don't think that's the point," Malachi said rolling his eyes. Unlike his friend he didn't see any problem with believing in Evolution and God. "It's Magic man! Magic changed her into a monkey, just as the Ultra-Evolution pill turned the Drooling Lizard into a Black Tyranno! We're are dealing with incredible forces here!"

"I know," Davis said, "And I don't like it. Hey can you help me figure out what the heck I'm supposed to put in here. I feel like my deck is missing something, but I don't know what."

Malachi shrugged. Chloe however seemed to have the answer. She hopped off of Davis's shoulder, and into his card box.

"Chloe!" Davis said agitated, "your gonna pee on my cards!"

Chloe poked her head over the rim of the shoebox that Davis put his cards in. Davis glanced at the card she was standing on, and smiled.

He rolled his eyes upward, "OK, I can take a hint."

He picked up two copies of the card, and slid them into his deck.

"Let's go," Davis said to Malachi. Davis stood up and put his Sugar Gliders back in their cages.

They hopped into Malachi's Beetle and drove to the stadium where the PQ duels had taken place. There were 15 other duelists waiting outside.

Davis was now wearing a red T-shirt with a faint image of a Dragon on it; he also wore a green Hawaiian shirt over it. This one had dragons snaking their way around it.

They walked up to where the other duelists were waiting. The woman who had registered Davis last week was handing something out. She smiled sweetly at Davis, and handed him a small device. It was shaped somewhat like a drop of water. A small round screen showed a computer-generated image of a globe. There was a digital time display in the left corner, and three buttons just below the screen.

His duel disk began to beep for a second, and Davis realized that it was downloading something into the disk.

A giant TV over the door to the stadium lit up and a face appeared on it. The face was that an Egyptian man. He had deep dark eyes, and bonze colored skin. His black hair made an interesting contrast to his white business suit. On his left arm was a Duel disk.

"Welcome Duelists!" Joseph Herour said, "To my Global Duel Tournament! This tournament will put Seto Kaiba's Battle City to shame. You each should have received your dueling pagers, so lets go into that. Those little computers that you just received are called your dueling pagers. The GPS will tell you where in the world your duel will be, and when. They will also reserve tickets for you on planes so that you can get to your duels on time. Failure to show up at your duel means you forfeit. The Dueling pager will keep track of your progress and will score each of your duels. When you have earned enough points, the location of the finals will be transmitted to you."

Herour smiled, and Davis got shivers down his spine. Davis noticed a glint of something glowing beneath the white business suit.

"Next we'll talk about card rulings," Herour said, "Some of your favorite cards may not be as good as they used to be. Take Graceful Dice for example. You'll find that instead of multiplying your monster's attack by the number that comes up, you'll just be adding 100 through 600, per dice roll. Your dueling pager has already scanned your decks, and will inform you of rule changes on your cards."

"On a final note, Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, and other top ranked duelists were not invited to this tournament. This is a chance for new stars to shine! The finalists in this tournament, will be considered top ranked duelists, and may be challenged by Kaiba or Yugi on a later date. Your pagers will go off within five minutes transmitting your location, and telling you which plane to board. Good Luck!"

With that Joseph Herour disappeared, and the screen went blank.

"Well I'm impressed!" Malachi said.

"He's a sage!" Davis said.

"What?"

"I saw his crystal," Davis said, turning earnestly towards Malachi.

Malachi looked concerned, but didn't say anything. At that moment all seventeen dueling pagers began beeping. Malachi noticed one slightly chubby kid with black hair eyeing him.

Davis looked at his pager's screen. The Globe spun around three times and then zeroed in on a location.

"London, England," Davis said, "12:25am tomorrow"

"Paris, France...Same time," Malachi said.

"Let's get to the airport!" Davis said, noticing something else, "My plane leaves in twenty minutes!"

The other duelists seemed to have similar flight times. Everyone panicked and bolted for their cars.

Later:

Both Davis and Malachi made it to their flights on time. They both had been given temporary "Duelist Passports." Which would serve as their passports for the tournament.

Malachi grinned and lounged back. The duelists had all been given first class seats, and Malachi was enjoying his.

"You!" A voice said.

Malachi opened his eyes and saw the chubby black haired kid who'd been eyeing him earlier. For the first time Malachi noticed that he had an orange pentagram shaped crystal on his neck.

Malachi bolted up. The kid smiled.

"I am Paul Kendrick," He said, "Sage of Wicca! Prepare to duel...."

To be continued...

Authors notes: Big thank you to Wolf General for advertising me!

To Grisham: Thank you for your insightful reviews! I do have a counter point to something though. Remember that this takes place within the Yu-Gi-Oh universe. In Egypt, Duel Monsters is just as popular as the rest of the world. (Case in point: The street vendor who sold Bakura's dad the Millennium Ring also sold Duel Monsters Cards.) As well as Ishizu and Marik both came from Egypt. Egypt is a predominantly Muslim country. My current sage of Islam carries Seven Spellcasters, and one fiend. However, there are three main denominations of Islam. Each one could have a sage. Malachi is the Sage of Roman Catholic Christianity, and Davis of Protestant. I still haven't brought out the Greek Orthodox Sage. As for Jews, I have Cabalism, and Messianic. I know I need an Orthodox, I just haven't thought of a deck yet.

As for the Mirage Knight being like Jesus, that was an allegory. It was meant to be symbolic. I'm a very strong Christian, and even I don't like the idea of my Lord being compared to a card. That move was meant to symbolize Davis's faith in God, as well as tell Jesus' story. Jesus dies, he comes back, he returns to heaven, and he will return again.

I'm not changing my current Muslim sage's deck, but I am willing to throw in another Muslim sage if you create a deck for him/her. I'm still looking for original sages, and decks. Plus not everyone in the tournament is a sage, so ordinary Original Characters welcome.

These are my sages thus far:

Catholic, Protestant, Greek Orthodox, Buddhism, Militant Islam (That's the bad kind, the ones who blew up the WTC, but I am open to a good guy too), Messianic Jew, Cabalistic Jew, Alien Cult Guy, Wicca, and both forms of Satanism. (One form is a "Do what you feel" type of religion the other literally worships Satan) Thanks and keep those reviews coming.--Chip


	6. Catholic Vs Wicca

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

_Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-Gi-...Bursts into tears._

**Author's notes: **This world coexists with my contemporary Wolf General's "Demon Duelist Legacy" which I highly recommend. At this point in the timeline, the Shadow Tournament has just ended and the results have made it to the word duelist communities. I wish to thank Wolf General for letting me use his characters. I promise I'll be careful with them, and I really hope I don't screw up your timeline or plot line.

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods:** "

"_When a Sage loses a duel they take a Sage's punishment," She said sounding more panicked as the circle slowly began moving towards her..._

_Malachi opened his eyes and saw the chubby black haired kid who'd been eyeing him earlier. For the first time Malachi noticed that he had an orange pentagram shaped crystal on his neck._

_Malachi bolted up. The kid smiled. _

_"I am Paul Kendrick," He said, "Sage of Wicca! Prepare to duel...."_

"No way," Malachi said.

Paul smiled, and his crystal went from orange to red. Malachi's crucifix also shifted to red. The Sage's seal that had appeared around Davis during his Sage's duel, appeared as well, causing the seats around them, and the people in them to vanish. All of first class was now gone, turning the entire room into a dueling arena.

Behind Malachi in the circle's rim, the cross that had appeared in Davis's duel appeared as well. On Paul's side there was a five-starred pentagram.

Their Duel Disks activated on their own without either even trying to activate them.

Malachi-8000LP

Paul-8000LP

Malachi groaned he wasn't sure if he was ready for this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Davis's flight, he looked over his cards and the list of new rules on his dueling pager's screen.

"All nine star and hirer require three sacrifices from the field instead of two," Davis read aloud, "OK that kinda makes sense, Gilford the Lightning and Moisture Creature work better that way anyway. But this 'fusion from the hand is forbidden rule' really sucks."

"Oh I don't know," said a voice from the chair behind him, "It makes the game a bit more challenging."

Davis looked up and glanced behind him. Since this was a transcontinental flight, there were actually only ten chairs, liberally spaced, and being very comfortable. Herour had spared no expense to make this as comfortable a flight as possible.

The kid who had put his two cents in was about a year younger than Davis, and had red hair. He was dressed like someone out of a Manga. He had on a leather jacket, and a duel disk. There was a tall, and narrow box beside him and his dueling pager was hanging form a belt loop.

Davis recognized him in about three seconds.

"You're Daniel Pilkington!" Davis exclaimed.

"Guilty."

"You dueled Yugi Muto the world champion to a draw!" Davis exclaimed again. "Wouldn't that put you in the 'Top rank" category? What are you doing here?"

"Well..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We will duel by Global Tournament rules," Paul said, "You go first."

"I play one card in defense mode, and end my turn," Malachi said, beginning the duel. A giant image of a facedown card appeared between them.

Paul drew, and glanced at his hand. He smiled.

"I play two cards facedown, and summon the Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode! End turn." (DARK/4/Spellcaster/Effect/1100/1200)

A black haired witch with three eyes and feathers in her hair appeared on Paul's field. She cackled.

Malachi drew.

"I sacrifice my Battle Footballer (FIRE/4/Machine/1000/2100)," Malachi said as his defensive card vanished, "For my newest monster: Total Defense Shogun!" (EARTH/5/Warrior/Effect/1550/2500)

A Japanese Shogun, wielding multiple weapons and a shield appeared on Malachi's field. He stood on top of a giant image of his own card, indicating that he was in defense mode. Malachi's crystal let loose a high pitched noise and glowed even more brightly. This lasted three seconds.

The Shogun nodded to Malachi.

"I then play Chorus of Sanctuary to raise my monster's defense points. (1550/3000) Total Defense Shogun! Attack!"

As before, mist covered the floor, and a pearly fence with crosses on the gates appeared on the field. A little Cherub flitted about the field. The Total Defense Shogun leapt off of his card, lunged for the witch, and cut her in half before Paul knew what hit him.

Malachi-8000LP

Paul-7550LP

Paul winced, before shouting, "How'd you do that? Your card is in Defense mode!"

"Yes," Malachi said calmly, "But my Defense Shogun can attack even in defense mode. End turn."

Paul drew.

"A special ability eh? We'll see about that. I summon the card that my Witch gave me when you sent her to the graveyard. Giant Orc! Since your defense is too high, I'll just end my turn now" (DARK/4/Demon/Effect/2200/500)

Malachi drew and grinned, "You never should have challenged me! I play Lightning Blade, Which raises my Defense Shogun's attack by 800 points. (2350/3000)"

I large sword with electricity on the blade appeared in the Defense Shogun's hand.

"Attack!"

"I don't think so," Paul said, "Since I active my trap card Skill Drain! At the cost of a thousand life points it will drain both of our monsters of their special abilities!"

Malachi-8000LP

Paul-6550LP

Purple bolts of electricity surrounded both monsters while the Defense Shogun was in mid-attack. The warlord stumbled back to his giant card image, and crouched down. Purple wisps of smoke came from both of the monsters. (Total Defense Shogun: EARTH/5/Warrior/2350/3000) (Giant Orc: DARK/4/Demon/2200/500)

"Their effects..." Malachi started to say.

"Gone," Paul said, "No monsters have effects when skill drain is in play. It's my move now, and I summon Armor Exe (pronounced: egg-say) (LIGHT/4/Rock/2400/2000) in Defense mode."

An Orange and black rock warrior with claws and a jewel in its chest appeared on the field.

Malachi drew,

"I summon Stone Statue of the Aztecs in defense mode (EARTH/4/Rock/300/2500), and switch Total defense shogun to attack mode! I place one card face down and attack your Giant Orc!

"I activate Reverse Trap," Paul said, "Reversing the effects of your cards!"

The mist on the field instantly became yellow sulfur, and the smell of brimstone was everywhere. The gates became volcanic-black and the crosses became swastikas. The little Cherub turned red, and became a tiny imp-like demon. The Defense points of all the monsters dropped by 1000.

At the same time the electricity that had been on the blade of Lightning Blade shifted to the handle. Total Defense Shogun screamed in pain as his own sword turned against him and electrocuted him. (750/2000)

The Giant Orc swung his Giant bone like a club and shattered the Shogun to pieces. Malachi screamed in intense pain as his life points dropped.

Malachi-6550LP

Paul-6550LP

"End turn," Malachi said as he collapsed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not considered top rank," Daniel said, "I'm only high rank. See I've only been in one tournament, so my dueling score isn't that great yet. Even though I did phenomenally well, my Kaiba Corp star ranking is only three. Since I still qualified to be a part of this tournament, I decided to join it. My friends are also in the tournament, but on different flights."

"What made you want to join this tournament?" Davis said, "Black Falcon Industries hasn't announced what the prize is."

"Partially for fun," Daniel said, "Partially because I think I should be a higher ranking than a three, and partially because Rikuo thinks it would be good practice, and would allow me to hone my skills."

"Rikuo?" Davis asked.

"Uh...Never mind," Daniel said, "My last tournament wasn't exactly fun, so I thought that this one might be a good way to relax."

"Oh," Davis said feeling like he wasn't getting the whole story. He noticed that Daniel was staring at Davis's crystal cross.

Davis felt slightly uncomfortable. "So," he said, "You're dueling in London. I sure hope I'm not dueling you. I'm dueling at Big Ben around midnight; you?

"London Bridge two am," Daniel said absently it seemed to Davis like someone else was talking to Daniel, despite the fact that they were the only two people in first class.

"Does it always do that?" Daniel said, pointing to the cross, which was now glowing very brightly.

"No," Davis said looking concerned.

"OK," Daniel said, "Rikuo says that there is ancient magic emanating from that thing. He'd never admit it, but I think he's a little afraid of it!"

"Who's Rikuo?" Davis asked again.

"He's my demon Yami," Daniel said calmly.

"Your WHAT?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul took his turn and put one card facedown. Malachi forced himself to get up. He'd never experienced pain like that before. At least Reverse Trap only lasted one turn. His cards returned to normal, he drew and smiled.

"Your Skill Drain isn't going to bother me any more," He said smiling, "I sacrifice my Aztec Statue for Jinzo! Jinzo's gonna make it like that trap isn't even there." (DARK/6/Machine/2400/2000)

Purple lightning surrounded Jinzo as the cybernetic warrior appeared on the field. It hissed and wisps of purple smoke came from his body.

"No!" Malachi said as he realized that his Jinzo had appeared on the field with no abilities.

Jinzo let loose a loud growl of protest. Words couldn't express the audacity of a Trap card draining his powers. It was like all of the trap cards Jinzo had ever stopped were finally getting revenge.

"Jinzo attack!" Malachi yelled.

"Negate Attack," Paul said calmly. Once more Jinzo growled at the effrontery of a trap card had been activated on his watch!

"I play Premature Burial," Paul said taking his turn without even asking.

Malachi-6550LP

Paul-5750LP

"To raise my Witch of the Black Forest. Now, by Global Duel rules, I sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon the Ultimate Obedient Fiend! (FIRE/10/Demon/3500/3500)"

A huge Red and black Demon with eyes in odd places appeared on the field. It snorted, and smoke and small flames appeared over it's skin.

"Ha," Malachi said, "The Ultimate Obedient Fiend? What a joke, nobody uses that card!"

Paul smiled "They just don't know how to use it properly, that's all."

"It's effect makes it so that only time it can attack is if you have no cards in your hand or on the field! You have cards in your hand and on the field!" Malachi said.

"What effect?" Paul said with an evil glint in his eye. The purple volts of electricity surrounded the fiend. Malachi's eyes widened in horror as he realized that the beast's negative abilities were gone. The creature reached a huge arm menacingly across the field towards Jinzo.

To be continued....

Authors notes: Hey Wolf General. I hope you don't mind me using your characters. I know you said it was OK, and I think you wanted to see them in my tourney. (Based on your last review) I'm still a little uncomfortable using them since I have come to care for your guys a lot since reading your story. If I do something to mess up the character, please don't be afraid to tell me.

To Grisham: Dude! You're awesome! Expect to see Badr in the future, though I'm not sure when, I guarantee he'll be in the finals. Warning: I may tweak his deck a little although I'll try to remember your rules. I may have to put Monster Reborn in because it's a staple. (Every deck that appears in this series I have built at home, so thanks to you I need to get a bunch of cost downs and armored dragons) By the way how do you feel about La Jinn? I know he's a Fiend, but he is also a genie and part of an Islamic heritage. (The Arabian Nights!)

For Everyone:

Just to reiterate: The Mirage Knight being like Jesus, that was an allegory. It was meant to be symbolic. I'm a very strong Christian, and even I don't like the idea of my Lord being compared to a card. That move was meant to symbolize Davis's faith in God, as well as tell Jesus' story. Jesus dies, he comes back, he returns to heaven, and he will return again.

I'm having such a good day today! I'm still after OC's and sages. I really would like to have an Orthodox Jewish Sage.


	7. Winning with no Skills

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

_Disclaimer: You see this? It's the deed to Yu-Gi-Oh! I own it now mwahhahahah! (Lawyer sneaks up behind me) Lawyer: "Yoink!"(Snatches paper) Me: Noooooo!_

**Author's notes: **This world coexists with my contemporary Wolf General's "Demon Duelist Legacy" which I highly recommend. At this point in the timeline, the Shadow Tournament has just ended and the results have made it to the word duelist communities. I wish to thank Wolf General for letting me use his characters. I promise I'll be careful with them, and I really hope I don't screw up your timeline or plot line.

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods:** "

"_When a Sage loses a duel they take a Sage's punishment," She said sounding more panicked as the circle slowly began moving towards her..._

_Malachi opened his eyes and saw the chubby black haired kid who'd been eyeing him earlier. For the first time Malachi noticed that he had an orange pentagram shaped crystal on his neck._

_Malachi bolted up. The kid smiled. _

_"I am Paul Kendrick," He said, "Sage of Wicca! Prepare to duel...."_

"_I don't think so," Paul said, "Since I active my trap card Skill Drain! At the cost of a thousand life points it will drain both of our monsters of their special abilities!"_

_"Their effects..." Malachi started to say._

_"Gone," Paul said, "No monsters have effects when skill drain is in play..."_

_"Ha," Malachi said, "The Ultimate Obedient Fiend? What a joke, nobody uses that card!"_

_Paul smiled "They just don't know how to use it properly, that's all."_

_"It's effect makes it so that only time it can attack is if you have no cards in your hand or on the field! You have cards in your hand and on the field!" Malachi said._

_"What effect?" Paul said with an evil glint in his eye. The purple volts of electricity surrounded the fiend. Malachi's eyes widened in horror as he realized that the beast's negative abilities were gone. The creature reached a huge arm menacingly across the field towards Jinzo. _

Davis stared at Daniel for about three whole minutes in complete silence.

"N-U-T-J-O-B," Davis spelled out loud and started to get up when he noticed Daniel wincing in pain. His ears were becoming pointy, with fur, his eyes became amber gold, and he sprouted a tail!

"What the heck!" Davis said, "You're a werewolf!"

"No," Daniel said, "I am not a wer... Hey, I kinda am a werewolf! I never thought of it that way."

Suddenly a darker deeper voice came from Daniel's body; "You're a Sage aren't you?" The voice, which Davis already figured belonged to Rikuo, wasn't that friendly. In fact, it sounded to Davis that Rikuo really didn't like him

Davis shuddered at the sound of the voice, and at the term 'Sage'. He hated to think of himself in the same grouping as that poor girl Amanda; who was, at the moment, monkeying around.

"Um... Yeah I guess so," Davis said.

Daniel/Rikuo's face went pale.

"No," Rikuo said, "Not the sage's games. Not again! Why do the gods still torment me?"

"Do you know something about the Sages?" Davis asked.

Rikuo nodded.

"You might say that,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ultimate Obedient Fiend lunged, and picked up Malachi's Jinzo. Jinzo squirmed for a few seconds, attempting to get away, but failed, and smashed into thousands of small mechanical parts.

Malachi screamed in pain again, as his chest felt like it was burning. The fiend laughed.

Malachi-5450LP

Paul-5750LP

Malachi groaned as he hit the floor. He slowly drew. He glanced at his card. He forced himself up once more. "I place one card in defense mode, and one facedown. End turn."

Paul drew and grinned. "I summon the Goblin Attack Force in Attack mode. (EARTH/4/Warrior/2300/500) My goblins will attack your facedown monster."

A group of brown goblins in armor appeared on the field. They charged Malachi's Defense card. For a brief second one could see Malachi's Des Kangaroo (DARK/4/Beast/1500/2200) struggling to get away. The Green Kangaroo fought back as hard as he could. As much as the Marsupial struggled though, he could not win. The goblins forced him to the ground.

"Ultimate Obedient fiend will now attack your Life points," Paul said.

The giant molten demon slowly reached towards Malachi. He slapped Malachi with his huge hand. Malachi dropped like a sack of flour. He felt burns all over his chest, and he was having a difficult time staying conscious.

Malachi-1950LP

Paul-5750LP

"It's almost over," Paul said, "just one more attack to the Life points and you're toast. Literally."

Malachi smiled weakly and drew. "Maybe I let you attack my life points you ever think of that?"

"I play two cards facedown, and summon Soul Tiger in Defense mode," (EARTH/4/Beast/0/2600) A white tiger with electric blue stripes appeared on Malachi's side of the field. He stood atop an image of his own card, showing he was indeed in defense mode.

Paul drew.

"I activate Thunder of Ruler!" Malachi Yelled, "Forcing you to skip your battle phase."

A lightning bolt shot from the ceiling of the plane and hit Paul's Duel disk. It hissed for a second, and Paul passed.

Malachi drew, "I play Pot of Greed,"

Malachi reached for the top two cards on his deck. As soon as he saw them he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I sacrifice my Soul Tiger for a new monster in Face down defense mode. I then place two cards facedown. Your Move."

(Malachi: Chorus of Sanctuary, Four facedown cards, and one facedown defense monster.(?/?))

(Paul: Skill Drain, Ultimate Obedient Fiend (3500/3500) and Goblin Attack Force (2300/500)

Paul smirked as he drew. "I play Tribute to the Doomed! Say goodbye to your facedown monster."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Sage's Games take place every one thousand years or so," Rikuo began, "Give or take. One series of Sage's Games took place when I was alive."

Davis was about to ask, but changed his mind. He was surprised at how comfortable he had been talking to this guy, considering what had just occurred.

"Tell us more," Daniel said.

Rikuo bit his/Daniel's lower lip, and then sighed.

"I really should have seen this coming. When the Sages Games occur, it is said that the gods each front a champion. These champions travel all over the world, and duel in foreign lands, against foreigners to that land. This Global Duel tournament is just a front for the Sage's Games. Daniel we should not be in this tournament. This is not our fight."

Davis took a deep breath, "Do you know more?"

Rikuo looked Davis in the eyes. "You obviously have no idea just how much trouble you have gotten yourself into. The Sage's Games are the most dangerous form of dueling ever devised. They make Shadow Games look like playing chess in the park. The prize for the Sage who defeats all of the others is absolute power. A deadly power that can be used to cause great harm and ruin to the earth."

"Well," Davis said, "I guess that good guys have always won those games though."

"What makes you say that?" Rikuo ask inquisitively.

"Well the earth is still here isn't it."

"Have you ever heard of the Dark Ages?" Rikuo said.

Davis swallowed. The Wolf Demon got up and wandered over to the stewardess for a second, then came back over to Davis, and sat on the floor by Davis's seat. Davis got out of the chair and onto the floor by Rikuo.

"Sorry about that," Rikuo said, "I needed something to eat. I can't even begin to explain how dangerous these games are, but I can tell you this: The Sage's games killed one of the original twelve demon lords."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malachi calmly reached over and pressed a button on his Duel disk.

"Activate: Fairy's Hand Mirror!" Malachi said.

A mirror appeared on the field in front of Malachi's monsters. The bandages of the Tribute to the Doomed flowed into the mirror. Paul got a very good look at the monster in reflected in the mirror.

"NO!" Paul yelled, "Not my Obedient Fiend!"

It was too late however, because the Giant Fire demon was mummified.

"Goblin Attack Force!" Paul said sounding a little discouraged, "Attack his defensive monster!"

Malachi laughed, "Dude, You're dueling the master of Defense mode monsters! My Neo Aqua Madoor says that you attack ain't getting through. (WATER/6/Spellcaster/1200/3500)"

The goblins charged forward, but as they did a Masked sorcerer wearing leather and with hair like Yugi Muto's (except it was blue) appeared on Malachi's field.

A huge wall of Ice appeared and the goblins all smashed into it.

Malachi-1950LP

Paul-4550LP

The Neo Aqua Madoor and Malachi laughed in unison as they observed the goblins walking around the field dizzy and disoriented.

"Now!" Malachi said, "I activate Soul Resurrection to bring back Soul Tiger in Defense mode (0/2600)"

The Blue Tiger reemerged on the field.

Paul glanced at his hand "End turn" he muttered

Malachi drew.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Stone Statue of the Aztecs (300/2500)," Malachi said as his statue made its appearance. "Now I sacrifice my Soul Tiger, and Aztec statue for the Big Koala! (EARTH/7/Beast/2700/2500)"

The two monsters faded away as an enormous gray koala replaced them. The monster looked lazy, and had a whole eucalyptus tree in its hand.

"Now," Malachi said "the big finale: Shield and Sword! It swaps the Attack and Defense of all monsters on the field, so I cease to be the Defensive master, and become the Offensive master. I switch Neo Aqua Madoor to attack mode (3000/1700) and attack your Goblin Attack Force (0/2800)"

The Neo Aqua Madoor held up his right hand, and huge spear made of Ice appeared. He flung the spear at the goblins and skewered them; they promptly shattered to pieces.

Malachi-1950LP

Paul-1550LP

Paul's eyes widened as he realized what was next

"Big Koala," (2000/3200) Malachi asked to see if the beast was ready. "Attack Paul's life points!"

The koala took the tree it had been munching on and swung it like a club at Paul. The seal of the Sages began to close.

Malachi-1950LP

Paul-0LP

Malachi opened his mouth to declare a sage's punishment, one that wouldn't be as severe as Amanda's had, but when he looked, Paul was gone!

"What the..?" Malachi mused

Author's notes: Well Chazman! Here is your sage of Wicca. Did you like him? What does everyone think of Davis and Malachi and their deck strategies? What has everyone thought of the duels so far? How 'bout the story itself? If I don't get feedback, how can I improve my story?

To Wolf General: You're free to use Mal and Davis in your story, (If you want) and you may also use any of the sages that I am done with. I want to thank you again for letting me borrow your guys.

In general: I wish to apologize, because I messed up on the Defense points of The Thing in the Crater and Mirage Knight. The thing has 1200 DEF and Mirage Knight only has 2000. (I use Mirage Knight in my deck but I don't play him in DEF that often) I'll try to be more careful about these things. I also said that Total Defense Shogun was an EARTH attribute, because when I wrote that chapter I didn't have one, but I got one this morning, and I realized that he was actually a DARK.


	8. The Tournament Begins

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

_Disclaimer: Ok, the lawyer still has the deed to Yu-Gi-Oh, but I guarantee I'll get it back. In the meantime, yadda yadda ya I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_**Author's notes: **This world coexists with my contemporary Wolf General's "Demon Duelist Legacy" which I highly recommend. At this point in the timeline, the Shadow Tournament has just ended and the results have made it to the word duelist communities. I wish to thank Wolf General for letting me use his characters. I promise I'll be careful with them, and I really hope I don't screw up your timeline or plot line._

Rikuo leaned back and munched on the chicken the stewardess had handed him. He knew that Daniel and Davis were waiting for him to continue the story. He got a perverse sort of pleasure making them wait.

Finally Daniel couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you mean?" he practically yelled. It seemed strange to Davis, these two shared the same body, and yet he could easily discern the two distinct personalities.

"It was the Bull Demon Lord," Rikuo said. Davis got the impression that Rikuo wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it.

"We weren't exactly the best of friends," he continued, "But we had a lot of respect for each other. He knew his army, literally. He knew them all, right down to the lowest ranking soldier. And he knew more than just their names, he could tell you their wives names, and all of their children. He made a point of knowing the intimate details of their lives. He'd offer them advice, and was even the matchmaker for a few of them."

"He sounds like a nice guy," Davis said.

Rikuo starred at him in silence for about twenty seconds.

"Far from it!" Rikuo said, "He was a demon general! He was an excellent strategist. That's why he knew his army so well. By being their friends, he ensured their loyalty. A person is far more likely to put their life on the line for someone they like, than someone they hate. So he knew that his army would always stand behind him. He also had a horrible temper. That's what cost him."

Rikuo sighed, "A few of the Sage's Games were occurring in Japan. Hefaratos, that was the Bull Demon's name, was taking a stroll through the forest with one of his wives when he came across one of the games. It was between two Egyptian duelists."

"Wait," Davis said, "Duel monsters is a recent invention! How could there be duelists?"

"Good God your dense aren't you?" Rikuo said, "The game of Duel monsters is far older than that! This 'game' has been around for several millennia. However it was only recently that it became a card game. Before that they used real monsters and real spells!"

"Hey!" Davis said, more offended that Rikuo had taken the Lord's name in vein. It took him a second to realize the full implications of what the Demon lord was saying.

"You're joking," Davis said, and Rikuo gave him a look that told Davis that he couldn't have been more serious.

"Could we please get back to the story?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," Rikuo said, "Anyway it was between two sages who served Egyptian gods. Let's see if I can remember their names."

Rikuo paused for a moment and thought, "Horus and Hathor. Yes that sounds right."

He paused, as if thinking it over. Davis realized that this was important, and Rikuo was taking his time so as not to get details wrong.

"Now Hefaratos saw the duel, and decided that he wanted the servant of Hathor to win. Unfortunately she didn't. Hefaratos challenged the out come of the game. When the outcome of a sage's game is challenged the god who the servants serve steps in to defend the honor of their servant. Horus stepped in and dueled Hefaratos. Hefaratos lost and took a Sage's Punishment."

Davis shuddered, thinking of how horrid Amanda's punishment had been.

Rikuo made a face, he was disgusted with whatever the punishment had been.

"Horus killed him didn't he," Daniel asked.

"There isn't a word for what Horus did to him," Rikuo said, "Because he was the Bull demon, I guess Horus thought that Hefaratos would taste good barbecued. Hefaratos's army and several Demon lords including myself sought to avenge him, but we found neither hide nor hair of Horus or his sage. Since then the Demon lords made a promise to stay out of the Sage's Games whenever they occurred."

"Help me," Davis said.

"What? Did you not here what I just said?" Rikuo asked, "Daniel we're not getting involved."

"Look," Davis said, "I've only been in one Sage's Game, my friend Malachi; none. You said yourself that you wanted to avenge the cow demon. This is your chance. I'm a good guy! I don't like these games any more than you do. If we work together, we can defeat these guys: What'ya say?"

"He was a Bull Demon," Rikuo said, he sighed and seemed to think for a moment, "Alright, I'm in. First let's see if we can do anything about your deck hmm?"

"I'm happy with my deck," Davis said, "Sure, I wish I had a few more Dark Magician cards, but it's done OK for me."

"Hmmm," Rikuo reached into his binder and pulled out a card. "Do you need one of these?"

Davis glanced at the card, "An Apprentice Magician, yeah I do need that."

Davis reached into his bookbag and pulled out the shoebox where he kept his spare cards.

"How about a trade?" Davis asked, "Tetragon Lizard for Apprentice Magician?"

"Tetragon Lizard?" Rikuo said, "I haven't heard of that card, let's see it."

Davis handed Rikuo/Daniel the card. They looked it over carefully.

"Alright, deal!" Rikuo said. The two of them swapped cards and each shuffled the other's card into their decks.

At that moment an announcement that they were landing at the London-Heathrow Airport got them both back into their seats.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, around 12:20AM at Big Ben...

"Hello?" Davis said. He and Daniel slowly opened the door and went into the building.

"Is anyone here?" Davis asked again. He glanced at his dueling pager; 12:24.

"One minute," Daniel said, "And you win by default."

"Unfortunately that's not going to happen," said a deep voice from above them. A figure in dark robes leapt to the ground in front of them.

"I am Erasmus Akillions," He declared, "Sage of the Cabal! Prepare for your first duel in the Global Tournament, and also your last!"

Davis noticed a Square shaped crystal around Erasmus's neck with a Star of David carved into it. The Dueling pagers suddenly both began beeping. Daniel moved himself to the side of the room to watch the duel.

Both Davis's cross and Erasmus's crystal lit up red, and the seal of the Sages emerged once again.

Davis-8000LP

Erasmus-8000LP

"You may go first," Erasmus said.

Davis nodded and drew his sixth card. ("OK,) he thought, ("Here is a chance to gain an early life point lead.")

"I set one card in Defense mode and end my turn!" Davis said, placing his card facedown on his duel disk.

Erasmus nodded and drew. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode (DARK/4/Spellcaster/Effect/1900/1200) and place one card facedown. Attack his defense monster!"

A crimson warrior appeared in a sparkle of light and lunged at Davis's defense monster. The sword cut the card in half, and for a tenth of a second a giant Sugar Glider was visible. Instantly there was a flash of light and there was a new facedown card in place of the old one.

Davis-9000LP

Erasmus-8000LP

"How?" Erasmus asked.

"You attacked my Nimble Momonga (EARTH/2/Beast/Effect/1000/100) when he's destroyed, a new one takes his place, and I gain a thousand life points."

"End Turn," Erasmus said.

"I summon," Davis declared as he drew, "Skilled Dark Magician in Attack Mode! (DARK/4/Spellcaster/Effect/1900/1700)"

An ancient looking Egyptian priest wearing dark robes stepped forward. On his front there were three round jewels with triangular shapes within the circles.

"I then play Pot of Greed to draw two cards," as Davis said this one of the round jewels lit up, "Spell Economics to make is that I don't have to pay life points for spell cards, and Different Dimension Capsule. This last card allows me to remove from play for two turns one card in my deck. When those turns are over, the card in question is added to my hand."

A giant image of Spell Economics appeared on Davis's field, as well as a giant green Egyptian sarcophagus. As each of these cards appeared, another jewel on the Skilled Dark Magician lit up. Davis popped his deck loose and selected one of his favorite cards, and placed it in the breast pocket of his Hawaiian shirt.

The jewels on the Skilled Dark Magician began to glow brightly. Davis slid the card into his graveyard.

"As per the effect of my Skilled Dark Magician after three spell cards have been played I can sacrifice it for my Dark Magician! (DARK/7/Spellcaste/2500/2100)"

Davis's Purple robed mage appeared from the light of the skilled mage's vanishing.

"Dark Magic Attack!" Davis yelled. Davis's mage pointed its staff at Breaker.

"Woboku!" Erasmus yelled! His trap card revealed itself, and three druid priestesses appeared in front of breaker and absorbed the attack.

"I can see that we were destined to duel one another Davis," Erasmus said. "We have much in common, and this sage's game is a battle to see which sage is worthy of bearing the Dark Magician. So prepare to see the ultimate battle of mages begin! I play Cost Down, discarding one card in my hand to lower the star level of all monsters in my hand by two. I sacrifice my Breaker for the Dark Magician! (DARK/5/Spellcaster/2500/2100)"

Breaker faded away, and another Dark Magician appeared on the field. Unlike Davis's, which had purple hair, this one had blond hair. The face seemed almost angry, and the robes were a darker shade of purple. Davis noticed the artwork on the card itself was different too.

The two Dark Magicians glared at each other. There was electricity in the air and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

To be continued...

Author's notes: Sorry if this chapter doesn't seem as good as the others, I've been sick. For those of you who actually care, Davis's Dark Magician is the one found in the Yugi starter deck, and the one Yugi himself uses. Erasmus's is the one found in the Legend of Blue-Eyes packs and the Yugi Evolution Deck. That is not the same as the one Arkaina uses, which is yet another variety.

To Champion Kai: I thank you for your deck submission. I already had plans for the sage of Satanism's deck. Christianity vs. Satanism is a chapter that I look forward to writing. I will use your deck, but for a different Sage. Is that all right?

In general: I wish to thank everyone for his or her reviews. Each review fuels the next chapter. Also, if there are any fans of the Disney cartoon series Gargoyles who are reading this, I wish to point you in the direction of my sister's fanfiction "The Time Guardian". She has only gotten 2 reviews and one of them was me, so it doesn't count. Please read and review her story. Thank You.


	9. The Battle to be Ultimate Master of the ...

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

_Disclaimer: I got back the deed to Yu-Gi-Oh! It's mine yes, yes! (Lawyer pops out of closet and snatches paper) Lawyer: Yoink! Me: Nooo not again!_

_**Author's notes: **This world coexists with my contemporary Wolf General's "Demon Duelist Legacy" which I highly recommend. At this point in the timeline, the Shadow Tournament has just ended. In the period of time between the Shadow Tournament and the Soul Arcs this story takes place. I wish to thank Wolf General for letting me use his characters. I promise I'll be careful with them, and I really hope I don't screw up your timeline or plot line._

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods:**

"_I am Erasmus Akillions," He declared, "Sage of the Cabal! Prepare for your first duel in the Global Tournament, and also your last!"..._

_"I can see that we were destined to duel one another Davis," Erasmus said. "We have much in common, and this sage's game is a battle to see which sage is worthy of bearing the Dark Magician. So prepare to see the ultimate battle of mages begin! I play Cost Down, discarding one card in my hand to lower the star level of all monsters in my hand by two. I sacrifice my Breaker for the Dark Magician! (DARK/5/Spellcaster/2500/2100)"..._

_The two Dark Magicians glared at each other. There was electricity in the air and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife._

Davis swallowed. ("Oh great, my incomplete Dark Magician Strategy verses his obviously complete strategy.")

"Well," Erasmus said, "Since both our Dark Magicians have two thousand, five hundred attack points, battle alone will not decide this duel. We will have to think strategically, and use our Spell and Trap cards to their absolute potential. This has become a duel of knowledge. As a master of the Cabal, I have the advantage in that regard."

"We'll see," Davis said, "Is it my move or what?"

"Very well," Erasmus said, "I can see that we won't be having pleasant dialogue. I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Davis-9000LP

Erasmus-8000LP

Davis drew, and glanced at is cards. ("So this is to be a duel of Dark Magicians? I guess the D. D. Scout Plane in my hand is out (DARK/2/Machine/Effect/800/1200). But these trap cards could come in handy: Magic Cylinder, Magic Jammer, and Magical Hats!")

"I place three cards facedown on the field," Davis declared, "and end my turn."

Erasmus drew, played one card facedown and ended his turn. Davis drew, and his Different Dimension Capsule groaned and opened. Davis took the card from his shirt pocket and added it to his hand. He then passed.

"Well then," Erasmus said, "It would seem that we both feel confident that the cards we have on the field will save us. Time to put it to the test hmm? Activate Spell Card: Thousand Knives! This card can only be activated when there is a Dark Magician on my field, destroy his Dark Magician."

Erasmus's Dark Magician held up his staff, and crossed his arms across his chest. The staff vanished in a swirl of light. The light reshaped itself into eight knives that slid in between the Dark Magician's fingers. The Dark Sorcerer flung the knives at Davis's card. Hundreds more knives shot from behind the mage out of nowhere.

Not one of the knives hit its mark though; they all vanished in swirls of smoke just before they would have hit Davis's Dark Mage. Davis's Dark Magician trusted him completely, and never even flinched as the knives flew towards him.

"Go Magic Jammer!" Davis yelled. He discarded the D. D. Scout Plane. "This will negate and destroy your Knives, so my Magician escapes unscathed!"

"Good play," Erasmus said, "Dark Magician suicide yourself into his! Dark Magic Attack!"

Erasmus's Dark Mage Lifted its staff and pointed at Davis's Dark Mage. A blast of dark energy shot out of the staff.

"Magic Cylinder!" Davis declared.

Two giant shafts with question marks on them appeared on Davis's field. The Dark Magician seemed to be holding up one of the cylinders. The energy shot into one, and came out of the other. It moved past Erasmus's Dark Magician and Shot strait to his Life Points.

Davis-9000LP

Erasmus-5500LP

"Well done," Erasmus said, "I was just testing you to see if you were bluffing. You passed. End Turn."

Davis drew and smiled at his new card ("All right! Draining Shield is like the opposite of Magic Cylinder. If he attacks it will raise my Life points up to 11,500!")

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Davis said.

Erasmus drew and smiled at his new card. "I play the Spell card Dark Magic Attack. This card will allow my Dark Magician to attack your spell and trap card zone, destroying all of the cards in it."

Erasmus's Mage pointed its staff once again, and a familiar looking blast of magical energy shot out. But instead of hitting one of Davis's monsters, it struck his two-facedown cards and his Spell Economics. They abruptly shattered not used to having a Dark Magic Attack hit them dead on.

("No! There goes my Magical Hats and my Draining Shield!")

"Attack Davis's facedown Nimble Momonga (EARTH/2/Beast/Effect/1000/100)! That monster just sitting there is getting on my nerves," Erasmus said.

The Dark Magic attack hit the facedown card. The giant Sugar Glider shrieked in pain and vanished.

Davis-10000LP

Erasmus-5500LP

Davis groaned. He had only put two copies of Nimble Momonga in his deck. (One for each of his Sugar Gliders)

Davis drew ("D. D. Designator isn't exactly what I had in mind")

"End turn!"

Erasmus drew, and played one card facedown.

Davis drew, ("YES! Now this is more like it!")

"I play Double Spell," Davis declared, "By discarding one spell card from my hand, D. D. Designator will do, I can activate one Spell card in your graveyard and use it for myself! Let's take the Thousand Knives for a spin!"

Davis's Dark Magician's Staff glowed and shape-shifted into eight knives, which he promptly flung at Erasmus's Dark Magician.

Even more knives seemed to shoot out of Erasmus's graveyard slot. The knives all stabbed Erasmus's Dark Magician. The Magician Shattered to dust.

Davis couldn't believe it. "Dark Magician!" He declared, "Dark Magic attack!"

"Go Mirror Force and Magic Cylinder," Erasmus announced.

"NO!" Davis said, but it was too late. The Magical energy of the Dark Magic Attack slammed into a mystical blue barrier and fired back at his Dark Magician, who forthwith went to the graveyard.

Davis-7500LP

Erasmus-5500LP

"Now," Erasmus said, "I play the Dark Magic Curtain. We may each pay half our life points to summon a Spellcaster from our hands."

"OK by me," Davis countered.

Davis-3750LP

Erasmus-2750LP

"I Summon Dark Magician Girl!" They both shouted at once! (DARK/6/Spellcaster/Effect/2900/1700)

Two beautiful blond female wizards wearing blue outfits appeared at opposite ends of the field. Davis noticed that once again Erasmus's had different artwork than his.

"Hey," Davis said, suddenly noticing the attack point totals. "Shouldn't they be at 2600?"

"When I played Cost Down," Erasmus said, "I discarded my 'Magician of Black Chaos' who also powers up our Magician Girls by three hundred points."

Davis sighed, "It looks like we're just going to continue like we've been doing, our monsters have identical stats."

Davis's Dark Magician Girl winked at him and Davis blushed. He knew that it sounded stupid, but he'd always had a crush on his DMG. She was his favorite card, and the one he had put in the Different Dimension Capsule. He would never admit out loud that he had a crush on a card though.

"So it would seem," Erasmus said. "I end my turn."

Davis drew, and glanced at his card. He did a double take. ("This is the card to finish this game!")

"I set one card Facedown and end my turn," Davis said.

Erasmus drew.

"I play the Book of Secret Arts," Erasmus announced. "To amp up my Dark Magician Girl by three hundred points. (3200/1700) I then attack your Dark Magician Girl! Dark Burning Attack!"

Erasmus's Dark Magician Girl gave a little "humph!" as if to say that she was better than Davis's Dark Magician Girl was.

Davis's DMG gave him another wink before the attack almost as if she knew what Davis was planning. She then burst into dust as the attack hit. Davis felt an intense burning sensation in his chest, but ignored it.

"Thank you Erasmus," Davis said.

"What?" Erasmus replied.

"You did exactly what I'd hoped you'd do, and in so doing you fell right into my trap,"

"You're bluffing," Erasmus mouthed, sputtering in fear.

"Well to be more precise, you fell into my Trap Card: Rope of Life," Davis proclaimed.

His facedown card began spinning around. It lifted into the air above the playing field, and let down a rope into a vortex that had appeared on the field.

"The only downside to this card is that I have to discard my hand in order to activate it. Minor loss. Take a look."

The rope was now moving upward, and hanging onto it, bewitching as ever, was the Dark Magician Girl. (3700/1700) She gave Davis yet another wink and blew him a kiss, before letting go of the rope and landing gracefully at Davis's side.

"Dark Magician Girl," Davis said, "Dark Burning Attack!"

The Dark Magician Girl pointed her staff at her counterpart and fired a blast of energy at her. Erasmus's Dark Magician Girl had about two seconds to look shocked before shattering at the hands of the Magician she herself had dusted not one turn ago.

Davis-3450LP

Erasmus-2250LP

"Well," Davis said, "I'd say that that brings us to the home stretch wouldn't you say?"

Erasmus simply grunted.

"I play one card in defensive mode. End Turn."

Davis drew.

"I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman (LIGHT/4/Spellcaster/1700/1000)," Davis said, "Neo, attack the defensive card, Dimensional Silver Sword Strike!"

A blond warrior from another Dimension, wielding a magical sword and wearing green armor, appeared on Davis's side. He rushed forward and struck the defensive card. The Magician of Faith broke in half before vanishing completely.

"Dark Magician Girl," Davis said declaring his final attack, "Attack his Life Points!"

She fired her blast, and Erasmus shuddered.

Davis-3450LP

Erasmus- 0LP

"As Sage's Punishment," Davis declared, "I take your Dark Magician!"

The Seal of Sages closed rapidly around Erasmus. He shuddered once again. He screamed in pain. Above him an image of his Dark Magician appeared, and the card itself flew over to Davis. Davis slid the card into his deck box unwilling to place it in his deck just yet.

Davis's Dueling pager beeped loudly. Davis glanced at it.

"Congratulations on winning your first duel," the screen read, "You have earned One thousand duelist points. You're next duel is in Heidelberg, Germany. Good luck!"

"What are duelist points?" Daniel asked reading over Davis's shoulder.

"Got me," Davis answered, "I guess it's how we're being scored for this tournament. We'll find out soon enough though. Come on, we don't want to be late for your duel."

"Cool," Daniel said, "I hope I get a chance to test out my new Tetragon Lizard."

"We'll see," Davis said as they bolted out the door.

Author's Notes: Once again, thanks for all the reviews. When I first started writing this I really didn't think anyone other than Wolf General was going to read it. Thanks for proving me wrong. I hope everyone liked this chapter, I think it's my best so far. Once again I'm asking everyone to read my sister's fanfic "The Time Guardian."

It's in the Gargoyles section, and it's pretty good. Her penname is Phoenix-Talon. I guess that's all.


	10. Mummies and Meteors

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh_

_**Author's notes: **OK I thought I'd just clear some things up before I wrote the next chapter. I thank you gymrat, for your review! I loved it. It was exactly the kind of review I was hoping for. You critiqued my fic, and told me what it needed. You are my favorite reviewer. Where should I begin? Well let's start with your qualms about the "gods". Just because someone claims to be a god, does not actually make them a god. There is a big difference between what the characters say, and what I say. Both of these will become clearer later on. If I told you too much, that would give away what I'm planning. As for magic, I have never met a Christian who doesn't believe in magic! What we believe magic is however, is another story, we believe that it is an evil force that was never meant to touched by humans. Hence G-d forbidding the use of magic in Leviticus, more on that as my fanfic progresses._

_As for Amanda, sage of the Atheists, well I do believe that Davis pointed out the same problem didn't he? Amanda's existence as a Sage is a key to something that will be revealed later. I know Satanism is a cult. Cults get Sages too FYI. The entire Egyptian religious system was a series of cults. (Or so my Archeology professor tells me). _

_I don't think Davis's deck is Yugi-ish, but if you do, I'll try to cut back on the cards that Yugi and Davis share. As for your Character submission, why don't you give me the benefit of the doubt huh? Maybe I'll surprise you. I desperately desire a female Orthodox Jewish character. (I have too many male Sages.) Christianity is not the most fragmented religion, Hinduism is! However, there are only three Christian Sages: Catholic, Protestant, and Greek Orthodox. (And I suppose Hineni) Finally yes, lesser known religions will get spots in the story, I apologize for making Cabalism into a Sage, I obviously had gotten a mistaken impression of it from my World Religions professor, and did you look at my character notes for Shinto?_

Daniel and Davis arrived at London Bridge about half an hour early. It was dark and there were few cars passing over the bridge.

"Are you gonna duel right in the middle of the street," Davis asked.

"Looks like it," Daniel said, "My dueling pager seems to indicate that the duel will take place in the middle of the bridge."

As the two of them approached the center of the bridge they saw yellow caution signs and construction cones blocking off a large area of road. There was enough space blocked off for the holographic projections of monsters to emerge.

"Methinks you duel here," Davis said.

At that moment a huge dust storm in the shape of a tornado spun in their direction. It stopped just inches from their makeshift "dueling arena". The dust storm dissipated and a bald man with dark skin and black robes stepped out of the dust. He wore a duel disk on his arm.

"I am Imhotep, prepare to duel," he said. At once their dueling pagers went off, beeping loudly indicating that the duel was about to begin.

Daniel's normally easy-on-the-eyes features broke away into wolf like parts as Rikuo took over. He snarled at Imhotep.

"Are you done with the special effects show," he asked, "Or are you ready to duel?"

Imhotep snorted as their duel disks locked into battle mode. "I could ask you the same thing wolfy."

Daniel/Rikuo-8000LP

Imhotep-8000LP

"You may begin," Imhotep said.

"You'll be sorry you said that," Rikuo sneered, drawing his sixth card.

"I'll start this duel with one of my most devastating cards, the spell card: Hell Meteor!"

A huge fireball from the dimension of lost souls formed in the sky and shot down on top of Imhotep, for a brief moment virtual flames consumed him, and then they dispersed.

Daniel/Rikuo-8000LP

Imhotep-4000LP

"What the..." Imhotep sputtered.

"Hell Meteor deals four thousand points of direct damage to your life points," Rikuo said.

"A card like that must have a downside," Imhotep scowled.

"You would think so wouldn't ya?" Rikuo laughed derisively, "I then summon Tetragon Lizard in defense mode and end my turn. (DARK/4/Demon/Effect/900/400)"

An evil looking black lizard with red eyes and a pyramid on top of its head appeared atop a giant image of its own card.

Imhotep sneered at the obviously weak card that Rikuo had played. Davis snickered from the side, knowing full well Tetragon Lizard's special ability.

"I play Call of the Mummy," Imhotep declared, "Allowing me to special summon an undead subtype monster from my hand. Giant Axe Mummy! (EARTH/5/Undead/Effect/1700/2000)"

A fat mummy handling a long metal weapon that vaguely resembled an ax appeared on Imhotep's field.

"I then summon Wandering Mummy in attack mode," Imhotep declared (EARTH/4/Undead/Effect/1500/1500)"

A second, less portly, mummy emerged on Imhotep's side.

"Giant Axe Mummy, attack his Tetragon Lizard," Imhotep announced.

The overweight cadaver lunged at the lizard, which laughed evilly before being cut in half.

Daniel/Rikuo-6700LP

Imhotep-4000LP

"Why did your life points drop when your card was in defense mode?" Imhotep asked, noticing the drop immediately.

"Because Tetragon Lizard forces me to take damage even when he's destroyed in defense mode," Rikuo replied.

"Why would you keep a card in your deck that forces you to take damage in defense mode?"

"Because of his other effect you moron," Rikuo said, "Because I just took 1300 damage, I can now summon a monster from my deck with 1300 or less defense points. I summon Demon Wolf Lord! (DARK/6/Demon/Effect/2400/1000)"

A demonic looking wolf in samurai armor appeared on Rikuo's field.

"I activate the special abilities of my Giant Axe Mummy and Wandering Mummy. They both will flip to facedown defense mode, and Wandering Mummy will shuffle them around, and make it so you don't know which is which!" Imhotep said.

A giant sandstorm covered the field, and when it cleared both of Imhotep's cards were facedown.

Rikuo rolled his eyes, ("I don't have time for this,") he thought.

Rikuo smiled maliciously as he drew his new card.

"I play Spell Reproduction," Rikuo said. "By discarding two spell cards from my hand, I get one back from the graveyard. I discard Monster Reborn, and Limiter Removal. I think you know what this means. This means that this duel is over! Hell Meteor!"

Once again the gigantic meteor of torment rushed at Imhotep. Imhotep starred blankly at Rikuo.

Daniel/Rikuo-6700LP

Imhotep-0LP

Imhotep slowly walked away in shame, unlike when he arrived in a swirl of sand.

"You are one scary guy you know that?" Davis said.

Rikuo and his wolf body faded away leaving just Daniel.

"That Hell Meteor card scares me," he started to say, when his dueling pager began beeping.

"Congratulations on your first win! You have earned one thousand duelist points. Your next duel is in Toronto Canada! Good Luck!"

"Looks like this is it," Davis said, "You've been really cool Daniel, and Rikky too. You guys have been great."

Daniel smiled, "Thanks, I think that this Tetragon Lizard is gonna come in handy in the future. Rikuo says don't call him Rikky, or a werewolf, again."

"Tell him to go shove a rock," Davis said.

"See you in the finals," Daniel said as they both headed off in different directions towards their respective hotels to get some sleep.

Authors notes: I think I covered everything important at the beginning. Just everyone remember, there is a big difference between what the characters say is going on, and what is really going on, there's more to these sage's games than meet the eye. This chapter was fun to write cause I got to use a bunch of original cards. Hell Meteor, and Demon Wolf Lord both belong to Wolf General, but Tetragon Lizard is mine. Here's his text for those who care.

Tetragon Lizard: DARK/Fiend/4/900/400

Effect: When this card is in Defense mode and does battle with a card in attack mode and the attack mode monster's ATK is higher than Tetragon Lizard's DEF the difference is applied as battle damage.

When this card is in attack mode and destroyed in battle, you may special summon one monster from your hand or deck with ATK equal to or less than the amount of damage you took to your Life Points.

When this card is in defense mode and destroyed in battle, you may special summon one monster from your hand or deck with DEF equal to or less than the amount of damage you took to your Life Points.

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. Please read my sister's Fanfic "The Time Guardian" She still hasn't gotten any new reviews.


	11. Turning up the Heat

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_**Author's notes: **This takes place in the same universe as Wolf General's Demon Duelist legacy, but has very different themes. This tournament takes place between the Shadow tournament arc, and the soul tournament arc. _

Malachi glanced at the clock on his dueling pager. It had a global positioning system that automatically changed the time as they passed through different time zones.

"OK," Malachi thought, "Davis doesn't duel for another hour if my calculations on time zones are correct."

Malachi leaned up against the metal post that was one of the legs of the Eiffel Tower. His dueling pager went off indicating that it was time for him to duel, but there was no sign of his opponent anywhere.

Malachi reached down and pressed the middle button under the pager's screen. This told the central computer that Malachi was where he was supposed to have been, but his opponent was nowhere to be seen.

He sighed, "And here I was hoping for a good duel to cheer me up after that weird duel with Paul."

His dueling pager went off again, and he glanced at it.

"Your opponent has failed to show up at the appointed time, you win by default. This earns you One thousand duelist points. You're next duel is in Mexico City, Mexico. Good luck."

"This stinks," Malachi said. "How am I supposed to prove myself a good duelist if my opponents don't even show up?"

He turned to leave when he heard a female voice calling after him.

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" She yelled, "I'm here, I'm here! Please!"

Malachi turned around to see one of the prettiest girls he'd ever had the chance to lay eyes upon running towards him. She had black hair, and wore a Hawaiian shirt. She wore it in such a way that a good deal of her midriff showed. She had on extremely short shorts, and a duel disk. Her skin was well tanned and she had on no shoes or anything on her feet. Malachi's heart skipped a beat when he saw her.

"I...i...I'm sorry," He stammered, "You didn't show up in time, the duel was awarded to me."

She frowned, "Isn't there something we can do cutie? I'd hate to be kicked out over something as stupid as being two minutes late."

Malachi's blood froze for a second when she called him "cutie".

"N...Nyo...No I don't think so," He managed to stammer, "It's automatic."

He held up his dueling pager to indicate that what he had said was true.

She pointed to his crystal crucifix and smiled.

"There is still one way for me to claim victory, I challenge you to a Sage's game!"

Immediately the seal of sage's emerged and surrounded them. It went to the edge of the Eiffel Tower's legs.

"Allow me to introduce myself," She declared, "Kim, sage of Peilei."

She held up a crystal that looked vaguely like a pacific island tikki doll.

Malachi swallowed.

("Great,") he thought, ("Not only do I hate these Sage's games, but I have to duel against a really cute girl that twenty seconds ago I was gonna ask out.")

"Malachi," he said aloud, "Sage of Catholics. Um... Peilei?"

"Hawaiian Volcano goddess," she said, "There are a few of us left who still worship her."

Malachi-8000LP

Kim-8000LP

"I'll go first," she said as their duel disks locked into place.

"I summon Fire Princess in attack mode," she declared loudly (FIRE/3/Warrior/Effect/1300/700)

A feisty young woman in red and black armor appeared on Kim's field.

"Next I'll play Dian Keto the Cure master to reinforce my life points by one thousand."

An orb of silver light appeared over Kim's head, and her LP screen began to go up. At the same time an orb of fire appeared over Malachi's head, and reined down on top of him, burning him.

Malachi-7000LP

Kim-9000LP

"What the heck?" Malachi yelled.

"Fire princess's ability states that any increase to my life points will result in a decrease of your life points," Kim said as she giggled.

"I then place two cards facedown and play the field Molten Lava Zone,"

She slid here field card slot on the side of her duel disk open, and slid a card with an image of a volcano on it into the slot just before it closed. The ground began to shake, and the Eiffel Tower groaned. The earth lifted up around them, and Malachi suddenly realized that thanks to Kim's field card and the seal of sage's an actual volcano was forming under the Eiffel Tower!

Before Malachi even fully understood the implications of this he found himself on top of a rock jutting out of the Lava. Across from him Kim stood atop an identical rock. Above them was the Eiffel Tower, having been pushed way out of place by the volcano.

It creaked and sounded like it was about to fall into the volcano.

"My Molten Lava Zone increases the attack totals of all our FIRE main-type monsters at the cost of decreasing their defense totals. Check out my Fire Princess. (1800/300)"

"That's OK," Malachi said, "I have a good hand."

Malachi drew his sixth card.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight," he declared. (EARTH/4/Warrior/Effect/1800/1600) "In attack mode!"

A metal knight with iron armor with an odd sword for a right arm emerged over the lava pit.

"Next I combine my Iron Knight with the Fusion Sword Murasame Blade. To increase his attack total by 800."

Gearfried's right arm glowed as a thinner sword took the place of Gearfried's natural sword. (2600/1600)

"That's not possible!" Kim protested, "Everyone knows that Gearfried can't be equipped with equipment cards!"

"Rules are made to be broken," Malachi said. "They call it the Fusion sword because it fuses to the monster it's equipped to, that way it can't be destroyed. Gearfried's effect actually states that any equipment card attached to Gearfried is automatically destroyed. The Fusion sword Murasame blade can't be destroyed by a card effect that would normally destroy it. Therefore the Fusion Sword Murasame Blade is the exception to the rule. The only card that can be equipped to Gearfried."

Malachi smiled, he loved this combo because everybody expected that Gearfried's Equip card weakness would prevent his Murasame blade from working.

"Gearfried," he said, "Attack her Fire Princess!"

The Iron Knight rushed toward the Fire Princess, but as he approached, she held up a metal shield with a glowing blue rim and a blue center.

Malachi groaned at the sight of the card that Davis had used against him time and time again.

"Not Draining Shield!" he said.

"Yes Draining Shield!" Kim countered, "And I hope you haven't forgotten my Fire Princesses ability."

A shower of flames shot from the shield's rim and surrounded Malachi.

Malachi-4400LP

Kim-11600LP

("I have got to be more careful,") he thought, ("That was just stupid of me to not take into account her facedown cards.")

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards and end my turn," Malachi said.

Kim smiled sweetly at Malachi as she drew.

"I switch Fire Princess to Defense mode and summon Crimson Sentry in Defense mode (FIRE/4/Warrior/Effect/2000/800). End turn"

A second female warrior with white hair and a gold crown appeared on Kim's field in defense.

Malachi drew. "I summon Trojan Horse (EARTH/4/Beast/Effect/1600/1200) in attack mode! Trojan Horse attack the Crimson Sentry!"

A giant wooden horse appeared on Malachi's field and rushed toward the Crimson Sentry. She was vanquished in a shower of dust.

"Gearfried," Malachi said, "You know what to do."

The Iron Knight once again rushed forward and destroyed the Fire Princess.

"Congratulations," Kim said, "You activated my trap: Backfire."

"For every Fire monster of mine that you destroy," She continued, "you loose 500 life points.

Malachi-3400LP

Kim-11600LP

"Crap," Malachi said.

"I summon Burning Beast in Defense Mode (FIRE/4/Pyro/Union/2000/600) End turn."

A molten creature appeared on Kim's field.

"I sacrifice my Trojan Horse for Insect Queen. (EARTH/7/Insect/Effect/2400/2400)."

Agiant ugly insect appeared replacing the Trojan Horse. She let loose a screech before falling silent.

Malachi paused. He knew that if he attacked Burning Beast, he'd just lose more life points. ("I can't just attack her defense monsters, I'm hurting me instead of her. I'm gonna have to come up with a new strategy.") "I pass."

"I was hoping you'd pass," Kim said, "Now I can summon my favorite monster. I sacrifice Burning beast for my Firewing Pegasus! (FIRE/6/Pyro/2750/1400)

Malachi shuddered at the sight of the blue colored horse with flaming wings. He didn't have any monsters in his hand or field stronger than that thing.

"I end my turn," Kim said.

("Why didn't she attack?") Malachi thought.

"I set two cards facedown and summon White Magician Pikeru (LIGHT/2/Spellcaster/Effect/1200/0) in attack mode. End Turn."

A little pink haired kid with a wooden staff that had a glowing orb at the end of it appeared. She had white robes with red designs on them, and a Scapegoat shaped bonnet.

She smiled. "I sacrifice Gearfried the Iron Knight and Insect Queen."

"What?" Malachi said, "You can't sacrifice my monsters!"

"Watch me."

Suddenly Malachi found himself dangling in a cage that hung from the roof of the volcano. He watched in horror as a gigantic beast made of magma reached out of the volcano and grabbed his Insect Queen and Gearfried.

Gearfried melted in its hand into a pile of iron slag. The slag dribbled away into the heart of the volcano. The Insect Queen screeched in pain before popping like a kernel of popcorn. Malachi winced at the sight of the explosion. The heat of the volcano was beginning to affect him too.

"What's the matter?" Kim said slyly. "Don'cha like your new Molten Lave Golem? (FIRE/8/Pyro/Effect/3500/2100)"

"What?" Malachi asked thoroughly confused.

"When I summon Molten Lava Golem I have to sacrifice your monsters and put it on your field."

Malachi looked at his duel disk. Sure enough, the Lava Golem was there. He noticed it had original attack points of 3,000: Blue-Eyes strength. It was too easy.

"What's the catch?" Malachi asked.

She smiled sweetly, "Catch? What catch? I suppose if you count that you loose one thousand life points each turn he's in play a catch...oops wasn't gonna tell you that."

"Ugh!" Malachi exclaimed!

"I'll end my turn with two cards facedown and Paralyzing Potion. This will make it so that the monster it's equipped to cannot attack. I equip it to Molten Lava Golem!"

A small green vial appeared over the Golem. It popped open and poured a green liquid over the beast. A slight green glow now came from the creature.

("Oh great, A 3500 attack creature and I can't even use it. I'm gonna loose all my life points in four turns!")

Malachi-3400LP

Kim-11600LP

To be continued...

Author's Notes: Well I think things are heating up don't you? Keep on reviewing, and telling me what you think.

To Wolf General: I forgot to mention last time that you're free to use the Tetragon Lizard whenever you feel like it as Davis did trade it to Daniel. Anybody else who wants to use it though has to ask. On a side note, I noticed that the Chazman hasn't reviewed in a while. He hasn't reviewed my story or Wolf G's. It was just something I noticed.

To Gymrat: Please send me that Orthodox Jewish Sage soon. I was hoping she could make her first appearance in Chapter 13.


	12. Fire and Ice

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

_Disclaimer: HA! You can't make me say it. Lawyer: I can't make you say what? Chip: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Wait…DOH! (Slaps Forehead)_

_**Author's notes: **For those of you who think I'm being a religious bigot, _**:p **_just because other good guy sages besides Davis and Malachi haven't shown up yet doesn't mean that they don't exist! There will be good sages who aren't Christians gimme a break!_

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods:**

_"What's the matter?" Kim said slyly. "Don'cha like your new Molten Lava Golem? (FIRE/8/Pyro/Effect/3500/2100)"… _

"_What's the catch?" Malachi asked._

_She smiled sweetly, "Catch? What catch? I suppose if you count that you loose one thousand life points each turn he's in play a catch…oops wasn't gonna tell you that."…_

_("Oh great, A 3500 attack creature and I can't even use it. I'm gonna loose all my life points in four turns!")_

_Malachi-3400LP_

_Kim-11600LP_

"It's my move," Malachi said, "I draw."

As soon as he said this, the Molten Lava Golem reached up and wrapped its body around the cage that Malachi was in.

The metal became red hot. The heat from the lava itself was almost unbearable. Malachi could hear a hissing sound as the rubber soles on his shoes melted. Then came the giant glob of magma it hit Malachi's back before he even realized that the Golem was melting.

"AAAAAAAHHHHG" Malachi screamed in intense pain. He had never felt something so hot. It burned so badly that Malachi dropped his hand to the bottom of the cage. Surprisingly the cards did not catch on fire and burn up.

Malachi-2400LP

Kim-11600LP

The heat was so bad that Malachi wanted to quit. The pain was so great. Then, as a complete surprise Malachi began to feel better. The heat and pain was fading away. He felt a cool glow against his back. He glanced to his right and saw his pink-haired White Magician Pikeru pointing its staff at him.

Malachi-3200LP

Kim-11600LP

Pikeru winked at Malachi, and Malachi swore he saw a see-through image of Davis for a second.

_"Here Malachi," Davis said as he placed Chloe back in her cage. "I want you to borrow this card during the tournament. It's one of my favorites."_

_Davis handed the card to Malachi. "White Magician Pikeru (LIGHT/2/Spellcaster/Effect/1200/0)," Malachi said out loud. "Davis what am I supposed to use this guy for? I play a defense deck, losing life points doesn't occur all that often."_

_"Something just tells me your going to need her. By the way it is a HER not a 'guy'!" Davis grinned at his friend, "Trust me, I know you'll need her!"_

("Crap,") Malachi thought, ("I hate it when Davis is right!")

Malachi glanced at his field, and picked up the cards he'd dropped. The pain of the burn was still there, but it had dissipated greatly

"Davis's card saves the day," Malachi muttered. "I sacrifice Molten Lava Golem for Jinz…."

"Stop," Kim yelled, "I activate my trap card Prophecy. Now I can guess whether the card you're about to play has over or under two thousand-attack points. If I guess right than the summon and sacrifice is negated and the card is added to my hand."

Malachi groaned as he'd already said out loud the monster he was going to summon.

"I guess that your monster has over two thousand points." Kim said sweetly.

Jinzo instantly vanished from Malachi's hand, and reappeared in Kim's. (DARK/6/Machine/Effect/2400/1500)

"End Turn," Malachi muttered. ("What'ya wanna bet that her other face-down card is also a Prophecy!")

("I'm not taking that bet!") He thought back to himself.

She smiled again. "I summon Blazing Impachi in attack mode (FIRE/4/Pyro/2350/0)

"Attack that annoying little Pikeru!"

"Activate Frozen Soul!" Malachi chained to the attack.

"If I have two thousand or less life points than you then I can freeze the field and stop all of your monster from attacking. Let's cool things off in here."

As the oversized image of a card flipped up, a blast of cool mist shot out and surrounded the entire volcano. Blazing Impachi and Firewing Pegasus were frozen solid. Malachi felt much better in the cool air.

"Fine," She scoffed, "End turn."

"Before I draw," Malachi said, "I'm going to show some prudence and wisdom by activating my facedown card: Solomon's Lawbook!"

"Solomon was one of the greatest kings Jerusalem ever had," Malachi said, "You see when he became king he didn't ask for money or power or women or whatnot. He asked for the wisdom to run the country. This impressed God so much that He gave Solomon everything else that he wanted too. This card is but an echo of the great Wisdom of Solomon so bring it on."

"I draw," Malachi said, "Then I play Graceful Charity to draw again three more times, and discard twice."

"Wait!" Kim yelled, "My Golem should have drained your life points!"

Malachi-3200LP

Kim-11600LP

"Not with Solomon's Lawbook," Malachi said, "It caused me to skip my standby phase for this turn, so Lava Golem and White Magician Pikeru's effects failed."

"I play two cards facedown and sacrifice Molten Lava Golem!" Malachi said.

"Not so fast," Kim said, "I activate a second Prophecy! Once again I guess that your monster has over 2000 attack points!"

"And this time you're wrong!" Malachi said grinning, "I summon Meteor Dragon! (EARTH/6/Dragon/1800/2000) End Turn."

The Molten Lava Golem burst into a shower of red light that flowed together and formed an unusual dragon that looked vaguely like a turtle with wings.

The cage that had held Malachi seconds ago vanished as well, and Malachi leapt down onto the rock that he'd been dueling on top of in the first place.

Kim drew and glanced at Malachi's facedown cards.

"I place one card face down and will not attack," She declared after much deliberation.

"Thank you for not calling my bluff," Malachi said.

"Crap,"

"Before I start my turn I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

The molten slag that was once Gearfried flowed from the lava lifted into the air and reformed into the Iron Knight.

"Now I draw," Malachi said, "And my White Magician Pikeru increases my life points by twelve hundred!"

Malachi-4400LP

Kim-11600LP

"I then switch Pikeru to defense mode and sacrifice Gearfried for: Mobius the Frost Monarch: the perfect monster to cool things off in here. (WATER/6/Aqua/Effect/2400/1000)"

Gearfried vanished and the Call of the Haunted Card shattered to pieces as a giant knight made out of Ice emerged on the field.

A blast of Ice shot from Mobius's hands and froze Backfire and Kim's facedown card solid. Steam flowed gently off of Mobius's back as the heat of the volcano surrounded him. As if in defiance to the volcano Mobius fired several volleys of icicles throughout the volcano one of which hit Blazing Impachi dead on. The Impachi didn't even have time to look surprised as the ice surrounded him, and he broke apart.

Malachi-4400LP

Kim-11550LP

(Malachi: One Facedown card, Mobius the Frost Monarch ATK: 2400, White Magician Pikeru: DEF: 0 Meteor Dragon ATK: 1800

Kim: Molten Lava Zone, Firewing Pegasus ATK: 2750)

"Double Crap," She said as she drew.

"Your Frozen Freak is still weaker than my Firewing Pegasus," Kim said loudly, "So Firewing: Melt him!"

Firewing Pegasus leapt into the air flapping its blazing wings, a stream of fire shot out of its wings and flowed towards Mobius.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Malachi said, "You are cute, but you've have a hot head don't you know better than to attack when your opponent has a trap card down?"

As he spoke the trap card lifted up.

"Activate Blast with Chain! This will raise my Mobius by five hundred points (2900/1000)"

The dynamite attached to a chain appeared in the air above him, Mobius reached out and grabbed it. He froze the dynamite part of it, giving the blast with chain his own personal touches.

He then swung the weapon at the oncoming fire, which promptly froze. Firewing Pegasus shattered into a thousand pieces as they fell into the lava.

"NO!" Kim screamed. She shuddered, "I have to end my turn."

Malachi-4400LP

Kim-11400LP

Malachi grinned as he drew, for the first time since the duel began he had the upper hand. He smiled as Pikeru increased his life points again.

Malachi-5600LP

Kim-11400LP

"I summon Red Eyes Black Chick," Malachi said. (DARK/1/Dragon/Effect/800/500)

A giant red egg appeared on Malachi's field. It slowly began to crack. Then a small bullet shaped jet-black head with large inquisitive red eyes began to emerge. This took about two minutes. Malachi waited patently as his dragon hatched.

"This is taking forever!" Kim yelled at Malachi as his dragon struggled to get out of its egg, "What is it already?"

"It's a baby Red Eyes Black Dragon," Malachi said with a look of joy on his face. He seemed giddy, like a father who sees his baby for the first time.

"You know," Malachi said wistfully, wiping a tear from his eye, "They grow up so fast. In fact Red Eyes Black Chick will become Red Eyes Black Dragon in about ten seconds!" (DARK/7/Dragon/2400/2000)

The Baby Red Eyes began to expand and grow to a phenomenal size. It twenty seconds Malachi had summoned to the field the second most famous dragon in all of duel monsters. Malachi's favorite and rarest card.

The jet-black dragon let loose a powerful roar, just to show his power.

"I play the Inferno Fire Blast spell card," Malachi said. "This causes Red Eyes Black Dragon to attack your life points immediately!"

The Red Eyes opened it's mouth and let loose a huge fireball which shot out and hit Kim hard. She didn't seem to be burned though.

Malachi-5600LP

Kim-9000LP

"I then switch White Magician Pikeru to attack mode, and play Polymerization to fuse together Red Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon to summon a dragon whose power is only outdone by the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I summon Meteor Black Dragon! (FIRE/8/Dragon/Fusion/4000/1600)"

A vortex appeared between the two dragons, and when they merged a gigantic Red and black dragon that seemed at home in the volcano emerged. It was huge! It took up nearly all the space that there was in the volcano.

"I gotta thank you Kim," Malachi said, "My Meteor Black Dragon is a FIRE main type, so your Lava Zone Field card raised him to four thousand! Meteor Black Dragon: Attack with Raging Cosmic Firestream!"

The Dragon opened its mouth and a torrent of flames shot out and surrounded Kim.

Malachi-5600LP

Kim-5000LP

"Mobius!" Malachi said, "Attack her with frost bite strike!"

Malachi-5600LP

Kim-1100LP

"White Magician Pikeru," Malachi said, "Finish it!

Malachi-5600LP

Kim-0LP

The monsters and the volcano vanished in an instant. The Eiffel Tower was restored to its original position. The Seal of Sages closed rapidly around Kim, as Malachi had already decided her sage's punishment.

For a moment Kim stood frozen, unable to move. She was petrified, scared to find out what Malachi's punishment was. Malachi walked boldly over to Kim, removed his Jinzo from her hand and kissed her on the lips passionately.

He smiled, turned and walked away.

("Ah Paris,") he thought, leaving behind a very surprised and relieved Kim.

**Author's Notes:** Please stop flaming me for my good guys only being Christians. I promise that there will be other good guys. The star of the story is Davis, so naturally he will go furthest, but there will be some non-Christian good guys. Thank you wolf general for helping to kind of explain what the "gods" are. I know you probably weren't thinking about my story when you wrote your Rikuo vs. Valeus duels, but you helped a lot. There is still more to them though, even though you described there composition (Energy) there is still more to be revealed. Great minds must think alike.


	13. Enter Apollyon Good vs Evil part 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Ch.1) or The Mummy (Ch.10) or Heidelberg, Germany. Though it is a lovely place to visit especially in the summer!_

_**Author's notes: **To Seeker of Soul, Malachi was always meant to be portrayed as more confident than Davis, and as such he really didn't have much of a problem kissing Kim, especially since he'd been planning on asking her out before the Sage's Game began. On another note, the Demons of Demon Duelist legacy are not the same sort of demons as the demons of Christianity. They are from two different theologies and should be treated as such. Also Finals are coming up so I don't know when I'll be able to write again. Sorry._

Davis loved Germany. He loved its people, its food, the air, and even the architecture

Davis sighed. His friend Christoph, who he had met the last time he'd been in Germany, had broken off all ties with Davis because they had started arguing politics. It was such a stupid thing to fight over and Davis regretted it because now that he was in Germany he had no one to keep him company.

In London he'd been with Daniel, and even though he'd been a little strange (Having had the spirit of a 5,000 year-old wolf demon in him) he'd been good company.

Now Davis was lonely and wished that he had a friendly face with him. He passed several street vendors offering to sell him useless junk he didn't need. He knew where he was going though. He had to scale the 750 steps to get to the castle. It was around there that he was to duel.

As he neared the castle he heard a voice call to him.

"Davis Coffin!" the voice was deep and dark sounding. He glanced over in the direction the sound came from and saw a kid wearing a duel disk.

He looked to be about 16. He was tall and lanky, there didn't seem to be any meat on his bones whatsoever. He reminded Davis of a giant grasshopper. His hair was long and wild like a lion's mane. He had a face that was sucked hollow so it looked somewhat like a skull. His hair covered his eyes so that Davis couldn't see them.

"I have been eagerly awaiting the duelist who was cruel enough to take a piece of Erasmus Akillions soul," he said laughing. His laugh was gravelly and cruel.

"What are you talking about?" Davis asked guessing that this must be his opponent, "I took Erasmus's Dark Magician Card."

"You honestly don't know do you?" the kid said still laughing at Davis.

"Know what?" Davis asked.

"Each card in a sage's deck is actually a piece of their soul. Don't you think that it's a little odd that you have managed to acquire some of the rarest cards in duel monsters? Hmm? Via packs? You had at least a Super-Rare in nearly every pack you opened."

A chill swept down Davis's spine as he began to realize what this guy was saying. He had been uncharacteristically lucky with packs.

"Then why would I have not gotten some of the Dark Magician cards I need to complete my strategy?" Davis countered.

"Because they were never a part of your soul." He countered. "Only cards that reflect your soul become a part of you Deck Davis. Would you like to know what makes up my soul Davis?"

For the first time Davis got a look at the Sage's crystal around his neck. It was an upside-down cross. It had an eerie black glow to it.

Davis's blood froze. He'd seen an upside-down cross once before and had been sickened by it. He knew what that symbol meant.

"Allow me to introduce myself," his opponent said. "I am the destroyer, the soul stealer, Abbadon, however I prefer my Greek name: Apollyon. Enough chitchat I think by now you have guessed whom I worship and whose sage I am, so let's duel.

The two duel disks clicked into place as the Life points lit up. The two of them stood in the middle of the cobblestone road. Several people recognized what was about too happen and moved out of the way. One tall guy with blond hair and crystal blue eyes nodded toward Davis and gave him thumbs up.

Davis didn't feel any reassured though. He felt as he'd been put on the spot. After all he was representing Christianity against its mortal foe: Satanism.

Davis-8000LP

Apollyon-8000LP

"I'll go first," Apollyon said, "I summon a dark spirit that plagued ancient Egypt. The Aswan Apparition! (DARK/3/Demon/Effect/500/500) I then place two cards facedown."

A red colored wispy spirit of a demon appeared in front of Apollyon. Its face reminded Davis of a skull.

"What do you mean plagued ancient Egypt?" Davis asked as he drew his sixth card.

"Aswan is a city in Egypt," Apollyon said sounding annoyed. "This demon would terrorize the people of that city."

"It's awfully weak," Davis noticed aloud. "I play Soul Absorption, and summon my Pitch-Black Warwolf. (DARK/4/Beast-Warrior/Effect/1600/600)

Warwolf attack!"

A dark black werewolf in armor appeared and rushed forward.

"I think not," Apollyon said, he reached down and pressed a button on his duel disk.

Nothing happened. Panicking Apollyon began jabbing the button again and again.

It was too late however, because the werewolf's sword sliced the little demon in half.

Davis-8000LP

Apollyon-6900LP

"You didn't count on my Werewolf's special ability did you?" Davis asked. "As long as he's in play you may not activate Trap Cards during the battle phase."

"Most impressive, I can see how you defeated Amanda," Apollyon sneered. "One must wonder though, you talk about the high and mighty road but how do you justify what you did to Erasmus?"

Davis shuddered and shook it off knowing that Apollyon was attempting to toy with him.

"I play the counterpart to Aswan Apparition: Theban Nightmare! (LIGHT/4/Demon/Effect/1500/500)"

A wispy white spirit demon poured out of the giant image of the card. It made a growling noise at Davis and hissed at the Warwolf.

"I set one more card facedown, and activate the Shallow Grave card to resurrect my Aswan Apparition in Facedown Defense position. (500/500)."

Davis didn't trust Apollyon's facedown card, but he still felt it was more prudent to attack than to just sit around waiting.

"I summon Element Magician in Defense mode," Davis said trying to gain some monster advantage. (LIGHT/4/Spellcaster/Effect/1500/1200)

A beautiful purple-haired girl in a light green skintight outfit appeared. "Pitch-Black Warwolf," Davis said, "Attack his Theban Nightmare!"

"Activate Quick-play Equipment card: Ability Negate!" Apollyon said.

A metal device quickly clamped itself to the werewolf's neck. It shocked him temporarily but he continued forward.

"Ability Negate negates your wolf's effect, so now I can activate Bark of the Dark Ruler. I pay three hundred life points to weaken your fleabag by three hundred! (1300/300)"

As the Wolf approached the demon the white fiend smiled and enveloped the wolf. It vanished within the folds and mists of the monster.

Davis expected to feel his monster's pain as per the sage's game rules, what he hadn't expected was that he felt his werewolf's fear! The Theban Nightmare was tormenting the Warwolf with its worst nightmares. And Davis could feel that his monster was terrified!

("What an evil monster!") He thought, ("I have to get rid of it ASAP!!")

Davis-7800LP

Apollyon-6600LP

"End Turn," Davis said. ("At least Element Magician is in Defense mode.")

That didn't reassure Davis too much though, he could see that his monster was terribly afraid of the Nightmare. She was shivering in fear. Not surprising seeing as how it was a monster composed of fears.

"I summon Possessed Dark Soul in attack mode, that'll do it for my turn." (DARK/3/Demon/Effect/1200/800)

Davis drew.

"I summon Element Saurus, Element Magician's counterpart (DARK/4/Dinosaur/Effect/1500/1200) in defense mode. End turn."

A spike covered Velociraptor appeared standing atop its own card image. It shook slightly and Element Magician stroked its head to alleviate its fears.

"It's time we got rid of the peanut gallery," Apollyon said glancing around and seeing the small crowd that had gathered around to watch the duel. "And release infinite darkness at the same time. You may have heard that the Sage's Games are more dangerous than the Shadow or Darkness games hmm?"

"Yeah," Davis thought remembering Rikuo's rant, "So?"

"That power is nothing compared to the power of the two combined! I play the field card that will take us to the Shadow Realm! A field that will release the Darkness within our Demon and Spellcaster subtype monsters. A field simply known as Yami!"

He popped open his field card zone and slid the card in. Instantly a shroud of darkness surrounded the two of them cutting off contact with the outside world.

(Apollyon: Theban Nightmare: (1700/700), Aswan Apparition (700/700), Possessed Dark Soul: (1400/1000). Yami, one facedown card.

Davis: Element Magician: (1700/1400), Element Saurus: 1500/1200))

"I've seen fields like that before!" Davis said, "Forest, and Umi and Sogen. What makes yours so special?"

"Well, for one," Apollyon answered, "This is a Sage's Game so everything that happens here is real. For another thanks to Yami this is a Shadow Game as well, and in a Shadow Game the rules are thrown out the window! I now activate my facedown card Spirit Elimination! This will remove from play all of the monsters on my field in order to summon a far more powerful creature.

"Thanks," Davis said watching Apollyon's monsters vanish, "When cards are removed from play I gain life points thanks to Soul Absorption!"

Davis-9300LP

Apollyon-6600LP

"You won't be so happy when you see what I'm summoning. A monster of incredible Dark Power against which you cannot win! I summon Dark Necrofear! (DARK/8/Demon/Effect/2400/3000)"

To be continued…


	14. Enter Apollyon Good vs Evil part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and the Bible was God's spoken word to all of mankind

_The Locusts looked like horses prepared for battle. On their heads they wore something like crowns of gold, and their faces resembled human faces. Their hair was like women's hair and their teeth like lions' teeth. They had breastplates like breastplates of iron, and the sound of their wings was like the thundering of many horses and chariots rushing into battle. They had tails and stings like scorpions, and in their tails they had the power to torment people for five months. They had as King over them the angel of the Abyss, whose name in Hebrew is Abaddon, and in Greek Apollyon. –Revelation 9:7-11. _

_**Authors Notes: **Apollyon or Abaddon is a Fallen Angel or if you prefer demon. (I don't, because they are still technically angels, they just don't have the authority that was given to them by God. A fallen angel can still be used by God to do His bidding because He is Omnipotent.) WARNING: This episode will have blatant Christian symbolism, if this offends you than stop reading. Otherwise enjoy_

_**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods: **_

"…_I play the field card that will take us to the Shadow Realm! A field that will release the Darkness within our Demon and Spellcaster subtype monsters. A field simply known as Yami!"…_

_…"You won't be so happy when you see what I'm summoning. A monster of incredible Dark Power against which you cannot win! I summon Dark Necrofear! (DARK/8/Demon/Effect/2400/3000)"_

A tall bluish colored female Demon with no hair, and several articles of leather appeared in front of Apollyon. She held what looked to be some sort of broken doll.

"Observe," Apollyon said, "As the darkness of the Shadows increases the power of my Dark Necrofear from 2200 to 2400! That's not all, observe your Element Magician!"

The normally gentle and serene look on Element Magician's face broke away to a psychopathic grin.

Davis felt something pulling at him, and he groaned in agony.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You play a lot of Spellcaster Subtype monsters don't you?" Apollyon said grinning evilly.

"Mainly Spellcaster and Warrior yes," Davis said, "So?"

"All Spellcaster monsters have a dark side to them, even Spellcasters of light such as element magician. When played in Yami the darkness is released, while this gives them a 200 point bonus, the cost is that their, and by extension your because they are pieces of your soul, sinful nature is released. I never could stand the good side of humanity anyway. You spend half of you lives in pursuit of your vices and the other half trying to cover up what you did in the Garden."

Davis suddenly got a cold chill up his spine. "You talk as if you're not human."

Apollyon looked up and for the first time Davis got a look at his eyes. They were glowing red. In addition to that they had no pupils. They were just black red orbs.

"I'm not."

"Whoa!" Davis yelped and took several steps back.

"What did you think I meant when I said I was Apollyon the Destroyer?" He said laughing.

"I truly am the Fallen Angel. Banished to the Pit of Fire by your master, and condemned for all eternity along with one-third of all my bothers and sisters."

"Bbb…bbut you're a Sage!" Davis said.

"There is no rule that says a sage must be human!" Apollyon said sneering, "I do worship the Lord of Light: Lucifer, and therefore I qualify to be a sage."

He began laughing maniacally.

"You're my ticket out of Hell Davis," Apollyon said with the most malicious grin Davis had ever seen.

"How so?" Davis asked with a tremble in his voice.

"You're a Christian Davis," Apollyon said mockingly, "Your faith teaches you that because Jesus died on the cross He became the sacrifice to redeem all of mankind. You've got an Inheritance Davis. Your faith has given you a one way ticket to Heaven after you die. When I defeat you in this Sage's game I'm taking your Inheritance. When I win you'll be going to Hell while I get to go through those Pearly Gates. How ironic that God's weakness for humans will become his downfall. On that note: Dark Necrofear attack his Element Magician!"

Two thin beams of red light shot from the Dark Necrofear's eyes and stuck the element magician, who promptly broke apart.

"Your move Davis," Apollyon said sneering.

Davis drew and glanced at the card that he pulled. ("All right! My demon-slayer card! She could easily take down Dark Necrofear! Hmm. I have a better Idea.)

"I summon my D. D. Warrior Lady in attack mode," Davis said (LIGHT/4/Warrior/Effect/1500/1600)

A blond warrior in a gray bodysuit appeared. She had a mechanical left arm and a laser-sword with a white blade. On her right biological arm there was a rainbow colored button above her wrist. She nodded towards Davis.

Next to his Dark Magician Girl D. D. Warrior Lady was his favorite female card. Her ability made her so worth it.

"D. D. Warrior Lady attack Dark Necrofear!" Davis said.

"You fool, my monster has Nine Hundred more Attack points than yours," Apollyon said.

As he spoke however the Warrior Lady leapt onto the back of Dark Necrofear and grabbed on tightly. She reached over and punched the button on her arm. There was a flash of rainbow colored light and both monsters were gone.

Davis-9400LP

Apollyon-6600LP

"What?" Apollyon shouted.

"My D. D. Warrior Lady removes herself and any monster she battles from play. So even though I lost nine hundred points I gained one thousand, so I'm one hundred points ahead of where I was," Davis said happily, "Any your Dark Necrofear won't be possessing any of my monsters because he was removed from play."

"Fine," Apollyon said sounding irritated. "I summon Fear From the Dark in attack mode (DARK/4/Undead/Effect/1700/1500) Attack his Element Saurus."

Once again Davis felt horrible as his monster was consumed by its fears.

Davis smiled, "Every monster in Duel monsters has a story behind it, and this is my favorite. I Summon Getsu Fuhma (DARK/4/Warrior/Effect/1700/1200) the Demon Slayer."

Red haired woman of about 16 appeared wearing Samurai armor. She had a necklace of demon teeth.

"Her family was killed by a bunch of Demons and Zombies," Davis continued, "She met up with a Samurai named Mataza the Zapper, who trained her to be a Samurai Demon Slayer, and now she goes about killing Demons and Zombies seeking the one who killed her family. Attack Fear from the Dark!"

Getsu unsheathed her sword and struck the Ghoul, and it shattered in half.

"What, our monsters tied, why did yours survive?" Apollyon asked.

"I told you she's a Demon Slayer," Davis said. Getsu Fuhma picked up a tooth from the ground and added it to her necklace.

"I play Nightmare Steel Cage, and summon Baron of the Fiend Sword in attack mode. End Turn. (DARK/4/Demon/1750/1000)

A giant metal cage surrounded Davis, as an ugly aristocrat with horns appeared outside of the cage.

"I summon Getsu Fuhma's mentor Mataza the Zapper in attack mode (DARK/3/Warrior/Effect/1300/800) end turn."

"Your Getsu Fuhma is about to get her wish," Apollyon said, "I sacrifice my Baron to summon Ryu Kokki, the demon who killed Getsu Fuhma's Family!"

(DARK/6/Undead/Effect/2400/2000)

A giant snake made completely out of skeletons appeared on Apollyon's Field.

"I draw," Davis said, noticing the hatred Getsu had in her eyes as she saw the monster that killed her family.

"I summon Double Coston in defense mode. End turn, there goes your cage." (DARK/4/Undead/Effect/1700/1650)

"I play Change Of Heart to posses control of your Coston, and sacrifice it for my Invader of Darkness! (DARK/8/Demon/Effect/3100/2700) I then Play two cards facedown and attack your Getsu Fuhma with Ryu Kokki."

The two monsters charged into battle, there was an explosion as Getsu Fuhma's sword struck the demon snake. When the smoke cleared both monsters were gone.

Davis-8700LP

Apollyon-6600LP

"End turn," Apollyon sneered.

Davis drew, ("Getsu Fuhma, your family is avenged. Now why didn't he attack Mataza with that Invader? He's got plenty of strength for it.")

He glanced at the four cards in his hand and grinned.

"I sacrifice my Mataza, for Dark Magician Girl (DARK/6/Spellcaster/Effect/2200/1900)," Davis said, "In attack mode, I also play two cards face down. End Turn."

Unlike his prior Element Magician, DMG didn't seem as effected by Yami as EM. She was still her happy go lucky self.

"Fool!" Apollyon said, "Invader attack her!"

"Activate Rope of Life to discard the card in my hand and bring her back 800 points stronger." (3300/1900)

Davis-7800LP

Apollyon-6600LP

"The card in my hand was the Dark Magician!" Davis declared, "That makes my Dark Magician Girl 3300! Attack his Invader!"

"You've Triggered my face down cards Absolute End, and Inferno Tempest!"

"Absolute End will force your attack to my Life Points!"

Davis-7800LP

Apollyon-3300LP

"And Inferno Tempest will force us both to remove from play all monsters in our decks and graveyard when I take 3000 or more damage. While this does cause you to gain a lot of life points thanks to your soul absorption, it helps me more, for with your Dark Magician gone, your Dark Magician Girl (3000/1900) is weaker than my Invader!"

A huge storm of fire surrounded the two players and flew into their respective decks burning the cards in them.

Davis-37800LP

Apollyon-3300LP

"End turn," Davis said weakly. A rainbow colored vortex appeared on Davis's field and a small bluish colored mechanical Sphere emerged from it. It had two robotic arms. (DARK/2/Machine/Effect/800/1200)

Davis groaned at the sight of his D. D. Scout Plane. With only 800 attack points it was sure to get crushed easily.

"Now I summon a monster with attack points that would make the Egyptian God Cards shake and tremble: Gren Maju Da Eiza! (FIRE/3/Demon/Effect/13800/13800)"

A gigantic red demon with no mouth appeared and flexed its muscles, as well as flapped the wings on its back. Flames erupted on its clawed hands.

"Just give up Davis," Apollyon said laughing in his dark voice, you'll never defeat this monster!"

To Be Continued…

**Author's Notes:** Dang people need to stop submitting deck strategies that I already have planned for a character. Ah well, I'm nothing if not flexible, we should see your sage soon Seeker. I think you'll like him. I am going to have to make him a little younger though: all of the Sages are teenagers. (I'll explain why in a later episode) By the way, What is a Marshmelon? I've never heard of that card.


	15. Enter Apollyon Good vs Evil part 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, um…or Spaceballs

_Never doubt in the darkness what God has shown you in the light—Victor Raymond Edman _

_**Authors Notes: **WARNING: This episode will have blatant Christian symbolism, if this offends you than stop reading. Otherwise enjoy_

_**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods:** "What did you think I meant when I said I was Apollyon the Destroyer?" He said laughing._

_"I truly am the Fallen Angel. Banished to the Pit of Fire by your master, and condemned for all eternity along with one-third of all my bothers and sisters."_

_"Bbb…bbut you're a Sage!" Davis said._

"_There is no rule that says a sage must be human!" Apollyon said sneering, "I do worship the Lord of Light: Lucifer, and therefore I qualify to be a sage."… _

"…_You're a Christian Davis," Apollyon said mockingly, "Your faith teaches you that because Jesus died on the cross He became the sacrifice to redeem all of mankind. You've got an Inheritance Davis. Your faith has given you a one way ticket to Heaven after you die. When I defeat you in this Sage's game I'm taking your Inheritance. When I win you'll be going to Hell while I get to go through those Pearly Gates. How ironic that God's weakness for humans will become his downfall. On that note: Dark Necrofear attack his Element Magician!"…_

"…_Inferno Tempest will force us both to remove from play all monsters in our decks and graveyard when I take 3000 or more damage. While this does cause you to gain a lot of life points thanks to your soul absorption, it helps me more, for with your Dark Magician gone, your Dark Magician Girl (3000/1900) is weaker than my Invader!"_

"…_Now I summon a monster with attack points that would make the Egyptian God Cards shake and tremble: Gren Maju Da Eiza! (FIRE/3/Demon/Effect/13800/13800)" _

_And now, the Conclusion…_

("That's not possible!") Davis thought staring at the blue screen beside the monster that indicated its statistics. (13800/13800)

("How…O Lord if you ever loved me now would be the time to show it!") Davis prayed with all his soul.

"How," he asked, "How could you have a three star monster with thirteen thousand attack points! It's not friggin' possible!"

Apollyon laughed maniacally once again.

"First my Gren Maju Da Eiza gains two hundred points just for being a Demon Subtype from the field of eternal Darkness Yami! Now look closely at the card," He said removing Gren Maju Da Eiza from his duel disk and holding it up.

"Do you see something unusual about its Attack and Defense strengths? (?/?)" Apollyon continued.

"They're question marks!" Davis said.

"Precisely," Apollyon said. "For every one of my monsters that are removed from play my Gren Maju Da Eiza gains four hundred attack points. Combined with my spell card Inferno Tempest my monsters attack points are enough that not even an Egyptian God card would not work against it. The only monster in the entire game of duel monsters that could defeat him in a head to head battle is Mirage Knight. A card in your deck I believe. It's such a pity that like all of your monsters he was removed from play!"

Davis glanced at his Hawaiian Shirt pocket where he kept his removed from play cards. It was incredibly thick thanks to the fact that all but two of his monsters were in there. Mirage Knight's in there two, but I can't get him back even with my Dimension Fusion card because the rules for bringing a card back from the removed from play pile are the same as the ones from the graveyard and he wasn't properly summoned.

("What am I gonna do?") Davis thought, ("It all seems so hopeless, I only have… Hey wait a minute! He made an illegal move! Why didn't the Duel Disk computer catch it?")

"Inferno Tempest is a Quick Play Spell card!" Davis said, "Your Invader of Darkness has a Jinzo Effect on Quick Play spells! How'd you activate it?"

Apollyon laughed again, Davis was beginning to find that annoying.

"I am a General," Apollyon said, "I know the weaknesses of my hoard perfectly well. I was well prepared for my Invader's Ability and equipped him with the Shroud of Shadows Equip Card. When this card is equipped to the Invader of Darkness his ability only effects your field. Kinda like Amplify for Jinzo, my Shroud of Shadows lets me easily activate my quick play spells."

The cloaked Demon Invader of Darkness chuckled behind his hooded face. He then held up his right hand. Without waiting for his master to give an order a beam of energy shot out and shattered the D. D. Scout plane to pieces.

Davis-35500LP

Apollyon-3300LP

"I now play Reinforcement of the Beast!" Apollyon declared sliding a card into his duel disk. This states that when my life points were Sixty six hundred last turn and were decreased, my life points will be restored to sixty six hundred. I also set trap card on the field and attack your Dark Magician Girl with my Gren Maju Da Eiza!"

"Activate Trap Card!" Davis said punching a button on his Duel Disk. "Draining Shield."

Davis-49300LP

Apollyon-6600LP

"That only saved you for one turn and you know it Davis," Apollyon sneered. "You've only got two monsters left in your entire deck! And one of them has already gone to the graveyard!

("Yeah OK that may be true,") Davis thought, ("But now I've got enough life points that I've bought myself some time. It'll take him a while to whittle my life points down to a manageable size, even with a monster as insanely strong as the Gren Maju thingy. In the meantime I'm stuck drawing cards from my deck. God please let me Topdeck!")

"I draw," Davis said. He glanced at the card in his hand. ("OK not exactly what I had in mind but not bad.")

"I Equip Dark Magician Girl with Mage Power to raise her attack points by one thousand! (4000/1900)"

"Under normal circumstances I'd say that was an impressive play Davis," Apollyon said, "Four thousand attack points is nothing to sneeze at. However it pales in comparison to my Gren Maju Da Eiza! Your Dark Magician Girl must have a very strong connection to your soul to be resisting the shadows of Yami like this."

Davis glanced at his Dark Magician Girl. It was true she hadn't gone all psychopathic on him like Element Magician had. He was grateful for that at least. He knew that she wasn't going to last another turn out there, but he wanted her to at least go down fighting.

"Dark Magician Girl," Davis shouted, "Attack the Invader of Darkness: Dark Burning Attack!"

"Activate Mark of the Beast; Permanent Trap Card," Apollyon said sneering with a sense of deep satisfaction.

An evil looking device appeared and approached Dark Magician Girl; it grabbed her right arm and prepared to inject something into her hand.

"This Trap card remains in Effect as long as I have 6600 life points. If that number should change then it's destroyed. My machine gives you a choice Davis, you may attack, but if you do then Dark Magician Girl becomes mine at the end of your turn. If you don't attack however than your precious little Girl will be martyred and beheaded right here and now," Apollyon laughed. "So what's it gonna be Davis? Destroy my Invader, or die resisting the Mark."

Dark Magician Girl looked at Davis pleadingly.

Davis closed his eyes; tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry Senna," he said calling his Dark Magician Girl by the nickname he had given her when he'd gotten her. "But I'd rather see my monster fall than to be tainted by evil. Even if I won I'd never get over the fact that I'd let that monster touch you. I choose to surrender my Dark Magician Girl, and let her be destroyed."

"Then her blood is on your hands Davis," Apollyon jeered.

Dark Magician Girl gave Davis a nod indicating that he'd done the right thing. The machine shape-shifted from an injection machine, to a guillotine. Dark Magician Girl winked at Davis as if to say 'It'll be all right.' Then the Device chopped her head off.

Davis felt he'd owed it to her to watch, but he was now disgusted. It sure didn't feel like it was gonna be all right.

"Davis," Apollyon said laughing, "You've no monsters left and it's all your own fault. Don't worry, when this duel is over, Yami will kill you and then you get to spend an eternity in Hell with your monsters. I'm sure they'll forgive you."

"Invader of Darkness and Gren Maju Da Eiza Direct attack!"

Davis-32400LP

Apollyon-6600LP

Davis had no cards in his hand and no cards on his field.

"I draw," he said, but honestly he felt like all of his hope was gone.

("Mystical Space Typhoon. It's not much but at least I could avenge Dark Magician Girl by destroying that Evil Mark of the Beast Trap card.")

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Mark of the Beast!!"

"Nice try Davis," Apollyon said, "But as long as I have 6600 life points Mark of the Beast cannot be destroyed, or removed from the field. So you just wasted your card. Seeing as how you don't have any other cards in your hand I'll take my turn now and attack you directly with both of my monsters."

Davis-15500LP

Apollyon-6600LP

Davis drew.

"Swords of Revealing Light!"

"A weak and temporary defense Davis," Apollyon said, "Do you see now why you can't win. You have no monsters left in your deck. I can be patient, but in the end you will lose because you have nothing left. I'm not much for human pop culture, but you will never triumph over me because good is dumb!"

Davis drew once again.

"Two turns to go and all I draw is Soul Exchange! I have no monsters and none of my spell or trap cards require sacrifices! End Turn."

"Pass," Apollyon said absently as he drew. "Why don't you just surrender Davis? It will save you the humiliation of defeat."

Davis drew. "D. D. Designator! Why do I even have this card in my deck!"

"Pass," Apollyon said. The Swords of Revealing Light vanished. "Aw… Three free turns and you didn't draw anything. You're not Yugi Muto Davis, you're not going to draw some killer card that will change the entire game and give you the victory."

Davis placed his hand on top of his deck to draw.

("What if he's right?") Davis thought. ("What if I do loose this duel? What will happen? I can't let this scum into heaven! I will not surrender. I will not give up, because as long as I serve God,") "I. WILL. NOT. LOOSE!"

Davis pulled the card from his deck. He closed his eyes tightly before squinting them open and seeing his card.

"Now this is more like it! It's gonna take some luck though!" Davis said.

"I play Soul Exchange on Gren Maju Da Eiza!" Davis said.

A wispy whirlwind surrounded the giant red demon.

"What good will that do?" Apollyon asked, "You have no monsters, and as soon as you fail to tribute my monster your card will fade away."

"All that is about to change thanks to this card," Davis said, his fighting spirit coming back. "D. D. Chance Cube!"

First a giant image of the card, with picture of D. D. Warrior Lady holding a die appeared.

Then a giant prismatic cube appeared on the field.

"Check it out Apollyon!" Davis said grinning, "This cube will allow me to special summon one monster from my 'removed from play' pile based on the color of the panel that comes up when I roll it. Red gets me a 1 star monster, orange gets me a 2 star monster, yellow a 3 star monster, green a 4 star monster, blue a five star monster, and purple a six or higher starred monster!"

"I see," Apollyon sneered, "You're hoping it will land on purple so you can call forth one of you most powerful monsters. I've got news for you Davis, even if you roll the purple, your monster can't get past my Mark of the Beast trap, and even if he could Gren Maju Da Eiza has 13800 attack points! You don't have any monsters that can overpower it."

"We'll see," Davis said.

The cube began spinning, and when it finally came to a stop it went tumbling to the ground.

"Blue!" Apollyon yelled, "Too bad you didn't get the roll you wanted too bad so sad."

"Actually," Davis said, "Blue was exactly what I wanted. I get one five star monster!"

He pulled out his remove from play pile and fanned it out. He pulled the monster and slapped it onto the duel disk.

"Catapult Turtle! (WATER/5/Reptile/Effect/1000/2000)"

"What good is that going to do you?"

"Remember Soul Exchange?"

Apollyon paled. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes," Davis said, "Evil always looses because its well its evil dummy!

Gren Maju Da Eiza clambered up on top of Catapult Turtle, who promptly launched himself at Apollyon. Inches before he would have hit he became energy and shot into Apollyon's body.

Davis-15500LP

Apollyon-0LP

Davis couldn't remember anything else as he collapsed from exhaustion, and faded to black.

Meanwhile…

"You took down Apollyon?" Joseph Herour asked. "Now I'm impressed. We will have to see just what kind of duelist you are Davis Coffin."

Author's Notes: Whew! That took forever to write. Hope you like!


	16. Enter Asriel

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: Nope No Yu-Gi-Oh ownership here 

_**Author's notes: **Sorry I ended last chapter so quickly, but my allotted time on the computer was nearly up. I will write my original cards as well as the ones for this chapter at the end. Also to the Seeker of the Soul, I looked at my Invader of Darkness card and realized that his Jinzo effect only works on his controller's opponents so I made a perfectly legal move without my made up Shroud of Shadows card_

Davis groaned and felt the back of his head, he lay on the cobblestone ground. It was getting late and the sky had turned a series of golds and reds

"Are you all right?" asked a friendly voice with a German accent nearby.

Davis looked around for the source of the voice and saw that to his right was the blond haired man who had given him the thumbs before his duel with Apollyon had began.

"Yeah," Davis said, "I guess so."

"Your opponent is out cold," The German said, "We can't seem to wake him. That was some duel, how did you know that your D. D. Chance cube would roll a five and get you your Catapult Turtle?"

Davis groaned again, he was still groggy. "Faith," Davis said, "Some people rely on the Heart of the Cards to win duels, I understand that's Yugi Muto's Philosophy, but I rely on a Higher Power to draw the cards I need and to take the chances that only come in this game. Who are you anyway?"

"My apologies," he said, "I am Seigfreid Rhineheart. I was not invited to this tournament but I knew that there would be duelists who would duel here and I was hoping to catch some of the good ones."

"Wait," Davis said, his head now starting to clear up, "How did you know I used D. D. Chance Cube and Catapult Turtle to win? Yami obstructed the view!"

"Well," Seigfreid said, and he pointed to Davis's Duel Disk, which still had Catapult Turtle in the Monster Card Zone, and D. D. Chance and Soul Absorption in the Spell/Trap Card zone.

"In addition to which," Seigfreid continued, "Kaiba Corp Duel Disk Duels can be watched on the Kaiba Corp website, so after your opponent played his field card, I just went to the website."

For the first time Davis noticed a laptop computer on the ground next to Seigfreid.

Suddenly the sound of Davis's dueling pager began beeping loudly.

"Warning! Warning! You have five minutes to reach your dueling site or you will be disqualified!" it announced.

Davis glanced at the screen and it told him that he was supposed to duel inside the castle.

"I don't think Apollyon was my opponent at all," Davis thought aloud. "I just assumed he was cause he had on a duel disk."

He bolted to his feet. He began running at top speed. As he did he reset his duel disk to standby mode and began shuffling all his monsters as well as his graveyard and Soul Absorption and Catapult Turtle back into his deck.

"Wait my American friend," Seigfreid yelled, "I know a short cut!"

Davis did a U-turn immediately and followed after the blond German duelist. The two of them bolted and ran past scenery that Davis was sure would have been beautiful if he'd stopped to see it. However Davis was far more concerned with not being disqualified from the tournament.

The two of them crossed over the drawbridge to arrive in the castle courtyard just as the dueling pager beeped and declared:

"You have failed to arrived at the appointed time and place. You are disqualified from the tournament!"

"NO!" Davis yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joseph Herour observed Davis's lament on one of his many television screens in his dark room. Once again his eyes began to glow an eerie red color.

"Come now Davis," He said, "You and Malachi are the only sages who have yet to excepted their powers. You can still be in my tournament, you simply need to embrace your gifts."

He leaned back in his chair and took a sip of wine, a gift from Maximilion Pegasus. Herour had always liked Pegasus's style, and his wines.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davis glanced over and saw a young girl. She looked to be about Davis's age she was maybe 5'3" and had stunning blue eyes and golden hair. She had on Duel Disk, and a Dueling Pager.

"Hey," Davis said, "Are you my opponent?"

"No," she replied rather coldly, "I was supposed to be your opponent by you didn't show up on time did you? Pity, crushing moronic guys in duels happens to be one of my pastimes."

"Wait," Davis said as she turned to walk away, "I'm sure we can work something out!"

She snorted, "Not unless you can magically transfer the one thousand duelist points that I earned for being on time to your pager!"

("NO,") Davis thought, ("After all my hard work: beating Buffy, and Erasmus and Apollyon, I'm going to go to the finals because I was two seconds late.")

Then a thought occurred to Davis, based on something the girl had said.

"What if I can!" Davis shouted at the girl as she started to exit the castle.

"What?" she asked spinning around.

"What if you duel me and if I win than the duelist points that you got get transferred to my pager!" Davis said.

"That'd be a neat trick," she said. "All right I'm game, if you can do that, and transfer the points then I'll duel you. There really is nothing I like more than putting a man in his place."

Davis swallowed unsure if what he was about to try would actually work.

"OK, um what's your name?" Davis asked.

The blond girl looked at him incredulously

"Asriel," she said "Asriel Heart."

"OK Asriel," Davis said, "You wouldn't happen to be a Sage would you?"

"A what?"

"OK that's a no," Davis said, "This may or may not work but, Asriel Heart I challenge you to a Sage's Game!"

Instantly the cross around Davis's neck glowed and the seal of Sages emerged on the field. Unlike in prior Sage's Games however, there were no religious symbols in the rims, simply the seal with the Egyptian Hieroglyphs.

"What's this?" Asriel asked.

"This is the Seal of Sages," Davis said, "This seal will allow me to transfer your duelist points from your pager to mine if I win. If I loose you may take anything you desire from me."

"I like those stakes," she said smiling, "You initiated this game so you should decide who goes first."

Seigfreid slipped off into a corner to watch the duel. He had seen magic before at the end of the Shadow Tournament and he hadn't liked it then and he didn't like it now.

Davis and Asriel's Duel Disks locked into place and they each drew five cards to be their opening hands.

Asriel-8000LP

Davis-8000LP

"I'm a gentleman so ladies first," Davis said.

Asriel snorted, "Ha! There's no such thing a gentleman anymore. They all died out. I summon a monster that was falsely accused of a crime he didn't commit, and was beheaded for it. He now scours the land searching for truth and justice. I summon Headless Knight! (EARTH/4/Demon/1450/1700)"

A knight wearing a suit of armor, but with no head came bursting out of the ground. It took a battle stance.

Davis was creeped out by the lack of a head on that monster.

"I then play two cards facedown and end my turn," Asriel continued.

By this time the sun had completely set and the duel was beginning to be a night duel.

Davis drew, ("OK I've got the first of an awesome two card combo, but I need the other. The monsters in my hand suck so I'll just have to defensive for my opening turn.")

"I set once card facedown and one card in defense mode," Davis said, "End of Turn."

"I play the spell card Stop Defense, to reveal your facedown card," Asriel said. The magic of the card surrounded Davis's defensive monster. Moments later the giant image of a card flipped face up and revealed a blond Spellcaster with blue skin and a green dress. (LIGHT/4/Spellcaster/800/2000)

"Headless Knight attack his Mystical Elf," Asriel said. The knight rushed forward.

"Activate trap card," Davis said, "Astral Barrier."

A see through image of Davis appeared in front of his elf as the real Davis collapsed. The knight struck the see through Davis, and he winced in pain.

"What the heck?" Asriel asked.

The see through Davis vanished.

Asriel-8000LP

Davis-6550LP

"My Astral Barrier Trap card allows me to take direct damage instead of you destroying my monster," Davis said getting up. "It projects my astral form in the way of your attacks, saving my life points."

"With a stupid trap card like that," Asriel said, "I'll have you defeated in no time. End Turn."

"My trap card may be permanent," Davis said, "But it's also optional. If I want you to attack my monster then you'll attack my monster, and if I want you to strike my life points then you'll hit my life points, but you'll never know which one you're going for until you attack."

Davis reached on top of his deck and drew.

("Sweet!") Davis thought, aloud he said, "I sacrifice my Mystical Elf in Order to summon Penumbral Soldier Lady my newest Monster! (DARK/6/Warrior/Effect/2100/1400)"

Mystical Elf Faded away and a new blond Female warrior took her place. This monster had long flowing blond hair, as well as silver armor and images of crescent moons on her shield and her sword.

"Penumbral Soldier Lady," Davis called, "Attack the Headless Knight! Lunar Sword Strike!"

The Soldier rushed forward, ironically the moon was just beginning to rise over the castle, making the Penumbral Soldier look right at home. There was a flash of silver light and the headless knight was now missing more than his head.

Asriel-7350LP

Davis-6550LP

"Impressive," Asriel said, "but I'm not afraid of your new girlfriend, especially since you'd probably treat her the same way you'd treat any other girl. Men are scum, plain and simple. I've looked for the white knight and I've found that he doesn't exist. Men are only interested in one thing: trying to get naked with any and every girl they meet. I looked for those who are chivalrous and there aren't any. Except in duel monsters… There are still knights in duel monsters, I would like to introduce you to Queen's Knight!" (EARTH/4/Warrior/Effect/1500/1600)

A blond female warrior in red and black armor appeared on Asriel's field. Davis groaned, no matter what his opponent he hated to destroy cute girl cards.

"What a sad way to see the world," Davis said, "Not all guys are interested in sex you know. I can see you've been hurt but that's n reason why you can't still find love!"

She snorted, obviously not believing a word he was saying; "Now I think it's time to awaken an ancient magic put into place by the wizard himself Merlin. I play the Field Card: The Sword in the Stone!"

A rock appeared in the center of the field; resting on top of the rock, somewhat imbedded into it was an anvil, with a thin ornate sword sticking through it. A light erupted from the sword for a brief second and Queen's Knight's attack points went up. (2000/2100)

"My sword in the stone field will raise all monsters who are loyal to the true king. That's any monster with "Knight" in their name by five hundred points. I hope that your ready for this because nearly every monster in my deck is a knight, and so every monster I play will get a power-up. End turn."

Davis smiled, "My Soldier Lady is still stronger."

"If you feel so confident why don't you attack? Hmm?" Asriel said.

"Cause I'm not stupid," Davis said, "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"You'll be sorry," Asriel said, "I summon Gearfried The Iron Knight (EARTH/4/Warrior/Effect/2300/2100) Gearfried attack his Penumbral Soldier Lady.)

"Activating effects of Astral Barrier," Davis countered and then collapsed. The See-through image of Davis continued the command as the Iron Knight Rushed forward.

"Activate Spirit Barrier Trap card," Davis said, "As long as I have a Monster in play, I take no damage to my life points in battle.

A force field erupted and sent Gearfried flying backward inches from striking Davis's astral form. "Now I have an impenetrable shield set up so that you can't harm my life points."

"Impressive move Davis," Asriel said, "But this duel has just begun and when it's over you will be taking my Sage's Punishment!"

_To be continued…_

Authors notes: Though it is a real card combination I can't take credit for the Spirit Barrier/Astral Barrier combo, I didn't think it up, that was a steal from Seeker of the Soul. Hope you don't mind as it was a cool combination.

To Forte the Maestro: Wow! I'm flattered that you think that, even though I disagree. Wolf General and Seeker of the Soul's stories are way better than mine. But it is nice to know that I have a fan.

Original Cards:

Reinforcement of the Beast

Mark of the Beast

D. D. Chance Cube

Sword in the Stone

If anyone wants to use my cards in a story e-mail me and I'll send you the text written on them.


	17. Asriel's Past and the White Knight

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: Nope No Yu-Gi-Oh ownership here either 

_**Author's notes: **Papers are done! Yay! Also I messed up again. Queen's Knight's Stats are actually (LIGHT/4/Warrior/1500/1600) Sorry! _

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!: War of The Gods: **_"Hey," Davis said, "Are you my opponent?"_

_"No," she replied rather coldly, "I was supposed to be your opponent by you didn't show up on time did you? Pity, crushing moronic guys in duels happens to be one of my pastimes."_

_"Wait," Davis said as she turned to walk away, "I'm sure we can work something out!"_

_She snorted, "Not unless you can magically transfer the one thousand duelist points that I earned for being on time to your pager!"…_

_Davis swallowed unsure if what he was about to try would actually work…_

"…_This may or may not work but, Asriel Heart I challenge you to a Sage's Game!"_

Davis stared at the cards in his hand. ("The problem with having all your monster cards removed from play in your last duel is that your cards will tend to be in clumps for a long period of time. I'm going to draw ten or twelve spell cards before I get a monster. I need to learn how to shuffle better.")

"Are you going to make your move or what?" Asriel asked.

Davis sighed, although he had an impenetrable defense he didn't really have anything to get rid of Asriel's facedown cards. He knew that they were traps.

"I summon the counterpart to the Mystical Elf in my Graveyard: Dark Elf. (DARK/4/Spellcaster/Effect/2000/800) End turn."

A dark haired dark skinned woman who wore a dress identical to Mystical Elf appeared next to the Penumbral Soldier Lady. She sneered at Asriel.

Asriel then drew; she smiled at the card and prepared to place it in her duel disk.

"Wait," Davis said.

"What!" Asriel shouted indignantly.

"What's with your vendetta against guys anyway?" Davis inquired. "I know you must have been burned badly to despise me the way you do. How can you carry so much hate in your heart?"

Asriel blinked her big blue eyes in surprise. No one, especially a guy, had ever asked that question before.

Off to the side Seigfried asked himself the same question mentally.

"Why should you care!" She practically screamed. "I play The A. Forces to raise each of my warrior's attack points by two hundred per warrior and Spellcaster on my field." (QK: 2400/2100; GTIK: 2700/2100)

"You're avoiding answering my question," Davis said calmly, "And I care because you are in pain. I can see very easily that you are in so much pain that it's about to consume you."

"It's none of your business," Asriel said, "So if you'll let me continue I'll play Reinforcement of the Army to search my deck for a four star or lower monster and add it to my hand. Now I summon the monster I collected. She's my personal favorite Command Knight! (FIRE/4/Warrior/Effect/2700/2400)"

A female warrior who looked to Davis to be very similar to Asriel herself appeared on the field behind Queen's Knight and Gearfried the Iron Knight. As soon as she appeared Queen's Knight and Gearfried's power went up. (QK: 3000/2100; GTIK: 3300/2100)

"My Command Knight raises all Warrior Monsters by 400 points, plus because she's a warrior herself she gets 400 points, plus 600 because of A. Forces plus 500 because she has "knight" in her name. Very quickly my army is being built before long my knights will be so strong you cannot stop them."

"True," Davis said, "But as long as I have my Astral/Spirit barrier lock you can't harm my monsters, so if you're done I'll take my turn."

Asriel nodded and Davis drew. To be completely honest Davis no longer cared about the outcome of this duel or if he even made it to the finals anymore. In his soul he felt nothing but compassion for Asriel in her pain.

("What could've happened in her past that gave her such a sour outlook on love?") Davis thought. He absently looked at his hand. ("Hold on! I have a combo here that might make this duel a little more interesting!")

"I sacrifice Dark Elf for my leading lady: Dark Magician Girl (DARK/6/Spellcaster/Effect/2000/1700)" Davis said, as he slid his Dark Elf into the Graveyard.

His favorite Blonde Spellcaster appeared on the field and gave Davis a wink and then blew Seigfried and Asriel a kiss. "Senna" giggled happily while the far more serious Penumbral Soldier Lady (2500/1400) gave her a cold stare.

("It is kinda cool that I got to play Dark Magician Girl in all of the duels so far in this tournament,") Davis thought

"Now I'll play Sage's Stone," Davis said sliding his spell card into the duel disk slot, "This will allow her to call forth her mentor Dark Magician! (DARK/7/Spellcaster/2500/2100)"

The Dark Magician appeared in a flash of green light, and nodded slightly to the two ladies on his field.

"I'll now play Knight's Title," Davis said. Dark Magician's armor began to glow, and there was a second flash of light as the armor of the Dark Magician changed completely. Instead of his tall hat, he had a helmet; the green staff with a Crystal Sphere at the end was gone, replaced by a green sword with a Crystal blade.

"I'd like to introduce you to a knight who dwells in my deck. He's not exactly a white knight, but I assure you there are still gentlemen out there Asriel. Meet Dark Magician Knight (DARK/7/Warrior/Effect/3400/2600)

Dark Magician Knight gave a nod to the other monsters on the field. He then pointed his glowing green sword at Asriel, and awaited Davis's command.

(Davis: Dark Magician Knight: (3400/2600); Dark Magician Girl: (2300/1700) Penumbral Soldier Lady: (2500/1400); Astral Barrier, Spirit Barrier, Facedown Card

Asriel: Command Knight: (2700/2400) Gearfried the Iron Knight: (3300/2100) Queen's Knight (3000/2100) The A. Forces two Facedown Cards.)

"Before I make my next move Asriel," Davis said, "What have I done to make you so angry at me?"

Asriel couldn't take her eyes off of Davis's Dark Magician Knight. It had shaken her to the core.

She gave Davis a look like poison.

"It's not just you," she said, "All men are bastards just interested in sleeping with every cute girl that they meet. You're all the same."

"No," Davis said, though he was annoyed by this he kept his voice calm, "they're not. What if I told you I was a virgin?"

"What?" Asriel said, once more thoroughly surprised.

"Yep," Davis said, "I am a virgin and I intend to stay that way till I'm married. It's my wedding present to my future wife. She'll be my first."

Davis didn't mention that the very idea of asking a girl out terrified him though.

"That's not true," Asriel said.

"It is," Davis said, "that is my intention, and I pray that she's doing the same for me. Not likely in today's world though, still it's my hope."

"I used to think like you do," Asriel said, "I was holding out till my wedding night. My boyfriend knew this." She bowed her head and Davis noticed tears coming down her cheeks. "That bastard took from me the one thing that could never be given back. I said no to him over a hundred times that night, but he wouldn't except that. He took what didn't belong to him. He took my innocence."

"Oh." Davis didn't know what to say to this. Everything had just become crystal clear.

("Gott in Himmel,") Seigfried thought. English wasn't his first language so it had taken him a moment to figure out what had taken place. But when it did hit him, he was appalled.

"But that's the past," Asriel said, "And it can't be changed. So finish your turn and get on with it."

"All right," Davis said, still in shock, "Dark Magician Knight destroy Command Knight with your Special Ability!"

The green light from Dark Magician Knight's sword shot out and hit the female knight, who simply vanished.

"Hey," Asriel protested, "Command Knight can't be attacked as long as I have another Warrior on the field!"

"I didn't attack her," Davis said, "When Dark Magician Knight is summoned to the field, I may choose one card on the field and destroy it. I chose Command Knight. This will weaken your monsters (QK: 2400/2100) (GTIK: 2700/2100)

"Dark Magician Knight," Davis said entering his battle phase, "Attack Gearfried the Iron Knight! (DMK: 3000/2600)

Asriel-7050LP

Davis-6550LP

"Now Penumbral Soldier Lady attack Queen's Knight. (PSL: 3100/1400) (QK: 2200/2100)

Asriel-6150LP

Davis-6550LP

"Now, Direct Attack by the Dark Magician Girl."

Asriel-3850LP

Davis-6550LP

"End turn."

"My move," Asriel said, "I draw and summon King's Knight in attack mode. (LIGHT/4/Warrior/2200/2100) I play Monster Reborn and resurrect Queen's Knight (2400/2100) When these two cards are on the field together I can special summon Jack's Knight! (LIGHT/5/Warrior/Effect/3000/2000) (QK: 2600/2100; KK: 2600/2100)

("Crap,") Davis thought, ("Once again she's built up a veritable army, how am I supposed to win this duel when she keeps doing this?")

"Attack his Dark Magician Girl," Asriel said.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Davis countered, "Forget about my Astral/Spirit Barrier combination?"

"Crap. Yes," She said as the simultaneous effects of the cards projected Davis's Astral Form and sent her Knights flying backwards.

"That'll do it for my turn," she said.

"Penumbral Soldier Lady attack Jack's Knight," Davis Declared.

"Activate Knight's Shield," Asriel said, "This card activates whenever someone declares an attack on a monster with "Knight" in its name. It shields the monster and negates your battle phase."

"My move," she continued, "I sacrifice all three of my Tri-Knights to summon this: The Once and Future King: Pendragon! (LIGHT/10/Warrior/Effect/3700/3000)"

She smiled as a great warrior with knightly armor and an emblem of a dragon on its shield appeared.

"When he's summoned two effects take place. I may destroy all face-up Spell and traps on the field except the Sword in the Stone. Goodbye A. Forces, but more importantly goodbye Spirit and Astral Barriers. (OAFKP: 3500/3000)

"And," she said smiling, "Pendragon may negate the five hundred point bonus for knights in order to search my deck for a very special Equip Card and equip him with it. This card is called Excalibur, and it doubles his attack power! (7000/3000)

Attack the Penumbral Soldier Lady!"

Pendragon walked over to the sword in the stone. He reached over and pulled the word out. A voice came from above. "Whosoever pulleth this sword from this stone and anvil is rightwise king of England."

He then swung the sword in the air. Arcs of light shot out and shattered Penumbral Soldier Lady to pieces. Even with her ability against Light main types she didn't stand a chance.

Asriel-3850LP

Davis-2650LP

"Crap," Davis said. ("That is one powerful monster! But I've faced worse.)

"I switch Dark Magician Knight to defense Mode and end my turn." (2500/2100)

"Somebody forgot to switch their Girlfriend into defense mode," Asriel said smiling. She pointed to Dark Magician Girl. "Attack!"

"Did it ever occur to you," Davis asked, "That I wanted you to attack her? Activate Trap: Prismatic Armor!"

"Prismatic Armor?" She asked, "What's that? I've never heard of that card."

"That's because it's really rare," Davis said smiling, "My best friend Malachi gave this card to me on my birthday, I have no idea how he got it but it's really good. It happens to be one of my personal favorite trap cards. It's an equip Trap like Metal Morph or Kuni with Chain. It can only be activated during an attack. Watch!"

A rainbow colored suit of armor appeared above Dark Magician Girl. It glowed brightly and surrounded Dark Magician Girl with rainbow light. As the glow faded Seigfried and Asriel saw the Dark Magician Girl Emerge. She didn't really look any different, except that her blue robes were now rainbow colored.

"What did that do?" Asriel asked, "That special effects show didn't stop my attack."

"Actually it did," Davis said, as a wall of rainbow colored light blocked the energy from Pendragon's attack.

"Prismatic Armor immediately stops all battle with the card that I equip it to," Davis said. "Plus, as you may or may not be aware Metal Morph has a very special power when equipped to Red Eyes B. Dragon or Zoa. Prismatic Armor has a similar effect when equipped to Jinzo, Buster Blader, D. D. Warrior Lady, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Tyrant Dragon, Irios The Steel Monarch, or you guessed it…"

"Dark Magician Girl," All three said simultaneously though Asriel wasn't all that enthusiastic about it.

"She's no longer just Dark Magician Girl. I'd like you to welcome D. D. D. Magician Girl! (LIGHT/7/Warrior/Spellcaster/Effect/3800/2500)"

"It's a pity I don't have a D. D. Beacon, but that card is one of a kind. Prismatic armor and D. D. Beacon work well together."

"Guess what dummy," Asriel said, "Pendragon's Stronger. (7000/3000)"

"Not really since he's been removed from play," Davis said.

"What!?" Asriel catechized.

"D. D. D. Magician Girl removes from play whatever monster attacked to activate the Prismatic Armor in the first place."

"No…" Asriel whispered.

D. D. D. Magician Girl smiled and pointed her staff at Pendragon. A burst of Rainbow colored light shot out and enveloped Pendragon. Moments later he was gone: removed from play.

"Triple D Magician Girl," Davis said winking at his monster, "Direct attack, Prismatic Burning Attack."

Asriel-50LP

Davis-2650LP

"Dark Magician Knight," Davis continued switching his Monster to Attack position. Direct attack!"

Asriel-0LP

Davis-2650LP

"Uh…" Asriel said, as the Seal of Sages closed around her.

Davis walked over to Asriel.

"I declare a double sage's punishment," Davis said. "I will take your duelist points and proceed to New Orleans for the next round. In addition to which I will also remove your hate. I will not take your pain, as pain makes you strong, but I will take your hate and send it far away, as well as heal a few more wounds."

Asriel looked surprised as Davis handed her something else.

"I want you to have these," Davis said as he handed her the Dark Magician he took from Erasmus, as well as the Knight's Title and his Dark Magician Knight.

"May they be a reminder," Davis said as he joined Seigfried and the two duelists began to leave, "That you will find your white knight someday, this I promise."

Tears streamed down Asriel's Face as Davis left. "I think I already have…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joseph Herour slowly clapped his hands.

"Well done Davis," he said, "Well done. I will thoroughly enjoy seeing you duel in person in the finals." He glanced at the other screens, and observed the other duelists he was expecting to see in the Finals.

Badr-Sage of Islam-Deck-type: Non tribute Dragon

Eli-Messianic Jewish Sage-Deck-type: Chaos.

Jessie-Sage of Buddhism-Deck-type: victory without declaring an attack.

Ibrahim-Orthodox Jewish Sage-Deck-type: Sanctuary in the Sky.

Malachi-Roman Catholic Sage-Deck-type: Claims to be defensive, but focuses more on Red Eyes Black Dragon and High power Fusions.

"Most Excellent," Herour said. There came a knock at his door.

He spun around in his swivel chair.

"Yes," He asked.

A tall man burst though the door, "Sir," he said, "There's a problem with the Demon Duel Disks."

"Marcus," Herour said calmly as he reached under his desk, "what did I tell you about entering my office when I'm watching duels?"

Marcus paled. Herour pulled out a crossbow and fired the bolt into Marcus's neck. Marcus collapsed dead.

"Now," Herour said, "where was I?"

Author's notes: Yes Prismatic Armor and D. D. Beacon do have a great deal of similarities, and they do work well together, but Prismatic Armor is actually part of a three card equip trap set, the others to be revealed later. PS I'm open to original cards now as long as they're not too over the top.

To Lord Raven Drakkon: I love your sage, and he will be appearing soon, but I edited out the Necrovalley and Gravekeeper's because one of the original Characters I gave to Wolf General was Akhmed who uses a Gravekeeper's deck. He will be appearing later on in this series. (He's Griff's father in WG 's current series, and WG has been kind enough to do a little foreshadowing for me in his story. Not much but a little)

Original Cards:

Once and Future King: Pendragon

Prismatic Armor

Knight's Shield

D. D. D. Magician Girl


	18. Vodoo that thing that you do

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: Nope Still No Yu-Gi-Oh ownership here, must you keep asking? 

_**Author's notes: **………… all right I got nothin._

"Thanks Seigfried," Davis said as he stood at the airport gate, preparing to board. "For giving me a place to crash for the night, and for being an all around nice guy."

"It's no problem really," Seigfried said, "You're a fellow duelist and it's the least I can do. But after this tournament you owe me a duel."

"Ah," Davis said, "I knew there was a catch. All right you have a deal, see you later Seigfried."

"Good luck in the tournament!"

"I don't believe in luck," Davis said looking back at Seigfried, "It leaves to much to chance."

Davis's flight to Baton Rouge was uneventful, from there it was arranged for him to take a bus down to New Orleans, or as the locals called it "Nawlins".

Davis had a few hours to kill before his duel so he decided to explore a little.

("Bourbon Street,") Davis thought as he entered a street-vending tent on said street, ("Home of drunken revelry and…What was that!")

Davis's thoughts had been interrupted by having caught sight of a flash of gold colored hair some where else in the crowded tent. It had caught his eye because it had seemed familiar somehow. He passed by several people attempting to sell him alligator skulls and potions and whatnot.

Davis left the tent and headed into another part of town.

"The really cool part about this tournament," he thought out loud as he past shops for Pralines and Alligator Jerky and odds and ends that he'd never even seen before. "Is that you get to go and experience new things and people and places."

Davis thought about Daniel and Seigfried and Asriel. He definitely liked meeting new duelists.

("Speaking of Asriel,") Davis thought, ("that girl over there looks kinda like Asriel.")

Davis shrugged it off and continued down the street. He stopped in front of a shop called "Marie Larue's Voodoo Parlor." Davis shuddered at the shop. It gave him the creeps. Davis had never been so foolish as to say that there was no such thing as magic. After all, he was living it wasn't he? Proverbs said the only the fool says in his heart there is no God. And if God exists then just about anything was possible.

"Dat shop is incorrect my friend," said a voice from behind him.

"YA!" Davis said jumping nearly out of his skin. He spun around to see a tall dark man. He wore a cape that covered up his left arm, but his right hand was plainly visible, he had on a dark black glove.

"Sorry to have startled you mun," he said in an accent that sounded Jamaican

"Name's Raven," he said, "I am a practitioner of dat religion, and it Voodun not Voodoo."

"Huh, uh huh," Davis said, this guy was creeping him out big time. "That's nice, gotta go."

He bolted as fast as he could, and ran to the other side of the shop.

"That was the freakiest thing ever," Davis said, breathing heavily.

"Hi Davis," said a sweet voice to his right.

"YAHH!" Davis said nearly having a heart attack; he then looked to see who it was who startled him.

It was Asriel. She stood there in a pink T-shirt with "Girl Power" in big bold letters. She had on a black miniskirt, and sandals.

"What's up?" she asked munching on some kind of jerky. For some reason it made Davis think of Bugs Bunny.

"Asriel," Davis asked looking at the gold haired duelist. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you," she said sweetly, "I knew where you next duel was gonna be so I followed you. You can't get rid of me that easily."

With that she took her arm and wrapped it around Davis's arm.

"Come on we've got time to kill, let's go see the city," she said.

Davis on the other hand was now even more terrified then he had been around Raven. A girl was touching him…A really pretty girl was holding his arm. Davis was going into panic mode!

("……………………help………….God what do I do?……,")

"Davis?" Asriel asked, "You all right?"

("……………………..")

"Davis," Asriel asked, "Earth to Davis, come in Davis!"

"YES," he managed to yelp out.

Asriel blushed, realizing that it was her that was causing him to be so flustered.

"Come on Davis," she said, "This way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now this is creepy," Asriel said as the two of them walked through the mausoleums. New Orleans was below sea level so you couldn't bury someone, you had to place them in one of the above ground mausoleums. It was one of many things that made New Orleans famous.

Asriel was now holding on to Davis's arm more tightly. Fortunately Davis had gotten some of his coherent thought back.

"Whose idea was it for you to duel in a graveyard anyway?" Asriel asked Davis.

"Not mine," he managed.

It was very foggy and the fog combined with the fact that they were in a graveyard was giving them a very spooky effect indeed.

"Good to see you again mun," came the Jamaican voice from the fog, "I hope ya don't bolt on me again seeing as we gonna duel. Hang on your in for a bumpy ride."

"Dueling I can handle," Davis said with utter confidence. When it came to girls or Voodun he wasn't exactly tops, but with dueling, nothing would shake him. Asriel let go of Davis's arm and slid off to the side to watch, but not before giving Davis a good luck kiss on the cheek.

Davis blushed so brightly it could be seen form space.

"Sorry I have to crush you in front of your girlfriend mun, but I'll do what it takes to put Voodun on top of the sages games," Raven said.

"She's not my …Did you say Sage's Games," Davis said rhetorically, "Oh crap here we go again."

A crystal Voodoo doll that hung from Raven's neck lit up and the seal of sages appeared. He threw back the cape from his left arm and revealed a duel disk. The too duel disks locked into place.

Davis-8000LP

Raven-8000LP

"Ready mun?" Raven asked as he pulled his sixth card. "I'll start with da staple Pot of Greed. I draw two cards. I set two cards facedown and summon Dragon Zombie in Attack mode. (DARK/3/Undead/1600/0)"

A decaying purple dragon burst from the ground in front of them. The smell was almost too much for Davis to take. Asriel's face wrinkled from off to the side.

"Oh, ugh," Davis said, "That thing is nasty. I set two cards facedown as well and summon Pitch-Black Warwolf in attack mode. (DARK/4/Beast-Warrior/Effect/1600/600) Our monsters tie, so you won't be destroying me just yet."

"We'll see mun," Raven said. "I think it's about time we heat dings up ya? I play a card dat was just made for me. Bait Doll. This spell card forces the activation of one O your face down cards, and if da timing is wrong den the card is destroyed. So let's go for da card on my right!"

A giant green Voodoo doll appeared a needle struck into the doll's right hand. Davis uncontrollably lifted up his right hand and punched the button that activated his trap card.

"No," he said a mystical blue barrier surrounded him and then shattered apart. ("Crap, Mirror Force is one of the best Trap cards in the game and I don't have any cards that recycle Traps.")

"Sorry Mun," Raven said. "Better Luck next time."

Raven pulled his deck from the slot and began shuffling the Bait Doll into it.

"What are you doing?" Davis asked.

"After Bait doll is used it's shuffled back into my deck mun," Raven said.

"I now summon da Thirteenth Grave in attack mode and end my turn. (DARK/3/Undead/1200/600/)

One of the nearby mausoleums opened and a brown skeleton with tattered purple clothes and a sword made of bone stepped out. It entered the playing field and stood next to the Dragon Zombie.

Davis glanced at the cards in his hand.

"I summon Mystical Elf in Defense mode," Davis said. A blond Spellcaster with blue skin and a green dress appeared on the field in defense mode. (LIGHT/4/Spellcaster/800/2000)

"Your move," Davis said suspecting that the face down cards were traps.

"I summon Yaranzo in attack mode," Raven said placing the card on the duel disk. The disk shimmered as the card touched it. (DARK/4/Undead/1300/1500)

A treasure chest appeared on Raven's field. It burst open and revealed a zombie.

"I sacrifice both of my monsters," Davis said. "To summon the Dark Magician. (DARK/7/Spellcaster/2500/2100) Dark Magic Attack destroy Yaranzo!"

The Purple robed magician pointed his staff at the treasure chest corpse.

"Activate trap card, Zombie's Safekeeping," Raven said. "By discarding one undead monster from my hand, Dark Assailant (DARK/4/Undead/1200/1200) I can negate the attack to one undead monster on the field."

The magical energy from the attack vanished in a swirl of smoke.

"Now I trigger Call of the Haunted: this Card will revive my destroyed Dark Assailant. (1200/1200) My move?"

"Yeah," Davis said looking his hand over and seeing that he had no combos.

"Good, because I summon Armed Zombie (DARK/3/Undead/1500/0)"

A decaying Samurai in green armor appeared on the field.

"I equip him with the Sword of the Soul Eater! Then I play Soul Exchange. I sacrifice your Dark Magician along with Thirteenth Grave, Dark Assailant, Dragon Zombie and Yaranzo. This will raise Armed Zombie by Five thousand attack points (6500/0)"

"No way," Davis said as the samurai abandoned his old sword and grabbed a hold of the dark blade that had stuck the ground in front of him. Beams of light shot out and absorbed all of the named monsters.

"Way mun," Raven said, "Da worst is yet to come I assure you."

As if in emphasis, the Armed Zombie held up the black sword menacingly.

_To be continued…_

Author's notes:

To The Legendary Chosen One: I get it, I get it. You don't hate me, cool. I'll keep reading and reviewing you if you do the same. Constructive criticism helps, as long as it's not mean.

To the Seeker of Soul: I'll try not to make Herour so lame and predictable. (Mutters under breath. Seeker: What was that? Me: Nothing!)

To Lord Raven Draken: Ta Da! Your Voodun Sage!

To Wolf General: I think I covered everything I wanted to say to you in my e-mail, except…you may have guessed by now who Sam's mom is!

To the Seeker of the Soul (Again): If you want the text for The Once and Future King: Pendragon send me an e-mail, I'm more than willing to share my original cards with anyone who asks for them, but e-mail me first because some cards have effects that aren't written down in the chapter. For instance Pendragon can only be tribute summoned by sacrificing three monsters with "Knight" in their name.

Original Cards:

Zombie's Safekeeping


	19. Death defeated!

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: Still Don't Own It, Yu-Gi-Oh I mean. It is and remains the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. 

_**Author's notes:**__This may be the last War of the Gods fic I write for a while. I have many things that I have to do and take care of (Some of it being personal) and there is another fanfic that I have been planning to write for some time. It's in a different Category and really doesn't have anything to do with my love of Yu-Gi-Oh! I am a huge Gargoyles fan and have been planning a Gargoyles fic. My brother gave me Gargoyles season 1 on DVD for Christmas and so I feel that it is time. I will continue work on this fic as well, but it will depend on what kinda mood I'm in. You're welcome to read my new fic, however it's not related to WOTG and will have no bearing on it. I continue to Take Sages and decks_

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!: War of The Gods:**

_"Name's Raven," he said, "I am a practitioner of dat religion, and it Voodun not Voodoo…"_

"_Good, because I summon Armed Zombie (DARK/3/Undead/1500/0)"_

_A decaying Samurai in green armor appeared on the field._

"_I equip him with the Sword of the Soul Eater! Then I play Soul Exchange. I sacrifice your Dark Magician along with Thirteenth Grave, Dark Assailant, Dragon Zombie and Yaranzo. This will raise Armed Zombie by Five thousand attack points (6500/0)"_

Davis sighed. ("Why me,") he thought, ("In my last three duels my opponents keep summoning monsters with insane attack points. It's annoying! Asriel's Pendragon with 7000, This guy with 6500, and that Gren Maju Da Eiza with 13800! Why do they keep picking on me?")

"My battle phase is skipped for this turn mun," Raven said, "So it's your move"

Davis-8000LP

Raven-8000LP

Davis drew and looked his hand over carefully. ("Well this is a lousy hand! Catapult Turtle, D. D. Chance Cube, Rope of Life, Serial Spell, Astral Barrier, and Stray Lambs. If I use D. D. Chance cube with no cards in my 'Removed from play pile' I will have to remove from play a number of monsters from my deck equal to what I roll. I do have a card to defend me for a while though…")

"I play Stray Lambs," Davis said, placing the spell card in his monster card zone. Instantly two green "Lamb Tokens" little green fuzz balls that looked like scapegoats appeared. One was light green and one was dark green.

(EARTH/1/Beast/0/0)(EARTH/1/Beast/0/0)

"Now I activate Serial Spell," Davis said placing that card on his monster card zone. "By discarding my hand I can use this card as an exact copy of the last normal spell card I used. This will produce two more Lamb Tokens to defend my life points." (EARTH/1/Beast/0/0)(EARTH/1/Beast/0/0)

"Now I have four monsters on my field for you to contend with, they may not look like much, but they'll protect my life points from that thing.

Raven chuckled loudly, "Forgive me for sayin' dis mun, I don't know ya very well but if dose little hairballs is all you got den dis duel is mine and you isn't a very good duelist!"

"Don't listen to him Davis," Asriel yelled from the sidelines, "You beat me, and my Pendragon was stronger than his pathetic Zombie! Take him down!"

"Your girl's got spirit I'll give ya dat," Raven said nodding approvingly.

"Like I said before," Davis said sweating, "She's not my girl!"

"Mmm…" Raven looked at Asriel, "I think dat she disagrees, she seems to have marked you as hers. Look at it as a blessin mun. She likes you, and I'll tell ya da love of a good woman is hard to find. 'Sides, she's really cute."

At this both Davis and Asriel both blushed.

"Just take your turn," Davis said.

"As you wish," Raven said, "I play Tribute to Ogoun! And summon Soul Absorbing Bone Tower (DARK/3/Undead/Effect/400/1500)

A giant image of a spell card with the picture of a shadowed figure holding a Voodun doll appeared. Followed by a tower of bones. A putrid smell filled the air and bits of ectoplasm floated above the tower.

"Tribute to Ogoun?" Davis asked, "I've never heard of that card? What's it do?"

"You'll find out in good time my friend, in good time. Armed Zombie! Attack a Lamb, Soul tower, do the same."

The Armed Zombie (6500/0) rushed forward and sliced a lamb in half, and the ectoplasm surrounded another token (0/0) and sucked the life force out of the token, leaving Davis with only two tokens remaining.

Davis drew. ("Could be worse,")

"I set one trap card and end my turn," Davis said.

"The only things between me and you life points is your lambs and one facedown card, you got no cards in your hand, so Spiral Bone Tower attack a Lamb, Armed Zombie attack."

Davis watched as the ectoplasm sucked the life of another one of his lambs, but before the armed zombie could strike it's target, the Trap Card Davis had set triggered. A metal shield with blue energy appeared and absorbed the force of the attack as the sword struck it.

Davis-14500LP

Raven-8000LP

"Say hello to my Draining Shield," Davis grinned, "this little baby has saved my neck on more than one occasion and now it just boosted my life points by sixty five hundred thanks to you. So thank you!"

"I set two cards face down, your move Davis," Raven said choosing not to comment on Davis's last move.

"I Draw," Davis said, "This is what they call Topdeck I believe! Pot of Greed. I draw two cards. I throw down one in defense and play Token Thanksgiving. This will disintegrate my last Lamb and add it to my Life points."

The lamb vanished in a sparkle of light.

Davis-15300LP

Raven-8000LP

Raven drew again in silence. Davis was beginning to be disconcerted by this lack of conversation.

"I attack your last defender with my Zombie!"

The Zombie rushed forward and swung his sword, only to have it blocked by a faster elf swordsman in green armor. His cape whipped in the wind and the mists in the cemetery made this an odd scene indeed.

"Sorry Raven, you attacked my Obnoxious Celtic Guard! (EARTH/4/Warrior/Effect/1400/1200) The Celtic Guardian has been retrained; thus the Obnoxious Celtic Guard was born. He can't be destroyed in battle by monsters with over 1900 attack points. I think 6500 qualifies as over 1900 don't you?"

Raven grunted and said no more.

Davis drew, and smiled at the card he pulled. "I summon Mother Grizzly in attack mode! (WATER/4/Beast-Warrior/1400/1200) Now the fun can begin. I play Different Dimension Gate!"

A crystal gate appeared behind Davis's Celtic Guard. There was a flash of light and a rainbow colored event horizon appeared in the center of the gate.

"Here's how it works," Davis said, "Have you ever seen the TV show Stargate? This card is kind of a tribute to that show. I select 2 monsters, one on my field and one on yours. The two monsters will then traverse to another dimension through the gate. They will remain there thus until and attempt to destroy the gate is made. After said attempt they will return and the gate will shut down. The cards remain in the positions that they are in now. I choose Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200 DEF position) and Armed Zombie, I'm afraid he'll have to ditch the sword (1500/0 ATK position)"

The Celtic Guard turned and leapt over to the Armed Zombie, he kicked Karate style and sent the Zombie flying into the gate's event horizon. It rippled slightly as the Zombie entered. The Guard then calmly walked up the ramp to the gate himself and without any hesitation stepped through. The gate rippled again and then it shut down, the event horizon gone, leaving only a giant crystal gate. Davis made a mental note to try and send D. D. Warrior Lady to check on him later.

"You triggered my trap Shango's Fury! By removing from play two monsters we both take one thousand points of damage!"

Davis-14300LP

Raven-7000LP

"That's nice," Davis said flinching slightly at the pain of loosing life points. It was amazing how quickly he was getting used to this in Sage's Games.

"Mother Grizzly!" Davis declared, "Attack Soul absorbing Bone tower! Frost Bite!"

The Grizzly growled and opened her mouth a blast of icy air shot out freezing the tower, before it shattered apart.

Davis-14300LP

Raven-6000LP

"Thanks," he said, "Remember my Tribute to Ogoun spell card? Well it triggers now. You destroyed and undead type on my field, this I may now summon a tribute token (DARK/1/Undead/0/0) My token cannot be attacked, or destroyed by card effects."

A bluish colored skull appeared, simply floating above the field.

"I play defense, your move."

Davis drew. "I summon D. D. Warrior Lady in attack mode. (LIGHT/4/Warrior/Effect/1500/1600) Attack the defensive card. I then place one card facedown. Direct attack by Mother Grizzly.

Davis-14300LP

Raven-4600LP

"A small loss I assure you. I play Tribute to the Doomed to destroy your D. D. Warrior Lady. I then sacrifice my Tribute Tokens to summon Samedi-The Monarch of Death! (DARK/7/Undead/Effect/2600/2200) I then discard my Pumpking the King of Ghosts to increase my Samedi by 1000." (3600/2200)

Samedi looked like a cross between Obelisk the Tormenter and the Sorcerer of the Doomed. He was large and blue, and the souls of the departed surrounded him. He also seemed to have decorated himself with various body parts.

"From dis point on," Raven said, "My monster will simply get stronger wit every card I discard from my hand. He gains four hundred attack points, and den 100 times da stars of da monster I discard. Destroy Mother Grizzly.

"Activate trap A Hero Emerges! I've only got one card in my hand and this is it! Buster Blader! (EARTH/7/Warrior/Effect/2600/2300)

A blue and gold colored warrior with a huge sword appeared on the field just in time to see Mother Grizzly get blown to pieces by Samedi.

Davis-12100LP

Raven-4600LP

"My monster's strength is virtually limitless Davis," Raven said, "he'll just get stronger with each card I discard."

"Yeah," Davis said, "Well it ain't over till someone's life points hit zero. Since you destroyed my Mother Grizzly I'd like to introduce you too my Metalizing Parasite-Lunatite (WATER/7/Aqua/Union/1000/500)

"I play one card facedown and union my Parasite with my Buster Blader,"

The metallic parasite made a slight chirping and then shot into Buster Blader's neck. His armor shimmered silver for a second and then his eyes glowed.

"I discard Ryu Kokki to increase Samedi by another 1000 points (4600/2200) Samedi attack!"

"You activated my trap Crusader's Armor! This equip trap will transform my monster into Buster Crusader! (LIGHT/8/3000/2700)"

Buster Blader's Armor Glowed for a moment and then it became gold and off white. A large red cross was emblazoned on Buster Crusader's Chest.

"So?" Raven asked, "You didn't negate the attack!"

"True," Davis said, "But Buster Crusader doesn't take damage from overflow if there is any, and my Metalizing Parasite-Lunatite was destroyed instead of my Crusader, so I may as well have negated the attack.

"It's my move," Davis said drawing, he glanced at his card. "You put up a good fight Raven, but this duel is over. I'd like you to meet Magical Scientist (DARK/1/Spellcaster/Effect/300/300)."

A nearly bald man in a lab coat and goggles appeared on Davis's field. He examined the Different Dimension Gate with interest.

"We've met," Raven said, "Why should I be afraid of him? In case you hadn't noticed, my monster is stronger then a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4600/2200) and yours ties with Kuriboh! (300/300)"

"True on his own Magical Scientist isn't that great, but it's his potential combos that make him so sweet. I play Monster Reborn to Revive Catapult Turtle! (WATER/5/Aqua/Effect/1000/2000)"

"Now! Magical Scientist! I use your ability now! For the Bargain Price of 1000 life points he can summon a monster from my fusion Deck."

Magical Scientist took out his laptop and a magical talisman from his pockets. He held them up and a large glass container appeared in front of him. A black and red knight floated in the liquid within the container. The glass slowly lowered and the knight stepped out.

"My Dark Flare Knight! (DARK/6/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/2200/800) Who I promptly launch off of the catapult!

Davis-11100LP

Raven-3500LP

Raven's dark face paled as he realized that Davis had caught him in a loop. Thanks to Draining Shield Davis had plenty of life points to pay to use Magical Scientist's special ability. He doubted he would survive.

"Another thousand life points into Magical Scientist's research summons another Dark Flare Knight! (2200/800)

Davis-10100LP

Raven-2400LP

"Again Dark Flare Knight!"

Davis-9100LP

Raven-1300LP

"Now Musician King! (LIGHT/5/Spellcaster/Fusion/1750/1500)

Davis-8100LP

Raven-425LP

"Now I launch Magical Scientist, and Buster Crusader off of the Catapult. Thanks guys, you've really helped me out.

Davis-8100LP

Raven-275LP

Davis-8100LP

Raven-0LP

Davis sighed in relief, to be honest he was unsure if he'd be able to be Samedi, but thanks to scientist catapult combo, he was saved.

("Catapult Turtle saves the day again!")

Asriel ran over and kissed Davis on the cheek and gave a sort of sideways hug.

("You know,") Davis thought. ("Maybe Raven's right, I could definitely get used to this!")

"We're not finished mun," Raven said.

"We're not?" Davis said confused.

"I think dat it is time you got an education about Da Sages Games"

To be continued…

Original Cards:

Crusader's Armor

Buster Crusader

Original Cards Created by Lord Raven Drakon

Tribute to Ogoun

Shango's Fury

Samedi-the Monarch of Death

Author's Notes:

To adanaC: Actually I'm a Frogian! I worship Frogs! All Hail Kermit! (I've always just called myself a Christian, anything beyond that and I get into interdenominational politics, and well…UGH!)

To Grisham: I understood what you meant the first time. For some reason you can't write things like 4000 in the reviews, you have to write four thousand.

To Lord Raven Drakon: Mmm…Alligator Jerky. It's been a couple of years since I was in "Nawlins". For some reason it seemed like the best place to feature your sage. Most likely cause New Orleans is the Voodoo capital of the world. Have you tried properly grilled alligator, or alligator gumbo or a Po Boy? Hmm… all of a sudden I'm hungry wonder why?

To Wolf General: Stupid Short reviews. If you give me short reviews than I'll just give you short responses.

To Forte the Maestro: What the heck are Des Kangaroo and Big Koala, clearly Australian animals, doing in and American Indian deck? That makes no sense. Besides Malachi uses both of those cards. Other than that though your deck is in, expect to see your sage next chapter I write. (Whenever that is)

By the way it's American Indian or Amerind not Native American. Native American is someone who was born in America, and I'd place ten to one odds that most of my readers are American. (Except Lord Raven Drakon who is Canadian) That's right you are a Native American.

I on the other hand am an American Indian. (Well…Partly anyway)


	20. The Guantlet part 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: Still Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_**Author's notes:**__I am back! Uh-huh! I think that since we've spent so many chapters on Davis, that it is time to catch up with Malachi. By the way, anybody still wondering about Total Defense Shogun and Penumbral Soldier Lady, or have you forgotten about them and their mysterious arrival already? I continue to Take Sages and decks_

**Queen Florence Island, Canada**

Malachi's last duel had been so pathetic that he barely even needed to duel. He just used his Vengeful Bog Spirit and Red Eyes to fuse into Meteor Black Dragon on the second turn and used the dragon for the remainder of the duel. His pager had then sent him to Queen Florence Island off of the western coast of Canada.

It was a fairly remote island. Owned by the Haida tribe, the Island was a bit traditional: Malachi had had to take a canoe to get there.

"I hope that my opponent shows up this time," Malachi said leaning up against a totem pole. He fondly thought of Kim. The hotheaded duelist had consumed a lot of his thoughts lately. He wondered how Davis was fairing. The competitors were not allowed cell phones or laptops, so there was no way that he could communicate with Davis and find out if his friend had been eliminated. At an Internet café in Mexico City he had discovered that each time you won a duel your duelist points doubled.

Thus far Malachi had earned 2000 duelist points. You needed 8000 to qualify. Black Falcon Industries Web page told him that Davis had 4000 points and had just beaten some guy named Raven. Four people had already gained 8000 points and were en route to the secret location of the finals. Malachi had read the names but only recognized one: Achmed Mohistiva.

Achmed had been on of the finalists in the shadow tournament. When that tourney had started He and Davis tried to find out as much about it as possible. Achmed had an impressive dueling record. Before being defeated by Seto Kaiba he had only ever been beaten once!

Thwap!

Malachi jerked in surprise as a knife struck the tree trunk that he was leaning on. It had just scarcely missed his left shoulder.

"What the heck!" Malachi yelped. He glanced up and saw an American Indian boy about his own age glaring at him. At his side was a large black dog. The dog growled and them meandered off to one side and lay down.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Malachi asked.

"Maybe." He replied, "You're the Roman Catholic Sage aren't you?"

Malachi sighed, "Yes."

"I serve Raven the Trickster," he said, "I am called Natsilani."

"Nat-is wha?"

"Just call me Nick," Natsilani said. "And prepare to pay for what your ancestors did to mine"

The Seal of Sages appeared, at the same time their dueling pagers activated officially making this a Global Tournament duel.

Malachi-8000LP

Nick (Natsilani)-8000LP

"I'll go first," Nick said, drawing his sixth card. "I summon the Mother Grizzly in attack mode (WATER/4/Beast-Warrior/Effect/1400/1200) and place two cards face-down. End turn."

Malachi glanced at his hand. "(Oh boy)", he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New Orleans, Louisiana, USA**

Davis sat in one of New Orleans restaurants. It was an open-air café where the specialty was Crepes Suzette. He had bought some for himself and Asriel. He was surprised at how much he was beginning to enjoy Asriel's company. She scared him a little bit. For one, she was incredibly beautiful, a bit out of his league anyway, oh well at least he wasn't tongue-tied around her anymore. Mostly. He got a thrill whenever she touched his arm, which was frequently. Still, he couldn't help but remember of what she was capable. Her anti-men vengeance duel was still fresh in his mind.

"Where are we going next?" she asked.

"China," Davis said. Not commenting on her use of the word "we" instead of "you". "I have Four thousand Duelist points so far, so after China I'll have the Eight Thousand required for the tournament. Odd."

"What?"

"Says here that the duel before the finals is special in some way. But it doesn't say how."

"Do you think Raven is going to show up?" Asriel asked.

"He said he'd be here and I don't take him for a liar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I set one card in defense mode and three cards face-down. End turn." Malachi said cautiously.

"I summon Rainbird in attack mode (WATER/4/Winged Beast/1800/1600) Mother Grizzly will attack your defensive monster!"

The blue colored grizzly bear went barreling towards Malachi. His defensive monster appeared in his way. It looked like a pile of bricks in the shape of an Aztec statue (EARTH/4/Rock/Effect/300/2000)

"Your Mama," Malachi said in a mock ghetto accent, "This is my Stone Statue of the Aztecs, whose effect should be self evident."

Malachi-8000LP

Nick (Natsilani)-6800LP

"Typical," Nick said, "You take from the natives and use it for you own."

"What?"

"Let's just say I don't like you Catholic."

"I see," Malachi said clearly not seeing at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Davis Coffin?" A deep voice from behind them said.

It was not Raven.

Davis and Asriel turned to see who was speaking to them. It was a tall man, wearing a dark cloak and hood. On top of the hood was the logo for Black Falcon industries.

"I have been sent to eliminate you from this tournament," He said, "Stand up and duel."

Davis started to get up, but Asriel put her hand on his shoulder.

"Allow me," she said.

The cloaked man smiled maliciously at her.

"In days past Knights would be champions for their ladies," Asriel said, "but times are different: now the lady can be a champion for her knight."

"You would risk your place in the tournament?" the cloaked man said.

"I trust her." Davis said.

Asriel got a look of joy on her face that couldn't have been beaten if Davis had asked her to marry him.

The two duelists duel disks locked into place.

Asriel-8000LP

Questor-8000LP

"I'll start," she said with Familiar Knight in attack mode. (DARK/3/Warrior/Effect/1200/1400)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I sacrifice my Stone Statue for the Summon Skull (DARK/6/Demon/2500/1200)," Malachi said placing the new monster on the field. "Attack Mother Grizzly!"

Malachi-8000LP

Nick (Natsilani)-5700LP

"You may have destroyed my Grizzly," Nick said, "But now I can summon Skybird with her effect. (WATER/4/Winged Beast/1400/2000) And since that was a special summon, I can still summon Windbird (WATER/4/Winged Beast/1700/1900) And when all three of these mighty spirits are together on the field they form The Mighty Thunderbird! (WATER/12/Winged Beast/Effect/4500/5000)"

"They form a classic car?" Malachi joked.

"Mock all you like Catholic," Nick said, "For this creature is the instrument of your doom! A monster who is immune to Spell and Trap cards, and has an original attack strength equal to a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

_To be continued…_

Original Cards:

Rainbird

Windbird

Skybird

The Mighty Thunderbird.

_Authors notes:_ Uh… OK I don't really have any, review me and then I'll have some.


	21. The Guantlet part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: Still Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_**Author's notes:** You guys (my reviewers) are awesome. You guys have helped inspire me to make this story better. I continue to Take Sages and decks_

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! War of the Gods:**

_"What the heck!" Malachi yelped. He glanced up and saw an American Indian boy about his own age glaring at him. At his side was a large black dog. The dog growled and them meandered off to one side and lay down._

_"Are you trying to kill me?" Malachi asked._

_"Maybe." He replied, "You're the Roman Catholic Sage aren't you?"_

_Malachi sighed, "Yes."_

_"I serve Raven the Trickster," he said, "I am called Natsilani."_

_"Nat-is wha?"_

_"Just call me Nick," Natsilani said. "And prepare to pay for what your ancestors did to mine"…_

…"_In days past Knights would be champions for their ladies," Asriel said, "but times are different: now the lady can be a champion for her knight."_

_"You would risk your place in the tournament?" the cloaked man said._

_"I trust her." Davis said…_

_"You may have destroyed my Grizzly," Nick said, "But now I can summon Skybird with her effect. (WATER/4/Winged Beast/1400/2000) And since that was a special summon, I can still summon Windbird (WATER/4/Winged Beast/1700/1900) And when all three of these mighty spirits are together on the field they form The Mighty Thunderbird! (WATER/12/Winged Beast/Effect/4500/5000)"_

_"They form a classic car?" Malachi joked._

_"Mock all you like Catholic," Nick said, "For this creature is the instrument of your doom! A monster who is immune to Spell and Trap cards, and has an original attack strength equal to a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"_

"All the pieces are falling into place Marcus," Herour said, "Soon everything that I desire will be mine and the true sages games will begin."

"If you say so sir," Marcus said, scratching his throat, being revived from the dead always made him itchy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Was that supposed to impress me?" Malachi said looking at the thunderbird, "I've seen scarier duel monsters on Barney."

"I doubt it," Natsilani said. "The thunderbird holds power over the weather, and his immunity to spell, trap and effect monster cards makes him a force to be reckoned with. But don't take my word for it. Thunderbird Show the Summoned Skull who the true master of the Lightning is!"

The enormous bird flapped its wings and a storm began to form, a giant lightning bolt struck the Skull form the sky and shattered the demon.

Malachi screamed in pain as he felt the Summoned Skull "die".

Malachi-6000LP

Nick (Natsilani)-5700LP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asriel smiled at her Familiar Knight. "I also place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn," Questor Thews said. "I summon Cobweb the Queen's Handmaiden (DARK/4/Fairy/1500/800)"

A beautiful young girl in a skimpy outfit with spider-web like wings emerged on the field. She had a small magic wand.

"Cobweb," Questor said, "Attack!"

Thin wispy strands of spider-web shot out of her wand and wrapped around Familiar Knight. He then shattered apart.

Asriel-7700LP

Questor-8000LP

"Yes," Asriel said, "But now we both get to summon four star monsters from our hands. Gearfried the Iron Knight! (EARTH/4/Warrior/Effect/1800/1600)

Questor snickered. "I summon Blossom the Queen's Handmaiden (LIGHT/4/Fairy/1500/800) I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"I summon Command Knight in attack mode. (FIRE/4/Warrior/Effect/1600/1900) Her special ability will raise Gearfried. (GTIK: 2200/1600) Attack both of you and wipe out his handmaidens.

"Activate Woboku," Questor said sounding bored. "Now the fun will begin. I sacrifice my handmaidens to summon Troit the Questing Beast. (EARTH/7Beast/Effect/2500/1600)"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If that's the best you've got then I really feel sorry for you." Malachi said.

"You think you can do better?" Nick asked.

"Yes, is it my turn?"

"Knock yourself out." Nick said.

"Then I summon Cyber Stein! (DARK/3/Machine/Effect/400/700) This little guy may not look like much but he packs a wallop! I set two cards face-down and pay Five thousand life points for his effect."

"I'm sorry did I hear that right?" Nick asked incredulously, "Did you say five _thousand_! Not hundred? What kind of Idiot Amateur Duelist would pay Five thousand life-points for an effect. It's just stupid. What kind of effect is it anyway?"

Malachi smiled, "I was wondering when you would get around to asking me. I can now summon a fusion monster from my fusion deck."

"That's it? Five thousand life-points for a lousy fusion monster? I didn't know that the Catholic sage was so stupid."

"Not just any fusion monster," Malachi said, and then cried out in pain as the sage's game forcefully stole life energy from him.

Malachi-1000LP

Nick (Natsilani)-5700LP

"Even my best buddy Davis doesn't know I have this card," Malachi said; his voice sounded hoarse. "After all we're both competitors in this tourney and I can't let him know all the secrets of my deck."

"What card?" Nick asked impatiently.

"The one you were comparing your thunderbird to earlier."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The massive Boar that Questor summoned snorted at Asriel just before he began to charge.

"You dare attack me with a being from Arthurian Legend?" Asriel said sounding genuinely surprised. "You presume much. I think I need to teach you a lesson. Activate Blast with Chain trap card."

"Command Knight isn't going to be strong enough to stop Troit even with that chain." Questor sneered.

"Whoever said I was Equipping Command Knight with blast with chain?" Asriel asked.

"Then who?"

Asriel sighed, "You people just don't seem to understand that just because Gearfried destroys equip cards attached to him doesn't mean he can't be equipped with them."

There was a massive explosion, and boar parts fell everywhere.

"I see," Questor said, "You bent the law without breaking it. The Blast was equipped to Gearfried and because it was destroyed you got to use the blast's effect. Clever perhaps you are a worthy opponent after all."

"Perhaps," Asriel said.

Questor tapped the side of his duel disk and the field card zone slid out. "I play the Enchanted Forest Field Card. End turn."

"You didn't play and traps," Asriel said, "So you can't defend yourself from my next assault. I summon Blade Knight in attack mode! (LIGHT/4/Warrior/Effect/2000/1000) I then set these two cards facedown, which leaves one card in my hand so Blade Knight gets a 400-point bonus. (BK: 2400/1000)

Knights Charge!"

The three knights on Asriel's field rushed forward towards Questor. Questor closed his eyes and began chanting. He held up his right hand, which now had a green glow around it.

_"Armored Warriors who would stay,_

_Upon the Winds of Yesterday_

_You have discharged your promise bold,_

_Now grow still, grow cold."_

As Questor said this, the light from his hand shot out and struck the three Knights, who promptly collapsed. The warriors appeared to be dead, but since none of them seemed to be were sent to the graveyard, Asriel did not know what to make of it.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"I cast a spell." Questor said smiling. "As per the effects of my Enchanted Forest card. It allows incredible power to anyone who can tap into it, to anyone with knowledge to use it. I believe it's my turn my dear. I summon Puck (LIGHT/4/Fairy/Effect/0/0) in attack mode.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lighting crashed through the sky around the island as the Cyber Stein set about its work. A vortex had appeared above Malachi and three distinct, but certainly familiar to any duelist, heads were now emerging.

"How?" Nick said in awe, he had almost forgotten why he was there.

"Two copies of this card were printed by Industrial Illusions, one is owned by Seto Kaiba. But I have the other one; got in pack ages ago, though this is the first time I've ever played it. By playing it on this Duel disk I may have tipped my hand. Kaiba will become aware of its existence and will probably hunt me down looking it but I don't care. Give a warm hand of welcome to the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (LIGHT/12/Dragon/Fusion/4500/3800)"

The Tri-headed dragon let out a roar of triumph as it firmly solidified.

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Malachi said slowly, savoring the taste of the monster's name in his mouth, "attack the Thunderbird. Suicide yourself against it. Neutron Blast!"

There was a huge white blast of light over the entire island as the two monsters battled. It could be seen for miles.

"Cyber Stein Direct attack," Malachi continued.

Malachi-6000LP

Nick (Natsilani)-5300LP

"My move," Nick said, he had completely forgotten about his grudge. All he could think of was the fact that there was a BEUD in the graveyard up for grabs to the first person that drew their Monster Reborn.

"I summon Great Angus (FIRE/4/Bbeast/1800/600) attack his Cyber Stein."

"Desert Sunlight will switch him to defense mode." Malachi countered.

Nick had expected something like that. "I play Axe of Despair on Great Angus and end my turn."

"I summon Red Eyes Black Chick (DARK/1/Dragon/Effect/800/600) and sacrifice him for Red Eyes Black Dragon! (DARK/7/2400/2000), I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"I draw" Nick said.

"Activate Frozen Soul so you must skip you battle phase." Said Malachi

"It seems that you are delaying the inevitable." Nick said

"You're right," Malachi said, "Eventually I am going to win."

"What makes you so certain when I have the just cause?"

"Don't you get it Nick?" Malachi said. "Nobody has a monopoly on good or evil, no one. The Catholics had the Inquisition, the Algonquin and the Iroquois were constantly at war, The Nazis tried to exterminate an entire race, the Aztecs cut the hearts out of people. The only thing that any of us mere humans can do is try to show the best of what is in our hearts. Your thirst for vengeance will only lead to more suffering. Vengeance begets nothing but a cycle of further vengeance."

Nick blinked, as if he just now fully comprehended what Malachi was saying.

"What should I do?"

"Duel your best," Malachi said, "Like a true duelist, put your skills to use and let the best duelist win."

"Agreed."

At this the seal of sages shattered apart and the duel became an ordinary duel.

"That's never happened before," Nick said.

"Ditto."

"End Turn," Nick said.

Malachi glanced up at his Red Eyes. "Now for the real fun. You've seen Red Eye B. Chick, and the Red Eyes B. Dragon, but I'm willing to be that you've never seen Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (DARK/9/Dragon/Effect/3300/2900) it's the next phase in the growth and development of a healthy Red Eyes."

The Red Eye's skin hardened and cracked and began to resemble diamond or obsidian.

"My dragon gains three hundred points for every dragon in my graveyard. There's Blue-Eyes Ultimate, Red Eyes B. Chick, and Red Eyes B. Dragon. I now activate Last Turn."

"What's that?" Nick asked.

"Here's how it works. My life points need to be 1000 or less. I pick one monster on my field; you pick one in your deck. You Special Summon your monster and all other cards go to the graveyard. Our life points both become one so that the winner of this battle is the winner of the duel."

Malachi-1LP

Nick (Natsilani)-1LP

"Then I choose The Grand Elusa," Nick declared (LIGHT/8/Insect/Effect/2800/3500)

A giant spider appeared on Nick's Field while everything else faded away. Both duelists slid their decks and hands into their graveyards.

"You chose Red Eyes Darkness Dragon," Nick said, "But you should know that The Grand Elusa gains attack and defense points of 100x the star level of the monster she does battle with (3700/4400) so I shall win."

"Red Eyes Darkness Dragon: Shadow Fire Blast!"

"Grand Elusa: Saber Fang strike!"

_To be continued…_

Original Cards:

Cobweb the Queen's Handmaiden

Blossom the Queen's Handmaiden

Troit The Questing Beast

Enchanted Forest.

Puck

The Grand Elusa.

Author's Notes: Whew! That was most satisfying chapter I think I've written in a while. Hope everyone likes it.

To John: Malachi knows his history perfectly well, he just can't understand why someone would hold a grudge over something that he had nothing to do with. As a matter of fact Malachi's ancestors had nothing to do with it either. On his mom's side he's Lakota Sioux and on his dad's side he's Irish.

To Wolf General: I think Malachi's defeat of the Thunderbird was fairly impressive don't you?

To Seeker of the Soul: I take it you don't like Catholics? That's OK I don't really like them as a group either. But just remember there is good and evil in all of us. Don't ever forget it. And yes Malachi is aware of his responsibility as the sage of the group. As for the Gauntlet, I just thought that it was a cool title don't you? Kidding, there is a reason for the title, but I'm not telling till after part three.


	22. The Guantlet part 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: Still Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_**Author's notes:** I continue to Take Sages and decks_

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! War of the Gods:**

…"_I cast a spell." Questor said smiling. "As per the effects of my Enchanted Forest card. It allows incredible power to anyone who can tap into it, to anyone with knowledge to use it. I believe it's my turn my dear. I summon The Puck (LIGHT/4/Fairy/Effect/0/0) in attack mode…"_

"…_You chose Red Eyes Darkness Dragon," Nick said, "But you should know that The Grand Elusa gains attack and defense points of 100x the star level of the monster she does battle with (3700/4400) so I shall win."_

_"Red Eyes Darkness Dragon: Shadow Fire Blast!"_

_"Grand Elusa: Saber Fang strike!"_

**And now the conclusion:**

"Your new monster has no attack points," Asriel said putting on a show of bravado. In her mind she felt that there was something that she was missing, this guy's deck seemed very familiar, but she just couldn't place it.

("There's something odd here,") Davis thought, ("It's almost as if Asriel's opponent is trying to keep us off guard, to deter us while something else is going on…WAIT!")

"Asriel," Davis said.

"Yeah Hon," She said.

"I'll be back in a little bit…I just realized something."

"Kay," Asriel said, "while he's gone, why don't I just spice things up with my Mermaid Knight hmm? (WATER/4/Aqua/Effect/1500/1000)"

A foxy haired mermaid wearing armor and wielding a rainbow colored sword made of coral shimmered to the field.

"Mermaid Knight!" Asriel said, "Attack the Puck!"

The Siren rushed forward to strike at the Fay, who dodged the attack, opened his mouth and a blast of energy shot out and enveloped the Mermaid.

Asriel-6200LP

Questor-8000LP

"What in the world?" Asriel exclaimed.

"In case you hadn't guessed The Puck has an effect." Questor said laughing. "He is the King of Tricksters, Puck has the ability to swap the attack points of any two monsters on the field at any time. (MK: 0/1000; Puck: 1500/0)"

"I see," Asriel said. This was not going well.

Questor grinned and drew, "I summon Mustard Seed the Queen's Handmaiden, (EARTH/4/Fairy/1500/800) and activate the Weird Sisters Ritual Card. Offering Mustard Seed and Prospero (DARK/5/Effect/Warrior/2100/1000) from my hand."

Three ancient looking hags appeared around cauldron in the middle of the Enchanted Forest. They spoke in unison.

_"Double, Double toil and Trouble_

_Fire burn and Cauldron Bubble! All hail Duncan King of Scotland and father of the king hereafter. All hail Macbeth King of Scotland and father of the king hereafter…"_

"Meet Macbeth," Questor said. (EARTH/7/Warrior/Ritual/2800/2100)

A Grey bearded man that reminded Asriel of Sean Connery appeared on the field, he held up a sword and lunged at Asriel, striking her hard.

"Great," Asriel muttered under her breath.

Asriel-3400LP

Questor-8000LP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis bolted down the streets of the Big Easy. Raven hadn't shown up, and it didn't seem like him to be late. That was what he'd been missing…Questor was distracting them from Raven. Which meant that someone else was going after Raven. Davis glanced over and spotted what he was looking for: An Internet Café.

Davis rushed to the first open computer and typed in the URL for Kiaba Corp. He pushed enter.

The computer indicated that almost 300 duel disks were currently active.

"Great," Davis said aloud, "I don't even know his last name, how am I supposed to find him?"

"He's on Bourbon Street," said a man nearby.

"What?" Davis said.

"Raven," the man said, "He's on Bourbon Street."

"How did you know that that's who I'm looking for?" Davis asked, he looked the man over. He looked very much like himself, in 15 or 16 years. The hair, the eyes they were exactly the same, even kept his hair in the same ponytail. Other than the fact that he looked older and the fact that he had a goatee, he could have been Davis's twin.

"I just know," he said, "Call it intuition. Listen Davis… there's something you should know.'

"How did you know my name?" Davis asked now more than a little freaked out.

"It's not important," the man said, "Just listen, something…horrible, is going to happen soon. I just want you to be prepared for it. I already tried to stop it but it cannot be stopped, history is immutable. I just want you to know, that it isn't your fault and you shouldn't blame yourself for what's going to happen."

"What is going to happen?" Davis asked.

"You have to find Raven now," the man said. "GO!"

Davis bolted towards Bourbon Street, officially creeped out by what had just occurred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I summon Kuriboh Knight in Attack Mode (DARK/1/Demon/Effect/300/200)," Asriel said.

A fuzzy little Kuriboh wearing an oversized suit of armor and holding a small sword appeared on the field. He made the traditional Kuriboh Chirp and waved his cute little sword at Macbeth as if he was going to take down the Scottish king all by himself.

"If I didn't know better I'd swear that that little fuzz-bucket wants to tackle Macbeth all by himself," Questor said laughing

"Laugh all you want but that "Fuzz-bucket" is the key to your defeat." Asriel said, an undeniable seriousness in her voice. "End Turn."

"Pathetic," Questor said, but he was no stranger to the power of the Kuriboh family and wondered inwardly what this member could do. "I summon Bottom in Defense mode (EARTH/4/Beast-Warrior/300/2000)."

A man with the head of a donkey appeared in a crouching position.

"Macbeth," Questor said, "Kill the Kuriboh Knight!"

Asriel's bell-like laugh rang out as Macbeth charged. "Trigger Knight's Shield, which negates your attack and ends your battle phase."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis rushed on to Bourbon Street just in time to see Raven.

Raven's opponent was an Egyptian boy who had a crystal crescent moon dangling from his neck.

("A sage!") Davis hissed mentally. The Arabian kid had only a Sangan (DARK/3/Demon/Effect/1000/600) on the field. While Raven had three cards face down, Armed Zombie with the Sword of the Soul Eater (3500/0) and Samedi the Monarch of Death (7600/2200)

Mohammed-150LP

Raven-11000LP

"Dis duel is over mun," Raven said, "Samedi attack his Sangan!"

The huge blue beast lunged and smashed Sangan like a bug.

The Arab kid smiled, "Oh yes," he said, "It is over, for you! I summon Exodia the Forbidden One! (DARK/7/Spellcaster/Effect/Infinite/Infinite)

A huge pentagram appeared in front of Arabian, and a huge Egyptian monster began to emerge. The duelists on the street, including Davis stared in awe at the most legendary of all duel monsters. Raven on the other hand looked on in horror.

"Exodia," The Arabian boy said coldly and cruelly, "Obliterate."

The Egyptian god closed his hands and a sphere of energy tore out at Raven, it ripped his monsters to shreds. There was a massive explosion and when the dust cleared Raven lay in a huge crater.

"I think you know my Sage's Punishment," the Muslim sage said, and turned and walked away.

Davis rushed over to where Raven lay. Raven gasped for breath, and Davis realized something. Exodia had been real…not a hologram; the seal of sages had made the attack real. Raven's loyal Samedi and Armed Zombie had born a great deal of the attack, but it had not been enough.

"Davis mun…" Raven gasped, "You are da one…your last name is Coffin, da sage who won da last games…your ancestor…GASP"

"Raven!" Davis said holding the Jamaican duelist, "Raven!"

"Davis…" Raven said, "You must know something…Jesus did not choose you…"

"What?" Davis said confused.

"Samedi didn't choose me…Allah didn't choose him…Buddha…none of dem," Raven gasped, "It was Herour…we are all jus pawns in his sick game…he's using us…he's using what is closest to the Sage's heart, their gods…he wants…he wants…he...he."

Raven collapsed.

"RAVEN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I play Monster Reborn on Mermaid Knight!" Asriel said (1500/1000) "And I sacrifice her to summon Ghost Knight of Jackal

(EARTH/5/Beast-Warrior/Effect/1700/1600)."

An armed Anubis warrior appeared on the field, riding an oversized Jackal.

Questor just snorted.

"Ghost Knight!" Asriel declared, "Attack the Puck!"

"Fool," Questor said, "did you forget about Puck's ability?"

"No," She said sweetly, "Look."

(GKOJ: 1700/1600; TP: 300/0; KK: 0/200)

The Knight sliced the Trickster in half.

Asriel-6200LP

Questor-6700LP

"What!" Questor said.

"Allow me to explain what just happened," Asriel said. "Kuriboh Knight prevents you from targeting any monster other than itself with an effect, so long as it has "knight" in its name."

"Clever but that can't stop Macbeth." Questor said.

"Ah but you have forgotten Ghost Knight of Jackal's effect," Asriel said grinning smugly. "Any monster destroyed by him in battle is immediately special summoned to my side of the field, so heeeerrreee's Puck!"

The Ghost Knight lifted his sword, sand began flowing in the air around it, and the sand reformed into the shape of Puck. (0/0)

"Puck swaps attack points with Macbeth, (0/2100) (2800/0) Puck Attacks Bottom, Kuriboh Knight Attacks Macbeth as you prophesized and your field is left empty."

The little Kuriboh charged with a chirping sound. His tiny little sword shattered the mighty Macbeth.

Asriel-6200LP

Questor-6400LP

"Oh you're very good Asriel," Questor said, "Taking one of my best monsters end using it for your own. But the time for games is over. I play my own Monster Reborn to Revive Bottom (300/2000) and sacrifice him for Luna of Fate (LIGHT/6/Spellcaster/Effect/2500/0)

A silver-haired mystic woman appeared on the field.

"When she is successfully summoned I can summon Selene of Vengeance (DARK/6/Spellcaster/Effect/2500/0)."

A raven-haired hard case all but identical to Luna appeared on the field.

"And when she is successfully summoned I can summon one Phoebe of Grace, (WIND/6/Spellcaster/Effect/2500/0)

A blonde haired beauty appeared on the field all but identical to her sisters.

"The Weird Sisters," Asriel said, "You run a Shakespear deck don't you? I should have seen it sooner, nearly every card you've played so far comes from one of his plays."

"Yes," Questor said, "I am a great fan of the Bard. Luna attack the Puck!"

"Puck Swaps attack points with Luna," Asriel said.

"What will that achieve? When one sister attacks, they all combine their attacks towards one target."

The three sisters screeched and sent a blast of energy into Puck, who blew apart.

Asriel-3700LP

Questor-6400LP

Asriel sighed and took a deep breath. She needed to clear her mind. She had to think. Field cards were available to both players to use right? So Enchanted Forest's power must be accessible to her too. But how does one use it? She looked at her fallen knights still in the center of the playing field.

("Maybe I could use them,") She thought, ("So how did he activate the field. He cast a 'spell'. A _rhyming_ spell! Shakespear was a poet and a playwright.")

"I summon Headless Knight in Defense mode," (EARTH/4/Demon/1450/1700) Asriel said, "And Switch Ghost Knight of Jackal and Kuriboh Knight to Defense as well."

"Pathetic," Questor said, "Sisters, attack."

Asriel closed her eyes and focused on her fallen warriors,

_"Iron, armor, swords, and riches,_

_Form a chain to bind these witches!"_

Green light shot from Asriel's hand and surrounded the remains of her Gearfried, Command Knight, and Blade Knight. Instantly they became a chain and wrapped around the Three.

"This Altercation is over," Asriel said squealing with delight at the sight of her spell succeeding. "I eliminate the Enchanted Forest by playing the Sword in the Stone Field Card. This will raise my Knights by five hundred (GKOJ: 2200/2100; HK: 1950/2200; KK: 800/700) Now I sacrifice Ghost Knight of Jackal, Kuriboh Knight, and Headless Knight in order to summon The Once and Future King: Pendragon! (LIGHT/10/Warrior/Effect/3500/3000)

Asriel smiled at the sight of her ultimate monster. "Pendragon uses his effect to equip himself with Excalibur. (7000/3000) Pendragon! Attack!)

"No!" Questor whispered as the sword slashed his sisters apart.

Asriel-3700LP

Questor-0LP

"YES!" Asriel said, "I was beginning to think I'd grown soft…but I've still got it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It would seem that your plan to eliminate Davis from the Tournament has gone awry sir," Marcus said.

"What makes you say that?" Herour asked, "Everything went according to plan. I was hoping that Asriel would duel Questor instead of Davis. I needed to gauge her strength. I suspected that she was descended from Author Pendragon, and this proves it, only one of the Once and Future king's descendants could wield his card with the expertise that she did. Kilomet Sestros and Maximilion Pegasus did not take into account the strength of their target's friends and that is what cost them. You are only as strong as your allies. When the time comes I will have everything that I want and need. The Gauntlet is thrown Davis. Do you accept the Challenge?"

To be continued in the Finals…

Original Cards:

The Puck

Mustard Seed the Queen's Handmaiden

The Weird Sister's Ritual

Macbeth

Kuriboh Knight

Bottom

Knight's Shield

Luna of Fate

Selene of Vengeance

Phoebe of Grace

Enchanted Forest

Prospero

Sword in the Stone

The Once and Future King Pendragon.

Original Cards Created by Lord Raven Drakkon:

Samedi the Monarch of Death

Authors notes: Whoa, I used a lot of original cards this chapter, remind me not to do that again. The Finals are coming up and I think Davis and Malachi are ready for them don't you? Davis still has one more duel left before the finals. Also for you fans of DDL Daniel/Rikuo return next chapter (don't worry they aren't going to duel Davis.) If there are any requests for characters or cards you want to show up in the finals speak now or forever hold your peace.

To Seeker of the Soul: Nick is overall a descent guy, so is Malachi, they sensed that about each other, Nick got over his hatred because Malachi's overall decency shown through. He still doesn't like Catholics, but Malachi is a nice guy and he didn't see the point of taking out vengeance on someone who obviously isn't at fault. Does that clear things up a bit? If not then I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree. Oh and Red Eyes Darkness Dragon is fun, I got mine the day I wrote that chapter so I just had to include it.

To Wolf General: I do so love surprises don't you? They keep the reader on the edge of his seat.

To John: a warrior/spellcaster deck huh? I'll see what I can…wait a minute isn't Davis's deck warrior/spellcaster?


	23. Paradox

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: Still Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

**Author's notes:**_ I have figured out the setup for the finals of the tournament, and I have left it open for there to be two deck submissions. I will take the first two decks that are submitted after this chapter and use them. I will **not** use a dragon deck, a Sanctuary in the Sky deck, a Gravekeeper's Deck, a Chaos Deck or an Exodia deck because I already have those. Be creative._

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! War of the Gods:**

_"Davis mun…" Raven gasped, "You are da one…your last name is Coffin, da sage who won da last games…your ancestor…GASP"_

_"Raven!" Davis said holding the Jamaican duelist, "Raven!"_

_"Davis…" Raven said, "You must know something…Jesus did not choose you…"_

_"What?" Davis said confused._

_"Samedi didn't choose me…Allah didn't choose him…Buddha…none of dem," Raven gasped, "It was Herour…we are all jus pawns in his sick game…he's using us…he's using what is closest to the Sage's heart, their gods…he wants…he wants…he...he."_

_Raven collapsed._

_"RAVEN!"…_

_"…It would seem that your plan to eliminate Davis from the Tournament has gone awry sir," Marcus said._

_"What makes you say that?" Herour asked, "Everything went according to plan. I was hoping that Asriel would duel Questor instead of Davis. I needed to gauge her strength. I suspected that she was descended from Arthur Pendragon, and this proves it, only one of the Once and Future king's descendants could wield his card with the expertise that she did. Kilomet Sestros and Maximilion Pegasus did not take into account the strength of their target's friends and that is what cost them. You are only as strong as your allies. When the time comes I will have everything that I want and need. The Gauntlet is thrown Davis. Do you accept the Challenge?"_

Davis glanced out of the plane window at the mountains below him. They seemed so peaceful compared to what was going on in his head. Raven's death had hit him hard. For the first time Davis realized how serious the situation had gotten.

Asriel lay asleep in the seat next to him. She looked so peaceful and innocent. Davis knew that Asriel was not innocent. Looks were deceiving. For instance this tournament was no mere tournament, but a front for the Sage's Games just as Rikuo had said what was it, a week ago? It seemed like a lifetime.

A voice buzzed on the intercom in Chinese. Davis spoke no Chinese but he knew that they were coming in for a landing.

"Asriel," Davis said gently, "It's time to wake up…we're here."

Asriel yawned and stretched. "Davis," she said, "Is Davis your first or last name?"

"Actually it's my middle name," he said surprised, "My first name is Tristram which is a very old Coffin family name dating back to the 1600's at least. But I never use it because outside of Nantucket everyone always mistakes it for Tristan. The Coffin family has always been obsessed with it's own history."

"I could never mistake Tristram for Tristan," Asriel said, "Sir Tristram was one of the Knights of the Round table."

Davis smiled at her as the two of them hailed a taxi outside of the airport.

"You know what's a pretty name," Asriel said as the two of them climbed into the cab, "Samantha. I've always loved the name Samantha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Great Wall of China," Davis said, "I can see why it's so great."

Indeed the vast wall stretched for miles, it was very majestic, very aesthetic view. This was the location that the dueling pager had given him.

"I think I've been to more historical sites since this tournament began then I have my whole life," Asriel said. "My first duel was at Stonehenge."

"Well, well, well…" came a familiar voice from behind them. "Fancy meeting you here Davis."

"Daniel," Davis said spinning around and greeting his friend. The two of them gave each other the warrior's handshake.

"How's the tournament been treating you so far?" Davis asked.

"Truth be told most of my opponents have been pushovers," he said "I'm looking forward to the finals and some real challenges."

"I suppose that you and I are supposed to duel now huh?" Davis said sighing.

"Not exactly," came a high pitched voice from behind them. Two bald twin brothers flipped over them and landed on the other side of them.

"One mere duelist would be creamed," One said

"So you must duel as a team," the other said

"You face the brothers Paradox… Sages of Taoism." They said in unison. The seal of sages appeared around the four of them as Asriel slid of to the side.

On Para and Dox's side a yin-yang symbol appeared in the margin, on Davis and Daniel's side a wolf like shape appeared in front of a cross.

Davis and Daniel glanced at each other and grinned.

"Tag team," they said together activating their duel disks.

Para-4000LP

Davis-4000LP

Dox-4000LP

Daniel/Rikuo-4000LP

"The Winning team gets four thousand duelist points and proceeds to the finals," Daniel said.

"And the Losing team takes a Sage's punishment," Dox said.

"First turn honors are mine!" Para said, "I summon Giant Rat in attack mode (EARTH/4/Beast/Effect/1400/1450)

A gigantic rodent appeared in front of Para. "I then set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"That makes it my move," Davis said, ("no player is allowed to attack until all four of us have drawn, that's good considering my lousy hand.")

"I summon D. D. Kuriboh in attack mode (LIGHT/1/Demon/Effect/300/200) and set two cards face down."

A crystal blue version of Kuriboh with rainbow eyes appeared in front of Davis and gave a little chirp Kuriboh style.

Daniel looked at his partner incredulously.

"All members of the D. D. family have rainbow eyes," Davis said as if that explained his actions.

"I summon Cannon Soldier," Dox said as the purple robot appeared. (DARK/4/Machine/Effect/1400/1400) "And my Quick Attack Spell card will allow him to attack immediately. Destroy D. D. Kuriboh!"

Daniel looked at his partner helplessly; he hadn't had a chance to take his turn yet so he couldn't help his friend.

Davis looked surprised by the attack, but not unprepared. "You triggered my trap card D. D. Distress Call."

The little D. D. Kuriboh pulled out an old-fashioned telegraph machine and began tapping SOS into it.

"D. D. Distress Call works like this: Whenever a monster with D. D. or Different Dimension in its name is threatened I can summon a level four or lower monster with D. D. in its name to the field. Come forth D. D. Assailant (EARTH/4/Warrior/Effect/1700/1600)"

The D. D. Assailant wore white and looked like a ninja, he had an oversized sword strapped to his back and glittering rainbow eyes that shone even though his face was covered.

"That won't save your D. D. Kuriboh though," Dox exclaimed.

"No but my other trap card D. D. Rescue mission will, it combines D. D. Kuriboh and D. D. Assailant's attack points together (2000/1800) say bon voyage to Cannon Soldier." Davis said smugly.

Para-4000LP

Davis-4000LP

Dox-3400LP

Daniel/Rikuo-4000LP

"And I haven't even taken my turn yet," Daniel said grinning, "Oh I think that this duel is going to be fun!"

"I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode," Daniel said, (EARTH/4/Machine/1800/1600). "I then play Graceful Charity in order to draw three cards and discard two. I then play Monster Reborn to summon the man himself: Jinzo! (DARK/6/Machine/Effect/2400/1500) Don't worry Davis, our Trap cards will be unaffected thanks to my Amplify Equip card. I then set one card facedown. Jinzo attack Giant Rat!"

Para-3000LP

Davis-4000LP

Dox-3400LP

Daniel/Rikuo-4000LP

"Ha," Para laughed, "Now I can summon our Labyrinth Walls (EARTH/5/Rock/0/3000).

The ground around the wall began shaking; it was as if the Great Wall of China was becoming the Labyrinth.

"Davis," Asriel screamed as she fell off the moving wall.

Davis moved to grab her but Rikuo stopped him, "If you leave the Sage's seal you automatically lose…we can rescue her when the duel is over."

The setup was now different. The Four duelists were now standing on pedestals, a vast maze set out before them. Asriel lay unconscious in front of Davis's pedestal D. D. Kuriboh and D. D. Assailant standing guard over her.

To Davis's right Daniel stood on his own pedestal, with his X-Head Cannon and Jinzo standing in front of him.

"Now that our Labyrinth is in play we have the advantage," Para said.

"You can never hope to win on a field where we make the rules!" Dox declared.

_To Be Continued…_

Original Cards:

D. D. Distress call

D. D. Rescue Mission

Original Cards Created by Wolf General:

D. D. Kuriboh

To the Seeker of the Soul: Who's to say? Oh wait, I guess I am…but I'm not going to so... Who's to say?

To john: OK, OK, you win. You shall have you're warrior spellcaster deck as soon as I figure out what's in it.

To Wolf General: Cool, whatever you come up with is cool, and whatever you don't come up with is cool too. (Did you like Daniel's part in this chapter?)

To Seeker again: Haven't you guessed yet? (I just could not resist)


	24. Teamwork

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: Still Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_**Author's notes:** I have figured out the setup for the finals of the tournament, and I have left it open for there to be one deck submission. I will take the next deck that is submitted after this chapter and use it. I will **not** use a dragon deck, a Sanctuary in the Sky deck, a Gravekeeper's Deck, a Chaos Deck or an Exodia deck because I already have those. Be creative._

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! War of the Gods:**

_"You face the brothers Paradox… Sages of Taoism." They said in unison. The seal of sages appeared around the four of them as Asriel slid of to the side._

_On Para and Dox's side a yin-yang symbol appeared in the margin, on Davis and Daniel's side a wolf like shape appeared in front of a cross._

_Davis and Daniel glanced at each other and grinned._

_"Tag team," they said together activating their duel disks…_

…_The ground around the wall began shaking; it was as if the Great Wall of China was becoming the Labyrinth. _

_"Davis," Asriel screamed as she fell off the moving wall._

_Davis moved to grab her but Rikuo stopped him, "If you leave the Sage's seal you automatically lose…we can rescue her when the duel is over."_

_The setup was now different. The Four duelists were now standing on pedestals, a vast maze set out before them. Asriel lay unconscious in front of Davis's pedestal D. D. Kuriboh and D. D. Assailant standing guard over her._

_To Davis's right Daniel stood on his own pedestal, with his X-Head Cannon and Jinzo standing in front of him._

_"Now that our Labyrinth is in play we have the advantage," Para said._

_"You can never hope to win on a field where we make the rules!" Dox declared…_

"I think that you fail to realize," Daniel said, "that your Labyrinth walls have zero attack points and that my X-Head Cannon has yet to attack. X-Head! Attack

"You've triggered our Trap Labyrinth Shield."

"Jinzo's in play no trap cards can be activated!" Daniel protested.

"Not true, Labyrinth Shield can't be negated not even by Jinzo." Para said.

"As long as Labyrinth Shield is in play you cannot target Labyrinth Wall (0/3000) as long as it remains in attack mode." Dox declared.

"Fine," Daniel sighed, "End turn."

"They're good," Davis said to Daniel, "They've obviously worked together on team strategy whereas this is our first tag team together and only my second tag team ever."

"We can still beat em'" Daniel said.

"Let's hope so…"

"I play Guardian of the Labyrinth in attack mode (EARTH/4/Warrior/1000/1200) and move him four paces into the maze End Turn." Para said.

("Monsters can only move as far as their Levels,") Davis thought, ("Which means D. D. Kuriboh can only move one space at a time, and D. D. Assailant only four spaces. This is _real_ don't forget so Asriel is in danger down there. OK I think I have a plan.")

"I sacrifice D. D. Kuriboh for Dark Magician Girl (DARK/6/Spellcaster/Effect/2000/1700) in attack mode Dark Magician Girl move into the Maze six paces. D. D. Assailant, stay here and guard Asriel."

Dark Magician Girl gave Davis a wink and then proceeded into the maze. D. D. Assailant just gave a brief nod to indicate that he 'd heard Davis and understood his mission.

"I then play one card facedown and end my turn."

Dox grinned almost evilly, "I summon Giga Tech Wolf (FIRE/4/Machine/1200/1400)" he said, "I then play Premature Burial to pay 800 life points in order to summon Cannon Soldier from the graveyard (1400/1400)

Para-3000LP

Davis-4000LP

Dox-2600LP

Daniel/Rikuo-4000LP

"And now my Polymerization Spell card will fuse them together to become Labyrinth Tank (DARK/7/Machine/Fusion/2400/2400) I move my tank 7 spaces into the maze. You're move."

Daniel drew, "I play Y-Dragon Head in attack mode (LIGHT/4/Union/Machine/1500/1200) I set two cards facedown. Jinzo, watch Dark Magician Girl's back OK? Move six paces into the maze until you're right next to her."

Jinzo gave Daniel a salute and moved next to Dark Magician Girl. DMG giggled and gave Jinzo a kiss on the cheek.

"Our favorite cards working together," Davis said to Daniel.

"There's no way that they can stop a team like that," he responded.

"Then let's break up the dream team," Para said, "I play Magical Labyrinth which will reset the maze…among other things."

The ground began shaking again, and the maze rearranged itself, separating Dark Magician Girl and Jinzo.

"Divide and conquer," Dox said.

"I then play Dimension Hole on Labyrinth Tank which will allow me to move him where ever I please within the maze. I move him in front of Jinzo. I then summon Kaiser Seahorse (LIGHT/4/Sea-Serpent/Effect/1700/1650)"

"My move," Davis said snapping the top card off of his deck. "I summon Vampire Lady (DARK/4/Undead/Effect/1550/1550)"

A blond female vampire appeared in front of Davis. "I move her into the maze four paces."

"Dark Magician Girl shouldn't be alone," Davis continued, "So I play Sage's Stone to Summon Dark Magician. (DARK/7/Spellcaster/2500/2100)

Dedication through Light and Darkness to sacrifice him for Dark Magician of Chaos. (DARK/8/Spellcaster/Effect/2800/2600)

And Monster Reborn to Revive Dark Magician (2500/2100) And I move all three six paces toward Jinzo. End Turn."

"I draw," Dox said. "I Equip Labyrinth Tank with Machine Conversion Factory. (2700/2700) I summon Unshaven Angler (WATER/4/Fish/Effect/1500/1600) Labyrinth Tank attack Jinzo!"

Daniel reached towards his duel disk to activate his facedown card, but before he could Davis activated his own Trap.

"Reveal Prismatic Armor," Davis said grinning like a buffoon. "By removing my D. D. Kuriboh from play I can negate your monster's attack and Transform Jinzo…"

"…Into D. D. Jinzo," Daniel said finishing Davis's sentence.

(LIGHT/7/Machine/Effect/2950/2000) As the new and improved rainbow colored Jinzo took to the field.

"All trap cards in your hands are automatically removed from play, and your face down ones too." Daniel said.

"Now this is what I call teamwork," Davis said.

"I do believe Labyrinth Tank was in the middle of attacking," Daniel responded.

Para-3000LP

Davis-4000LP

Dox-2050LP

Daniel/Rikuo-4000LP

"Any monster destroyed by D. D. Jinzo is removed from play," Davis said.

"My turn," Daniel said, this duel was exciting and both of them were giddy like schoolboys.

"I sacrifice X-Head Cannon and Y-Dragon Head in order to summon Irios the Steel Monarch (EARTH/7/Machine/Effect/2700/2000) He moves seven paces into the maze, D. D. Jinzo moves seven paces towards Davis's Magicians and I end my turn."

"I Draw," Para said, "I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse and Unshaven Angler for a Monster in Facedown defense. I then play Tribute Resurrection, which brings them back at half their attack points (850/1650) (750/1600)

"Wall Shadow (DARK/7/Warrior/Effect/1600/3000) attack Vampire Lady!"

A shadowy creature lunged out of the wall grabbed the Vampire lady and dragged her into the wall itself.

Para-3000LP

Davis-3950LP

Dox-2050LP

Daniel/Rikuo-4000LP

"Your move Davis," Para said pleasantly.

"I summon D. D. Warrior Lady (LIGHT/4/Warrior/Effect/1500/1600) End turn."

"Then I play Monster Returned!" Dox said, "This Brings back Labyrinth Tank. (2400/2400) I sacrifice Unshaven Angler for a card in Defense mode. I play Limiter Removal, which as a Machine duelist you should know removes the safety measures on Machine Cards. (LT: 4800/2400) Labyrinth Tank attack Irios the Steel Monarch!

"GO!" Daniel yelled, "Exchange of Soul and Trap Reflector! Exchange will swap Davis's Graveyard with Para's and Trap Reflector will copy his Prismatic Armor. I remove Y-Dragon Head from play to negate your attack and Transform Irios the Steel Monarch into Irios the Prism Monarch! (LIGHT/8/Machine/Effect/3200/2700)"

"End Turn," Dox muttered.

"We are some team," Davis said grinning as Daniel drew his card.

"I'll say," Daniel replied, "Remind me never to duel us."

"Irios and D. D. Jinzo will catch up with Davis's Magicians, and I set two new cards face down."

"This is where the fun ends for you two," Para said, "I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse for Sanga of Thunder (LIGHT/7/Thunder/Effect/2600/2400) And I flip summon Suijin (WATER/7/Aqua/Effect/2500/2100) and Kazejin (WIND/7/Spellcaster/Effect/2400/2200). Together they make up Gate Guardian (EARTH/10/Warrior/Effect/3750/3300) A monster with more attack points than any of your monsters.

_To Be Continued…_

Original Cards:

Labyrinth Shield

Prismatic Armor

D. D. Jinzo

Tribute Resurrection

Irios the Prism Monarch

Original Cards Created by Wolf General:

D. D. Kuriboh

Irios the Steel Monarch

Monster Returned

Exchange of Soul

Original Cards Created by Seeker of the Soul

Trap Reflector

Author's Notes: Two Chapters in one day! Whoa! I am on Fire! Oh wait, that's just my fever (I hate being sick) One slot left for the finals!

To Seeker of the Soul: thanks for the heads up, I'll try not to do that anymore. Yes, Sammy/Samantha is Davis and Asriel's Daughter, I thought that it was obvious (Sammy and Davis have the same last name: Coffin) OK maybe not that obvious. But I'm certain that we'll see Davis and Asriel when Wolf General writes the Parent's day chapter. And yes I am evil.

To Wolf General: Glad you like it, it was always my intention that the Paradox brothers were the Sages of Taoism. Ever since Daniel's first appearance in London I knew that they were going to tag team the Para Dox brothers, your black mail had nothing to do with it. BTW you'll note that there is only one slot left open for the finals as your Demon Sage is in.


	25. The Fruits of a Joint Action

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: Still Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_**Author's notes:** I have figured out the setup for the finals of the tournament, and I have left it open for one deck submission. I will take the next deck that is submitted after this chapter and use it. I will **not** use a dragon deck, a Sanctuary in the Sky deck, a Gravekeeper's Deck, a Chaos Deck or an Exodia deck because I already have those. Be creative. One deck left! Get those submissions in, John I know where I'm going to use your W/S deck._

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! War of the Gods:**

_"You face the brothers Paradox… Sages of Taoism." They said in unison. The seal of sages appeared around the four of them as Asriel slid of to the side._

_On Para and Dox's side a yin-yang symbol appeared in the margin, on Davis and Daniel's side a wolf like shape appeared in front of a cross…_

_"…This is where the fun ends for you two," Para said, "I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse for Sanga of Thunder (LIGHT/7/Thunder/Effect/2600/2400) And I flip summon Suijin (WATER/7/Aqua/Effect/2500/2100) and Kazejin (WIND/7/Spellcaster/Effect/2400/2200). Together they make up Gate Guardian (EARTH/10/Warrior/Effect/3750/3300) A monster with more attack points than any of your monsters._

_**Maze Rules:**_ _A monster may only move as far as his/her star levels into the maze per turn. Monsters within the maze may not be offered for a tribute-summon. Fusion may only occur between monsters right next to each other. Flying monsters and really big monsters may not enter the maze. If a player gets one of their monsters to the other side of the maze and there are no monsters there, you may attack your opponent directly. The maze was formed out of the Great Wall of China through the magic of the Sages Games so it's a decent sized maze. As I write this I am using a maze like board game that I acquired when I was in Germany. For specific maze rules ask me._

Davis and Daniel burst out laughing. The Paradox brothers did not look amused.

"Please," Daniel said stifling a giggle, "I've faced worse duel monsters in my sleep."

"There was this one guy I dueled who summoned a monster with 13,800 attack points," Davis said.

"I dueled against a monster with Infinite attack points," Daniel continued.

"Really?" Davis asked

"Yeah, same duel that I was asleep during as a matter of fact,"

"You don't say,"

The Paradox brothers were now very annoyed that their best monster wasn't getting the reaction that they had desired. Davis and Daniel seemed to think that it was just a big joke.

"I'm not done!" Para said, "I play Ryoku to cut your life points in half and add them in the form of attack points to our Gate Guardian."

Para-3000LP

Davis-1975LP

Dox-2050LP

Daniel/Rikuo-2000LP

(GG: 7725/3400)

Instantly Davis and Daniel stopped laughing between themselves.

"That's not funny," Daniel said.

"That's not funny at all," Davis reemphasized.

"You're going to pay for that," Davis said, "Ryoku forces you to skip your battle phase this turn so it's my move!"

Davis snapped the top card off of his deck

("If it worked for them…") he thought, aloud he said "I sacrifice D. D. Warrior Lady and D. D. Assailant for my Buster Blader (EARTH/7/Warrior/Effect/2600/2300)"

Davis's blue and gold dragon slayer appeared as his D. D. Warriors vanished.

"Then I play Double Spell, offering my Exchange Card in order to use the Dimension Hole in your Graveyard. This will allow me to move Buster Blader into the maze right next to Dark Magician. I then play my Polymerization to fuse Buster Blader with Dark Magician. Behold! Dark Paladin! The Ultimate Magical Warrior! (DARK/7/Spellcaster/Effect/Fusion/2900/2400)"

"Sweet," Daniel said.

"I move all of my monsters six paces forward towards the end of the maze and end my turn," Davis said.

"Then it's my move," Dox said.

"Davis," Daniel said, "How are we going to stop that monster?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"I play a single card facedown and activate Raigeki to annihilate all of your monsters!"

"Activate Dark Paladin's Ability," Davis said, "I discard one card in order to negate Raigeki."

"Gate Guardian is shared my both myself and my brother since we both contributed to its summoning, so we may both attack with it during our turns. Gate Guardian attack! Dark Paladin," Dox declared."

"Activate Irios the Prism Monarch's special ability," Daniel said, "By removing my X-Head Cannon in the Graveyard from play I can stop any player's battle phase."

Irios's crystal body began glowing and a rainbow colored light appeared around Gate Guardian, stopping his attack.

"Davis," Daniel said drawing and taking his turn, "I've only one more monster in my graveyard and then I can't use Irios's ability anymore. I don't know about you but I don't have any 8000 attack point monsters in my deck so unless you can think of a way to stop them…" he trailed off.

"Don't worry," Davis said, "God will provide."

"If you say so," Daniel bit his lip, "I summon Fusilar The duel mode beast in attack mode (FIRE/8/Machine/Effect/1400/1400) and play one card face-down. I move Irios and D. D. Jinzo to rejoin Davis's Mages. End turn."

"My move," Para said, "Gate Guardian attack Dark Paladin!"

"Trigger Irios's ability once more," Daniel said, "Removing Z-Metal Tank from my graveyard to negate your battle phase." (LIGHT/4/Machine/Union/1500/1000)

"Thanks," Davis said, "I'll take it from here, I play Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards and then set these two cards face-down. I move my Three Magicians out of the maze and bring them face to face with your Gate Guardian."

Dox grinned and drew, "Gate Guardian attack!"

"Activate Draining Shield," Davis declared, "And I transfer the points to Daniel's LP."

Para-3000LP

Davis-1975LP

Dox-2050LP

Daniel/Rikuo-9725LP

"Thanks," Daniel said, "But don't you need those life points more than I do?"

"Not if my plan works," Davis said, "But I'll need your back up."

"I've got you covered," Daniel said glancing at his two-facedown cards.

Daniel drew, "I sacrifice Fusilar for Demon Wolf Lord, (DARK/6/Demon/Effect/2400/1000) and move him into the maze six paces. Pass."

"This time you don't stand a chance." Para said, The bald brother smiled at the card he drew. "You can't save you're monster anymore. Gate Guardian attack!"

"You're right, Para," Davis said, "I can't save my monster anymore, so I'll destroy yours. Activate D. Tribe!"

"What?" The Paradox brothers asked in unison.

"This Trap will turn my Dark Magician Girl, Dark Paladin, and Dark Magician of Chaos as well as Daniel's D. D. Jinzo, Demon Wolf Lord, and Irios the Prism Monarch into Dragon sub-types. As you know my Dark Paladin gains five hundred attack points for every dragon on the field and graveyard so…"

(DP: 5900/2400)

"You don't even compare to our Gate Guardian," Para said.

"Oh yes he does," Daniel said grinning, "My Covering Fire Trap card let's my D. D. Jinzo and Davis's Paladin combine their attack points together."

(DP&DDJ: 8850/2000/2400)

"For one nice big finely tuned boom," Davis said grinning, "Thanks for attacking, you've just made our day and ensured our victory."

The energy from the Gate Guardian's attack rushed forward, but Dark Paladin raised his sword and D. D. Jinzo fired a multicolored blast at Dark Paladin's sword, the energy over surrounded the blade, and DP pointed the weapon at Gate Guardian.

The gigantic sentry never saw it coming, and blew into a million pieces.

The Paradox Brothers eyes grew wide.

Para-1875LP

Davis-1975LP

Dox-2050LP

Daniel/Rikuo-9725LP

"My turn," Davis said, "Dark Magician Girl attack Guardian of the Labyrinth Dark Paladin attack Para's life points directly. End turn."

Para-0LP

Davis-1975LP

Dox-750LP

Daniel/Rikuo-9725LP

"You could've finished them," Daniel said.

"But wouldn't want to spoil the fun for you partner," Davis said

"Thanks pal," Daniel said grinning

Dox looked at the cards in his hand. "I go defense." He said helplessly.

"Irios," Daniel said, "Attack his last defender, D. D. Jinzo go strait for his life points!"

Para-0LP

Davis-1975LP

Dox-0LP

Daniel/Rikuo-9725LP

There was a flash of light and Davis and Daniel, as well as Asriel were standing on the Great Wall of China once more, and the Seal of Sages was closing in around Para and Dox.

"As Sage's Punishment," Davis said, "You will suffer through 24 hours with no memory of who you are."

"**Congratulations Tristram D Coffin and Daniel J Pilkington you now qualify for the grand finals of the Global Duel Tournament," **Davis's Dueling Page declared, **"The Location is being transmitted to you now, good luck in the finals!"**

"Sweet," Davis and Daniel gave each other a high five, and Davis couldn't resist giving Ariel a hug.

"I can't believe I made it to the finals!" Davis said grinning.

"Don't get too excited Davis," Daniel said, "I'm in the finals too and I intend to win."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Davis said, "We'll what are we standing around here like a bunch of old folks at the Church ice cream social for? Let's get going!"

_To Be Continued…_

Original Cards:

D. D. Jinzo

Irios the Prism Monarch

Original Cards Created by Wolf General:

Demon Wolf Lord

**Author's Notes: **Yay! Lord Raven Drackon's Back! I've also one more slot for the finals, character submissions are still open for one more character, so hurry, hurry, hurry…Also I've decided to play a little game, can anyone guess the location of the finals? I know where they are going to be held but can you guess? I'd just like to see the places people think up and to see if anyone guesses the correct location. If anyone gets it right I will use at least one original card that they make up in the finals.

To John: I figured out the Deck, and I know what's in it, don't worry I think you'll like it

To Lord Raven Drackon: Get cracking! If you want to get your sage in do it quickly!

To John: How are you doing multiple reviews per chapter?

To Seeker of the Soul: I am of the opinion that your Trap Reflector is one of the coolest Original Cards ever. And I know WG mentioned Sammy's last name a couple of times. (Check out the chapter where Griff duels Adriel)

To adanaC: Four words: I need more details

To Wolf General: Actually I was kinda rushed at that point.


	26. The Most Loyal Monster

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: Still Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_**Author's notes:** The Polls are closed. I accept no more Sage Decks, I have nowhere to put them. I would still like to see what people are guessing for the location of the finals, Seeker of the Soul is the only one whose guessed so far._

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! War of the Gods: **

"…_It's not just you," she said, "All men are bastards just interested in sleeping with every cute girl that they meet. You're all the same."_

_"No," Davis said, though he was annoyed by this he kept his voice calm, "they're not. What if I told you I was a virgin?"_

_"What?" Asriel said, once more thoroughly surprised._

_"Yep," Davis said, "I am a virgin and I intend to stay that way till I'm married. It's my wedding present to my future wife. She'll be my first."_

_Davis didn't mention that the very idea of asking a girl out terrified him though._

_"That's not true," Asriel said._

_"It is," Davis said, "that is my intention, and I pray that she's doing the same for me. Not likely in today's world though, still it's my hope."_

_"I used to think like you do," Asriel said, "I was holding out till my wedding night. My boyfriend knew this." She bowed her head and Davis noticed tears coming down her cheeks. "That bastard took from me the one thing that could never be given back. I said no to him over a hundred times that night, but he wouldn't except that. He took what didn't belong to him. He took my innocence…"_

_"…**Congratulations Tristram D Coffin and Daniel J Pilkington you now qualify for the grand finals of the Global Duel Tournament," **Davis's Dueling Page declared, **"The Location is being transmitted to you now, good luck in the finals!"**_

Davis, Daniel and Asriel arrived at the airport.

"I feel like I just came from here," Davis said.

"You did," Asriel said.

"Our tickets are already ready but our flight doesn't leave for another two hours," Daniel said, as he returned from the ticket counter.

"So we've time to kill," Asriel said.

"DIE TIME!" Davis exclaimed.

Daniel stared at Davis like he was an idiot, but Asriel giggled obviously thinking he was funny.

Suddenly Asriel's face paled.

"Oh God no," she whispered, and shrank behind Davis. She had a look of pure terror on her face. Davis had never seen her scared before…Angry, but never scared, she had always been a picture of confidence.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"It's _him!_" she hissed.

"Who?"

"Tony Price, my ex-boyfriend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You shouldn't eat that, mate," Valon said, "it can't be good for you."

"I'll eat whatever I feel like eating," Tony retorted, taking a bite out of his cheeseburger.

Alister, Grimo, and Raphael simply sat off to the side ignoring the two duelists. Valon and Tony often got into a clash of wills and argued frequently.

Raphael wasn't even sure why Master Dartz put up with Tony anyway. The man was a grade a jerk and lowlife.

Suddenly Tony stopped arguing with Valon.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle," Tony said standing up. He moved away from the others.

"Where does he think he's going?" Alister asked.

"I don't know but we should probably follow him," Raphael sighed and got up. Grimo and Valon looked at each other and Valon shrugged.

Tony seemed to be targeting three teens, a girl in pink with blond hair, and two guys, one with brown hair in a ponytail, and one with red hair.

"Well, well, well," Tony said, "If it isn't my little bitch Asriel. What'cha doing in a Chinese Airport?"

"_Don't call her that,"_ Davis hissed under his breath.

"What's that?" Tony said turning towards Davis.

"Are you her new boyfriend?" Tony asked, "Don't worry, I've broken her in for you." He laughed out loud, and Asriel just shrank back even more.

"Davis," Daniel said seeing the fire in Davis's eyes, "Don't do anything stupid, this pond scum isn't worth it."

Davis seemed to calm down for a second, and then swung his fist right into Tony's face.

"I've got admit I didn't see that one coming," Valon said, observing Tony go down.

"That felt good," Davis said, now seeming much calmer than he'd been two seconds ago.

"Watch it," Tony said getting up, "I eat punks like you for breakfast."

"Defend yourself," Davis said as his duel disk activated.

"You don't want to duel me," Tony said.

"I'm certain I do."

Valon, Grimo, Raphael and Alister immediately backed a good distance away from the two.

"Then you bring this on yourself," Tony sneered. His Chaos duel disk activates, the blade-like playing field swinging out. "One more soul for the Great Beast."

"Whoa," Daniel said, "What kind of duel disk is that?"

Davis-4000LP

Tony-4000LP

"I think that I'll start this duel off with a bang," Tony said, "I play The Seal of Orichalcos."

Ominous music began playing as the ancient symbols on the Chaos Duel disk lit up. A giant circle began to float out; it hovered above them for a few seconds growing and then began to descend onto the playing field. The moment that it touched the ground green light surrounded Daniel and Asriel, and sent them flying out of the circle. Strange angular shapes cross-crossed on the field.

A miniature image of the Seal appeared on Tony's forehead. His eyes had an eerie red tint to them.

Davis noticed something else. The moment that that card had been played his Sage's Crystal had gone dead, cold and lifeless. The Seal of Orichalcos had cancelled out his Crystal's magic.

Tony let out a deep guttural roar and then; "Ah that feels so much better. The Power of the Orichalcos now courses through me! With this card I am unstoppable. I'll set three cards face-down and end my turn."

Davis drew, "I summon Shining Angel (LIGHT/4/Fairy/Effect/1400/800) in attack mode. Since you played no monsters your life points are fair game Shining Angel Attack!"

"Think again," Tony sniggered, "I activate Physical Double! I'll make a copy of your monster, and mine will be better."

As the trap card lifted up a gray blob appeared in front of Tony and reshaped itself into a Shining Angel. (DARK/4/Fairy/Effect/1900/800) They only difference between the two angels was that Tony's had an image of the Seal of Orichalcos on its forehead.

As Davis's Angel attacked it shattered to pieces. Leaving only Tony's Angel.

Davis-3500LP

Tony-4000LP

"What the…They should have tied!" Davis said.

"Normally yes," Tony said, "But thanks to The Seal of Orichalcos all monsters on my field get a five hundred point bonus. Plus I may use my Spell/Trap Card zone for a monster card zone. In addition when you lose this duel you will lose your soul."

"Shining Angel's Effect activates," Davis said popping his deck loose. "I can summon Different Dimension Dragon (LIGHT/5/Dragon/Effect/1200/1500) in attack mode. End Turn."

A snake-like dragon with four wings appeared in a burst of light.

"Then it's my move," Tony said drawing, "I set two more cards facedown and activate Change of Heart. This will give me possession of your dragon for the turn, and on my field the Orichalcos increases him."

Davis's dragon flew over to Tony's field as the half angel half demon flew into him. The Seal appeared on its forehead. (1700/1500)

"Different Dimension Dragon attack your former master directly!"

Davis-1800LP

Tony-4000LP

("Crap,") Davis thought, ("I can't afford to be careless. This isn't Global Duel Rules and I don't have 8000LP to play with.")

"My turn ends and D. D. Dragon returns to your field."

The Seal of Orichalcos on D. D. Dragon shattered apart and the Dragon suddenly seemed to realize for the first time what he had just done. It looked at Davis in horror, and seemed to whimper.

"It's OK," Davis said, "It's not your fault, he had control over you. We'll see if we can make this right."

Off to the Sidelines Raphael looked impressed at Davis's treatment of his monster.

("Rikuo,") Daniel asked in his mind, ("What do you know about this Seal of Orichalcos thingy?")

("It's Atlantian in origin I think,") the wolf demon responded, ("It's magic is old, older than the Sage's Games, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, and even me…I don't doubt that if Davis looses this duel he looses his soul.")

"I summon D. D. Warrior Lady," Davis said, "And play Polymerization to fuse D. D. Warrior Lady and Different Dimension Dragon together to become: D. D. Warrior Lady the Dragon Knight! (LIGHT/6/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/2200/2500)"

The two monsters flowed together into a vortex and when they emerged D. D. Warrior Lady was riding atop Different Dimension Dragon.

"I play Card of Sanctity so that we both draw till we have six cards in our hands," Davis said, already pulling cards off of the top of his deck, "I then set three cards facedown and attack you directly with D. D. Warrior Lady the Dragon Knight!"

"Activate trap," Tony said sounding almost bored. "My Hostile Takeover will give me your D. D. Warrior Lady the Dragon Knight. Permanently!"

A mechanical spider appeared and shot out cables that surrounded D. D. Warrior Lady the Dragon Knight, and dragged her over to Tony's field. A cable shot from the spider and into the back of D. D. Warrior Lady's head. The Seal appeared on D. D. Warrior Lady's forehead (2700/2500)

"Now it's my turn," Tony said, "You're defenseless against your own monster so I attack you directly with her, ending the game."

"Not so fast," Davis said, "I thought you might pull something like that again so I activate A Hero Emerges!"

"The middle card," Tony said casually

"My Flame Swordsman in defense mode," (FIRE/5/Warrior/1800/1600)

"Brain Control," Tony responded, flipping the card up.

Instantly two arms shot out and grabbed Flame Swordsman and dragged him over to Tony's side, The Orichalcos appeared on his head too. (2300/1600)

"As I was saying," Tony continued, "D. D. Warrior Lady the Dragon Knight, and Flame Swordsman attack.

"GO!" Davis said, "Stray Lambs and Serial Spell. I discard my hand for four Lamb Tokens. (EARTH/1/Beast/0/0) (0/0) (0/0) (0/0)"

"Graverobber to take that Magical Scientist you discarded. (DARK/1/Spellcaster/Effect/800/300) I Pay 1000LP to summon Super Robolady (DARK/6/Machine/Effect/Fusion/1700/1200)

The Dragon Knight, Flame Swordsman and Robolady used their swords to slice the lambs in half, and Magical Scientist, pointed a Ray gun at the last lamb. A helix shaped beam shot out and destroyed it.

"Flame Swordsman returns to my field," (1800/1600) Davis said drawing. "I play Replay to pay half my LP to reuse Card of Sanctity."

Davis-900LP

Tony-3000LP

"I then play Monster Reborn on Shining Angel," Davis said after he had drawn a fresh hand. (1400/800)

"I sacrifice Shining Angel and Flame Swordsman for Buster Blader (EARTH/7/Warrior/Effect/3100/2300)" Davis said. His blue and gold warrior appeared on the field.

"Attack…" Davis paused. "No," he said, "I can't attack my own monsters, I just can't. I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Once more Raphael looked impressed.

"Too bad," Valon said, "I was rooting for him. We all know what's next don't we?"

"Snatch Steal," Tony said. "Buster Blader is mine now! (3600/2300)" The Seal appeared on Buster Blader's forehead."

"Buster Blader," Tony said, "Attack!"

"Draining Shield!" Davis said, "Negates B. B. 's attack and gives me Life Points!"

Davis-4000LP

Tony-3000LP

"Not for long," He said, "I attack with D. D. Warrior Lady the Dragon Knight, and Magical Scientist."

Davis-1300LP

Tony-3000LP

Davis-500LP

Tony-3000LP

Davis closed his eyes and prayed, and then he drew. Davis stared at the card for about a minute. Daniel wasn't sure but he thought he saw tears in Davis's eyes.

"I set one card face-down. I then summon," Davis said slowly, "Mataza the Zapper. (DARK/3/Warrior/Effect/1300/800)

A samurai in green armor appeared on Davis's field. He looked sternly at Davis's former monsters.

Davis-1500LP

Tony-3000LP

"He's mine," Tony said, "I sacrifice 1000LP to Magical Scientist in order to summon Super Robolady again, and Sacrifice her to Enemy Controller."

Davis-1500LP

Tony-2000LP

A giant video game terminal appeared and several buttons pushed down on it. A wire shot out and attempted to take control of Mataza.

Mataza moved faster than lightning severing the wire. The samurai then scoffed.

"A samurai's loyalty means more than that," Mataza said sneering.

"What!"

Everyone except Davis seemed surprised by Mataza speaking.

"I choose to be with Davis," Mataza said, "He has never abandoned me or any of his monsters. He could have done serious damage to your life points but he respected his monsters more than that. I have made my decision, I stand with Davis unto his death or mine."

"As you wish," Tony said "You may have a choice, but his other monsters do not. Buster Blader attack Mataza!"

"I beg to differ," Davis said, "You took my monster's free will away from them, but I'm gonna give it back. Go Remove Brainwashing."

The Trap Card flipped up and at the same time Mataza yelled to Buster Blader.

"Stop!" The Samurai said, "Buster Blader you are one of Davis's most trusted monsters. You were his second rare card and Davis trusts you and Dark Magician above any other monsters in his deck. Do you really wish to give that up for this worm?"

Buster Blader stopped, dropped his sword and seemed to be struggling with himself. The Seal of Orichalcos on his forehead shattered apart and he picked up his sword and stood next to Mataza (2600/2300)

"And you, D. D. Warrior Lady," Mataza said addressing the Dragon Knight, "Did you not once comment to me that you would be willing to give up your soul for Davis? Why then do you turn against him?"

D. D. Warrior Lady rubbed her head with her right hand. She seemed to be thinking "Why am I over here anyway?" The Seal of Orichalcos on her forehead shattered apart, as did the robot spider. She tugged on her reins and Different Dimension Dragon pulled her over to Davis's Field. (2200/2500)

"And you," Mataza said turning to the last monster still on Tony's side, "Has not Davis funded your research with his own life points? Has he not always treated your creations with respect and utilized them to their absolute potential? This coward sacrificed one of your Fusions to try and take control of me. How is that helping your cause?"

The Seal of Orichalcos shattered on Magical Scientist's forehead. (300/300)

"You're whole deck revolves around taking monsters that don't belong to you," Davis said. "I'd be surprised if you had more than three monsters in your deck."

"But what happens when your victims have a choice?" Davis continued, "They never choose you. Mataza is my most loyal monster, I knew that you'd try and take control of him and it cost you. Mataza the Zapper, finish this.

"This," Mataza said rushing forward with his sword, "Is for what you did to my friends and allies, attempting to take control of them and turn them against Davis. You have no honor!"

Davis-500LP

Tony-700LP

"And this," Mataza said, preparing to strike again, "This is for Asriel, and what you did to her. Never again will you take what does not belong to you, you honor-less, spineless, cowardly _dog!_"

Davis-500LP

Tony-0LP

The Seal of Orichalcos closed around Tony.

"No!" he screamed. A beam of green light shot down out of the sky and struck Tony sucking his soul out. His empty shell collapsed on the ground.

"Well I guess that is the end of that knave," Grimo said.

"Never liked him anyway," Valon said.

"He deserved what he got," Raphael said, "Come on, it's time to go."

Davis collapsed onto his knees: exhausted.

Daniel and Asriel rushed to Davis side.

"Are you OK?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," Davis said, as they helped him up, "Just tired I'll sleep it off on the way to the finals."

"You risked your soul for me." Asriel said. "Nobody has ever done anything like that for me. Ever!"

"Come on," Daniel said looking at his Dueling Pager. "We've got a plane to catch."

"Wait," Asriel said, and she reached up and kissed Davis on the lips. And for the first time Davis did not care, and kissed back.

Original Cards:

D. D. Warrior Lady the Dragon Knight

Hostile Takeover

Original Cards Created by Wolf General:

Replay

Author's Notes: don't forget to guess the location of the finals!

To John: Watch it, I time travel and I don't take kindly to people invading my turf.

To adanaC: Your Sage is in. (Don't get drunk it's bad for you.)

To Seeker of the Soul: Ha! Trap Reflector trounces the Paradox Brothers in Two Universes. Your guess is in, and I'm not saying whether or not it's wrong or right just yet, more guesses please. And what's so funny about the name Tristram? My brother is Named Tristram and today is his birthday so everybody wish him a happy birthday.

To dragon lords: Sorry the polls are closed.

To Wolf General: I already told you my comments on HS and LR.


	27. Signs and Portents

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: Still Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_**Author's notes:** The Polls are closed. I accept no more Sage Decks, I have nowhere to put them. _

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! War of the Gods:**

"…_You chose Red Eyes Darkness Dragon," Nick said, "But you should know that The Grand Elusa gains attack and defense points of 100x the star level of the monster she does battle with (3700/4400) so I shall win."_

_"Red Eyes Darkness Dragon: Shadow Fire Blast!"_

_"Grand Elusa: Saber Fang strike!"_

There was an explosion as the two monster's attacks collided together. Dust and dirt shot up and surrounded the entire field. Nick's big black dog barked and sort of doggy coughed.

As the dust cleared Red Eyes Darkness Dragon remained in the same place while The Grand Elusa was nowhere to be seen.

Malachi-1LP

Nick (Natsilani)- 0LP

"How?" Nick asked.

"Last Turn was the key," Malachi said, "When it activated every monster in our decks went to the Graveyard. Including, my Meteor Dragon, Baby Dragon, Masked Dragon, and Twin Headed Behemoth. These combined with the dragons in my Graveyard gave Red Eyes Darkness Dragon a grand total of 4500.

"Good luck in the next round," Nick said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Venice, Italy**

Malachi rode along the canal in his little skiff. He was at the location along the canal that the Dueling Pager had declared. After finding his way to civilization he'd discovered that Davis had acquired the 8000 duelist points necessary to qualify for the finals.

He wasn't alone either. Daniel Pilkington, Deondre Anderson and somebody named Eli Meggido had all qualified. Malachi had noticed that people were acquiring the points in pairs. This could mean only one thing. The last duel before the finals had to be a Tag Team.

"Hey! What's up?" came friendly voice from a little further down the canal. Malachi quickly paddled the skiff close enough to meet him.

"CJ Anderson," he said shaking Malachi's hand. "You my opponent?"

"Malachi Anasazi," he replied, "And not necessarily. I'm certain that it's gonna be a tag team duel."

"OK cool," CJ said, "I've done Tag Teams before. You wanna be partners?"

"Sure," Malachi said, "I've heard of you, you run an earth beat-down strategy."

"I am here," A calm voice interrupted, "I'm Jessie, Sage of Buddhism, and I can see that you're the Roman Catholic Sage."

Malachi observed this new guy as he came paddling up in his own skiff.

"As soon as Jessie's Tag Team partner arrives we can begin," CJ said in anticipation.

"That would be me," declared a deep mysterious voice paddling down the canal. The man was dressed all in black on his face he wore a black mask with three red slashes on it.

"I am The Hunter," he said, "I stalk my prey until I find it. Then I go for the kill." He pulled out his duel disk and snapped onto his arm. All four Duel Disks then went from standby mode to active mode.

The Hunter- 4000LP

CJ- 4000LP

Jessie- 4000LP

Malachi-4000LP

"I'll begin," The Hunter declared, "With Obnoxious Celtic Guard in attack mode (EARTH/4/Warrior/Effect/1400/1200) I equip him with the Spell Card Dragonic Attack (1900/1700) I then set two cards facedown. End Turn."

A monster identical to the Celtic Guardian appeared. A wispy blue dragon like shape appeared around the sword. It seemed odd that the holographic monsters appeared just above the water.

"My move!" CJ said, "I set two cards face down and summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode! (EARTH/4/Beast/Effect/2000/1000) End Turn."

"Then I play Final Countdown!" Jessie said, he slid the card into his duel disk. "I pay two thousand Life Points. Then in twenty turns The Hunter and I automatically win. By the way that's five turns per duelist. Two cards facedown and Ojama Green in Defense (LIGHT/3/0/1000)"

"Great," Malachi said looking at CJ he could see that his partner had nothing to counter that and neither did he.

The Hunter- 4000LP5

CJ- 4000LP5

Jessie- 2000LP4

Malachi-4000LP5

"I play Des Kangaroo in Defense," Malachi said, (DARK/4/Beast/Effect/1500/1700)"I also set three cards face down on the field. End Turn.

The Hunter- 4000LP5

CJ- 4000LP5

Jessie- 2000LP4

Malachi-4000LP4

"I Summon Skilled Dark Magician. (DARK/4/Spellcaster/Effect/1900/1700) I then play Pendant of Balance to summon Skilled White Magician (LIGHT/4/Spellcaster/Effect/1700/1900) I then Play Pot of Greed, Gather Your Mind and Reload." The Hunter said without taking a breath.

"This summons Dark Magician (DARK/7/Spellcaster/2500/2100) and Buster Blader (EARTH/7/Warrior/Effect/2600/2300) and I fuse them together with my Polymerization: Dark Paladin, The Ultimate Magical Warrior! (DARK/8/Spellcaster/Effect/Fusion/3400/2400)" The Hunter chuckled under his mask.

"Dragonic Attack makes my Obnoxious Celtic Guard a Dragon Sub-Type, so my Paladin gets a power boost from him. Dark Paladin attack Malachi's Des Kangaroo!"

"Activate Trap," CJ declared defending his partner, "Threatening Roar! This will prevent The Hunter from declaring an attack this turn."

The Berserk Gorilla loose a load roar that shook the water and rocked the boats. Dark Paladin and Obnoxious Celtic Guard covered their ears Unable to hear anything.

"Fine," The Hunter said, "Then I play the field card Centrifugal Field. Whenever a fusion monster goes to the graveyard one of the fusion material monsters will be summoned to my field. End Turn."

The Hunter- 4000LP4

CJ- 4000LP5

Jessie- 2000LP4

Malachi-4000LP4

"My move," CJ said, "I activate the Trap Beast Soul Swap, Which will switch my Berserk Gorilla with Chiron the Mage (EARTH/4/Beast-Warrior/Effect/1800/1000)"

A staff-wielding Centaur wearing armor took the place of CJ's Gorilla. "I set these two cards face-down and summon Hyena in defense (EARTH/3/Beast/Effect/1000/300)." A gray dog like creature appeared on the field.

The Hunter- 4000LP4

CJ- 4000LP4

Jessie- 2000LP4

Malachi-4000LP4

Jessie drew, "I summon Ojama Black (LIGHT/3/Beast/0/1000) end turn."

The Hunter- 4000LP4

CJ- 4000LP4

Jessie- 2000LP3

Malachi-4000LP4

"Then I draw," Malachi said. He grinned as he saw his cards. "I play Tribute Doll in order to Sacrifice Des Kangaroo for Big Koala! I then play Monster Reborn on Des Koala and Polymerization to fuse them together. (EARTH/9/Beast-Warrior/4200/3700)

The Green Kangaroo and the Enormous Koala merged together into a spinning vortex. The creature that emerged truly did look like a culmination of the fusion material monsters.

"The Master of Oz!" Malachi yelled.

"All right!" CJ said, "Now that is what I call a monster! I activate another Beast Soul Swap to switch Chiron the Mage with Enraged Battle Ox (EARTH/4/Beast-Warrior/Effect/1700/1000) this will give Malachi's Master the ability to deal damage through defense!"

"My Master of Oz is a really rare kind of fusion known as a pure fusion. That means that his attack and defense are equal to the combined attack and defense of his Fusion Composite monsters." Malachi said.

"Master!" Malachi yelled, "Take down Ojama Black!"

The Master swung its huge boxing glove right into the black Ojama.

Jessie looked disappointed as his life points hit zero.

The Hunter- 4000LP4

CJ- 4000LP4

Jessie- 0LP3

Malachi-4000LP3

"You can still win this," The Hunter said, "As long as my life points don't hit zero before turn twenty we're still going to the finals. I summon Blade Knight! (LIGHT/4/Warrior/Effect/1600/1000)

The Hunter paused at the cards in his hand; he seemed to be almost hesitant about using them.

"I play The Phoenix Gate!"

"The Phoenix Gate?" CJ and Malachi asked in unison.

"You wouldn't have heard of it," The Hunter said, "It's one of a kind. Technically it hasn't even been created yet."

CJ shot Malachi a confused look.

"It bonds one monster on my field with one Trap Card on my field." The Hunter continued. "So I fuse Dark Paladin with my face down Mirror Force to become: Dark Paladin the Mirror Warrior!"

Dark Paladin was now shiny and his armor was silver and reflective.

"I attack your Master of Oz with my Mirror Warrior!" The Hunter said.

"I think not," CJ said, "I may not know your Mirror Warrior's Abilities, but I doubt seriously that he can stop my Trap Card Crystal Seal."

Ice suddenly froze around the Mirror Warrior.

"NO!" The Hunter said, "NO! This can't be. I was certain that I could stop him this time! My plan was perfect! No!"

The Hunter collapsed to his knees in his skiff.

"Malachi doesn't have any cards in his deck that can stop my Phoenix Gate," The Hunter said sounding sad and disappointed.

"But you're not just dueling Malachi," CJ said; though a little confused. "You're dueling me! Tag Team and Malachi and I have got you beat. I activate Wild Nature's Release, which will transfer Malachi's Master's defense to his attack. (7900/0) Take it Partner."

"With Pleasure," Malachi said, "I attack your Obnoxious Celtic Guard with my Master of Oz."

The Hunter- 0LP

CJ- 4000LP

Jessie- 0LP

Malachi-4000LP

"**Congratulations CJ Anderson and Malachi Anasazi you now qualify for the grand finals of the Global Duel Tournament," **CJ's Dueling Page declared, **"The Location is being transmitted to you now, good luck in the finals! The Finals are in Rome, Italy."**

"What are we waiting for?" CJ said turning to his new friend, "That's less than an hour from here!"

The two of them paddled their skiffs away, leaving the Hunter alone on his skiff.

"I'm sorry Malachi," The Hunter said, "I failed you."

To be continued…

Original Cards:

The Grand Elusa

Pendant of Balance

The Phoenix Gate

Dark Paladin the Mirror Warrior

Author's notes: Congratulations to Seeker of the Soul. You guessed right on the very fist guess. The finals are located in the coliseum. Sorry if this seems rushed, my sister is insisting that I get off the computer so she can update her next chapter.

To john: gee, do ya think? Of course Tony is a jerk. In my opinion he's lower than a jerk, especially for what he did to Asriel. The Hunter used your deck BTW.

To adanaC: Nope Rome is not in St. Louis. You owe me Ten Bucks.

To Seeker: I wasn't, of course I wrote it so I wouldn't be surprised. They were there in China on a mission for Dartz the details of which I don't know. It's probably the last that Davis saw of them. Why what's your name?

To Wolf General: Haven't you noticed the ominous music that plays whenever someone plays The Seal of Orichalcos? That music was stuck in my head when I wrote that chapter so I commented on it. I'm allowed to do that cause I'm writing it. (Silly humph)


	28. The Calm before the Storm

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: Still Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_**Author's notes:** The Polls are closed. I accept no more Sage Decks, I have nowhere to put them. _

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! War of the Gods:**

"…_**Congratulations Tristram D Coffin and Daniel J Pilkington you now qualify for the grand finals of the Global Duel Tournament," **Davis's Dueling Page declared, **"The Location is being transmitted to you now, good luck in the finals…**_**"**

"…_**Congratulations CJ Anderson and Malachi Anasazi you now qualify for the grand finals of the Global Duel Tournament," **CJ's Dueling Page declared, **"The Location is being transmitted to you now, good luck in the finals! The Finals are in Rome, Italy…"**_

"Catapult Turtle, Astral Barrier, Spirit Barrier, Spell Reproduction, Mother Grizzly, Stray Lambs, Metalizing Parasite-Lunatite,Pitch Black Warwolf," Davis said aloud as he slid those 8 cards into a small deck box with 7 other cards.

"Davis honey…" Asriel asked stirring, "What are you doing? It's the middle of the night. The other passengers are trying to sleep."

"What other passengers?" Davis said looking around first class; it was completely dark, save for two passenger lights.

"Me and Daniel," Asriel said shoving her pillow at him playfully.

"I'm sorry for waking you," Davis said looking at her, "but Daniel is doing the same thing I am."

"And what's that?" she said yawning.

"We're reconfiguring our decks," Daniel said piping up from behind them.

"You can't change your deck," Asriel said, "Your cards are all registered, if you play a new card then you're in violation of tournament rules."

"We're not changing any of the cards we registered with," Davis said, "Every good duelist has a side deck: Fifteen cards that are not part of your main deck. Mine has some very good cards that you haven't seen yet."

"With the finals coming up we can't take any chances," Daniel said, "Every life point counts. That's why I put the Tetragon Lizard that Davis gave me in my side deck. He's been handy in two of my duels so far, but for the finals I don't want to take any chances."

"That's nice and it's good that you two are thinking strategically and all but…" Asriel trailed off.

"What?"

"GO TO SLEEP!"

"Ok, ok," Davis said. "Good night Daniel, good night Asriel."

Davis and Daniel knew better than to argue with her, they reached up and clicked off their lights.

In the darkness Davis felt Asriel snuggle up next to him and he heard her let out a contented sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're lost aren't we?" Davis said.

"That's the last time we let Rikuo navigate," Daniel said, "five thousand years old and can't read a simple map."

"It's not simple," the ancient demon lord said from within Daniel's body. It seemed clear to Davis that the wolf general was getting very frustrated. "We don't even know where we're going anyway. The Pager said Rome. It didn't say where in Rome."

"So," Davis said, "It should be obvious where we are supposed to go…"

Davis stopped short as Daniel was giving him a look that said "don't push it or he'll probably rip your guts out and make eat them."

Davis was glad that he didn't have a Yami.

Davis looked around the ancient city. It was beautiful. He'd love to spend some time alone just exploring the whole place. Maybe not alone. Maybe with Asriel.

He glanced over and saw the blonde duelist talking to a stranger, her blue eyes shining in the early morning sun. She laughed as she spoke to the man.

Davis looked away when she noticed him staring at her. She had the body of a Greek goddess, and Davis had to admit that he was starting to fall for her.

"OK," she said returning to the two male duelists, "I think that we can undo some of the damage Rikuo did. If we follow this street in that direction," she jerked her thumb to their right, "we'll end up at the coliseum."

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind them.

The three of them spun around to see an Egyptian man of about 19 wearing white linen and a Duel Disk.

"I seem to be lost," he said looking at them helplessly, "I am looking for the coliseum. You wouldn't happen to know where that is would you?"

"You're in luck," Asriel said, "we are heading in that direction as we speak."

"Oh thank you," he said, "You have no idea what this means to me. My fiancée told me to enter this tournament to relax and I would hate to tell her that I couldn't find the location of the finals. I got separated from my tag team partner earlier."

"Hi," Davis said, "I'm Davis, this is Asriel, and Daniel."

"I am Achmed Mohistiva," he said.

Davis gasped, "The famous Gravekeeper Duelist?"

Achmed suddenly looked a bit nervous, "Um yes."

"Only four people on the planet have mastered that strategy completely and you're said to be the best."

"I'm flattered that you think so," he said, "but I think we should continue toward the coliseum."

Davis realized that he was embarrassing the modest Egyptian and let the subject drop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of them arrived outside of the coliseum, and Daniel noticed a sign.

**The Coliseum is Closed to Tourists Temporarily and is being Rented out to Black Falcon Industries for use in their Global Duel Tournament. **

"I think we're in the right place," Davis said. "I wonder how much Black Falcon Industries is paying them for the Coliseum."

"Well, well, well," came an all too familiar voice from behind them, "If it isn't the biggest loser on the planet! Davis T Coffin."

"Malachi," Davis said spinning around to greet his friend, "You forget that I'm only the second biggest loser, the grand title for biggest goes to you."

The two friends clasped each other's upper forearm, which had been their bond for ages.

"So this is the famous Malachi Anasazi," Asriel said, "I've heard a lot about you."

Malachi's eyes bugged out when he saw Asriel.

"At your service Madam," Malachi said.

"Davis told me about your charm too," Asriel said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Davis," Malachi said grabbing him and pulling him aside, "You're the shyest guy I know. Where'd you get the supermodel!"

"She followed me home," Davis said in his best innocent little kid voice, "Can I keep her?"

"No," Malachi said, "You must give her to me."

"Sorry pal," Davis said in a singsong voice as he walked over to Asriel and offered her his arm, "I saw her first."

"Davis," Malachi said his eyes widening as Asriel smiled sweetly at Malachi and took Davis's arm, "What have you been up too?"

"Are just going to stand around out here or are we going in?" CJ, who had arrived with Malachi, asked.

The six duelists wandered into the ancient stadium. Davis immediately saw two pedestals on opposite sides of the Coliseum. These pedestals were obviously newer than the rest of the building. The ancient network of tunnels under the building that had been exposed was now covered again, so that the whole of the field was smooth and ready for the duelists.

"Hey guys," Deondre Anderson said spinning around in his seat in the bleachers as if he'd been expecting them, "You have excellent timing."

"Deondre," Daniel said walking up to his friend and giving him the high five.

"These are my friends Davis, Asriel, Achmed and Malachi."

"Achmed I've met before," Deondre said giving them a glance over, "He was in the Shadow Tournament Finals but his team was eliminated before you…arrived."

"What can you tell us about the competition?" CJ asked, regarding the five duelists already there other than Deondre himself.

"Well," Deondre said, "He's Ibrahim." Deondre said pointing to a distinctly Jewish man of about 20 "As I understand it he runs a deck similar to your sister's Daniel."

"Cool," Daniel said, "I can deal with that."

"The 14 year old girl over there is Phoenix-Talon," Deondre continued pointing to a cute brunette with an odd taste in clothing. "I hear she uses the Stone Warrior set."

"What?" CJ said in surprise, "Nobody uses the Stone Warriors!"

"She does,"

"How'd she make it to the finals?" Achmed said.

"Got me." Deondre said, "That's just what I hear. That guy is Lucian Aslan."

He pointed to a tall sinister looking ugly man of about 21.

"He uses Archfiends."

There came a shudder from all seven duelists. Archfiends no matter how powerful, were definitely evil.

"I don't know about him," Deondre said, pointing to a Japanese kid dressed in black. "He arrived just before you did."

"I know him," Achmed said, "He was my Tag Team partner. His name is Yoruto, he uses high power wind monsters with unusual effects."

"Now _him_!" Deondre said pointing to the last duelist. "_Him_ you need to watch out for. His name is Eli, and he's good. He was my Tag Team partner and I'm glad I was on his team or I might not be here. He uses a bunch of cards I've never seen before including this one Dragon that when he summoned it…"

_"My move," Eli said, "And I sacrifice Kuriboh and Mirage Dragon from my Graveyard in order to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon: Envoy of the End (DARK/8/Dragon/Effect/3000/2500) I now sacrifice 1000 life points in order to use his ability. All cards in our hands and fields are now destroyed and you two take 300 points of damage per card!_

_Lumos- 0LP_

_Deondre- 2300LP_

_Umbra- 0LP_

_Eli- 200LP_

"I don't envy the duelist who has to face him," Deondre said, "And I really hope it isn't me,"

"Archlords, Archfiends, Stone Warriors, Wind, and cards Deondre has never seen," Davis said. "Well this is turning out to be a peachy tournament."

"What'd you expect?" Asriel said, "A duelist who plays nothing but Kuriboh?"

"Watch out for Kuribabylon," Malachi said.

"Check this guy out," Daniel said pointing to a man dressed like a ninja coming out of another entrance.

"Naohuru Unmei," Malachi breathed. "The infamous ninja duelist."

"And Sage of Shinto besides," Davis said pointing to Naohuru's Sage's Crystal.

"Achmed!" Came a voice from nearby, "Achmed can it truly be you!"

"Badr," the two Egyptians rushed and embraced.

"I haven't seen you in three years," Badr said, "Allah forbid, your family never speaks of you."

"It is because I am a shame to them," Achmed said shaking his head, "I converted to Christianity and they have disowned me."

Badr looked surprised, "I am disappointed," he said slowly, "but why should something like that stop us from being friends! You taught me Duel Monsters, and I have missed you."

"Badr," Achmed said, "I am to be wed this June to a wonderful woman. Her name is Sharia and I would be honored if you would be there."

"Only Allah could prevent me from being there," Badr said.

Davis noticed a crescent moon shaped crystal hanging from Badr's neck

"Wait," he said, "You can't be the Muslim Sage. I saw the Muslim Sage in New Orleans and he used an Exodia Deck."

Badr scowled. "It is because of him that I am here, he shames me and Allah. I am here to stop his wanton destruction in Allah's name."

"Is that him?" Deondre said pointing to a third Egyptian of about 16 who came in the same entrance as Naohuru.

"Yes!"

"It cannot be!" Achmed declared! Badr looked just as shocked

"You know him?" Malachi asked.

"He is my brother Mohammed!" Achmed said.

"Oh dear," Davis said.

A blond haired girl with brown eyes who was about Asriel's age came skipping in.

"That is Allison," Badr said, "She was my Tag Team partner and was useless, I won our entire duel on my own and all she did was summon Toon Alligator and Alligator Sword in defense mode."

At that point a tall lanky teen with wild gray hair that covered his face came in.

"Apollyon!" Davis hissed at the Satanic Duelist. "It can't be! I thought Yami locked his soul away."

"It did," Boomed a voice over speakers strategically placed all about the Coliseum.

Joseph Herour calmly stepped out into the platform where the Caesar once stood.

"I released it," he said.

"Welcome one and all to the finals of my Global Duel Tournament," Herour said. "I trust that your journey was pleasant? Good. If it's not too much trouble I'd like to get the semi-finals underway soon, but not before we see who's here hmm?"

"The Mohistiva brothers," Herour said grinning at them, "That should be entertaining."

"Davis Coffin," he said looking right at Davis and sending chills down his spine. "Sage of Protestant Christianity."

"Daniel Pilkington," He said observing him closely, "and what's this?"

Herour held up his right hand and a small flash of red light shot out and struck Daniel, in seconds Rikuo had taken over, but it was clear that Rikuo had not intended to take over.

"And the much vaunted Demon General Rikuo Amero," he said sounding genuinely surprised, "Haven't seen you in a few millennia."

"Have we met?" Rikuo said sounding angry and curious at the same time.

"I'm disappointed," Herour said mockingly, "After all that time you spent attempting to avenge Hefaratos and now you've forgotten me."

"That's impossible," Rikuo said coldly.

"Eli Meggido, and Badr Sayid, Sages of Messianic Judaism and Islam" he said his eyes passing over the two of them making them shiver.

"The Anderson's Deondre and CJ, as well as Malachi Anasazi Catholic Sage and Allison Pegasus."

(_"Did he just say PEGASUS!") _Davis thought, and he could see that others were thinking similar things.

"Naohuru, Shinto Sage," Herour continued, "Lucian Aslan Secular Satanism I believe."

"Ibrahim Ben Maimon, Orthodox Jew," he said, "and Apollyon servant of Satan. And pretty little Phoenix Talon."

"Well," Herour said, "We all know who's who. Shall you like to hear the prize?"

Everyone was thoroughly shaken by Herour's apparent intimate knowledge of him or her.

"In addition to the Infinite power granted if one of you Sages win, the winning duelist will become a professional duelist given a paycheck of one thousand dollars for every duel won. Imagine, dueling as a career option! Think of the possibilities: twenty years from now there could be schools to train professional duelists, and you sixteen can say that you were here when it started."

"That is a sweet prize," Eli said.

"Well, enough lollygaging," Herour said, "Let's get down to business."

"Dueling schools?" Achmed said, "If that ever happens I'll eat my turban."

Author's Notes: Many Apologies for yesterday's Chapter it was not my best work.

To Seeker of the Soul and John: You'll learn all about the Phoenix Gate in the Sequel to War of the Gods. I can hint at this though: it's in the class of the Egyptian God Cards and the Sealed Dragons so there are other items like it.

To Wolf General: Tris got a bunch of Flaming Eternity packs Thursday and I noticed quite a few cards that I was certain CJ would use so I used them, though I bent the rules on some of them. It seems to be an awesome set. And only 11 days till my birthday.


	29. Cain and Abel

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: Still Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Gargoyles 

_**Author's notes:** I just realized that Rex Raptor's American name means King Bird of Prey. Odd. This episode is dedicated to those Christians and Missionaries who live in Muslim countries and must remain in hiding. Many Christians are hunted down and publicly beheaded for their beliefs. Muslims who convert are disowned by their families or worse. This is an issue that is very important to me._

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! War of the Gods:**

_"…Wait," he said, "You can't be the Muslim Sage. I saw the Muslim Sage in New Orleans and he used an Exodia Deck."_

_Badr scowled. "It is because of him that I am here, he shames me and Allah. I am here to stop his wanton destruction in Allah's name."_

_"Is that him?" Deondre said pointing to a third Egyptian of about 16 who came in the same entrance as Naohuru._

_"Yes!"_

_"It cannot be!" Achmed declared! Badr looked just as shocked_

_"You know him?" Malachi asked._

_"He is my brother Mohammed!" Achmed said…_

"…_The Mohistiva brothers," Herour said grinning at them, "That should be entertaining…"_

Herour waved his right hand, and a giant chart appeared above them. To any casual observer it would seem to be a hologram, but there was no one in the ancient stands of the Coliseum who did not realize that this was magic.

Achmed vs. Mohammed

Davis vs. Yoruto

Daniel vs. Phoenix

Eli vs. Badr

Deondre vs. Allison

Malachi vs. Naohuru

Ibrahim vs. Lucian

CJ vs. Apollyon

"These are the duelists and their duels in order," Herour said. "The first duel between Achmed and Mohammed will begin in half an hour. See you all then."

"He's making me duel my brother?" Achmed said sounding a bit disturbed. "I have not dueled him since we were young."

"Yeah," Davis said looking at Mohammed, "Be careful Achmed, Your brother is a Sage now, which means he's more deadly and his Exodia is going to be real, not a hologram. I've seen that Exodia kill a man."

"I will be careful," Achmed said closing his eyes. Davis could see tears streaming from the Egyptian's eyes.

"I have not had contact with my family since I met Reverend Griffin Heart," he said slowly, "It was because of him that I met Sharia the most wonderful woman in the world. My family has not spoken to me since I converted."

"That is wrong Achmed," Badr said, "Your beliefs should never be a cause of shame or pain. I am truly sorry."

"He is right," Ibrahim said joining the other duelists that were clumping together, "It is why this tournament is wrong and the Sage's Games evil. Can you think of anything more despicable?"

"No," Davis said, now beginning to see the whole picture, ("but what's Herour's angle? What is he getting out of this? Raven started to tell me, but…I wish I knew!")

Rikuo, who was still in charge of Daniel's body, seemed to stop and sniff the air.

"What's this?" he muttered aloud to himself, though nobody noticed, "how can he be in two places at once?"

The demon general got up and headed in the direction that the smell was coming from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Achmed?" Asriel asked, "You said you knew Griffin Heart."

"Yes," The Egyptian duelist said as he looked over his deck one last time.

"He's my uncle," She said, "So I just want you to know that you never have to go through anything alone."

"I know," Achmed said, "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here Davis," Malachi said handing back Davis his White Magician Pikeru card. "I hate to admit it but you were right, that card saved my butt."

"You're welcome," Davis said smugly. He'd always had a talent for seeing what people needed.

"So seriously," Malachi said, "Where did you find that Asriel girl? And does she have a twin sister?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

("Rikuo,") Daniel asked.

("Yeah?")

("Where are we going?")

("To find this person who smells like…There!")

Rikuo bolted down the underground chamber into the ancient "locker room". It was there that he saw his quarry.

It was a man, tall and dressed in black. He wore a mask on his face with three red slashes across it. Even his eyes were covered. Daniel vaguely wondered how he could see.

"Who are you?" Rikuo asked curtly.

"I am the Hunter," he said, "I stalk my prey until I find it, but I have no quarrel with you Rikuo or you Daniel. My prey is Herour."

"The Hunter," Daniel asked, "Are that guy who dueled CJ?"

"I have never dueled CJ," The hunter responded sounding very surprised, "Nor do I have the intention of doing so."

("This just keeps getting weirder and weirder,") Daniel said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

("I can't wait to surprise everyone with my new secret weapon,") Davis thought as he settled into his seat next to Asriel.

Achmed and Mohammed stood on the platforms on opposite ends of the coliseum.

Achmed-8000LP

Mohammed-8000LP

"Begin duel," Herour said.

"Achmed Mohistiva!" Mohammed yelled, "You are no longer worthy to bear that name! I challenge you to a Sage's Game!"

Instantly the Seal of Sages appeared around the entire coliseum transforming the entire battleground.

"I start with two cards facedown and one in Defense Mode!" Mohammed yelled. Instantly two giant brown backed cards appeared in front of him, and then one more appeared sideways.

"Then it's my move dear brother," Achmed said snapping his sixth card off the top of his deck

"Don't call me that," Mohammed responded, "You no longer have the right."

"I summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier in attack mode! (DARK/4/Spellcaster/Effect/1500/1000)" Achmed said.

An Egyptian man in dark robes rose up from a shadow in the center of the field. He was armed with a nasty looking spear that has ornate carvings of serpents on it.

"I set two cards facedown and attack your defensive monster with my Spear Soldier!"

The Spear Soldier rushed forward and skewered the facedown monster, which appeared to be a giant tomato before it shattered apart.

"You've attacked my Mystic Tomato," Mohammed said cruelly (DARK/4/Plant/Effect/1400/1100) "So now I can summon Sangan to the field in attack mode! (DARK/3/Demon/Effect/1000/600)"

A giant critter with three eyes appeared in front of Mohammed.

"You still lost life points because my Spear Soldier deals damage through defense," Achmed said.

Achmed-8000LP

Mohammed-7600LP

"Yes but now I take my turn," Mohammed said, "I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode, (DARK/4/Spellcaster/Effect/1100/1200) and play Polymerization to fuse them together into Sanwitch! (DARK/6/Spellcaster/Fusion/2100/1800)"

As the two monsters united a sleepy looking wizard in Arabian clothes and with the head of a Sangan appeared.

("That's not good,") Davis thought from the sidelines, ("The Sanwitch's special ability will give Mohammed two pieces of Exodia!")

"Sanwitch attack!" Mohammed yelled.

"Activate Spellbinding Circle," Achmed countered, "To bind your Sanwitch and weaken it by 700 points. (1400/1800)."

"I chain De-fusion to Spellbinding Circle, to separate Sanwitch into its composite monsters and destroy your circle. Witch of the Black Forest and Sangan will be in defense mode of course." (1100/1200) (1000/600)

"This duel hasn't even begun yet and I have the advantage Achmed," Mohammed said, "Give it up, You can't beat Exodia! No one can, just as no one can stop the might of Allah and the Jihad."

"Well," Achmed said, "there was this one kid, he has spiky purple hair and wears a pyramid shaped puzzle around his neck…I heard that he beat Exodia."

Mohammed gave Achmed a sour look.

"My move," Achmed said pulling his top card. He smiled at it. "I play the single most powerful card in my deck, the Valley of the Kings, The Necrovalley."

He tapped his field card zone and it slid open, he slid the field into it.

The ground began to shake as two giant rock walls slid up the sides of the Coliseum.

"I can't see anything!" Deondre exclaimed.

"If we move over there behind Achmed we should be able to catch everything," Davis said.

The duelist quickly rushed over to the area Davis had pointed out.

"Hey where's Daniel?" CJ wondered, "he's missing all the Action."

"I sacrifice my Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier (2000/1500) for Gravekeeper's Chief, (DARK/5/Spellcaster/Effect/2400/1900) witch let's me resurrect my Spear Soldier (2000/1500)." Achmed smiled, "This is where Exodia crumbles. I play Royal Tribute!"

"We must both discard all monsters in our hands," Achmed said, "So I say farewell to my Gravekeeper's Guard, Charm of Shabti, Owl of Luck and Pharaonic Guard."

Mohammed smiled, "Right Arm of the Forbidden One, Left Leg of the Forbidden One, Right Leg of the Forbidden One, Exodia The Forbidden One and Airknight Parshath."

"I really must thank you Achmed," Mohammed said, "Without you I never would have been able to unlock the ultimate monster in my deck, one that makes Exodia look friendly. Soon you will face the wrath of the Ultimate monster in all of Duel Monsters!"

To be continued…

Original Cards:

None

To John: does this chapter answer your question, and by the way it's The Hunter, hunter isn't his name his name is…wait a minute nice try!

To Seeker of the Soul: Achmed tells me somewhat like linen with sand mixed in…he's a duelist of his word and when Kaiba founded the school, he ate his turban for lunch that day.

To Wolf General: Uh Oh! Busted! If you know where it's from don't say anything, but instead try to guess at what is going on from the breadcrumbs I'm leaving. (Besides you don't any room to talk Mister Cyber Shadows) BTW big thank you for the Texts on Nexus and LODD.

To Nanashi Minimino: Wow your name is tongue twister, thank you I appreciate that you enjoy my story but I have to disagree with you, Raven, Badr, Ibrahim, and Eli are all good sages. Course Eli is messianic Jewish so he doesn't count, but the others do.


	30. Pyric Victories

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: Still Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_**Author's notes:** Who do you think will win? Not just this duel, but all the duels. Has anyone guessed as to Herour's motives yet? _

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! War of the Gods:**

_(…"Rikuo,") Daniel asked._

_("Yeah?")_

_("Where are we going?")_

_("To find this person who smells like…There!")_

_Rikuo bolted down the underground chamber into the ancient "locker room". It was there that he saw his quarry._

_It was a man, tall and dressed in black. He wore a mask on his face with three red slashes across it. Even his eyes were covered. Daniel vaguely wondered how he could see._

_"Who are you?" Rikuo asked curtly._

_"I am the Hunter," he said, "I stalk my prey until I find it, but I have no quarrel with you Rikuo or you Daniel. My prey is Herour..."_

"…_Wait," he said, "You can't be the Muslim Sage. I saw the Muslim Sage in New Orleans and he used an Exodia Deck."_

_Badr scowled. "It is because of him that I am here, he shames me and Allah. I am here to stop his wanton destruction in Allah's name."_

_"Is that him?" Deondre said pointing to a third Egyptian of about 16 who came in the same entrance as Naohuru._

_"Yes!"_

_"It cannot be!" Achmed declared! Badr looked just as shocked_

_"You know him?" Malachi asked._

_"He is my brother Mohammed!" Achmed said…_

"…_The Mohistiva brothers," Herour said grinning at them, "That should be entertaining…"_

"…_I really must thank you Achmed," Mohammed said, "Without you I never would have been able to unlock the ultimate monster in my deck, one that makes Exodia look friendly. Soon you will face the wrath of the Ultimate monster in all of Duel Monsters!"_

"It's still my move," Achmed said though he seemed a bit rattled.

"What could be stronger than Exodia?" Deondre wondered aloud.

"That is the question isn't it?" Eli said, leaning back and adjusting his sunglasses.

"This is shaping up to be a really good duel," CJ said, "I can't believe Daniel is missing it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So why are you hunting Herour?" Rikuo asked.

"Herour killed someone very close to me," The Hunter said.

"So you're seeking revenge," Rikuo said.

"Not exactly," The Hunter replied. "I can't tell you what I'm doing, except that you should probably stay clear of it."

"Do you hear something?" Daniel said interrupting the masked man and the demon.

"Screams," The Hunter said, "I heard them some time ago but I have yet to find the source. It sounds like someone being tortured."

"Then perhaps we should investigate," Rikuo said licking his lips.

"Don't you have a tournament to be in?" The Hunter said, clearly not wanting Rikuo tagging along.

"Achmed and Davis duel before I do," Rikuo said, "I've got time, if each of those duels only takes half an hour, which I seriously doubt then I have at least an hour."

"Achmed's duel did take a while," The Hunter said he reached into his pocket and pulled out an old fashioned watch.

"You have till 11:45," The Hunter said, "Then your duel will begin, you will be a little late and Herour will consider disqualifying you but he won't."

"It's 9:58," Rikuo said, "Let's get moving Mr. Psychic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gravekeeper's Chief," Achmed said pointing to his white robed Tomb Guard, "Attack his Witch of The Black Forest. Spear Solder Strike his Sangan."

The Chief lifted up his serpent staff and twin beams of red light shot out of the snake's eyes, they stuck the witch and she shattered apart. The Spear Soldier struck Sangan.

Achmed-8000LP

Mohammed-6200LP

"My move," Mohammed said, he drew another card, "and Allah will smite you for turning against him."

"Funny," Achmed said, "I feel fine, perhaps Allah is napping."

"You dare insult the Almighty?" Mohammed said.

"Perhaps _I _am not the one who has turned against him." Achmed said, "You use magic, something that Allah cannot be pleased with."

"I use it for his purpose," Mohammed said angrily, "I destroy blasphemers and infidels like you."

"Or like Raven," Davis said, "Raven never hurt you, he was a good guy, a little creepy, but the kind of guy I'd leave my kids with. You murdered him!"

"Allah have mercy on you," Achmed said, "Because we certainly won't."

"Enough talk," Mohammed said, "It's my move and I summon The Left Arm of the Forbidden One in defense mode (DARK/1/Spellcaster/300/200) as well as one card facedown. Your move Achmed."

A golden arm appeared reaching out of its card into the air.

Achmed drew again he glanced at the card and smiled almost contentedly.

"It would seem that Allah is not kind to you," Achmed said, "Graceful Charity lets me draw three cards and discard two. I summon Gravekeeper's Assailant, (DARK/4/Spellcaster/Effect/2000/2000) and then set two cards facedown and attack your arm with the Spear Soldier."

Two giant cards appeared and then a shadowy figure with a long crooked dagger rose up behind the other two Gravekeepers. The Spear Soldier rushed forward and stabbed Exodia's arm.

Achmed-8000LP

Mohammed-4400LP

"My other monsters will attack as well," Achmed said.

"I activate Mirror Force," Mohammed said, "Which will reflect the attacks back at you."

A blue barrier appeared in front of Mohammed and the energy reflected the twin red beams from the Chief's staff back at all the Gravekeepers.

"My Trap card Rite of Spirit brings back Gravekeeper's Chief," Achmed said (2400/1700)

"Then it is my move?" Mohammed said.

"Yes," Achmed said.

"Then I play the Spell card Contract with Exodia," Mohammed yelled slamming the card onto his duel disk.

"That's a new card," Achmed said his eyes widening, "You did not have that card last time we dueled. What does it do?"

"That is a good question," CJ said, "If it's some kind of deal with Exodia then it has to be powerful."

"This card allows me to call Exodia's ghost to the field," Mohammed said, "A monster formed from all of the Fallen pieces of Exodia! I call forth Exodia Necross!"

(DARK/4/Spellcaster/Effect/1800/0)

A gigantic black version of Exodia appeared rising out of a Pentagram on the ground. It had an impressive build.

"That is a weak monster," Achmed said clearly not impressed with Exodia Necross stats.

"You of all people should know that appearances are deceiving," Mohammed said. "I'll end my turn."

"I set one card in defense mode," Achmed said ("Just to be on the safe side.) "I attack your pitiful excuse for an Exodia."

Achmed expected Mohammed to activate his facedown card but no such declaration occurred. Instead Gravekeeper's Chief fired a blast of red light from his staff at Exodia Necross. The giant Egyptian beast looked at the Chief and Achmed annoyed, but the blast had no effect on the creature.

Achmed-8000LP

Mohammed-3800LP

"What!" Achmed said.

"Allow me to explain," Mohammed said, "My Exodia Necross is invincible as long as I have all five Pieces of Exodia in my Graveyard. And, thanks to you and that field card of yours that you rely on so much you can't touch my Exodia Necross."

"My move," Mohammed said, "And during my standby phase Exodia Necross will gain five hundred attack points, as he will every turn." (2300/0)

"I activate my trap card The First Sarcophagus," Achmed said.

A giant stone box appeared on the field in front of Achmed.

"Well this is new," Mohammed said, "You've never played this card before. What's in the box Achmed?"

"A monster," Achmed said, "The most powerful monster in my deck. This is what the Gravekeepers are 'keeping'. They've waited nearly five thousand years for the monster locked away in there and they won't have to wait much longer."

"I'm not impressed. My mighty Exodia Necross attack Achmed's defense card Shadow Obliterate!"

The Dark Exodia fired a blast of shadowy energy and struck the facedown monster. It appeared to be some kind of Egyptian Boat, but it exploded upon Shadow Obliterates impact.

"Yomi Ship," (WATER/3/Aqua/Effect/800/1400) Achmed said, "Destroys the monster that attacked it."

"Exodia Necross is invincible as long as I have Exodia in the graveyard, give it up 'brother' cause you cannot win, and Exodia Necross just gets stronger every turn. End Turn."

The Stone lid slid off of the box, revealing an ornate coffin.

"The Second Sarcophagus," Achmed said smiling.

"I set this card facedown and end my turn."

"Pathetic," Mohammed said, "You failed to switch your Gravekeeper's Chief to defense mode and now he will fall (2800/0) Exodia Necross attack Shadow Obliterate!"

"Activate Curse of Anubis!" Achmed said, "This will switch all Effect monsters to defense mode and drop their defense points to zero for the turn.'

I giant box with a jackal carving appeared it's eyes glowed red for a second then sand went flowing everywhere. The Gravekeeper's Chief and Exodia Necross crouched down to avoid the sand.

(GC: 2400/0) (EN: 2800/0)

"Thus you must end your turn." Achmed said.

"Very well," Mohammed said.

"Then my Third Sarcophagus is opened," Achmed said as the coffin slid open to reveal an even more ornate coffin.

"And when all three Sarcophagi are opened, the Spirit of the Pharaoh comes forth! (LIGHT/6/Undead/Effect2500/2000)

A man dressed in ornate gold armor and holding a crook in one hand and leaning on a sword with the other. His shoulders seemed to have carvings of Anubis on his left side and Horus on his right.

Gravekeeper's Chief bowed and stepped out of the way to make room for the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh raised his shepherd's crook and a light burst forth and shot the ground.

"When The Spirit of the Pharaoh is summoned I may summon up to four level 2 or lower undead monsters from my graveyard so long as they have no effects.

"Your field card won't let you do that," Mohammed said.

"But my Gravekeeper's Chief will, meet Pharaoh's Servant (DARK/2/Undead/900/0) and Pharaonic Protector (EARTH/2/Undead/900/0)"

Two masked mummies made their appearance.

"Now," Achmed said, "I haven't even drawn yet, so I do."

"You're so called all powerful monster can't help you, you know" Mohammed said, "The moment that I switch my Exodia Necross to attack mode your monsters won't be worth a hill of beans.

"I set one card in defensive mode," Achmed said, apparently ignoring his brother. "I then play The Book of Taiyou which will switch my facedown monster into attack mode. Reveal Invader of the Throne (EARTH/4/Warrior/Effect/1350/1700) My most loyal monster, because when she's flip summoned she automatically betrays me."

A girl with long purple hair wearing a red dress appeared sitting on a throne.

"She will now move to your field," Achmed said, "But just to make certain that it is a fair trade, I get one of your monsters."

Invader's Throne suddenly lifted up and hovered over to Mohammed's field. Exodia Necross meandered over to Achmed's side. The moment Exodia Necross stood on Achmed's field, and broke apart like a pot exploding in a kiln.

"What just happened?" Malachi said

Eli looked up at him, "Because Achmed doesn't have any Exodia pieces in his graveyard Exodia Necross had nothing keeping him alive anymore. That was the contract from a Contract with Exodia. He needed all five pieces in the graveyard to feed Exodia Necross energy and Achmed did not have that."

"Now," Achmed said, "Gravekeeper's Chief attack Invader!"

The White robed Tomb-keeper was more than happy to oblige, sending a beam of red light into the monster and breaking her apart. Davis winced though; he couldn't stand to attack his own monsters, and had stacked his deck with several cards to prevent such an incident.

Achmed-8000LP

Mohammed-2750LP

"Pharaoh's Servant attack," Achmed said.

Mohammed was still in too much shock from having seen his supposedly invincible Exodia Necross blow up like a balloon popping.

Achmed-8000LP

Mohammed-1850LP

"Now," Achmed said, "My Spirit of the Pharaoh will make the final strike on your life points finishing the game."

The Pharaoh placed his crook on a slot on his back and lifted up the sword, he rushed forward and struck Mohammed.

Achmed-8000LP

Mohammed-0LP

Achmed breathed a sigh of relief, as the Sages seal closed around Mohammed.

"Davis," Malachi said nudging Davis, "Did you see that? Achmed didn't lose a single life point."

Davis swallowed, if he won his next duel that would mean that he would duel Achmed in the following round.

The seal struck Mohammed who collapsed to the ground.

"Achmed didn't declare a Sage's punishment," Davis said suddenly, "Mohammed just got struck with his own punishment."

"We must help him," Badr said rushing over to the fallen Muslim Sage.

"At least he's not a Chimpanzee," Davis said rushing over to him as well.

"By Allah, Mohammed," Badr said, "Are you all right?"

"Allah?" Mohammed asked, "Who is Allah?"

To be continued…

To Lord Raven Drackon: I understand your feelings, but don't you feel that there has been enough bloodshed. Davis is not the revenge type…yet. Mwahahahaha. (Have you become my announcer now?)

To Wolf General: You better believe I'm excited, I can't wait till things really heat up…I know what's coming and I'm really looking forward to it. (You knew the outcome of this duel cause I think I described it to you some months back when you were writing DDL but you don't know the out comes of any of the other duels, and these duels could be any ones guess, even Davis's duels)

To Seeker of the Soul: I didn't think of it like the Civil War but you do have a point. Have you figured out Herour yet? If you haven't I'm going to drop a major clue next chapter.


	31. The Winds of Time

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: Still Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_**Author's notes:** Who do you think will win? Don't forget when I say demon in this chapter I am referring to Wolf General's Demons, whereas I shall refer to Fallen angels like Apollyon as that: Fallen Angels_

Davis took a deep breath. His heart was pounding faster and faster as he stepped onto platform.

("I can't believe I made it this far,") he thought, ("I mean, I hoped that I would. But honestly I never expected to be here!")

He glanced at his deck, ("OK guys and girls,") Davis thought to his deck, ("It's do or die time…you've never let me down yet, and I know that you never will. Let's win this!")

Unbeknownst to Davis energy pulsed through his deck, and his Dark Magician transformed.

("That's interesting,") Herour thought. ("Davis has absolute pure faith. In his God, and in his cards. He never for a moment doubts either. He still believes in a six-day creation for Ra's sake. For a Sage, faith gives one power and the ability to top-deck. I'll need to shake his faith later if I'm to beat him should he win")

Yoruto was the silent type, since their arrival at the Coliseum he'd stood off to the side, not yet ready to say anything. He was studying his rivals, gauging their strengths. He was one of the few demons who had pure enough faith to become a Sage. His demonic senses allowed him a better grasp on Davis then most others could perceive.

The only other person who could possibly observe the duelists arrayed here better than Yoruto was Rikuo.

("He's powerful,") Yoruto observed sensing the energy that Davis himself had not, ("But he's also nervous which I can use to my advantage")

"Begin duel," Herour said.

Davis-8000LP

Yoruto-8000LP

"Let's duel," both declared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hunter's watch began chiming.

"We're going for subtle here," Rikuo said, "If you can't understand that then maybe I should kill you and do this myself."

"Sorry," The Hunter said, "I set it to go off when Davis started his duel, I was hoping to watch."

"Stow it," Rikuo said, "If Davis is dueling then I have a limited amount of time."

"I already told you that you'll be a little late," The Hunter said.

"Will Davis be OK?" Daniel asked.

The Hunter paused and seemed surprised "It's odd that you two share the same body…I'm not used to it. Davis will be fine after he gets over his nervousness and thinks straight though it was the second most nerve racking point in his life."

"What was the first?" Rikuo asked, the demon was starting to get curious.

"His wedding," The Hunter said.

"How do you know all this?" Rikuo said grabbing The Hunter by the neck and slamming him against the wall.

"Do you want to help me or to kill me?" The Hunter said.

"That depends on what you say in the next five seconds," Rikuo said, "How do you know all this stuff? Who are you, why do you smell almost exactly like Davis?"

The Hunter sighed, "Well I guess I can't keep it a secret any longer."

He reached up and pulled off his mask. The face underneath looked exactly like Davis's only about 15 to 20 years older. He also had a goatee.

"I am Davis," he said, "in about twenty years I'll be an Archeologist digging through the ruins of an old Roman settlement in Britain I'll stumble across an ancient looking artifact, possibly Egyptian, and Certainly not Roman. I'll contact the only person in the world who might know what it is. You."

"ME!" Rikuo said.

"You," Davis's Future self said, "You tell me that it's the Phoenix Gate: an object capable of transporting a person through time. As long as I hold it the Phoenix Gate's card is in my deck, I use the Gate to travel through time to try and stop something that, from your point of view, has not yet happened."

"One: I've never heard of any Phoenix Gate so how could I know what it is?" Rikuo retorted.

"Because I just told you right now." Davis said.

"Two:" Rikuo said sounding very annoyed, "Your deck isn't right! I've seen Davis's deck and CJ told me about your deck and they're different"

"True," He replied, "But the deck I'm using now is actually my deck and my wife's deck combined which changes its strategy a bit"

"Three:" Rikuo said, "Why would you be so arrogant as to think that you could come to me and think that I would, or I will help you out?"

"Because our kids are friends."

"WHAT?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I summon one card in defense mode," Davis said, ("Just to play it safe for now.")

"I also set one card facedown," Davis continued, "End Turn."

"That's just sad," Yoruto said, "You made it all this way and now you're playing it safe. I've got news for you: that's not how this is going to play out! If you can't play offensively then you're not going to win this duel: But I'll teach you that the hard way: I summon Diamond Edge! (WIND/4/Winged-Beast/Effect/1800/1000)"

A bird with hard wings that looked more like blades appeared in front of Yoruto. It took to the sky, folded it's wings and dove, striking the facedown card, which when revealed was a Magical Scientist. (DARK/1/Spellcaster/Effect/300/300)

Davis-6500LP

Yoruto-8000LP

"Hey!" Davis said as his life points dropped.

"Diamond Edge deals damage through defense," Yoruto said coldly, "Guess you should have been better prepared? I then play Triplication. This handy little spell card takes the damage you took to your life points this turn, doubles it and deals it to you again. Your move, at this rate you'll be destroyed by the end of my next turn."

Davis-3500LP

Yoruto-8000LP

("Careless!") Davis thought, ("I was STUPID and CARELESS. How could I have been so dumb! I made a bad move because I was afraid of loosing life points and now…I lost more life points than I would have going on the offense.")

"I shouldn't have held back," Davis said aloud, trying very hard at sounding calm and confident, "Don't expect to take anymore life points from me."

"You can tell from the way I quiver with fear how much I believe you," Yoruto said, sounding bored.

"I draw," Davis said, ("What the heck? This is my Dark Magician? His artwork changed! How…This is impossible. Odd…I know it's my Dark Magician, I can feel that his soul hasn't changed but this look…I've never seen another Dark Magician like it. I guess that this makes my mage different from any other."

"I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode," Davis said, "This will end my turn." (LIGHT/4/Spellcaster/1700/1000)

"You're hopeless," Yoruto said. "I tried to help you, but obviously you want to lose this duel. Probably afraid of dueling some of the major players like Achmed or Daniel."

"Why don't you attack me and I'll show you just how afraid I am?" Davis said.

"You can't be counting on that face-down card to save you," Yoruto said. "If it was a defensive trap you'd have used it to save your Magical Scientist. I think that I'll call your bluff…but not with Diamond Edge. I offer him for Raven Demon Lord (WIND/6/Demon/Effect/2400/1000)"

A black raven like griffin appeared rising out of the ground. It stood on its hind legs and had bat like wings as opposed to bird like ones. It wore the armor of a samurai

"You think he's cool now," Raven said, "Watch this. I equip him with the Wings of Tinabi."

A golden set of wings appeared on Raven Demon Lord's back. Rainbow colored light streamed out of the wings.

"My Wings give any wind monster that they're equipped to the power to double their battle damage. Raven Demon Lord attack!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Our kids?" Rikuo said, "You know that I was almost ready to believe that whole future story but now it just seems ridiculous."

"Don't ask me how it happened," The Hunter responded putting his mask back on. "Frankly your daughter scares me, but that is neither here nor there…I can't tell you too much about the future because…well you've read SF you know what that could potentially do, and besides if I'm successful here that won't be the future anymore."

Rikuo just gave a scoff and sniffed the air.

His face got an odd look to it. "I think I found the source of our screams," he said suddenly. "This way future Davis."

"Please don't call me that," The Hunter said, "I would prefer 'The Hunter' as I have no intention of ever coming in contact with my past self…that might be a bit more devastating than what I'm trying to do."

"Sure thing," Rikuo said absently. The two of them turned a corner and suddenly came to a row of bars.

"These are the cages that they'd keep the slaves-slash-gladiators in," The Hunter said.

Suddenly something moved behind the bars. Both The Hunter and Rikuo jumped in surprise.

A scrawny malnourished figure sprawled forward and collapsed in front of them.

"Is it just me or does that guy have horns?" The Hunter said.

"Rikuo Amero, you son of a bitch," the man said, "Are you still living?"

"Do I know you?" Rikuo said sniffing trying to understand the smells that this guy was giving off.

"After all these years and you don't recognize me?" he asked. "It's me, Hefaratos."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I activate the Effect of D. D. Kuriboh (LIGHT/1/Demon/Effect/300/200)" Davis said, "By discarding him from my hand and removing from play one other card in my hand I can negate your attacks to all my Light Main-Type monsters this turn."

Yoruto looked surprised at Davis's apparent readiness for the attack.

"The card I removed from play was D. D. Scout Plane (DARK/2/Machine/Effect/800/1200)" Davis said, "So as soon as you end your turn he gets to appear on the field."

"You know," Deondre said, "This Davis guy is my kind of duelist."

"I say he's just copying you," CJ said.

"Actually," Malachi said piping in, "You and Davis came up with similar strategies independently of each other, but after Deondre beat Kaiba Davis did copy some of your cards like Monster Returned and D. D. Scout Plane."

"I really don't care," Deondre said, "You two shut up because we're missing some good stuff."

The small mechanical sphere that was the D. D. Scout Plane appeared from scouting the other Dimension.

"I sacrifice Neo, and my Scout Plane for Dark Magician!" Davis said. (DARK/7/Spellcaster/2500/2100)

"See," CJ said. "Copying you."

"Davis owned his Dark Magician before Deondre ever got his," Malachi said sounding indignant "In his first Pack."

"SHUT UP!" Deondre said, "Or I'll shove my duel disk up your butts."

Davis smiled at the new look for his Mage. His hair had gone from the purple to the blond, and the card itself had an image of an ancient tablet behind it.

"The tide has turned," Davis said, "my ultimate monster is in play now."

"So what does that mean?" Yoruto said. "My ultimate monster hasn't even hit the field yet."

"Dark Magic Attack!" Davis said.

The Magician aimed his staff at Raven Demon Lord.

"I activate the special ability of my Raven Demon Lord," Yoruto countered, "By discarding a Wind Monster with less than 1000 attack points from my hand, like Harpy Girl, (WIND/2/Winged-Beast/500/500) I can negate your attack."

A tornado of wind caught Dark Magician's attack and spread it apart sending the Dark Magic in all directions.

The Vortex then surrounded the Magician and sent him flying backwards.

"You OK buddy?" Davis asked the Mage. The Dark Magician gave Davis a nod to let him know he was OK.

"Oh but he won't be," Yoruto said, "For now it's time to summon forth a monster of incredible power. I play Lord's Ascension…"

To be continued…

Original Cards:

Triplication

Raven Demon Lord

Wings of Tinabi

Original Cards created by Wolf General:

Diamond Edge

Monster Returned

Lord's Ascension

Author's notes: The new look for the Dark Magician in Davis's deck is the Dark Beginnings Dark Magician.

To Nanashi Minimino: Thank you, I had hoped that it would come out that way

To dragon lords: as long as it's OK with Wolf General.

To Forte the Maestro: Thank you, now I'm blushing; though I have only ever updated twice in one day once.

To john: Yes it is, and did you guess who the Hunter was?

To Seeker of the Soul: You are one perceptive guy, you know that? Since you hit the nail on the head I let the cat out of the bag early and revealed that The Hunter was indeed from the future. Kudos…I think it should be obvious by now who Herour is but I won't say it aloud, until a reviewer says it. And yes I know about the Shakespear thing, I made Enchanted Forest that way on purpose and I was consciously thinking about what you said. I'm just surprised that anyone picked up on it, as not very many people are familiar with Shakespear and thus would not get the inside joke. Double Kudos.

To Wolf General: I plan on it. I hope that you are enjoying the story…You inspired me to write this so your opinion holds the most weight here.


	32. A Major Comeback

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: Still Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_**Author's notes:** Sigh…Yes I caught the typo right after I published the chapter and corrected it before anybody reviewed, hoping that nobody would read the "unedited version." A forlorn hope apparently, if you'll re-read the chapter you'll see that it has been corrected…I cried when I read that typo, you should all know by now that I'm not that kind of writer._

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! War of the Gods:**

_"…That depends on what you say in the next five seconds," Rikuo said, "How do you know all this stuff? Who are you, why do you smell almost exactly like Davis?"_

_The Hunter sighed, "Well I guess I can't keep it a secret any longer." _

_He reached up and pulled off his mask. The face underneath looked exactly like Davis's only about 15 to 20 years older. He also had a goatee._

_"I am Davis," he said, "in about twenty years I'll be an Archeologist digging through the ruins of an old Roman settlement in Britain I'll stumble across an ancient looking artifact, possibly Egyptian, and Certainly not Roman. I'll contact the only person in the world who might know what it is. You..."_

_…A scrawny malnourished figure sprawled forward and collapsed in front of them._

_"Is it just me or does that guy have horns?" The Hunter said._

_"Rikuo Amero, you son of a bitch," the man said, "Are you still living?"_

_"Do I know you?" Rikuo said sniffing trying to understand the smells that this guy was giving off._

_"After all these years and you don't recognize me?" he asked. "It's me, Hefaratos…"_

_…The Magician aimed his staff at Raven Demon Lord._

_"I activate the special ability of my Raven Demon Lord," Yoruto countered, "By discarding a Wind Monster with less than 1000 attack points from my hand, like Harpy Girl, (WIND/2/Winged-Beast/500/500) I can negate your attack."_

_A tornado of wind caught Dark Magician's attack and spread it apart sending the Dark Magic in all directions._

_The Vortex then surrounded the Magician and sent him flying backwards._

_"You OK buddy?" Davis asked the Mage. The Dark Magician gave Davis a nod to let him know he was OK._

_"Oh but he won't be," Yoruto said, "For now it's time to summon forth a monster of incredible power. I play Lord's Ascension_ in order to summon one of the more powerful monsters in my deck.

The Raven Demon Lord began to glow, and light encompassed his whole body absorbing him.

"Behold my Raven Demon Master!" Yoruto declared (WIND/8/Demon/Effect/2950/3000)

Davis looked the new monster over very carefully; it looked somewhat like a cross between a Raven and a Wyrm. It had scales and two swept back horns, teeth glittered inside its sharp piercing beak. It had wicked looking talons and even nastier looking armor.

"My Raven Demon Master," Yoruto said, "Is one of the more wicked cards in the game, see every time he destroys one of your monsters in battle you lose a number of cards off of the top of your deck equal to the destroyed monster's star level. Also you cannot activate special abilities during the Battle phase. Your Dark Magician is a seven-star monster so when I destroy him you'll lose 7 cards from the top of you deck. Master attack!"

The demonic raven took to the sky and dived towards the Dark Magician.

"For Aeromus," He said.

The bird struck the Magician and broke him in half however; tiny little particles of something suddenly started floating in the air.

Davis-2600LP

Yoruto-8000LP

"You destroyed my Dark Magician," Davis said, "But he didn't die in vein, see he was infected: Reveal my Deck Devastation Virus..."

"That looks like some kind of cheap knockoff of Kaiba's Virus card," Yoruto said, then he stopped and paled, "Oh no!"

"Oh yes," Davis said grinning, "My Deck Devastation Virus is a little different from Kaiba's card, instead of an under 1000 carrier it has to be an over 2000 carrier…Dark Magician fits the bill. Now every monster in your deck with under 1500 attack points is going to the graveyard. It may not have the same oomph as Kaiba's virus, but I think my virus is pretty effective."

Yoruto's duel disk began beeping and blinking.

Davis-2600LP

Yoruto-8000LPVIRUS!

His LP counter lit up with the word virus blinking over and over again.

He sighed, "That means all my weak monsters are infected," he said, not looking happy, "I'll send Harpy Lady #1 and Harpy Lady #2 from my hand to the graveyard. (WIND/4/Winged-Beast/Effect/1300/1400)

"However," he said sneering, "My Raven Demon Master is too strong to be bothered by your virus so it's your turn. Don't forget to discard 7 cards off of the top of your deck."

("Crusader's Armor, D. D. Chance Cube, Monster Reborn, Dimension Fusion, Mirror Force, Soul Absorption and Vampire Lady.") Davis thought

Davis drew, his virus had afforded him a bit of an advantage but he still had a long way to go before taking out Yoruto.

"I play Pot of Greed," Davis said sliding the card into the slot, "And draw two cards, I summon Dark Elf in defense mode (DARK/4/Spellcaster/Effect/2000/800)"

A dark skinned elf with green robes and dark hair appeared in a crouching position.

"I then play Pendant of Balance which will summon my Mystical Elf in Defense mode. I set one card face-down." (LIGHT/4/Spellcaster/800/2000)

"My elves will defend me for the time being."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's impossible," Rikuo said, "Hefaratos is dead."

"Would but that were true," the former bull demon lord said, "But Herour's prisoners and servants never die see…every time that they do Herour appeals to his father and brings them back."

"Herour's Father?" Rikuo said.

"Heru-ur," Hefaratos said weakly, "better known to the rest of the world as Horus."

"Horus!" Rikuo hissed, "You mean the Egyptian God Horus! The one who murdered you!"

"DO I LOOK DEAD TO YOU, RIKUO AMERO!" Hefaratos bellowed in only the way a Bull Demon General can.

"This is a lot to take in," Rikuo said slowly, "Horus, Time travelers, and dead demons still alive.

"His father was Osiris," The Hunter said un-surprised by this revelation. "Egyptian Lord of the Dead, thus he can resurrect the dead if they have not been dead to long."

"I was under the impression that Horus was a benevolent god," Daniel said.

"To the Egyptians yes," The Hunter said.

"Same tactic I used on my army," Hefaratos said, "If you're well liked then you get more loyalty."

"Herour is selfish and petty and is really just after power," The Hunter said.

"You two must go," Hefaratos said, "You'll be caught if you linger here much longer…Rikuo, kill me."

"What?" The wolf demon said in surprise.

"It will give me respite for a time," Hefaratos said, "and I could use some sleep. If you do this, then you may add this card to your deck…it might give you an advantage against Herour."

"It's your decision," The Hunter said, "but whatever you decide do it quickly because we have to go now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I play Cost Down," Yoruto said, "I Discard one card to lower the star level of my Wings of Destruction by two. I summon him now (WIND/4/Winged-Beast/Effect/2200/1800)

"My monsters attack your pathetic elves," Yoruto said, "Thus you loose four cards off of the top of your deck, and then you draw one card and discard two."

Davis groaned, though he hadn't lost any life points his deck was taking a beating.

("Dark Magician of Chaos, Draining Shield, Getsu Fuhma and Mataza the Zapper all just went to the graveyard! Plus I draw one card and I have to discard Remove Brainwashing and Monster Returned! Ugh! This guy is tearing apart my deck")

"This doesn't look good," Deondre said, "He's only got three cards in his hand and he's losing his deck fast…I wonder if he'll make it."

"OK," Davis said, "I draw!" ("My Chaos Command Magician wasn't what I was hoping for but Oh well.")

"I play Premature Burial to revive my Dark Magician. (2500/2100)"

Davis-1800LP

Yoruto-8000LPVIRUS!

Davis took a deep breath, "Then I activate from my hand Dedication Through Light and Darkness."

Dark and Light energy flowed over the Dark Magician. The Light and Darkness covered him so completely that for a moment no one was able to look at the field.

"I call forth Dark Magician of Chaos!" Davis said, and a card popped out of his graveyard slot, he quickly snapped it up and added it to his hand.

(DARK/8/Spellcaster/Effect/2800/2600)

The monster was indistinguishable from The Magician of Black Chaos in appearance but all duelists present were aware of The Dark Magician of Chaos, though few had ever seen one in person.

"I then play Monster Reborn!" Davis said, "Which will bring back the Dark Magician yet again (2500/2100)"

"This does not impress me," Yoruto said.

"I know," Davis said, "That's why I set one card facedown and summon D. D. Warrior Lady in attack mode. (LIGHT/4/Warrior/Effect/1500/1600) End Turn."

"So you you're just giving up then," Yoruto said.

"Haven't you seen yet that I'm not rolling over for you Yoruto," Davis said, "You've been judging me on my opening move and that's just stupid. I've devastated your deck and you have very few weak monsters left…Don't underestimate me."

"On the contrary," Yoruto said, "You overestimate yourself. Half your deck is gone and you still think you're going to win. It's sad really."

"Whatever," Davis said.

"I attack you with my Raven Demon Master."

"Activate Prismatic Armor," Davis said. "I'll remove from play my D. D. Scout Plane (800/1200) in order to negate your attack. Then my Equip Trap Prismatic Armor will equip to my D. D. Warrior Lady."

The Rainbow colored suit of armor shot out and surrounded D. D. Warrior Lady with a shower of rainbow colored light.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Davis said, "Give a warm hand of welcome to: Prismatic Warrior Lady!" (LIGHT/6/Warrior/Effect/2300/2600) D. D. Warrior Lady's gray bodysuit was now a rainbow of shimmering light."

"I gotta get me one of those!" Deondre said with excitement.

"Then make your move," Yoruto said now starting to worry about the fate of his monsters.

"First D. D. Scout Plane makes its triumphant return,(800/1200)" Davis said as the Mechanical Sphere made its reappearance. "Then I play Card of Sanctity, then I sacrifice D. D. Scout Plane for Dark Magician Girl!"(DARK/6/Spellcaster/Effect/2000/1700)

Davis smiled as his favorite spellcaster of all time joined the other two magicians. She quickly linked arms with them so that she had DM on her right and DMOC on her left.

"Now I activate Prismatic Warrior Lady's special Ability," Davis said, "She can remove herself and one other monster from play."

Rainbow light surrounded Prismatic Warrior Lady and Raven Demon Master.

"Return From the Different Dimension," Davis said, "Costs half my life points, but now Prismatic Warrior Lady Returns. (2300/2600)"

Davis-900LP

Yoruto-8000LPVIRUS!

"And now she leaves again," Davis said. Wings of Destruction and Prismatic Warrior Lady vanished yet again.

"I then play Mage Power to boost the Power of Dark Magician by five hundred (3000/2600)"

"Is that it?" Yoruto said.

"Don't interrupt," Davis said, "Cause here's the best part Dark Magic Nova!"

Yoruto's Eyes widened, "That card combines your Magician's attack points together for a cumulative attack!"

"Bingo!" Davis said, "You know what that means?"

Yoruto said nothing.

"It means that you lose," Davis said. (Combined ATK of all Dark Magicians: 8300)

The three mages lifted their staffs together and fired an energy blast at Yoruto.

Davis-900LP

Yoruto-0LP

"Nice comeback!" Malachi said.

Davis breathed for the first time since the duel began. ("I did it. I proved that I belong here!)

Original Cards:

Raven Demon Lord

Raven Demon Master

Crusader's Armor

D. D. Chance Cube

Pendant of Balance

Prismatic Armor

Prismatic Warrior Lady

Original Cards created by Wolf General:

Lord's Ascension

Wings of Destruction

Monster Returned

Dark Magic Nova


	33. Enter the Stone Warriors

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I don't own Gargoyles either. 

_**Author's notes:** OK Mohammed and Yoruto are out, who do you think will be next hmm?_

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! War of the Gods:**

_"…Heru-ur," Hefaratos said weakly, "better known to the rest of the world as Horus…"_

"…_I was under the impression that Horus was a benevolent god," Daniel said._

_"To the Egyptians yes," The Hunter said._

_"Same tactic I used on my army," Hefaratos said, "If you're well liked then you get more loyalty."_

_"Herour is selfish and petty and is really just after power," The hunter said._

_"You two must go," Hefaratos said, "You'll be caught if you linger here much longer…Rikuo, kill me."_

_"What?" The wolf demon said in surprise._

_"It will give me respite for a time," Hefaratos said, "and I could use some sleep. If you do this, then you may add this card to your deck…it might give you an advantage against Herour."_

_"It's your decision," The Hunter said, "but whatever you decide do it quickly because we have to go now…"_

"Now it's time for Daniel's duel," Davis climbing down, still on a high from having won the duel.

Deondre walked up to Davis. "Hey," he said, "I was wondering if I could get a look at that Prismatic Armor card of yours. It's pretty cool."

"Thanks," Davis said in surprise, Deondre was one of the duelists that Davis looked up to so having him give a compliment on one of Davis's cards was very exciting.

"Hey guys," CJ said, "Where's Daniel? His duel's next."

The small contingent of duelists looked around.

"I don't see him," Davis said.

"It's not like him to miss his own duel," Deondre said, tearing his eyes away from Davis's card.

"Will Daniel Pilkington please report to the main arena?" Marcus, Herour's Aid De Camp said over the intercom.

"Davis," Ibrahim said, "I'd like a word with you please."

Before they could say anything Rikuo came tearing into the arena as fast as his demon legs could carry him, if there wasn't the fear of sudden death the other duelist would have laughed at him.

"Daniel," Herour said, "I'm disappointed, a duelist with your reputation should not be late to his own match. I have half a mind to disqualify you…however I am feeling generous this morning and thus I will let it slide."

Rikuo leapt up to the pedestal prepared for him.

("So the so called 'Future Davis' was right,") Rikuo thought. That was the hardest idea to grasp his head around, that there was a visitor from the future who was trying to change the past. The question on Rikuo's mind was, if he was as he said was, from the future, what was he trying to change? And would he succeed in changing it.

("Rikuo,") Daniel thought to his Yami, ("Let me take this girl down. After all she's supposed to use Stone Warriors.")

("If you think you can beat her,") Rikuo said absently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Davis," Ibrahim said pulling the Christian Sage aside.

"I understand you were with my friend Raven just before he died," Ibrahim said.

"Yes," Davis started to say, "Wait? Your friend? You knew Raven?"

"What did he tell you?" Ibrahim said, "This is very important."

"He started to say something about the Sages not really being picked by God," Davis said, in Davis's mind he and Ibrahim worshiped the same God.

"Anything else?" Ibrahim asked.

"No why?" Davis asked.

"Then I have much to tell you," Ibrahim said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is with your outfit?" Daniel asked Phoenix.

"Don't ask me," She replied, "Take it up with The Powers that Be. AKA my brother."

The female duelist had long brown hair and wore a flowing green robe, along with hiking boots and a pointy wizard like hat.

"Ooookay," Daniel said slowly.

"Let's duel," she said.

Daniel/Rikuo-8000LP

Phoenix-8000LP

"I'll go first," Daniel said snapping the top card off his deck. "There's a rumor going about that you play Stone Warriors. That seems…well stupid."

"If you say so," Phoenix said brightly.

("She's not rattled,") Daniel thought half to himself and half to Rikuo, ("So much for my attempt to psyche her out.")

("You're not very good at it anyway,") Rikuo sneered.

"I summon Mechanical Chaser," he said (DARK/4/Machine/1850/1000) in attack mode, along with two cards face down.

"Good for you," Phoenix said. It wasn't sarcastic either it was as if she was genuinely pleased that Daniel had made a good move.

"I summon Stone Warrior: Brooklyn (EARTH/7/Warrior/Effect/2600/0)" she smiled as a statue of a beaked gargoyle with twin swept-back horns and a long main of hair appeared in a fierce pose. Its wing structure was similar to that of a pterodactyl

"In defense mode of course," Phoenix said smiling and then curtsying. "One card facedown as well."

"So you really do play the Stone Warriors," Daniel said, "I never thought I'd see the day that one of those would actually show up on a duel disk."

"What the heck are these Stone Warriors everyone keeps talking about anyway?" Deondre said frustrated that he wasn't following everything.

"You mean you haven't heard of them?" CJ said.

"They're a special set of cards that were printed in the Series 'Legendary Warriors'," Asriel said, "I have one in my deck if you'd like to see it."

She slid her deck out of her duel disk and fanned it out. "Stone Warrior Sir Griff: The Neo-Knight," she said.

"They're really powerful multi-star monsters," Eli said walking up to them, "With the special ability to be summoned for no tribute."

"If they have that kind of power then why aren't they played all that often?" Deondre asked.

"Because if they're played during the day they automatically switch to defense mode and become an EARTH main-type" Eli said handing Deondre Asriel's card.

"They all have a defense of zero," CJ said.

"They might be fun for kicks," Asriel said taking her card back, "Or in tight pinch, but a whole deck based on them? Ridiculous I have never used mine for anything but stalling. Most have other effects too, but you can't use them during the day."

"They are in essence a useless set of cards," Badr said.

"I see," Deondre said, not thoroughly convinced. "If all that you just said is true, then how did Phoenix make it here?"

"I summon Z-Metal Tank," Daniel said slapping the monster onto his disk, (LIGHT/4/Machine/Union/1500/1000)

A yellow colored Tank with a mechanical green eye appeared on Daniel's field and rushed forward on wheels.

"Z-Metal Tank attack Stone Warrior: Brooklyn," Daniel said as the machine rushed forward.

"I'm sorry Daniel, but I can't let you do that," Phoenix said, "I activate my permanent trap card The Praying Gargoyle. As long as this card is face up on the field Defense mode Stone Warriors cannot be removed from the field."

The metal tank pulverized the statue, but a miniature icon shaped like a gargoyle praying began to glow and the statue reconstructed in the same pose.

"Do you plan on stalling till sunset?" Daniel said, "Cause we're certain to get decked that way."

"No," Phoenix said as if that was all the answer she needed. "I don't think that I'm in any danger right now."

"I summon Stone Warrior: Othello," she said, "In defense mode (DARK/6/Warrior/Effect/2400/0)"

This statue had a more human like face. It was well muscled and had large bat like wings. The statue seemed to have on a loincloth and breastplate as well. Brooklyn wore but a simple loincloth.

"That's just sad," Daniel said, "You rely on useless cards to defend you, you need to go on the offense. I summon Irios the Steel Monarch (EARTH/7Machine/Effect/2700/2000) and combine him with Fairy Meteor Crush."

Phoenix just smiled pleasantly at Daniel.

"Irios's attack points double the turn he's tribute summoned," Daniel said (5400/2000) "With this and the Fairy Meteor Crush I can damage your Life Points even with your Stone Warriors in the way. Irios attack Stone Warrior: Othello."

There was an explosion of dust and when it cleared Othello seemed unharmed but Phoenix's life points had dropped quite a bit.

Daniel/Rikuo-8000LP

Phoenix-2600LP

"Oh good for you," Phoenix said excitedly, "You dented my Life Points."

"This girl is nuts!" Daniel said. She was getting pulverized and seemed to think that it was fun.

"Now," she said smiling as she drew, "This is more like it. I play Cost Down to lower my Six Star monster to a four star monster. I summon Steel Clan Warrior (FIRE/4/Machine/Effect/2500/1200)"

A silver gargoyle like robot appeared in front of Phoenix. Its metal wings snapped out.

"Steel Clan Warrior," Phoenix said, "Destroy!"

The Machine lifted its right arm and a laser popped out and fired a blast of energy at Irios. The moment it hit him the Monarch heated up and exploded.

"It's a pity that everyone keeps underestimating me," she said coldly as smoke rose from the laser, "It'd make my duels a lot more fun."

("What just happened?") Daniel asked Rikuo.

("I think that Phoenix is about to show us how she got to the finals.)

("Oh crap.")

The Steel Clan Warrior's silver armor glistened in the midmorning sun as two ominous looking statues stood at its side.

To be continued…

Original Cards:

Stone Warrior: Brooklyn

The Praying Gargoyle

Stone Warrior Sir Griff: The Neo-Knight

Stone Warrior: Othello

Steel Clan Warrior

Original Cards by Wolf General:

Irios the Steel Monarch.


	34. The Motives of Horus

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I don't own Gargoyles either. 

_**Author's notes:** OK Mohammed and Yoruto are out, who do you think will be next hmm?_

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! War of the Gods:**

_"…Heru-ur," Hefaratos said weakly, "better known to the rest of the world as Horus…"_

"…_I was under the impression that Horus was a benevolent god," Daniel said._

_"To the Egyptians yes," The Hunter said._

_"Same tactic I used on my army," Hefaratos said, "If you're well liked then you get more loyalty."_

_"Herour is selfish and petty and is really just after power," The Hunter said…_

"…_What the heck are these Stone Warriors everyone keeps talking about anyway?" Deondre said frustrated that he wasn't following everything._

_"You mean you haven't heard of them?" CJ said._

_"They're a special set of cards that were printed in the Series 'Legendary Warriors'," Asriel said, "I have one in my deck if you'd like to see it."_

_She slid her deck out of her duel disk and fanned it out. "Stone Warrior Sir Griff: The Neo-Knight," she said._

_"They're really powerful multi-star monsters," Eli said walking up to them, "With the special ability to be summoned for no tribute."_

_"If they have that kind of power then why aren't they played all that often?" Deondre asked._

_"Because if they're played during the day they automatically switch to defense mode and become an EARTH main-type" Eli said handing Deondre Asriel's card._

_"They all have a defense of zero," CJ said._

_"They might be fun for kicks," Asriel said taking her card back, "Or in tight pinch, but a whole deck based on them? Ridiculous I have never used mine for anything but stalling. Most have other effects too, but you can't use them during the day."_

_"They are in essence a useless set of cards," Badr said…_

"What the heck?" Daniel said, "How did you destroy Irios when your monster was weaker?"

"Steel Clan Warrior's Special Ability," Phoenix said, still smiling sweetly.

"By discarding one card from my hand I can forego my attack for the turn in order to destroy one monster on your field with more attack points then Steel Clan Warrior and deal damage to your life points."

Daniel/Rikuo-6650LP

Phoenix-2600LP

("That could have gone better,") Rikuo said.

("I can still handle her,") Daniel thought, though inwardly he wasn't nearly as confident as he was moments ago.

"Draw," He said, ("The Howling Sword…This could be useful later, but not right now because I don't know if Steel Clan Warrior's effect can be activated during my turn."

"I Summon Helping Robo for Combat in Defense mode," Daniel said, "And set another card Face down. (LIGHT/3/Machine/Effect/1600/0) End Turn."

"I summon the Stone Beast: Bronx," She said smiling. (DARK/5/Beast/Effect/1800/0)

The new monster looked like a statue of an oversized bulldog, and unlike the other Gargoyles, it had no wings.

"Your Stone Warriors are still trapped in defense mode," Daniel said, "And your Steel Clan Warrior is a Machine Monster, so it's vulnerable to my Trap Card Dark Reprogramming."

An ominous looking computer chip picture was on the card itself, and the same computer chip appeared on the back of the Steel Clan Warrior.

"This gives me control of all Machine Sub-Type monsters on your field and makes them monsters of Darkness," Daniel said, "So Steel Clan Warrior, come and serve your new master."

The Robot Gargoyle turned around and pointed the laser that folded into its arm at Phoenix.

"Now that was just mean," Phoenix said pouting.

("I'm not going to underestimate her again,") Daniel said, ("She's here in the finals for a reason, Yoruto underestimated Davis, and he's not in the tournament anymore…I can't let that happen to me.")

"Since my new Steel Clan Warrior can't rid the field of your pesky statuary," Daniel said, "I'll just end my turn."

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling," Deondre asked as Phoenix drew and smiled at Daniel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Herour," Ibrahim said, "Is Horus, the Egyptian god."

"That's impossible…" Davis started to say, but then stopped. "I don't understand."

"About two thousand years ago," Ibrahim said, "Right when your religion was starting to get a foothold, the gods began to die."

"What?" Davis said looking at Ibrahim.

"Oh not the Almighty," he said reverently looking up, "He transcends the petty gods of earth. Truth be told they're not really gods, but simply powerful beings that claim themselves to be gods. False gods."

"And Herour is one of them…Horus," Davis said slowly taking this in.

"Horus was also called Heru-ur," Ibrahim said, "By the Greeks I think, or I could have it reversed and the Greeks called him Horus I'm not sure and that's not really the point."

Ibrahim took his spectacles and wiped them on his shirt.

"You see the gods feed on the energy of those who worship them," Ibrahim said, "They require it, it's more important than water for them. When people stopped worshiping the Egyptian gods they began to die. Horus realized that he could use the Sage's Games that he had originally created for recreation to continue to keep himself alive."

"The energy of worship," Ibrahim said, "Which is the only instinct that humans are programmed with could be used to sustain Horus life. He created a crystal, and used it to take the energy he required from a sage. That's why Sage's punishments are always enforced, because really the loosing Sage is feeding Horus."

Davis's eyes widened as he heard the words come from Ibrahim's lips. He glanced down at the crystal cross that hung around his own neck and the Star of David around Ibrahim's. Ibrahim nodded solemnly.

"What about people like Rikuo?" Davis said.

"The Demons provide a unique energy that can give Herour power, but not Nephesh." Ibrahim said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Davis asked suddenly suspicious.

"Because Raven suspected you of something," Ibrahim answered, "And I agree with him. You are the Second member of your family to be chosen as a Sage. That has never happened before and cannot be a coincidence. Raven suspected you were the Warrior of Light."

"The Warrior of Light?" Davis asked.

"In Egypt, before the Sage's Games became Horus' tool to stay alive there was a Hebrew Sage who had a great deal of power in his soul. The gods desired that power so the Sage cast the power to the winds. It has been lost for ages. The last time it was seen was in King Arthur's court at Camelot. Herour thinks that he's found the power in you, and your family. He believes the power of the Warrior of Light can keep him alive forever, and he's right."

"Herour wants me," Davis said swallowing.

"He wants all of the Sages here, but especially you yes," Ibrahim responded, "Actually he wants your soul in his custody so that he can be immortal. Horus thinks of you as nothing more that a tool to keep him alive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I summon Stone Warrior: Goliath," Phoenix said. (DARK/9/Warrior/Effect/3500/0)

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Daniel said, attempting to psyche her out again.

The well-muscled statue sat in a "thinker" pose and had large bat like wings.

"Why do you keep mocking the most powerful cards in the game?" Phoenix asked with almost a genuine curiosity, but Daniel was beginning to think that this was actually an act to psyche her opponent's out.

"They aren't the most powerful cards in the game," Daniel said, "They're a bunch of Lawn ornaments for the next six hours! They're trapped in defense mode when they're clearly meant to be attack mode monsters."

"I see," she said, "Well then I guess we'll just have to take it up a notch. I play the field card Shadows of the Night!"

"Shadows of the Night?" Daniel asked.

"It's a rare promo card given out to the few duelists who made it to the regional tournaments in the States." Phoenix said.

She tapped her field card zone and it slid out of the disk, she slid the card into the slot.

"Most people who own one don't even realize it's potential," She said, "Cause 'nobody plays the Stone Warriors'."

The card's picture showed the New York City skyline at night with on extra building, an office building that seemed to have a castle built on top of it.

"What's it do?" Daniel asked. Before he even got a chance to here her answer the stadium grew dark…stars lit up the sky and a full moon came into view. Everyone in the building knew that it was 12:15PM, but it seemed almost midnight.

"It makes the in play field 'at night'," Phoenix said smiling almost cruelly.

Cracks appeared in the four statues on Phoenix's field as the Stone warriors erupted to life with triumphant roars.

"Uh oh," Daniel said, because moments ago the Stone Warriors were not a threat, but now they were a very real danger.

To be continued…

Original Cards:

Stone Warrior: Brooklyn

Stone Warrior: Othello

Stone Warrior: Goliath

Stone Beast: Bronx

The Praying Gargoyle

Steel Clan Robot

Dark Reprogramming

Shadow of the Night.

Original Cards Created by Wolf General:

Howling Sword

Irios the Steel Monarch.

AN:

To Seeker of the Soul: Heck ya!

To Wolf General: With the special ability of Steel Clan Warrior.

To John: Yep and it only gets better and better, or from Daniel's perspective worse and worse


	35. Coldstone

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I don't own Gargoyles either. 

_**Author's notes:** OK Mohammed and Yoruto are out, who do you think will be next hmm?_

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! War of the Gods:**

_"…Heru-ur," Hefaratos said weakly, "better known to the rest of the world as Horus…"_

"…_I was under the impression that Horus was a benevolent god," Daniel said._

_"To the Egyptians yes," The Hunter said._

_"Same tactic I used on my army," Hefaratos said, "If you're well liked then you get more loyalty."_

_"Herour is selfish and petty and is really just after power," The Hunter said…_

"…_What the heck are these Stone Warriors everyone keeps talking about anyway?" Deondre said frustrated that he wasn't following everything._

_"You mean you haven't heard of them?" CJ said._

_"They're a special set of cards that were printed in the Series 'Legendary Warriors'," Asriel said, "I have one in my deck if you'd like to see it."_

_She slid her deck out of her duel disk and fanned it out. "Stone Warrior Sir Griff: The Neo-Knight," she said._

_"They're really powerful multi-star monsters," Eli said walking up to them, "With the special ability to be summoned for no tribute."_

_"If they have that kind of power then why aren't they played all that often?" Deondre asked._

_"Because if they're played during the day they automatically switch to defense mode and become an EARTH main-type" Eli said handing Deondre Asriel's card._

_"They all have a defense of zero," CJ said._

_"They might be fun for kicks," Asriel said taking her card back, "Or in tight pinch, but a whole deck based on them? Ridiculous I have never used mine for anything but stalling. Most have other effects too, but you can't use them during the day."_

_"They are in essence a useless set of cards," Badr said…_

"…_I see," she said, "Well then I guess we'll just have to take it up a notch. I play the field card Shadows of the Night!"_

_"Shadows of the Night?" Daniel asked._

_"It's a rare promo card given out to the few duelists who made it to the regional tournaments in the States." Phoenix said._

_She tapped her field card zone and it slid out of the disk, she slid the card into the slot._

_"Most people who own one don't even realize it's potential," She said, "Cause 'nobody plays the Stone Warriors'."_

_The card's picture showed the New York City skyline at night with on extra building, an office building that seemed to have a castle built on top of it._

_"What's it do?" Daniel asked. Before he even got a chance to here her answer the stadium grew dark…stars lit up the sky and a full moon came into view. Everyone in the building knew that it was 12:15PM, but it seemed almost midnight._

_"It makes the in play field 'at night'," Phoenix said smiling almost cruelly…_

"What's so special about me?" Davis asked, "Why am I this 'Warrior of Light'? What is this 'Warrior of Light'?"

"It's the collective positive energies of heroes," Ibrahim said, "For a lack of a better term, their Karma. The stuff that makes them, them, all gathered together in one place. I suspect that this is the power that transformed your Dark Magician earlier."

"How did you know that?" Davis asked in surprise.

"Everyone but you noticed that," Ibrahim responded. "Inside of you is the essence of Heroes like Cuchulain, Sir Galahad, and Theseus. Each of these heroes, and others too reside in you, you have but to tap into them to release the power that these heroes can give you."

"Personally," Davis said, "All I want to do is defeat Herour, maybe win this tournament, become a professional duelist for a while, then maybe settle down go into archeology."

Ibrahim laughed, "My friend that is never going to happen, you never look for trouble, it finds you."

"Come on," Davis said, "We're missing Daniel's duel and I for one really want to see it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoenix's Stone Warriors shattered to life as darkness descended upon the stadium.

Goliath awakened first, his hair now a long dark brown color, his skin a grayish-lavender.

Brooklyn's skin was brick red and his long main of hair snow white. Othello's hair was also snow white and his skin a dark green.

Bronx was a deep dark blue and seemed to have the mannerisms of a dog.

"Go Stone Warrior: Goliath," Phoenix said, "Attack his Steel Clan Warrior."

"Reveal Limiter Removal," Daniel said, "This Removes the safeties on my Machine Monsters and doubles their attack points." (SCW: 5000/1200, HRFC 3200/0)

"When Steel Clan Warrior battles Goliath its attack points are cut in half," Phoenix said, "And Othello gains 1000 attack points when battling a Machine monster."

Daniel/Rikuo-5650LP

Phoenix-2600LP

"Othello attack Helping Robo for combat," Phoenix said, "Bronx and Brooklyn attack his life points."

Othello rushed forward and tore the Robo apart.

Daniel/Rikuo-5450LP

Phoenix-2600LP

Brooklyn took to the air and dived at Daniel while Bronx rushed forward and bit his arm.

Daniel/Rikuo-1050LP

Phoenix-2600LP

("Well that's not good,") Daniel thought as he drew. ("I haven't been taking this duel seriously…I'd better stop that.")

"I set one card in defense mode," He said, "End turn."

"Then I summon Stone Beast: Fu-dog," Phoenix said. (DARK/5/Beast/Effect/1850/0)

A lion-like gargoyle doggy appeared, he growled at Daniel but when he saw Brooklyn he bounded up and nuzzled him.

"Fu-dog was breed by the Xanadu clan," Phoenix said, "He's fiercely loyal, especially to Brooklyn."

"Goliath," Phoenix said, "Attack his defensive monster!"

"Congratulations," Daniel said removing the card from his disk and holding it up. "You just attacked my Cyber Jar." (DARK/3/Rock/Effect/900/900)

"Ooh," Asriel said, "Good move, especially against a deck stacked with Stone Warriors. She doesn't need low star monsters like everyone else does so the Cyber Jar could potentially leave her wide open for an attack."

The Jar sucked in all of the stone warriors and beasts and then exploded.

"Now we pick up five cards," Daniel said pulling the cards off the top of his deck, "And summon all four star or lower monsters we draw."

Phoenix gave Daniel a sour look but said nothing.

"I summon Kuriboh, Cyber Raider, Y-Dragon Head, and Heavy Mech Support Platform," Daniel said, "Do you summon anything?"

(DARK/1/Demon/Effect/300/200) (DARK/4/Machine/Effect/1400/1000) (LIGHT/4/Machine/Union/1500/1600) (DARK/3/Machine/Union/500/500)

"As a matter of fact I do," Phoenix said, "Xanatos and Owen Burnett."

(DARK/3/Warrior/Effect/1450/1450) (EARTH/4/Fairy/Effect/1800/1000)

A man with a square cut beard and a snazzy business suit appeared, along-side a butler with blond hair glasses and a stone fist for a left hand.

"Make the offer now Owen," Xanatos said, "Right this instant."

"Of course sir," Owen responded. Pulling out a cell phone.

All at once the Steel Clan Warrior in Phoenix's graveyard popped out and slid onto the disk. (2500/1200)

"When these two are on field together," Phoenix said, "I can summon A Steel Clan Warrior, or an Iron Clan Warrior, or a Mutate warrior or Thailog from my graveyard. Since the only one of those cards that is in my Graveyard is Steel Clan Warrior, that's what I'll summon."

"I then play Premature Burial, to revive Othello." (2400/0)

"Of course she revives the monster that has an advantage over Machines," Daniel muttered under his breath.

Daniel/Rikuo-1050LP

Phoenix-1800LP

"Now," she continued, "I play Polymerization to fuse Stone Warrior Othello with Steel Clan Warrior to become: Coldstone."

(DARK/9/Machine/Fusion/Effect/3500/2500)

The two monsters disappeared into a vortex and they emerged as a mechanical cyborg with distinctly gargoyle parts.

"What am I?" Coldstone asked in a deep, confused voice that sounded somewhat like Worf from Star Trek.

"You are cold stone brought to life," Phoenix said calmly.

"Cold…Stone?"

"Coldstone," Phoenix said, "Attack his Y-Dragon Head."

A laser popped out of Coldstone's arm and blasted the mechanical dragon to smithereens.

"Xanatos," she continued, "Take out Heavy Mech Support Platform, Owen the Kuriboh."

Xanatos aimed a bazooka/laser at the platform and blasted it, Owen rushed forward and punched the little Kuriboh with his stone fist and the poor Kuriboh went flying.

"One card face down and I end my turn," Phoenix smiled.

"Then it's my move and this duel is over for you my dear," Daniel said,

"I activate Call of The Haunted to resurrect Stone Warrior: Goliath," Phoenix said (3500/0)

The Lavender Gargoyle burst from the ground.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon on Shadows of the Night."

There was a splash of water and suddenly it was broad daylight again.

Coldstone blinked in the mid-morning sun. Instantly Goliath turned to Stone and his card switched to defense mode.

"Why isn't Coldstone going into defense as well?" Daniel asked noticing the cybernetic Gargoyle still in attack position.

"Because he is no longer a gargoyle," Phoenix said, "Day or night he is Coldstone."

"Oh well," Daniel said, "It doesn't really matter as I am going to win."

"Sure," Phoenix said brightly, "If you keep telling yourself that then I'm sure that it's true."

"You played a good game," Daniel said, "Better than I expected, for someone who plays Stone Warriors. I sacrifice Cyber Raider for Jinzo in attack mode (DARK/6/Machine/Effect/2400/1500)"

The Cyber Raider's body began to glow and his outline shape-shifted into the outline of the very familiar Jinzo. The light faded and the obvious Jinzo reached saluted his master.

"I then play Premature Burial," Daniel said sliding the card into the slot, "To revive my Heavy Mech Support Platform."

Daniel/Rikuo-250LP

Phoenix-1800LP

"I play Machine Duplication to summon two more Platforms. (500/500) (500/500)" Daniel grinned, "and I'll Union all three to Jinzo."

(39002900) The three platforms linked together and formed a huge hover-pad, which Jinzo floated up to, and then stood atop.

"I then equip Jinzo with the Legendary Weapon the Howling Sword," Daniel smiled as the sword struck the ground in front of Jinzo and the platform hovered over and allowed the android to pick it up.

"This will increase Jinzo's attack by one thousand, and then double it."

(9800/2900)

"Jinzo," Daniel said, "Attack and destroy Coldstone."

Coldstone's Eyes widened in surprise as the attack rushed towards him.

"Dark Wall of Air," Phoenix said trying to save herself.

"Solemn Judgment," Daniel countered with the counter trap.

The Blast Struck Coldstone and busted the Cyborg to itty-bitty pieces.

Daniel/Rikuo-125LP

Phoenix-0LP

"Bravo," Herour said licking his lips and looking at Daniel, "That was spectacular."

Daniel gave Herour an uneasy thumbs-up as he left the platform.

("That was cool even the second time around,") The Hunter thought from his hiding place behind the columns. ("Soon Herour, soon you'll get what's coming to you.")

_"Deflagrate Muros Tempi et intervalia," _He said aloud and vanished into a ball of flame.

Eli looked over at Badr and took off his sunglasses.

"Bring it on," He said.

Original Cards:

Stone Warrior: Goliath

Steel Clan Warrior

Stone Warrior: Othello

Stone Warrior Brooklyn

Stone Beast: Bronx

Stone Beast: Fu-dog

Xanatos

Owen Burnett

Iron Clan Warrior

Thailog

Shadows of the Night

Coldstone

Original Cards by Wolf General:

Howling Sword

To john: Daniel won but just by the skin of his teeth. He wasn't taking Phoenix seriously at first because she was using a supposedly useless strategy, and it cost him…I don't think that he'll make that mistake again in his next duel, especially since his next opponent will either be Eli or Badr.

To Lord Raven Drackon: Yes it is an unusual friendship, and there is a story behind it…(and how they knew this stuff about the Sages Games and the Warrior of Light) but it is a story for another day

To Nanashi: I won't deny that the Cyber Shadows were the inspiration for The Stone Warriors, but Gargoyles also did a great deal to inspire these cards as well. Plus the Cyber Shadows are a one of a kind set whereas Stone Warriors are a common bunch of cards in "Legendary Warriors" the made up booster set that all of my Original Cards are in. The Stone Warriors are believed to be so useless that no one uses them. (Because very few people own a Shadows of the Night card and Phoenix is the only one so far who does own one, has put two and two together and seen that The Shadows of The Night is made for the SW) Asriel owns one because her deck has every "knight" card in it except Shadowknight Archfiend and Mystical Knight of Jackal. (She doesn't have MKOJ cause she feels it would log her deck down with too many high star monsters, plus she thinks Ghost Knight of Jackal is cooler. I agree with her."

To Seeker: Yep almost everything is in place now, except Davis still has to tap his true potential and The Hunter has to succeed or fail at whatever he's trying to prevent from happening.


	36. The Signs all Fit

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I don't own Gargoyles either. 

_**Author's notes:** OK Mohammed, Yoruto and Phoenix are out, who do you think will be next hmm?_

"That was pretty impressive," Davis said. He stood at the top of the stairs.

"That," Ibrahim said, "Was a last minute pull from your butt because you underestimated your opponent."

Davis gave him an odd look.

"It was." Ibrahim said. "I expect he'll do better next round, or he won't last much longer in this tournament."

"Hey!" Davis said, "He's my friend, and I'll have you know that he dueled with Yugi Muto to a draw!"

"Then he should know better than to underestimate someone," Ibrahim said.

Davis sighed, "Back to the subject at hand…Suppose I am this so-called-Warrior-of-Light. How do I access this so called power?"

"It really doesn't matter if you are the Warrior or not," Ibrahim said, "What matters is that Herour thinks you are he."

"But," Davis said, "Suppose I am he."

Ibrahim sighed. "I'm not sure," He said, "I know that it has a great deal to do with faith. That's why it can feed Herour indefinitely. You should not forget that no ones power comes from themselves but is given to them as a gift from above."

"I never forget that," Davis said, "I've thanked Him for every one of my victories since this awful tournament started. I thought that it would be fun at first, but things have gotten out of hand. I think I may be in over my head."

"I understand how you feel," The Jewish Sage said sighing, "We are probably all in over our heads. Remember this though, you can never be in so deep that you can't be pulled out. There is one whose head is always above everyone else."

"Right," Davis said, "Always appeal to the Master Designer when you think you're in too deep…That's what I did in my first Sages Game and I ended up having infinite life points."

"INFINITE LIFE POINTS," Ibrahim practically yelled. "No wonder Herour thinks you to be him. Infinite life force energy was one of the first signs of The Warrior's arrival."

"What are the others?" Davis said a chill running down his spine.

"He would go through a series of tests to prove his worth. A battle of one's essence," he said seemingly calling a list up in his mind "That was the first one. Then a fight with a fallen angel, a battle with his one true love, a fight with a Necromancer, then a knight was to go into battle for him, to walk with a demon within a labyrinth, and to battle a power older than the pyramids. Then it was said that he would battle a god and the armor of the earth, heaven, and yet another plane was to be called out, and then the true power would be released."

Davis seemed to pause and think, "Erasmus used a Dark Magician strategy against me…my essence. Dark Magician was my first rare card. I beat Apollyon and he's a fallen angel. Raven was a Necromancer of sorts and I dueled alongside Daniel against the Paradox brothers. The Seal of Orichalcos was old and very powerful, and Asriel was both my knight, and…"

Davis trailed off, blushing and unwilling to finish his sentence.

"The signs fit," Ibrahim said, "The signs fit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We will take a ten minute break before Eli and Badr's duel," Herour said stretching.

The Egyptian god turned and walked into the hall before vanishing in a flash of blue light and re-appearing in the labyrinth beneath the coliseum.

"Who killed Hefaratos," Herour said looking over the prostrate form of the former demon lord, "What am I saying?" he laughed, "I know who killed Hefaratos."

"Herour," spoke a voice from behind him.

"Who are you?" Herour said.

"I am the Hunter," he replied, "I have been hunting you false god. Defend yourself."

"As you wish," Herour said, "Astral Drop."

There was a flash of light and an exact clone of Herour appeared next to him.

"Go and be the master of ceremonies will you while I get rid of this pest." Herour said. His clone vanished.

The Hunter-4000LP

Herour-4000LP

"I shall begin," The Hunter said calling on the power within, and praying to the ultimate power as well.

("I am your adviser today Davis,") the Irish warrior Cuchulain said, ("Who could you possibly be dueling that you would require our assistance?")

As the Warrior of Light, The Hunter possessed the power to call on the shadow of an ancient hero whenever he was faced with an opponent he did not think he could handle on his own. Dueling had existed in many forms over the millennia and all of the heroes were familiar with it. Davis usually preferred to duel alone, but if he felt that he needed it he would tap into the Light, and the Light would send the soul of a Hero to his aid.

"This will be a Sage's duel," Herour said and the Seal of Sages appeared around them.

("Haven't had one of these in a while,") The Hunter thought, ("You certain Moses couldn't have come? Or perhaps Odysseus? You know someone who was alive at the height of the Egyptian gods power?")

("You know as well as I do that the Hero that the Light sends to aid you is beyond our control, or even your control. We're just sent that's all.") The Hound of Ulster said.

("So you say,") he responded, and drew his sixth card.

("You realize that if you win this…you understand the consequences of your actions here right?") Cuchulain asked. ("RIGHT!")

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Begin duel," "Herour" said.

Eli-8000LP

Badr-8000LP

"I'll go first," Eli said. "I set one card facedown and Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode. (LIGHT/4/Sea-Serpent/Effect/1700/1650)"

"Then I shall take my turn," Badr said calmly drawing a card. "I play Spell Economics and then play the Spell Card: A Phoenix is Born. Normally this card costs 2000 life points but not so with Spell Economics. I summon Arabian Phoenix Ankaa (FIRE/7/Winged-Beast/Effect/2000/2700)"

Eli lifted his sunglasses at the monster and then put them back on.

"He certainly has an affinity for leather," Daniel said observing Eli's leather jacket and jeans.

"You're one to talk," Davis said as he and Ibrahim approached them.

"Don't blame me," Daniel said, "My sister picked this out."

Suddenly Daniel's feature erupted into those of Rikuo.

"Herour's not real," he announced, "He's an Astral Drop. The Real Herour must be somewhere else doing something else."

"Let's go find him," Asriel said leaping up and sliding up next to Davis. Davis got the impression that she felt out of place unless she was doing something. She wasn't the kind of girl who liked to sit on the sidelines.

"Indeed," Rikuo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I play three Trap Cards," The Hunter said, "Then I play Lost Cause. This card costs one card from my hand but forces you to skip your next three draw phases."

The Hunter looked at the remaining card in his hand, ("Thank you Asriel,")

"I then summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight," The Hunter said, "End Turn." (DARK/7/Warrior/Effect/2300/2100)

"Very impressive," Herour said skipping his draw phase. "But this game is over…I play Borrowed Time. For one turn I may treat this card as any card in the game. I shall treat it as Hell Meteor."

A huge ball of fire the size of a house appeared above them

"No need for a Sage's punishment," Herour said, "as you'll be dead. This is a Sage's game and all cards here are real."

"No!"

The ball of fire descended upon The Hunter and enveloped him. Herour thought he felt the presence of a powerful magic but it only lasted a split second and he brushed it off and wandered away.

The Hunter-0LP

Herour-4000LP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rikuo stopped.

"What is it?" Davis asked.

"Someone just stole energy from my deck with magic," Rikuo said. "If I had to guess I'd say Herour was using his Borrowed Time card."

"What's Borrowed Time?" Davis said.

"It's a spell card that was given to several major gaming companies last year by Pegasus," Asriel said, "It's effect states that you can treat it as any card in the game for one turn."

"Whatever was happening it's done now," Rikuo said, "Herour's back. That's the real him now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I now Normal Summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp," Badr said. (DARK/4/Demon/1800/1000)

A green genie appeared and nodded at Badr.

"La Jinn attack," Badr said.

The Genie held up his arms and fired a blast of energy at Eli.

"Negate Attack," Eli said sounding almost bored.

The ball of energy flew into the swirling vortex.

"My turn," he said casually. "I summon Double Coston, (DARK/4/Undead/Effect/1700/1650) in oh let's say Defense mode."

"Here it comes," Deondre said.

"Here _what _comes?" CJ asked

"You'll see in about ten seconds,"

"I play Soul Demolition," Eli said and his Kaiser Seahorse and Double Coston vanished in a swirl of smoke. "This allows me to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon: Envoy of the End! (DARK/8/Dragon/Effect/3000/2500)"

A gigantic gold and green dragon burst out of a swirling seal of energy.

It let loose a powerful roar that shook the whole stadium.

"Jeez," Asriel commented, "That thing's as big as an Egyptian God Card."

"As powerful as one too," Deondre called up to her.

"I play Card of Sanctity," Eli said, "We both draw till we have six cards. Then I play Pot of Greed, and Primal Seed. This will return Kaiser Seahorse and Double Coston to my Hand."

Badr's Phoenix and Genie seemed to almost be trembling in the presence of Eli's dragon.

"Watch this," Deondre said, Davis noticed Deondre standing up and preparing for his own duel.

"Chaos Emperor Dragon: Envoy of the End!" Eli said, "Armageddon attack!"

There was a tremendous blast of energy and the entire Coliseum shook almost violently. When the smoke cleared Eli and Badr stood there with no cards in their hands and nothing on their fields.

Eli-7000LP

Badr-2600LP

"Did that dragon wipe everything out?" Asriel asked her eyes wide in shock.

"Pretty much," Deondre said, "It's down to their top-decking skills now."

"I draw," Badr said, though he was clearly shaken. "Pot of Greed let's me draw two cards. I summon Armed Dragon LV3. (WIND/3/Dragon/Effect/1200/800) I play Level Up which causes my monster to grow."

The dragon that Badr had summoned had seemed almost cute and cuddly like a spiky Baby Dragon, but in an instant it grew and became covered in drill-like spikes and lots of blades.

"Armed Dragon is now at LV five," (WIND/5/Dragon/Effect/2400/1400) Badr said. "Attack his life points directly."

Eli-4600LP

Badr-2600LP

"My move," Eli said, he drew. "I think that this is what is known in some circles as Topdeck. This will allow me to end with a Beginning. I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse and Chaos Emperor Dragon: Envoy of the End from my Graveyard in order to summon Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of The Beginning. (LIGHT/8/Warrior/Effect/3000/2500)"

"It's been nice knowing ya Badr," Deondre said moving towards the pedestal he wanted to stand on.

"My Envoy of the Beginning will attack your dragon," Eli said.

The glowing soldier rushed forward and in a single slash destroyed the dragon, which broke apart into tiny particles of dust.

Eli-4600LP

Badr-2000LP

"Then it's my move?" Badr asked reaching for his deck.

"Sorry Badr," Eli said, "Not so much, see if my Envoy of the Beginning destroyed one of your cards in battle he gets to attack again."

The Soldier rushed forward again and struck Badr himself.

Eli-4600LP

Badr-0LP

"Good duel," Eli said offering Badr his hand.

Badr shook his head. "No you creamed me! I will have to work harder next time."

"I'm still not ready for Kaiba," Eli said looking at Deondre and Daniel. "I have to prove that I'm ready to duel Kaiba, and to take back what isn't his."

"Guess what?" Davis said patting Daniel on the back, "You get to duel him next round. Good luck with that."

"Yay?" Daniel said not even halfheartedly

"My turn," Deondre said smiling.

To be continued…

Original Cards:

Lost Cause

Borrowed Time

Original Cards by Grisham:

A Phoenix is Born

Arabian Phoenix Ankaa

Original Cards by Wolf General

Hell Meteor

To Seeker of the Soul: This chapter was mostly written for your benefit…well the duel Hunter vs. Herour was. Does anybody think that The Hunter is dead? Or did he survive? He could be burned to a crisp you know.

To Nanashi: What a review! I feel so validated and I just know that you loved the various subtleties and hard work I put into each chapter. (Sorry for the Sarcasm it's late and I'm tired)

To dragon lords: Ha! Close but no cigar. Not even a cigarette. You're not really that close at all. Stop guessing why the Hunter is here. All will be revealed in due time. It will be rather obvious what the Hunter is trying to prevent when the event actually occurs.


	37. A Comical Defeat

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_**Author's notes:** OK Mohammed, Yoruto, Phoenix, and Badr are out, who do you think will be next hmm?_

"Ready?" Deondre asked.

"Ready." Allison said smiling.

Allison-8000LP

Deondre-8000LP

"Badr," Achmed said, "She played two cards in your duel…What sort of deck strategy does she have?"

"I haven't a clue," Badr said, "At first I thought she was useless, but if she's related to Pegasus, she could have any card in the game. It's likely that she was riding on my victory in order to conceal her true strategy from me, a possible opponent."

"She's Pegasus's niece," Asriel said coming up behind them. "I went and looked her up on the inter-net. She's supposed to inherit Industrial Illusions when Pegasus croaks. It's very possible she's using Pegasus's own deck."

"I'll start," Deondre said, "With my D. D. Beacon, and summon Dimension Warrior in attack mode (EARTH/4/Warrior/Effect/1200/800)"

A red-haired warrior with rainbow colored eyes and a samurai sword appeared. He looked young.

"I then play two cards face down," Deondre smiled. "Do your worst."

"Ok then I summon Toon Alligator in defense, Your move," She said. (WATER/4/Reptile/800/1600)

Deondre did an anime style face-fall.

"Then I Summon D. D. Warrior Lady in attack mode," (LIGHT/4/Warrior/Effect/1500/1600) Deondre said, "Since the Defense of your Toon Alligator is 1600 I'll just bide my time. My D. D. Beacon has two counters on it."

"I summon Dark Bunny," She said. "In defense mode (DARK/3/Beast/1100/1300) End turn."

"You are more Pathetic then Badr made you out to be," Deondre said, "I could take out both of those monsters right now but I'd rather do some damage to your Life Points."

Allison didn't blink or even look surprised.

"I tribute Dimension Warrior for Different Dimension Dragon," Deondre said. (LIGHT/5/Dragon/Effect/1200/1500) "I play Polymerization to fuse these two monsters together to become: D. D. Warrior Lady the Dragon Knight!" (LIGHT/6/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/2200/2500)

The two monsters flowed into each other and when they emerged D. D. Warrior Lady was riding atop different dimension dragon.

"Davis," Daniel said, "You played that card against Tony. I've never seen Deondre summon it before. What's it do?"

"You'll see," Davis responded.

"By removing from play one card in my graveyard with D. D. or Dimension in it's name that isn't one of their fusion material monsters D. D. Warrior Lady the Dragon Knight can attack life points directly," Deondre said.

Daniel swallowed.

"Good bye my Dimension Warrior," Deondre said slipping the card into his pocket, "You've served me well. Go D. D. Warrior Lady the Dragon Knight attack life points directly!"

Allison-5800LP

Deondre-8000LP

"That was fun," Deondre said, "My D. D. Knight can't do that again till I get another card in my graveyard with D. D. in it's name so make your move."

"It's Time!" Allison said smiling and doing a happy little dance, "Welcome to the Happiest place on earth. I play the Spell card Toon World! And Admission is only one thousand life points!"

Allison-4800LP

Deondre-8000LP

A spinning cartoon book popped out of nowhere and plucky upbeat cartoon music began playing.

"Where is that music coming from?" Deondre asked.

"Toon World?" Davis asked looking at Daniel to see if he knew anything about the card, but Daniel shook his head.

"It's a card that was never released," Asriel said, "Industrial Illusions thought that it was too powerful to be used in duels so supposedly it was never printed."

"That doesn't look not printed to me," Daniel said.

"Now I give up my Dark Bunny and Toon Alligator in order to summon Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!" She said smiling (LIGHT/8/Dragon/Toon/3000/2500)

A cartoon version of the most famous dragon in all of duel monsters popped out of the green book with a puff of smoke that said "POOF" on it. He stretched out his tongue and began playing it like some kind of weird banjo.

Eli looked like he was going to be sick, while the other duelists just stared at the cartoon character.

"That's just wrong," Deondre said, "I've met Kaiba and I certainly don't think he'll be all that appreciative of you mocking his dragon like that."

"Mocking?" Allison said innocently, "What are you talking about, this is Blue-Eyes most supreme form. I also summon Toon Mermaid (WATER/4/Aqua/Toon/1400/1500) in attack mode. My Toons can't attack the turn they're summoned so your move."

Deondre drew.

"I play the Ritual Spell Card Dimensional Rift," He said, "I offer Dark Magician (DARK/7/Spellcaster/2500/2100) and D. D. Assailant (EARTH/4/Warrior/Effect/1700/1600) from my Hand in order to summon Lord of Dimensions! (LIGHT/10/Warrior/Ritual/Effect/4000/4000) All cards in our graveyards are now removed from play."

"Whoa," Davis commented, "That is one powerful monster."

"You can say that again," Malachi said.

"That is one powerful monster."

A huge rainbow-eyed warrior wearing Crystal blue appeared on the field.

"Attack Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon," Deondre said.

The Warrior raised his Sword and swung it towards the dragon, which pulled out an obviously fake cartoon dummy of himself and threw it in the way. He then tossed the Lord of Dimensions a stick of Dynamite. The Lord looked at the stick, did a double take and threw it away before it exploded.

"Don't you ever watch cartoons?" Allison said, "Bugs Bunny never gets shot, it's always Duck Season, Sylvester never gets Tweety and Wile E. Coyote has yet to figure out that Roadrunner is the soul stockholder in Acme corporation."

"So you're saying that I can't take down you Dragon or your mermaid?" Deondre said.

"Yep," Allison batted her eyelashes at Deondre.

"Fine then I end my turn."

"I summon Lord of Dragons (DARK/4/Spellcaster/Effect/1200/1100)" she said, "I then sacrifice Toon Mermaid for Toon Jinzo! (DARK/6/Machine/Toon/Effect/2400/1500)"

A cartoon version of Daniel and Malachi's best monster popped out of the book. This time Daniel looked like he was going to be sick.

Toon Jinzo glanced down at the face down cards on Deondre's field and pulled out a sign that looked like a No Parking sign, but there was a picture of Mirror Force on it instead of a P.

"That's not right," Deondre said cocking an eyebrow.

"I also play the Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon two more Blue Eyes Toon Dragons. I attack you with my first Blue Eyes Toon by paying 500 life points." (3000/2500) (3000/2500)

The Cartoon Blue Eyes held up a small pistol and a little flag with the word "BANG" popped out of it. He began laughing hysterically, and the other two joined him. Deondre didn't look nearly as amused as his LP counter dropped.

Allison-4300LP

Deondre-5000LP

"So these guys can attack me directly," Deondre said taking in the amount of LP that he had lost. The three cartoon dragons and Cartoon Jinzo nodded.

"I play Dimension Distortion," He said as the air in front of him rippled and Dark Magician stepped out. (2500/2100)

"I summon D. D. Trainer in Defense mode (DARK/1/Demon/100/2000)," Deondre said "And with that I have seven counters on my D. D. Beacon. With this I can now activate the Stasis Spell card Dimensional Armor."

"Awesome," Davis said he was excited to see the master at work.

"This equips to Dark Magician and he becomes Different Dimension Dark Magician!" (LIGHT/9/Spellcaster/Effect/2700/2700)

"Remove from play Blue Eyes Toon Dragon," He said.

The Rainbow eyed mage pointed his crystal blue staff at the Dragon who was suddenly sucked into a vortex.

Deondre looked helplessly at his remaining hand. "End turn," He sighed.

Davis's eyes widened.

"Then I play Hand Control," She said, "This will allow me to force you to play a card in your hand. My Comic Mirror will allow Toons to survive on your field and the Card I want you to play is Monster Returned."

Deondre looked surprised and then slid the card into his disk.

The Blue Eyes Toon Dragon popped out on Deondre's field. (3000/2500)

"I play Change of Heart and Polymerization," Allison said, "Now Blue Eyes will all fuse into Blue-Eyes Ultimate Toon Dragon! (LIGHT/10/Dragon/Fusion/Toon/4500/3800)"

The three dragons all slammed themselves into each other and when the emerged from the resulting explosion they had three heads.

"Toon Jinzo," She said, "Cream him."

The Cartoon Jinzo pulled out this huge bazooka and fired. A banana cream pie hit Deondre's face with a Splat.

Allison-3800LP

Deondre-2600LP

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Toon," She said, "Finish this."

Allison-3300LP

Deondre-0LP

Deondre started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked as the card holograms faded from the field.

"I may have lost this duel," He said, "But you've lost the tournament. I've done every duelist here a favor. You see were it not for that Toon World Card I would have won. Thanks to me everyone here knows about it. I guarantee that you will never play that card again."

He continued to snicker as he climbed down from his pedestal with Allison just staring at him thinking he was insane.

Original Cards:

D. D. Warrior Lady the Dragon Knight

Toon Jinzo

Comic Mirror

Blue Eyes Ultimate Toon

Original Cards created by Wolf General:

D. D. Beacon

Lord of Dimensions

Dimensional Rift

Dimensional Armor

Different Dimension Dark Magician.

Monster Returned.

To Seeker: Lots of power all around, happy Passover by the way. (I'm not sure when exactly it starts but I know that it's the same as my Holy Week so I just thought I'd say happy Passover)

To Lord Raven Drackon: Who's to say? Oh wait I guess I am! But I won't so…who's to say? (Whoa! De javu!)

To Nanashi: Do you mean Badr? He only had one Level Up card in his hand, he would have if he could have.

To dragon lords: You were saying?

To john: Yes he lost, Herour is a _very_ good duelist. As far as I know he has never lost a match.

To Wolf General: Deondre is powerful, and my favorite one of your characters, but he was just no match for the power of Toons. He'll get his revenge though, because had Allison been using any other deck he would have won.


	38. Fusion Madness

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_**Author's notes:** OK Mohammed, Yoruto, Phoenix, Badr, and now unexpectedly Deondre. Now you realize that anyone can win or loose these duels (BTW I played the Allison/Deondre Duel out in front of me with Proxy Cards and that was the result, I expected Deondre to win…)_

Malachi-8000LP

Naohuru-8000LP

"I'll go first," Malachi said, "I summon Lord of Dragons in attack Mode (DARK/4/Spellcaster/Effect/1200/1100)"

A sorcerer wearing armor like dragon bones appeared.

"The Flute of Summoning Dragon to call out Meteor Dragon (EARTH/6/Dragon/1800/2000) and Divine Dragon Ragnarok." (LIGHT/4/Dragon/1500/1000)

A turtle like dragon and a huge white dragon with a horn, with lightning flowing all around it appeared.

"I play Fusion Gate Field Card," Malachi said. "To fuse Ragnarok with Lord of Dragons to become King Dragun (DARK/7/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/2400/1100)"

A grid like pattern crisscrossed across the Coliseum, and the two monsters flowed together into the vortex and when they emerged the Divine Dragon was a darker color, and appeared to have Lord of Dragons coming out of his forehead. He held the Flute of Summoning Dragon in his right hand.

"Now I activate the Special ability of my King Dragun," Malachi said, "I can special summon one dragon sub-type monster from my hand once per turn. I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon. (DARK/7/Dragon/2400/2000) Fusion Gate's Effect activates! Red Eyes and Meteor Dragon merge Meteor Black Dragon! (FIRE/8/Dragon/Fusion/3500/2000)

The Turtle dragon and the Red Eyes flowed together into a huge black dragon that took up most of the coliseum.

"End Turn."

"I'll be darned," Davis said clearly impressed, "He did it."

"Did what?" Daniel asked.

"You remember back when we first met I was complaining about the no fusion from the hand rule for the Global Duel Rules?" Davis asked.

"Uh yeah?"

"I wasn't saying that sucked for me," Davis said, "My deck has only a hand full of fusion cards and most of them are meant to be summoned via magical scientist. Malachi's deck focuses on high power fusion cards. If you ask him that he'll deny it with a passion and say he's a Defensive Duelist, and it's true he does have some high defense cards…but the whole purpose of his deck is to call on the high power Fusions and blow his opponents away."

"But because the Global Duel Rules says that fusion monsters can't be fused from the hand," Daniel said catching on.

"Malachi's deck has been thrown out of whack," Davis said, "I'm frankly surprised that he made it this far."

Naohuru smiled, at least Malachi thought he smiled, it was hard to tell as he wore a ninja suit and most of his face was covered.

"You are very good to get out two powerful fusion's on the opening move but you have no cards left in your hand and nothing to defend you from my Dark Hole spell card." Naohuru said.

Malachi's eyes widened in horror.

"Dark Hole!" the ninja said.

A huge vortex appeared in the center of the field and both of Malachi's monsters were sucked into it like water going down a drain.

"Now I set four cards face down and Summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke," (LIGHT/4/Warrior/Effect/1800/1000) A silver ninja wearing a green coat appeared he spun around and a dagger shot out and hit Malachi in the shoulder, just missing the heart. The dagger vanished but Malachi's life points dropped.

Malachi-6200LP

Naohuru-8000LP

"End Turn," Naohuru said.

"Well," Daniel said, "If I had to guess I'd say that this duel belongs to Naohuru. No offense to your friend Davis, but if I were cut off from my main strategy I'm not so sure I could win."

Davis looked at Daniel "Maybe someone should test that theory someday Daniel."

"My move," Malachi said confidently, "I play Card of Sanctity."

"So we both draw till our hands contain six cards," Naohuru said emotionlessly.

"I have a new plan in mind," Malachi said, "Though it's going to be tougher."

"I do not think that you have the power or the skills to win this duel," Naohuru said.

"Let's just see how powerful I am," Malachi said grinning, "I play Cyber Stein in attack mode (DARK/2/Machine/Effect/700/400) I then pay Five thousand life points to summon a monster in my fusion deck."

Malachi-1200LP

Naohuru-8000LP

"What could he possibly have that's worth five thousand life points?" Asriel asked.

"I summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Malachi said (LIGHT/10/Dragon/Fusion/4500/3800)

"Whoa!" Everyone except Herour stood up in surprise as Malachi's dragon slowly emerged from a vortex above the stadium.

Even Naohuru's eyes widened in shock.

"Davis," Asriel said, and that was all she really needed.

"No," He replied, "I did not know he had that."

"What'ya wanna bet that the folks down at Kaiba Corp are going ballistic right about now?" Deondre said.

"One Million Dollars," Davis replied.

"It's a good thing my turn isn't done," Malachi said, "Or I'd have a helpless Cyber Stein stuck in attack mode. I play the Black Luster Ritual card. I sacrifice Jinzo and Cyber Stein for the Ritual in order to summon Black Luster Soldier. (EARTH/8/Warrior/Ritual/3000/2500)

A solider tha looked exactly lake the Black Luster Soldier Eli had played burst into being. He looked oddly at home in the Coliseum.

"Fusion Gate will activate again," Malachi said, "Merging my Soldier with my Ultimate Dragon. Go Dragon Master Knight!"

"Ooh," Asriel squealed.

(LIGHT/12/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/6500/5000)

The Soldier now rode atop the Ultimate Dragon, he held up his sword and see-through images of King Dragun and Meteor Black Dragon appeared behind him.

"Attack Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke!" Malachi said.

"Reveal Face-down cards," Naohuru said without even a trace of panic in his voice. "Ninjitstu art of Decoy and Spirit Barrier."

The Blade of the Dragon Master Knight sliced through the Ninja but nothing happened to either Naohuru's Life points or his Ninja. A dummy wearing the clothes of the Ninja Grandmaster fell to the ground.

("Man,") Malachi thought, ("This guy has got all of my moves figured out, he can counter anything that I throw at him.")

"All right," Malachi said looking up at his giant dragon, "End turn."

"Then I play Graceful Charity," Naohuru said, "Then Premature Burial and Monster Reborn to revive Oni Shogun (DARK/6/Demon/2250/1100) and Heir to the Empire (LIGHT/3/Warrior/250/350) Then I let your Fusion Gate run it's course and merge them into Nobunga the Demon Lord." (DARK/10/Demon/Fusion/Effect/4000/2000)

A giant demon wearing the armor of a shogun appeared on the field and let loose a tremendous roar.

"I play After Genocide," Naohuru said, "Which let's my weaker monster destroy any stronger monster I do battle with this turn. Nobunga will attack you Dragon Master Knight and send him to the graveyard."

The demon shogun lunged for the Knight and there was a massive explosion. When the dust cleared both monsters were gone.

Malachi-1200LP

Naohuru-7200LP

"Well," Malachi said out loud, "You've thoroughly beaten almost all of my most powerful Fusions. Only Master of Oz and Black Skull Dragon remain in my fusion deck."

"Then are you surrendering?" Naohuru asked.

"Malachi Anasazi doesn't quit," Malachi said, "My Fusions may be gone, but it's time to awaken my other deck strategy."

"His other deck strategy?" Asriel asked, "I thought you said he focused on high power Fusions."

"He does," Davis said, "But there's another set of cards he relies on if he can't get his Fusions out. Malachi and I have the same birthday see, so we make it a competition to see who can get the other the best presents. He gave me my Tri-armor set Prismatic, Crusaders and Angels armor. But I gave him his Red Eyes Black Dragon year-before-last and last year I gave him a set of four cards. It's those four cards that he's referring too."

"What could you possibly play that could be better than the Dragon Master Knight that I already destroyed?"

"Naohuru," Malachi said, "It's time to make way for the Monarchs."

To be continued…

Original Cards: None

Original Cards Created by adanaC:

Oni Shogun

Heir to the Empire

Nobunga the Demon Lord

To dragon lords: I have a limited amount of time on the computer, I can't write long chapters because the moment I do my sister comes in and insists it's her turn. (Like she is now) Sometimes on days when I don't have classes or work I can spend the day on the computer and write longer chapters like chapter 26: The Most Loyal Monster. (My personal favorite chapter.)

To Seeker of the Soul: Oh…really? I apologize then, but I also thank you, for I have found the subject for my research paper in History. Jesus died on Passover, so Christians should celebrate Easter when the Jews celebrate Passover (As I assumed) why don't we? As for Malachi's Deck strategy, part of the reason that it appears to have no synergy is because I kept redesigning it, but by the time of chapter 16 Enter Asriel I knew that it was a high-power fusion/monarch deck mostly focusing on Red Eyes and it's Fusions. But…I had established in chapter Six that Fusion from the hand was forbidden so it was a bit harder to show the main strategy of his deck then say Asriel or Davis's deck. I hope that I did a better job of showing his strategy in this chapter. As for Yu-Gi-Oh R I had never heard of such a thing until you mentioned it and I went and looked it up.

To High Elf Swordsman: I am glad that you are enjoying my story and I always welcome a new reviewer. Erasmus cannot come back because Davis accidentally took a piece of his soul, as established in chapter 13. (Boy I am just mentioning tons of other chapters this AN) IF, and that's a very big if, Herour is defeated then some of the Sage's Game punishments might become undone. AKA Amanda's Chimpanzee-ness and Erasmus's soul restored, but Raven is dead and that's permanent, and cannot be undone. As of right now Erasmus's body is still collapsed inside of Big Ben. BTW I read a little of one of your stories and I am enjoying it so far.

To John: I don't particularly care for Toons myself however, I thought that they were underused so I created Allison. I also wanted someone to get hit in the face with a banana cream pie and Toons were the perfect medium.

To Nanashi: Yep very unexpected, but I think that it proves that you cannot know who will win any of these duels until they are completed. I have the victories and losses plotted out after the first round, and I know how everything will turn out but you DON'T!

To Wolf General: I already sent you that e-mail and this chapter also reminded everyone that FUSION FROM THE HAND IS FORBIDDEN BY GLOBAL DUEL RULES. Besides even if he'd been allowed to I don't think he would have because he wanted to use D. D. Warrior Lady the Dragon Knight's effect and he wouldn't have had any cards in his graveyard that he could have removed in order to use it.


	39. Master the Monarchs

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_**Author's notes:** March 23 is one of my favorite days of the year and I just had to get a chapter out today. And Seeker I am excited about Dimension Gate…I can't wait till you write the next chapter. I'm hoping to see Davis pull out all his best cards against Kensai _

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! War of the Gods:**

_"…Well," Malachi said out loud, "You've thoroughly beaten almost all of my most powerful Fusions. Only Master of Oz and Black Skull Dragon remain in my fusion deck."_

_"Then are you surrendering?" Naohuru asked._

_"Malachi Anasazi doesn't quit," Malachi said, "My Fusions may be gone, but it's time to awaken my other deck strategy."_

_"His other deck strategy?" Asriel asked, "I thought you said he focused on high power Fusions."_

_"He does," Davis said, "But there's another set of cards he relies on if he can't get his Fusions out. Malachi and I have the same birthday see, so we make it a competition to see who can get the other the best presents. He gave me my Tri-armor set Prismatic, Crusaders and Angels armor. But I gave him his Red Eyes Black Dragon year-before-last and last year I gave him a set of four cards. It's those four cards that he's referring too."_

_"What could you possibly play that could be better than the Dragon Master Knight that I already destroyed?"_

_"Naohuru," Malachi said, "It's time to make way for the Monarchs…"_

"You will never get that chance," Naohuru said, "My Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke hasn't attacked this turn and you only have 1200 life points. Grandmaster attack."

"Reveal Reverse card Emergency Provisions," Malachi said as the card flipped up, "I give up my two face down Polymerization cards and my Fusion Gate to increase my life points by three thousand.

Malachi-4200LP

Naohuru-7200LP

The Grandmaster's knife struck the blond duelist in the side, vanished and then Malachi's life points dropped again.

Malachi-2400LP

Naohuru-7200LP

"Makes sense," Deondre said clearly observing Malachi very closely. "If I had just paid five thousand life points I'd make damn sure I could get more very quickly."

Malachi flashed Davis and Asriel a grin and a thumbs-up.

"I set one card in Defense Mode," Malachi said, "and also two more cards face-down. I then play my other Field Card Chorus of Sanctuary. Your Move."

Mists appeared on the field and Grandmaster Sasuke defense went up.

Naohuru's Duel disk beeped and spat out his Nobunga the Demon Lord card. (4000/2500)

"I know," Malachi said without letting Naohuru speak, "I am a master of High Power Fusion Monsters. I know what your demon does."

"That could mean he's prepared for it," Davis said to Asriel and Daniel, "Or it could mean he's bluffing with Malachi you can never tell."

"I activate this face-down card," Naohuru said pointing. A green card flipped up and revealed an image of a Japanese kabuki mask on an Ancient looking urn.

Malachi recognized the Flame Symbol on the corner of the card.

"That's a Ritual Card," Malachi said.

"Very Good Malachi," Naohuru said, "Are you prepared to deal with it?"

"Dude," he said, "I don't even know what it is."

"It's a very rare card," He said, "One of The Supreme Duelist Packs so it's one of a kind. It is called Birth of the Stealth Assassin."

Two Strike Ninjas appeared above the urn, and were then sucked in.

"I call forth The Master of Shadows-Rikimaru!" (DARK/8/Warrior/Ritual/Effect/2900/3000) Malachi's Eyes widened as he laid eyes on a one of a kind card.

"Supreme Duelist Packs?" Davis asked, the name seemed familiar. Asriel just looked at Davis like he was stupid.

"Like my D. D. Beacon," Deondre said, "They were given out to duelists who won the PQ tournaments before the Shadow Tournament."

"I'll remember that," Davis said, "Though if they are that rare I doubt I'll ever encounter a card from that set."

Deondre scoffed, "Don't bet on it, You have made it to the finals of one of the biggest tournaments the world has ever seen…people are definitely going to seek you out and challenge you even if you don't make it past the next round."

Davis remained silent.

"What does your new Ninja do?" Malachi asked finally.

"Rikimaru," Naohuru said, "Give him a demonstration of your power. Attack the Defense Card."

"There goes my Aqua Madoor," Malachi said casually. (WATER/4/Spellcaster/1200/2500)

"Yes but now my monster may attack again," Naohuru snickered.

"Whoa!" Malachi said in surprise as the monster lunged, "Reveal Scapegoat!" (EARTH/1/Beast/0/500) (0/500) (0/500) (0/500) (0/500)

Four little multicolored puffballs appeared and one was instantly sliced in half and broke apart into digital pixels.

"Grand Master Attack!"

Another scapegoat (0/500) bit the dust.

(Malachi: Scapegoat: 0/500 Scapegoat: 0/500 Chorus of Sanctuary two cards facedown.

Naohuru: Master of Shadows-Rikimaru 2900/3000 Nobunga the Demon Lord: 4000/2500 Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke 1800/1500 Spirit Barrier, Ninjitsu Art of Decoy, one facedown card.)

"My turn," Malachi said, "Ooh, this next move's a doosey. My Hammer Shot card will smash the strongest thing on the field. Namely your Demon Lord."

A gigantic wooden hammer came slamming down on top of the demon lord. The impact tremor shook the coliseum.

"I wonder if the Coliseum will survive us?" CJ mused.

"Then," Malachi said, "I trigger Soul Resurrection to bring back Aqua Madoor. (1200/2500) in Defense mode."

The masked water sorcerer appeared in a wisp of white mist.

"I sacrifice Aqua Madoor for the first of my Primary Weapons: Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (LIGHT/6/Thunder/Effect/2400/1500)"

Aqua Madoor faded away as a green haired warrior in Chinese white armor took his place. Zaborg clapped his hands together and a stream of lightning flowed from one hand to the other, he turned both his palms towards Rikimaru and blasted him with a burst of lightning. The Ninja screamed in pain as the electricity arched through his body, before breaking up into little pieces of dust and scattering to the winds.

"What was that?" Naohuru asked in complete shock as the last of his monster faded away.

"The True Power of a Monarch," Malachi said, "When they are Tribute summoned their special powers activate. That was only Zaborg, I've got more where that came from."

Naohuru drew and set card in defense mode.

"Your move," He said.

"Then before I draw," Malachi said fingering a card in his hand, "I activate Call of the Haunted to Revive Aqua Madoor (1200/2500) and tribute him for Mobius the Frost Monarch!" (WATER/6/Aqua/Effect/2400/1500)

A creature with blue colored Norse armor appeared, it fired a blast of Blue Energy at Spirit Barrier and Ninjitstu Art of Decoy. The two Trap cards froze solid and broke apart.

Zaborg nodded acknowledging Mobius rule over Ice.

"Now that those trap cards are gone," Malachi said, "Zaborg would you mind ridding us of that Pesky Ninja Grandmaster?"

Zaborg shook his head and fired a bolt of lightning at the Ninja electrocuting him.

Malachi-2400LP

Naohuru-6600LP

Mobius didn't even need to wait for Malachi's order, he held up his right hand and a blue mist swirled in it. Mobius aimed the Mist and a small blizzard flowed out of his hand and into the facedown card.

"Armed Ninja," Naohuru said, "Destroys your Chorus of Sanctuary."

The small ninja swung a small knife that pierced the mists and struck the little Cherub floating above Malachi down.

(ZTTM: 2400/1000 MTFM: 2400/1000)

Malachi looked up at the gruesome scene.

"I summon Lady Ninja Yai in defense mode," Naohuru said. "And one card face down. (WIND/3/Warrior/Effect/1100/200)

("He's up to something,") Malachi thought. "I set one card and activate Tribute Resurrection which will bring back the last monster I offered as tribute at half its stats. Aqua Madoor come back (600/1000)"

"I tribute Aqua Madoor once again for Thestalos The Firestorm Monarch," Malachi said (FIRE/6/Pyro/Effect/2400/1000)

A being dressed in Arabian armor appeared. Zaborg and Mobius both moved aside in respect for their contemporary of Fire. Thestalos raised his right hand and flung a fireball at Naohuru's hand. It struck one of the cards in it and the card appeared to catch on fire.

Naohuru was no fool and slid the card into his graveyard.

"Strike Ninja," He said.

Malachi-2400LP

Naohuru-6200LP

"I end my turn without attacking," Malachi said biting his lip.

"Reveal Ninjitstu Art of Transformation," Naohuru said, pleased that Malachi had called his bluff. The green haired ninja threw down a smoke bomb and smoke surrounded her.

"With this I can transform Lady Ninja Yai into Empress Mantis." (WIND/6/Insect/2200/1400) The smoke cleared and a gigantic Mantis emerged. She was yellow and wore a crown upon her head.

"My Monarchs are all stronger," Malachi said, but he was a little worried.

"Ah," Naohuru said, "But not with the Equip card Ninja Heart. This card may only be Equipped to a monster that was formerly a ninja. It raises that monster by the attack and defense of it's former self." (3300/1600)

The Mantis screeched and swung its blade towards Thestalos.

"Oh no you don't'," Malachi said, "I have come to far to allow myself to be beaten by some oversized bug that thinks it's a Ninja. Frozen Soul."

Mobius raised his arms and a blast of Ice shot out and froze the insect solid.

"Now this ends," Malachi said he licked his lips victory was inches away and he could taste it, "Monster Reborn on Aqua Madoor (1200/2000) and I tribute Aqua Madoor for Granmarg the Rock Monarch. (EARTH/6/Rock/Effect/2400/1000)"

A rock being in the golden armor of a shogun appeared and slammed its fist into the ground. A crack appeared and creaked its way over to Naohuru's field and one of his facedown cards tumbled into the crevice.

"Now I engage my trap card Elemental Monarchy" Malachi said as a card flipped up. The picture on the card was of the four Monarchs before him all raising their powers together into a cumulative energy bomb.

Naohuru did not look concerned, "This Card can only be activated if I have all four Monarchs on my field and I tribute summoned to get all of them. I now reactivate the effects of all of them.

"Zaborg"

Arches of lightning shot out and electrocuted the giant mantis.

"Mobius,"

A small blizzard shot out and wiped out two of the three remaining trap cards.

"Thestalos,"

A small fireball blasted the Kuriboh in Naohuru's Hand. When that happened the Ninja duelist's eyes widened and he realized that he was beaten.

Malachi-2400LP

Naohuru-6300LP

"And last but certainly not least," Malachi said, "Granmarg will eliminate the last card on the field.

A mudslide buried the last facedown attack.

"Monarchs attack," Malachi said.

(Cumulative attack of Zaborg, Mobius, Thestalos, and Granmarg: 9600)

Malachi-2400LP

Naohuru-0LP

Original Cards:

Tribute Resurrection

Ninja Heart

Elemental Monarchy

Original Cards by adanaC:

Nobunga the Demon Lord

Birth of the Stealth Assassin

Master of Shadows-Rikimaru

Original Cards By Wolf General:

D. D. Beacon

The concept of the Supreme Duelist series.

To High Elf Swordsman: The really good stuff hasn't even happened yet! I just figured out how Daniel and Eli's Duel is going to flow yesterday and I just can't wait to write it.

To John: Banana Cream Pie is the funniest kind of pie.

To High Elf Swordsman (again): Yes Seeker of the Soul called me on that one too a long time ago. My answer to him was in one of the prior chapters. Realize however that Herour picks the Sages and their "religion". Amanda was an atheist. But it take just as much faith to believe that there is no God as it does to believe in one (Maybe more. The signs of his Wonders are everywhere!) Thus Amanda's "belief" that there is no god can feed him just as well as Badr's belief in Allah or Raven's faith in Voodun. As for Eli, well he's as you put it: "One of those Christians pretending to be Jewish" (I told Eli you said that and he was very hurt)

To Seeker of the Soul: Spiffy? Yes you were right, even if the rule of no hand fusion had not been in effect he still would have sacrificed for that reason. As for the Romans, I think I will blame them. I'm not fond of Romans.

To Wolf General: I think it was lovely don't you? It's odd; I've seen Monarchs played everywhere, especially in fanfiction. Zaborg seems to be the most popular, (Both Ichigo and Dalin played Z) but never before have I seen the Monarchs gathered into one place. Thus Malachi got all the Monarchs after his duel with Kim.


	40. Darkness Approaches

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_**Author's notes:** Thank You Seeker of the Soul March 23 was indeed my birthday. I invite everyone to read Lord Raven Drackon's story Tournament of the Ages, as it's off to a great start. _

"Well," Herour said, "Malachi's Granmarg seems to have done some damage to our playing field. We shall have a half hour intermission while repair crews fix the problem."

"Ibrahim," Davis said turning towards the Jewish Duelist. "Do you think that you are ready for Lucian?"

"As ready as one can be," Ibrahim said dryly as he turned towards the confused Mohammed. "How is he?"

"As well as can be expected," Achmed said, "His intent was to strip me of my newfound faith, but because I won he lost his faith instead. He was raised in a Muslim family…My family and much of our lives were centered on Allah. Thus he has lost a great deal of his life. My coming to Christ was not an easy choice, but I know it was the right one."

"This could be a new opportunity for him," Badr said, "I can re-teach him the Qua'ran, and perhaps give him a better outlook."

"That would be wonderful," Achmed said.

"I have to go to the restroom," Badr said standing up, "I shall return in time to see Ibrahim's duel."

Ibrahim nodded regarding the Muslim cautiously. He liked him, and Badr was certainly a friendly guy but there was still some history between the Jews and the Muslims. Enough to make Ibrahim uneasy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

("Rikuo,") Daniel said, ("What are we looking for?")

The demon glanced slowly at the scorched ground.

("Hell Meteor,") Rikuo said as if that was the answer.

("What?")

("Herour used Borrowed Time as Hell Meteor,") Rikuo said, ("Against Davis-From-The-Future if I had to guess. If it was a Sage's Game I'd say that our friend the Hunter is now one Crispy Critter.")

("No…") Daniel thought.

("Come on,") Rikuo thought, ("We've got to prepare for our duel against Eli. He may be the toughest duelist here.")

("Rest in Peace,") Daniel thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Badr stepped out of the restroom and nearly ran headfirst into Marcus.

"Badr Sayid," Marcus said. "You have outlived your usefulness to Herour. Prepare to surrender your soul."

Badr narrowed his eyes and glared at Marcus.

"You'll have the Devils own time getting it," he responded

Badr-4000LP

Marcus-4000LP

Lucian Aslan stood off to one side in the shadows, unnoticed by either duelist.

"I shall start," Badr said, "With Lamp King in attack mode (DARK/1/Spellcaster/Effect/0/400) Two cards face-down as well"

An ancient looking Genie Lamp appeared with wisps of smoke curling out of it.

"Then I summon Cannon Soldier," Marcus said, (DARK/Machine/Effect/1400/1400) "I then set two cards face-down also."

Badr drew and glanced at his new card, "I summon Mystic Genie Bottle in attack mode. (Light/1/Spellcaster/Effect/400/0) End Turn."

A glowing green bottle appeared in a sparkle of light. Smoke curled out of it and intertwined with the smoke of the Lamp King.

"Then I set one card facedown in Defense Mode," Marcus said.

"You are not doing all that much to counter me," Badr said, "I am surprised that Herour would send such a flunky to take me out."

"Oh you'd be surprised," Marcus said, "I've been around a long time Badr Sayid. I've learned a thing or two about Dueling. Besides once this tournament is over and all of the Sages Souls are in Herour's possession I finally get to die. At long last I will be reunited with my wife and son. So make your play Badr I've nothing to loose."

"Very well," Badr said, "I play Wish Ring (DARK/1/Spellcaster/Effect/100/100). And when Lamp King, Mystic Genie Bottle and Wish Ring are summoned to the field together they can combine to become Master Genie Untamed Slave of the Lamp (LIGHT/8/Spellcaster/Effect/2650/2000)

A giant blue genie appeared and let out a deep laugh. He seemed to be pouring out of a combination Bottle and Lamp. On his left hand he wore the Wish Ring.

"Master Genie attack the Cannon Soldier."

"Reveal facedown card," Marcus said, "Shift, which will redirect your attack to my facedown monster Revival Jam. (WATER/4/Aqua/Effect/1500/500)

The energy bolt stuck the facedown card and blue slime went flying everywhere. It promptly regenerated into a ghost-like creature made of Slime.

"Interesting," Lucian said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ibrahim took his place on the pedestal, awaiting Lucian.

("God of my forefathers,") he thought, ("I built this deck to serve you…Please let it do well.")

Davis sat in his place in the stands and looked around, "Where's Badr? I thought he said he'd be back by now."

"He's a big boy," Malachi said, "He can take care of himself. Davis, Where did you get that Deck Devastation Virus?"

Davis just smiled evilly at Malachi, "Where did you get that Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon?"

"Touché," Malachi said, "I guess we were both keeping secrets from each other."

"So what's your story, Eli?" Davis asked turning towards the aforementioned Duelist.

"I want to duel Seto Kaiba," Eli said coldly.

"Why?"

"Let it drop," Asriel said placing her hand on Davis's shoulder.

"It's alright," Eli said, "Long story short, Kaiba took something from me and I intend to give him a lesson in humility."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My turn," Marcus said, "I play Jam Breeding Machine. Your move"

"Then I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp," Badr declared (DARK/4/Demon/1800/1000) "I then play Pendant of Balance to summon Ly Kin the Ethereal Genie of the Bottle. (LIGHT/4/Spellcaster/Effect/1000/1800)"

A green Genie with a mustache and a Blue female Genie appeared simultaneously next to the Slave.

"Next I activate my 'A Phoenix is Born' card," Badr said, "At the cost of 2000 life points I can Summon my Arabian Phoenix Ankaa." (FIRE/7/Winged-Beast/Effect/2000/2700)

Badr-2000LP

Marcus-4000LP

A giant golden egg appeared, and burst into flame. A huge golden colored bird appeared.

"As long as Ankaa is in play it costs you 800 life points to tribute a monster," Badr said, "Thus your Cannon Soldier is Useless to you. However he won't be in play for much longer. Ankaa attack!"

"Activate Jam Defender," Marcus said, "Thus Revival Jam blocks any and all attacks." (1500/500)

The plasma monster leapt in the path of the attack and splattered everywhere only to reform again.

"My move?" Marcus asked.

Badr nodded.

"Then I draw and my Breeding Machine produces a Slime Token." (WATER/1/Aqua/500/500)

A small blob of slime shot out of the Machine.

"Now," he said, "It's time to add your soul to the collection, Badr Sayid. I activate Token Replication Machine. This card takes one Token monster on the field and fills up every open monster card zone with a clone of it. So I choose Slime Token (500/500)"

Two more blobs of slime appeared next to the original. (500/500) (500/500)

In addition to which, a single Slime Token (500/500) appeared on Badr's field.

"I activate the Effect of Cannon Soldier," Marcus said, "Though Ankaa forces me to pay 2400 life points for this I sacrifice all three of my Slime Tokens."

Thin spikes of light shot out of the ground and absorbed the Slime Tokens three blasts of energy fired out of Cannon Soldier's blaster.

Badr-500LP

Marcus-1600LP

"Now Badr," Marcus said, "It truly is time. I give up Revival Jam to Cannon Soldier and you loose."

The thin spikes shot out and absorbed Revival Jam as well. A blast of energy fired out.

Badr-0LP

Marcus-800LP

Badr's Sage's crystal began glowing bright green and light surrounded his body. There was a flash and he collapsed to the ground. Marcus walked over and pulled the Crystal off of the empty shell that once was Badr. It now glowed an eerie blue color.

"The soul of Badr Sayid," Marcus said smiling, "To feed your life force master Horus."

From his vantage in the shadows Lucian Aslan stroked his beard. "Hmmm…"

To be continued…

Original Cards:

Borrowed Time

Lamp King

Mystic Genie Bottle

Wish Ring

Master Genie Untamed Slave of the Lamp

Pendant of Balance

Ly Kin the Ethereal Genie of the Bottle

Token Replication Machine.

Original Cards by Grisham:

A Phoenix is Born

Arabian Phoenix Ankaa

Original Cards by Wolf General:

Hell Meteor

To LTr436: Naohuru was a Character Submission from adanaC. You'll have to ask them, as the cards Naohuru played (Most of them) were submitted to me. As for ages, Davis is 17, Asriel is 16, Malachi is 18, Achmed is 19, Badr is also 19, Ibrahim is 20, Yoruto is 17, Herour is 5134, Marcus is 1057, Eli is 16, Apollyon has been around since before the human concept of time, Raven died at 20, Allison is 15 Phoenix is 15, Lucian is 19, Mohammed is 16, and I believe (Don't quote me on this) Daniel, CJ, and Deondre are about 16-17, and Rikuo and Hefaratos are about 5000.

To Nanashi: Thank you

To High Elf Swordsman: Annoying? The Monarchs are powerful, great 6 star monsters with awesome effects I don't see how they could be annoying…Oh I guess if your on the receiving end of one then I guess that they could be considered annoying.

To Wolf General: Well that's the way to win. Davis has his Dark Magician strategy, but if that fails he has his D. D. cards to fall back on.

To Seeker: The Monarchs rock, and in reality getting all four on to the field at once is nearly impossible…but in fanfiction. Did anyone notice that Malachi tributes the same monster for all four Monarchs? Ha, I love dropping hints or alluding things in other stories. Like I did when I insinuated that Sammy was Davis's daughter, and with your Dimension Gate using Davis I can really have some fun. (I am going to have a Ball when WG writes the Parent's Day Chapter)

To Lord Raven Drackon: Sheesh! I'm responding now aren't I? Comebacks are nice and prevent you from really telling who is going to win. BTW it's Lucian v. Ibrahim Archlords vs. Archfiends. Lucian is just full of surprises so watch out, this duel is anyone's guess. I told you about Granmarg in the E-mail so the only other thing I have to say is Pegasus gave the Borrowed Time card to everyone in the Gaming Biz, so your story can have it too. I look forward to your next installment.


	41. Angels and Demons

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_**Author's notes:** I wish to use this time to thank Wolf General again for allowing me to play in his universe and use his characters. You have no idea how incredibly grateful I am for that. I also would like to thank Seeker of the Soul, an excellent writer in his own right, for using my characters in Dimension Gate: You can't believe how flattering that is. So I salute both of you and hope you enjoy the next few chapters, as we are nearing the completion of this arc._

The repair crew finished up in the center of the Coliseum. It appeared flawless, and none of the duelists could tell that Granmarg had cracked the floor in the first place.

Ibrahim got up and moved towards his place on the pedestal.

Davis reached into his pocket and pulled out an old fashioned watch, he popped it open and glanced at it.

"Badr's been gone for twenty minutes," Davis said, he saw concern in Asriel's eyes. "I don't think that it takes that long to go to the bathroom."

"What?" Daniel said returning from wherever he had been

"I said that Badr's been gone for twenty minutes."

Daniel's face paled, and Rikuo promptly took over. "I have a bad feeling about this," he said.

"Let's go find him," Asriel said jumping up.

Daniel and Davis looked at each other and nodded. The three of them stood up and left. Ibrahim noticed them leaving out of the corner of his eye.

("That cannot be good,") he thought.

"Ibrahim," Lucian said stepping up to his own platform, "I think that it is time to see who is stronger nay? God or Satan."

Ibrahim shook his head, "Jews do not believe in Satan," he said.

"The Master's primary weapon," Apollyon said sniggering.

"I was being metaphorical," Lucian said, "My concept of Satan is removal of Institutions such as Church."

Ibrahim gave him a cold stare.

"Very well," he said, "Let us get on with it."

Lucian-8000LP

Ibrahim-8000LP

"I set a card in defense mode and set two cards facedown," Lucian said.

Ibrahim drew without saying a word.

"I do not like you Lucian," Ibrahim said, "Because of your blatant disregard for The Law, and the reasons that it was put into place."

Lucian seemed almost disturbed by what Ibrahim said. He fingered a duel monster's card that hung around his neck.

Ibrahim noticed the card but chose not to comment on it.

"I summon Warrior of Zera," Ibrahim said, "In attack Mode." (EARTH/4/Warrior/4/1600/1600)

A muscular Warrior in Green and Blue appeared on the field. He lifted his dragon blade above his head.

"Warrior of Zera?" Lucian said his eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes I also set two cards facedown," Ibrahim said sliding the cards into his disk. "Attack!"

The warrior charged and brought his sword down on…himself. (EARTH/4/Warrior/1600/1600) An identical version of the Warrior of Zera appeared and defended Ibrahim's Warrior's attack with his own sword.

"Well that was unexpected," Ibrahim said, his eyes widening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Badr!" Davis said rushing towards his still form.

"He's breathing," Davis said with relief in his voice. "He's not dead."

"Worse," Rikuo said, "He has been stripped of his soul!"

Davis's eyes widened in horror, "Herour."

Rikuo nodded, "He intends to use it to keep his life-force up. He will feed on the soul for a few centuries like a child sucking on a lollypop…but eventually the lollypop will disappear."

"That's horrible," Davis said, "Herour must be stopped."

"If my guess is right," Rikuo said, "He'll be stripping the souls of all the Sages who lost in the first round."

"Probably not Mohammed," Davis said catching on quickly, "Because Mohammed doesn't remember his faith, and thus is useless to Herour."

"What about Yoruto?" Asriel said, "I haven't seen him since you beat him."

Davis nodded.

"The Raven Demon?" Rikuo said, "He's this way I can smell him. He's near that assistant of Herour's"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Raven Demon Master," (WIND/8/Demon/Effect/2950/3000) Yoruto said, "Attack his Slime Token! (WATER/1/Aqua/500/500)

"Revival Jam (WATER/4/Aqua/Effect/1500/500) Defends," Marcus said sounding bored.

"You have a very unoriginal deck strategy," Yoruto said.

"True," Marcus said still bored, "But it's effective. Besides, this deck has been endowed with the power to defeat any Sage who has lost a duel in the past 24 hours. Thus you can't beat me Yoruto."

Yoruto's eyes widened. "You are bluffing."

Davis, Asriel and Daniel came tearing around the corner.

"I sacrifice my Slime Token to summon Catapult Turtle (WATER/5/Aqua/Effect/1000/2000)," Marcus said ignoring the new arrivals, "I then Sacrifice Slime Token to the Catapult."

The blue blob floated on to the catapult and fired splattering onto the raven demon.

Marcus-4000LP

Yoruto-2750LP

"Again," Marcus

Marcus-4000LP

Yoruto-2500LP

"And again," Marcus said as the last token splattered.

Marcus-4000LP

Yoruto-2250LP

"You are out of Tokens," Yoruto said smiling.

"But not monsters," Marcus said, "Yours for example. Soul Exchange."

Marcus-4000LP

Yoruto-775LP

"I now sacrifice Revival Jam," a much bigger blob of goo splattered onto Yoruto.

Marcus-4000LP

Yoruto-25LP

"Now you are out of monsters," Yoruto said glancing at his LP counter.

"You forget," Marcus said, "That Catapult Turtle is also a monster."

The Turtle flipped itself over, recoiled the catapult, and fired itself.

Marcus-4000LP

Yoruto-0LP

There was a flash of light, and Yoruto's soul became trapped within the Crystal.

"You're sick!" Davis said. "I'm going to stop you."

"I have no reason to duel you," Marcus said pulling Yoruto's Sages Crystal off and placing it in his pocket. "You have not lost a duel. This deck will always win against a Sage who recently lost Herour enchanted it that way, but against you? No, I can't take that chance."

"Then duel me!" Asriel said.

"What NO!" Davis said, "It's too dangerous!"

Asriel gave Davis a cold stare. "I was a good duelist long before I met you Davis. I can handle him, I don't need you babying me"

"You can't," Davis protested…his heart was fluttering, he was afraid for Asriel's life.

"Why not? You let me duel Questor!" Asriel countered.

"That was different."

"Different how?"

"Questor wasn't someone who could steal your soul away!"

"Don't think that you have to come riding in on some White Horse trying to be my protector Davis!" She yelled, "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"But…"

"Don't finish that sentence," she said.

"Excellent," Davis said turning towards Daniel, "My plan to ruin my life is working out perfectly!"

"The soul of a descendant of Arthur Pendragon would be a powerful soul" Marcus mused out loud, "Powerful enough that Herour might let me die early. Very well Asriel I accept."

Asriel-4000LP

Marcus-4000LP

"I will not be using this slime deck however," Marcus said, "This go around I will use my own deck."

Davis looked at Asriel who gave him a "humph", and then at Daniel who's eyes were wide and wasn't sure what to say or react to. Davis closed his eyes.

"Check and Mate: I lose."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I play the lair of the ten thousand demon lords," Lucian said, "Otherwise known as Pandemonium."

Wicked looking spires and twisted hooks came bursting out of the ground and forming all around them. It reminded Malachi of the Ducktales movie scene where Scrooge MacDuck's Mint turned into an evil sky fortress.

"This transforms my Warrior of Zera," Lucian said, "He will now give into the temptation of the demons. He wants power and he's going to get it."

Lucian's Warrior dropped his sword and clutched his sides. Muscles began to grow. His finger stretched into claws, a tail extended out, and wings burst form his back. The horns on his helmet stretched and changed, and his face became something even his Mother would not have been able to love.

"Mazera DeVile," Lucian said with almost a sad look in his eye. (DARK/8/Demon/Effect/2800/2300)

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon," Ibrahim said pressing the button that flipped the card face-up. "This destroys Pandemonium and thus your Mazera cannot use his effect."

"Mazera can still attack," Lucian said, "I now instruct him to eliminate all traces of his past, he serves evil now and must erase his past. To do that he must destroy his past self."

Mazera reached forward with his claws ready to strike Ibrahim's Warrior of Zera, but three druid priestesses appeared and blocked the attack.

"Woboku," Ibrahim said needing no further explanation.

"I play The Sanctuary in the Sky!" Ibrahim said. An ancient Greek building rose up behind him and around them.

"It is a pity that your Warrior of Zera became corrupted before he could find the truth and gain the real power that only the God of Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob can give. I introduce to you The Archlord Zerrato. (LIGHT/8/Fairy/Effect/2800/2300)"

"I copy your trick," Lucian said, "And Dust Tornado your Sanctuary before you can use Zerrato's effect."

I giant windstorm covered the field, and when the dust cleared the Sanctuary was gone.

"Then this duel will be won by Craft alone," Ibrahim said, "For our advanced forms of Zera, both good and evil tie."

"True enough," Lucian said, "I have taken the measure of your strength this day and thus it is time to advance this duel to the next level. Ibrahim I challenge you to a Sages Game!"

The Seal of Sages reappeared over the Coliseum.

To be continued…

Original Cards:

Raven Demon Master

To Lord Raven Drackon: You're certainly welcome, after all the reviews that you have given me, as well as Raven the Voodun Sage it was the least I could do.

To Nanashi: Thank you. (Your reviews are always the hardest to respond to, as Thank You is usually all I think of when I read them.)

To John: I'm feeling gracious so I'll tell you that Eli and Seto Kaiba have a past…a past which you will find out about when Eli and Daniel/Rikuo duel.

To Seeker of the Soul: Yes Marcus's apparent stratagem is rather unoriginal, that's what I was going for…he's not using his own deck, he's using a deck Herour provided him with specifically built to defeat defeated Sages. Marcus has died many times over the past millennium, sometimes at Herour's hands, sometimes another's, and sometimes his own. Osiris always revives him.. Thank you…it is perfectly acceptable to wish someone a happy Easter, as Easter is a happy day. Jesus rose from the dead on Easter and this gives mankind new life.


	42. Space

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_**Author's notes:** I wish to use this time to thank Wolf General again for allowing me to play in his universe and use his characters. You have no idea how incredibly grateful I am for that. I also would like to thank Seeker of the Soul, an excellent writer in his own right, for using my characters in Dimension Gate: You can't believe how flattering that is. So I salute both of you and hope you enjoy the next few chapters, as we are nearing the completion of this arc._

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! War of the Gods:**

"_Badr!" Davis said rushing towards his still form._

_"He's breathing," Davis said with relief in his voice. "He's not dead."_

_"Worse," Rikuo said, "He has been stripped of his soul!"_

_Davis's eyes widened in horror, "Herour."_

_Rikuo nodded, "He intends to use it to keep his life-force up. He will feed on the soul for a few centuries like a child sucking on a lollypop…but eventually the lollypop will disappear…"_

"…_Don't think that you have to come riding in on some White Horse trying to be my protector Davis!" She yelled, "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."_

_"But…"_

_"Don't finish that sentence," she said._

_"Excellent," Davis said turning towards Daniel, "My plan to ruin my life is working out perfectly!"_

_"The soul of a descendant of Arthur Pendragon would be a powerful soul" Marcus mused out loud, "Powerful enough that Herour might let me die early. Very well Asriel I accept…"_

"Now this is a good hand," Marcus said smiling, "Did you know that I too am a Sage?" Asriel blinked rapidly but said nothing. "I am the sage of a cult that has existed for many centuries, we have worshiped the comets, and the beings from beyond the stars."

"What?" Rikuo asked.

Davis's eyes widened, "Marcus is the Sage of Alien cults!"

"I summon Space Mambo in attack mode," Marcus said grinning. (WATER/4/Fish/1700/1000) "Three cards face-down."

A giant blue fish with ancient markings on it appeared on Marcus's field.

Asriel drew she looked over her hand closely. "I summon Insect Knight (EARTH/Insect/4/1900/1500) in attack mode."

A giant bipedal locust with a sword and a shield appeared on Asriel's side.

"I was under the impression that you played warrior monsters," Marcus said blinking.

"You're partially correct but mostly misinformed," Asriel said smiling, she brushed her blond hair out of her face. "I run a Knight's deck. My field card is 'The Sword in the Stone' which raises the attack and defense of all monsters with 'Knight' in their name. Lots of monsters have 'Knight' in their names, not just warriors, though I do play mostly warriors."

"It matters not," Marcus said, "I trigger Spatial Collapse."

"Mystical Space Typhoon," Asriel chained. "Plus I haven't attacked this turn so…Insect Knight attack Space Mambo!"

"Reveal Wormhole of Despair," Marcus said. "This quick-play Spell card removes your monster from play until your battle phase is over."

A swirling vortex swallowed up her Insect.

"Then I end my turn," Asriel said.

Insect Knight came tumbling out of the vortex.

"Then I summon UFO Turtle," (FIRE/4/Machine/Effect/1400/1000) A combination Spaceship and reptile appeared on Marcus's side. "I activate my trap card Immediate Satisfaction! This card costs half my Life Points but I can special summon a monster within my Deck as long as I fulfill the usual summoning requirements

Asriel-4000LP

Marcus-2000LP

"I give up UFO Turtle and Space Mambo in order to summon Cosmo Queen (DARK/8/Spellcaster/2900/2100)

An alien sorceress appeared on in front of Marcus, she wore black robes and had a cape covered in stars.

"My precious Cosmo Queen," Marcus said, "Attack Insect Knight!"

"Reveal Knight's Shield," Asriel said, "To defend against your attack and save my monster."

"Then I set one card facedown and end my turn." Marcus smiled.

"I draw," Asriel said, she glanced at the card that she picked up. ("Dark Magician,") she thought, ("That dummy Davis, always around when I don't need him.")

Asriel's heart skipped a beat, and her stomach fluttered with butterflies. ("That's what I really want isn't though? I knew that I was in love with him the moment that he walked into that castle. But Tony had hurt me so badly that I was afraid to feel love again. I had hated all men…and wanted to kill them all until Davis. He is my destiny I can feel it. So why does he have to be such an idiot and try and 'protect' me? I don't need protecting.")

"I summon Robotic Knight!" Asriel said (FIRE/4/Machine/1600/1800) "And activate my down card Trap Reflector to copy your Immediate Satisfaction card. This summons my Gaia the Fierce Knight! (EARTH/7/Warrior/2300/2100)"

Asriel-2000LP

Marcus-2000LP

An armored warrior on horseback appeared on Asriel's field at the same time Insect Knight and Robotic Knight vanished. Gaia horse reared up on its hind legs.

"That monster is one of the least impressive in the game," Marcus said, "nobody who uses advanced player rules keeps a 'Gaia the Fierce Knight' in their deck. Seven stars, two tributes, for what? A twenty three hundred attack monster? It's not worth it."

"I beg to differ," Asriel said, "I've yet to meet a truly useless monster. Every monster in the game can help some duelist somewhere. My Gaia maybe can't meet the attack power of your Cosmo Queen right at this moment but when I play my Sword in the Stone field card…"

She paused as the field zone slid open, and she slipped the card in. A simple stone with an Anvil and sword sticking out of it appeared in the center of the field. Bursts of light shot out and surrounded Asriel's Gaia. (2800/2600)

"Is that the best you've got?" Marcus asked.

"There's more Marcus," Asriel said, "behold my Equip Card Legendary Sword." She flipped the card around in her hand and showed it to Marcus.

"This will increase Gaia by three hundred. That's not much but considering the five hundred boost of my Field Card he's now stronger than your Cosmo Queen is. Gaia attack!" (3100/2900)

Gaia rushed forward and struck the Cosmo Queen who broke apart.

Asriel-2000LP

Marcus-1800LP

"I play Dark Hole," Marcus said sounding completely unfazed by the death of his Cosmo Queen.

A dark vortex appeared and swallowed up everything on the field, Gaia went swirling into the vortex his horse whinnying in panic.

Asriel winced as her monster was swallowed up.

"Now," Marcus said, "I summon Tetragon Lizard in attack Mode. (DARK/2/Demon/Effect/900/400)"

A dark colored lizard with red eyes and a pyramid atop his head appeared in front of Marcus. It rushed forward and bit Ariel on the arm.

"Ow," she exclaimed. "I think it's time to get rid of that Tetragon Lizard. I summon Queen's Knight." (LIGHT/4/Warrior/1500/1600) A blond warrior who bore a strong resemblance to her master appeared on Asriel's field. She raised her sword and rushed at the extraterrestrial lizard. Her sword sliced it in half.

"I just took six hundred damage," Marcus said, "So now I can summon a monster with less than or equal to 600 attack points. I summon Alien Egg. (DARK/5/Demon/Effect/100/200)"

A dark gray colored egg with an X shaped slit on top appeared.

Asriel-2000LP

Marcus-1200LP

"I don't trust this," Daniel said looking at the egg.

"It's just an egg what harm could it do?" Davis asked.

"You don't play Tetragon Lizard unless you know exactly how many life points you're going to loose and exactly what you intend to get."

The Egg slowly opened on the top, the X folding outward.

"I'd like to introduce you to Alien Larva (DARK/3/Demon/Effect/300/400)" Marcus said as a spider like pale creature climbed out of the egg. It then leapt and latched onto Queen's Knights face. It wrapped a long tale around her neck.

"What's going on?" Asriel said looking scared for the first time since the duel began.

"Oh I've just planted the seeds to summon one of the three most powerful cards in my deck…you'll see what I mean very soon, my dear, very soon."

To be continued…

Original Cards:

Wormhole of Despair

Knight's Shield

Sword in the Stone

Tetragon Lizard

Alien Egg

Alien Larva

Original Cards by Seeker of the Soul:

Trap Reflector.

AN:

To High-Elf Swordsman: I do have a sequel planned called Rise of the Phoenix, which is about Davis 15 years or so in the future where he finds the Phoenix Gate goes back in time and attempts to alter history. In addition to which my brother is working on a fiction starring Eli Meggido after the Global Duel Tourney in which Davis is a key player. Also Davis makes a Cameo in Seeker of the Soul's story "The Dimension Gate."

To Seeker: I've always wanted to see those two duke it out, absolute Evil vs. Pure Good.

To John: I activate Magic Cylinder, which redirects the pie back at your face. Splat! Mmm…Banana Cream.

To Wolf General: Thank you I am glad to see that you are enjoying my story as always keep up the good work.


	43. Fallen Angel

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_**Author's notes:** I am no longer writing the full stats of my monsters because, it's just a pain in the butt and causes chapters to take longer._

_"Ibrahim," Lucian said stepping up to his own platform, "I think that it is time to see who is stronger nay? God or Satan."_

_Ibrahim shook his head, "Jews do not believe in Satan," he said._

_"The Master's primary weapon," Apollyon said sniggering._

_"I was being metaphorical," Lucian said, "My concept of Satan is removal of Institutions such as Church."_

_Ibrahim gave him a cold stare…_

_"I play the lair of the ten thousand demon lords," Lucian said, "Otherwise known as Pandemonium."_

_Wicked looking spires and twisted hooks came bursting out of the ground and forming all around them. It reminded Malachi of the Ducktales movie scene where Scrooge MacDuck's Mint turned into an evil sky fortress._

_"This transforms my Warrior of Zera," Lucian said, "He will now give into the temptation of the demons. He wants power and he's going to get it."_

_Lucian's Warrior dropped his sword and clutched his sides. Muscles began to grow. His finger stretched into claws, a tail extended out, and wings burst form his back. The horns on his helmet stretched and changed, and his face became something even his Mother would not have been able to love._

_"Mazera DeVile," Lucian said with almost a sad look in his eye. (2800/2300)_

_"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon," Ibrahim said pressing the button that flipped the card face-up. "This destroys Pandemonium and thus your Mazera cannot use his effect."_

_"Mazera can still attack," Lucian said, "I now instruct him to eliminate all traces of his past, he serves evil now and must erase his past. To do that he must destroy his past self."_

_Mazera reached forward with his claws ready to strike Ibrahim's Warrior of Zera, but three druid priestesses appeared and blocked the attack._

_"Woboku," Ibrahim said needing no further explanation._

_"I play The Sanctuary in the Sky!" Ibrahim said. An ancient Greek building rose up behind him and around them._

_"It is a pity that your Warrior of Zera became corrupted before he could find the truth and gain the real power that only the God of Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob can give. I introduce to you The Archlord Zerrato. (2800/2300)"_

_"I copy your trick," Lucian said, "And Dust Tornado your Sanctuary before you can use Zerrato effect."_

_I giant windstorm covered the field, and when the dust cleared the Sanctuary was gone._

_"Then this duel will be won by Craft alone," Ibrahim said, "For our advanced forms of Zera, both good and evil tie."_

_"True enough," Lucian said, "I have taken the measure of your strength this day and thus it is time to advance this duel to the next level. Ibrahim I challenge you to a Sages Game!"_

_The Seal of Sages reappeared over the Coliseum._

Ibrahim shuddered as the seal emerged. He felt sick to his stomach. He despised the Sages Games. He knew that he and Raven had been chosen because Herour knew that they knew the truth. At the same time the seal appeared Ibrahim began to get a sense of Lucian.

His eyes narrowed.

"I summon Archfiend Soldier," Lucian said trying to throw Ibrahim off balance. (1900/1500) A tall purple horned demon appeared in front of Lucian. He smiled wickedly. "We are more alike than you know Ibrahim."

"I'm beginning to see that," Ibrahim said.

"Mazera DeVile attack Archlord Zerrato."

The Twisted version of Zera lunged at his angelic self. Zerrato countered by swinging his sword towards the demon and slicing through it. Mazera grabbed Zerrato's chest with his claws and the pair of them shattered apart.

"Soldier attack!" Lucian yelled.

Ibrahim winced as the blade cut into his shoulder.

Lucian-8000LP

Ibrahim-6100LP

"I draw," Ibrahim said snapping the top card from his deck and looking more determined then ever.

"Agent of Creation-Venus," Ibrahim said slapping the card onto his disk. (1600/0)

A blond woman in green-earthy robes appeared in front of the Jewish Sage. She had angelic tattoos etched into her face.

"I activate her special ability," Ibrahim said. "I pay 1500 life points in order to summon three Mystic Shine Balls in Defense Mode (500/500) (500/500) (500/500)."

Three white spheres of light appeared around the angel as she sang the most beautiful song that any of the duelists present had ever heard.

Lucian-8000LP

Ibrahim-4600LP

"Now I equip Venus with the Cestus of Dagla." (2100/0) Twin curved blades appeared in Venus's hands. She smiled.

"I activate Solemn Wishes," Ibrahim said, "For next turn when I draw. Venus, attack Archfiend Soldier."

"I am truly sorry Ibrahim," Lucian said, "But your attack triggers my Bad Reaction to Simochi!"

Ibrahim winced. That single card was his deck's biggest weakness. He had felt comfortable with the earlier loss of Life Points because he had felt confident that he could regain those points in the near future. But now he was about to loose at least 700 life points. The Agent sliced through the Archfiend.

Lucian-7800LP

Ibrahim-4400LP

Ibrahim shuddered in pain as the dark purple smoke surrounded and took the life points he was supposed to gain.

"Ugh," he groaned in pain.

"I summon Shadowknight Archfiend." (20001600) Lucian said. "And play the continuous spell card Archfiend Chessboard which raises all of the Archfiend Chess monsters by five hundred and makes them harder to attack." (2500/2100)

"Shadowknight! Attack!" Lucian sneered. The demonic chess piece lunged and sliced Venus in half.

Lucian-7800LP

Ibrahim-4000LP

Ibrahim felt it harder to breathe, his airways constricting.

("Now I must draw,") Ibrahim thought as he hesitated, and then pulled the card form his deck.

Lucian-7800LP

Ibrahim-3500LP

"Nothing that can rid me of that Bad Reaction," Ibrahim said aloud, ("but I do have the Pot of Greed. Is it worth it?")

Ibrahim paused for several moments pondering the consequences of his next move.

"Pot of Greed," he finally decided.

Lucian-7800LP

Ibrahim-3000LP

Ibrahim winced in further pain as his own card continued his road to defeat. "I sacrifice all three of my Mystic Shine Balls for Moisture Creature!" (2800/2900)

The three spheres of light merged into one single sphere. There was then a massive burst of light!

"When Moisture Creature is summoned," Ibrahim said, "All of the Spell and Trap Cards on your field are destroyed."

"Good move," Lucian said, as the light faded and the duelists could see the field. Deondre gasped. "But not good enough. I had a Fake Trap down, and it took the place of my Bad Reaction to Simochi."

"No," Ibrahim whispered. "Moisture Creature attack!"

"Archfiend's Kuriboh," (300/200) Ibrahim said discarding a twisted looking Kuriboh from his hand. "Negates attacks to Archfiends this turn. Plus as long as he his in my graveyard I gain 300 life points each turn."

"Is it just me?" CJ asked, "Or does Ibrahim not look so good."

"No," Achmed responded, "Your assessment is correct. I believe that Ibrahim is not used to taking so much damage to his life points. The sages game is taking a higher toll than usual."

"I must pay 900 life points in order to keep Shadowknight Archfiend in play," Lucian said.

Lucian-6900LP

Ibrahim-3000LP

Smiled wickedly at the card he had drawn.

"You fought valiantly Ibrahim," Lucian said, "but alas, no more. I still have yet to find someone truly powerful enough to challenge the Archfiends. Pity."

Ibrahim looked at Lucian carefully.

"I think I understand now," Ibrahim said, "Do what you must."

Lucian nodded. "I play Falling Down," he said. "To possess Moisture Creature."

The White orb of Light began rippling and warping into something hideous. It slid over to Lucian's field."

"I summon Terror King Archfiend." Lucian said. (2500/2000) "I wouldn't disrespect you by attacking you with your own monster so, Terror King Archfiend and Shadowknight Archfiend, attack him directly. (4000)

Lucian-7200LP

Ibrahim-0LP

"For a Sages Punishment," Lucian said, "I'll be claiming your soul."

There was a flash and Ibrahim the Jewish Sage was trapped within the Crystal around his neck.

"NO!" Eli yelled Deondre and CJ grabbed him and stopped him from rushing at Lucian.

"Not the time Eli," Deondre said, "Later."

"After I beat Apollyon I'll take care of him," CJ said, "I promise."

"_If you beat me,_" Apollyon said laughing in a dark gravelly voice…

To be continued…

Original cards:

Archfiend's Kuriboh

Original Cards by my brother who does not yet have a Fanfiction pen name.

Archfiend Chessboard

Original Cards by Wolf General & Seeker of the Soul.

None

AN: I don't know when I'll get to write another chapter. June 2nd I leave for Madagascar for a month for an Archeology Field school. (Archeology is my minor.) I'll be back June 23rd and I'll try to update ASAP, but I will have to spend some time Catching up on Wolf General's Seeker's and Guardian Master's Fanfictions. (I'm still not completely done catching up on Seeker's Current Fics he writes long chapters and I am extremely busy.)

To Guardian Master: Isn't it though?

To John: I activate Trap Jammer and Solemn Judgement and redirect the Pie back to you. (Don't play this game with me you cannot win) Apollyon isn't a kid on sugar. He's a Fallen Angel who has possessed the body of the kid that you see. Just like Legion.

To High Elf Swordsman: You are very critical of my chapters aren't you? (Just kidding)

To Wolf General: Yes Aliens should be much fun.

To Seeker: Marcus is just full of secrets. Asriel has connections. Her deck was pretty much built from her choice of cards. She got to choose any cards she wanted when she built it. Frankly I'm surprised she doesn't have more extremely rare cards than she does.


	44. The Rebirth of the Swordmaster

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor the Mummy, nor Gargoyles, nor Aliens nor any other anything that I reference here. 

_**Author's notes:** I wish to use this to thank Seeker of the Soul for writing his now completed Dimension Gate, and to tell him that I truly appreciated his use of my characters. Also, it figures you know? You leave the country for a month and they go and change everything!_

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! War of the Gods:**

"_Badr!" Davis said rushing towards his still form._

_"He's breathing," Davis said with relief in his voice. "He's not dead."_

_"Worse," Rikuo said, "He has been stripped of his soul!"_

_Davis's eyes widened in horror, "Herour."_

_Rikuo nodded, "He intends to use it to keep his life-force up. He will feed on the soul for a few centuries like a child sucking on a lollypop…but eventually the lollypop will disappear…"_

"…_Don't think that you have to come riding in on some White Horse trying to be my protector Davis!" She yelled, "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."_

_"But…"_

_"Don't finish that sentence," she said._

_"Excellent," Davis said turning towards Daniel, "My plan to ruin my life is working out perfectly!"_

_"The soul of a descendant of Arthur Pendragon would be a powerful soul" Marcus mused out loud, "Powerful enough that Herour might let me die early. Very well Asriel I accept…"_

_"…Now," Marcus said, "I summon Tetragon Lizard in attack Mode. (900/400)"_

_A dark colored lizard with red eyes and a pyramid atop his head appeared in front of Marcus. It rushed forward and bit Asriel on the arm. _

"_Ow," she exclaimed. "I think it's time to get rid of that Tetragon Lizard. I summon Queen's Knight." (2000/2100) A blond warrior who bore a strong resemblance to her master appeared on Asriel's field. She raised her sword and rushed at the extraterrestrial lizard. Her sword sliced it in half._

_"I just took eleven hundred damage," Marcus said, "So now I can summon a monster with less than or equal to 1100 attack points. I summon Alien Egg. (100/200)"_

_A dark gray colored egg with an X shaped slit on top appeared._

_Asriel-2000LP_

_Marcus-700LP_

_"I don't trust this," Daniel said looking at the egg._

_"It's just an egg what harm could it do?" Davis asked._

_"You don't play Tetragon Lizard unless you know exactly how many life points you're going to loose and exactly what you intend to get."_

_The Egg slowly opened on the top, the X folding outward._

_"I'd like to introduce you to Alien Larva (300/400)" Marcus said as a spider like pale creature climbed out of the egg. It then leapt and latched onto Queen's Knights face. It wrapped a long tale around her neck._

_"What's going on?" Asriel said looking scared for the first time since the duel began._

_"Oh I've just planted the seeds to summon one of the three most powerful cards in my deck…you'll see what I mean very soon, my dear, very soon…"_

"What does this monster do?" She asked shakily. Looking with fear at the creature attached to her Queen's Knight.

"You'll find out soon enough," Marcus said, "For now I think you should just end your turn."

Asriel nodded and slid a trap card into her duel disk.

"I draw," Marcus said. "And because my Alien Larva is attached to your Queen's Knight my Life Points increase by half of her Defense Points."

Asriel-2000LP

Marcus-1750LP

"And now," he said smiling. "I activate Alien Resurrection."

"Alien Resurrection?" Asriel asked incredulously. "No way is there a card called Alien Resurrection."

"Oh but there is," Marcus said, "Are you familiar with the _Alien _Movies?"

Asriel nodded again in a response. Davis and Daniel exchanged a glance, and then Daniel paused and seemed to be communicating with Rikuo. Evidently the wolf demon was not familiar with _Alien _movies and Daniel was explaining them.

"They're classics," Asriel said, "Of course I'm familiar with them." She glanced worriedly at her Queen's Knight. If Asriel didn't find a way to free her monster then Queen's Knight would be giving birth, and Asriel didn't think that King's Knight would approve.

"In the fourth movie scientists tried for years to revive the Alien Queen," Marcus said matter-of-factly. "But they never got it quite right. Alien Resurrection let's me revive two monsters. One from your graveyard, and one from mine, they're both summoned to my field with some slight changes."

Two tubes slid out of the ground, in one of them was the Space Mambo that Marcus had played on his first turn. (1000/1700)

The other held Asriel's Gaia the Fierce Knight. (2600/2800)

"It swapped their attack and defense," Daniel whispered.

"Right you are," Marcus said looking at him, "it also changed Space Mambo into an earth monster, and Gaia into a water monster. Since the only monster on Asriel's field is her Queen's Knight, I choose to forgo the attack for this turn.

"Draw," Asriel said. ("Pendragon! But there's no way I could get him on the field in time…unless he selects Pendragon when I activate A Hero Emerges")

"Two more cards facedown," she said looking helplessly at her hand.

"My turn," Marcus said, reading the look on Asriel's face. "First I gain life points."

Asriel-2000LP

Marcus-2800LP

"And now!" Marcus yelled as Queen's Knight collapsed. She screamed in pain, and Asriel, being connected to her monster via the Sage's game also screamed. Davis rushed forward to help her, but was immediately flung out of the Seal.

The Queen's Knight's chest burst open, and though Asriel's chest didn't burst open, you never would have been able to tell from the way she screamed.

Though Davis wasn't screaming, it was clear he was in pain from having to watch the horrendous event.

The Queen's Knight's lifeless corpse vanished as was typical of Duel Monsters, but the tremendous black thing that came out of her did not.

"Meet Alien Fiend," Marcus said smiling as he watched Asriel slowly try to recover from her spiritual wounds. Though she didn't remember it, somehow she had fallen to her knees.

(2800/2900)

"Now," Marcus said, "Alien Fiend, Attack her Directly for game!"

"Not so fast," Asriel said hoarsely. "Reveal trap card A Hero Emerges."

"You've got two cards in your hand." Marcus said, "My guess is that one of them is your Once and Future King: Pendragon. You are counting on him to save you. Pathetic. I choose the card on the left."

"Dark Magician!" Asriel yelled slapping the card onto her duel disk. Inwardly she felt disappointed, but she refused to let Marcus know that.

The purple and blond Mage that once belonged to Erasmus appeared in a shimmer of light. (2500/2100)

Marcus began laughing. "That card doesn't even fit your deck!"

Asriel looked at the mage. ("Stupid Davis,") she thought, ("I don't need protecting.")

"My Alien Fiend," Marcus said waving his hand dismissively, "Continue your attack, destroy Dark Magician."

Negate Attack flipped up as Asriel weakly pressed the button on her duel disk.

"I'm impressed," Marcus said, "Most don't have souls strong enough to activate trap cards after the summoning of Alien Fiend. Very well then. End turn."

Asriel said nothing she drew as she drew. Her bright blue eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the card she drew.

"Card of Sanctity," she whispered forcing herself to stand up. The holographic image of coins falling down from heaven appeared above them.

"Oh my God," Asriel whispered as she drew five cards. A thought had just occurred to her, and she had had an epiphany: ("He loves me too! That's why he's so overprotective.")

Why this had not occurred to Asriel before she would never know, but suddenly her resolve to beat Marcus was strengthened.

"I activate Knight's Title," she said sliding the card into the Spell/Trap slot on her disk.

The purple armor on her Dark Magician glowed, and immediately transformed into knightly armor.

"Go Dark Magician Knight!" (3000/2600) Asriel declared, pointing her arm at the Mage-Knight and then raising it into a fist in front of her face.

("Where did this newfound energy come from?") Marcus thought a little panicked, ("She should be completely drained from the Alien Fiend!")

"Use your special ability," Asriel said pointing at Alien Fiend. "Destroy Alien Fiend!"

The Dark Magician Knight Raised it's sword and a burst of green light shot out of the blade and struck the Alien Fiend.

"NO!" Marcus yelled in surprise as the fiend vanished.

"Now," Asriel said, "That was Dark Magician Knight's special ability, now face the wrath of him in battle. I activate Fairy of the Spring to retrieve my Legendary Sword from the Graveyard."

"So," Marcus said, "You can't use it this turn."

"To true," Asriel said smiling, "But Pyro Clock of Destiny makes it one turn later than it was one turn ago!"

"What?" Daniel, Rikuo, and Davis exclaimed as one.

"I equip Dark Magician Knight with Legendary Sword (3300/2900) and declare an attack on Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

Davis winced at her order, but said nothing aloud. Dark Magician Knight sheathed his crystal green sword on his back. A new thick crystal blade appeared in his hand. He leapt into the air and spun around before bringing his blade down on Gaia.

Asriel-2000LP

Marcus-2300LP

"You think that that lucky move will save you?" Marcus asked, "HA! First I'll equip your Dark Magician Knight with Flint!"

Stone chains appeared around the Knight and bound him, pressing the Legendary Sword up against his armor. (3000/2600)

"Now my Tribute Doll will be activated," Marcus continued. "I sacrifice Space Mambo for Queen's Egg (100/800)."

An egg that looked identical to the Alien Fiend's egg appeared.

Marcus smiled evilly. "Once this egg hatches it will release my Alien Queen Fiend (3500/3500) I monster far too powerful for you to beat!"

"Bring it," Asriel said drawing her card. She looked at it and smiled again.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode (2300/2100)," she said slapping it on her duel disk. A knight dressed in iron armor with an unusual blade for a right arm appeared; barely taking a breath it rushed at the egg.

"With one card facedown I attack your Queen's Egg!"

"Idiot!" Marcus snapped as the pale creature climbed out of the egg (300/400) and leapt at Gearfried's face. "Did you forget already what happens when you attack an Alien Egg?"

"Nope," Asriel said as she did her own evil smile.

Gearfried sliced the Alien Larva in half and dodged before any of the acid could strike his armor.

"What!" Marcus said.

"Don't you know the story of Gearfried?" Asriel asked.

"I do," Davis said, "It's one of the coolest in the game of Duel Monsters!"

Daniel looked at Davis questioningly. "She'll explain in a moment," Davis said, "I'm not going to steal her thunder."

"Monster Reborn!" Marcus yelled, "Bring back Alien Fiend!" (2800/2900)

The alien creature rushed at Gearfried. A purple colored card flipped up and a shield like the one Dark Flare Knight held appeared on Gearfried's left arm

"Knight's Shield," She said smiling, as the attack was instantly blocked.

Marcus nodded and slid one spell or trap card facedown.

"Now," she said, "The story of Gearfried is that he was once the most powerful warrior who ever walked the earth. Whenever he wielded a weapon of any kind the earth itself shook! He was most proficient with a sword, but he could handle any weapon with deadly force."

She paused, separating one card in her hand from the others.

"He became so powerful in fact, that he feared that he might hurt others," she said, "So this noble warrior locked away his powers. He forged a suit of armor, and locked himself in it. This suit would prevent him from ever wielding anything that could even remotely be used as a weapon."

Marcus's indifference was clearly visible on his face.

"What you fail to realize is this," Asriel said, "I have the key to unlocking Gearfried's armor."

Fear dawned on Marcus's face as he realized what that meant.

"Activate Release Restraint!"

The armor began falling off of the Iron Knight. Piece by piece as each article of cuirass fell off it disapeared as if a sugar cube dissolving in water.

When all of the coverings were gone there stood a man, almost naked, with long brown hair, which rustled in the wind. Being locked in a suit of armor for so long her hadn't had a chance to cut his hair.

His powerful muscled rippled, not only from being an expert swordsman, but also from being forced to move in and carry Iron armor for so long.

He had no weapons, and wore only a loincloth and gauze around his arms.

"Meet Gearfried in his true form," Asriel said, stepping back and looking him over. "Gearfried the Swordmaster! (2600/2200)"

"This is _the_ very first time he's been released since he was locked away," Asriel said.

Davis looked in awe at the muscled warrior standing in front of Asriel, and even Rikuo had nothing to say.

"This card hasn't been released to the general public yet," she said smiling, "It gets released next week, but I got an original print because my Aunt Christy is a close friend of Maximilion Pegasus."

Davis and Daniel's jaws dropped.

"That's how I got Pendragon," she said brightly. "But that's neither here nor there. It's time to see if Gearfried's still got game after having been trapped in that armor for so long."

Marcus looked at his Alien Fiend, then at his hand, then Gearfried, and finally at Asriel.

"Go ahead then," he said, "If you're holding all the cards, figuratively and literally, then finish it!"

"Very well then," she said, "It's time for Dark Magician Knight to give Gearfried a helping hand. United We Stand! (4200/3800)"

Gearfried looked at the bound Dark Magician Knight inquisitively. The former magician nodded, and Gearfried walked over to him and pulled his original sword from the sheath on Dark Magician Knight's back.

Gearfried carefully held the green crystal blade, testing its weight. Finally, he took a battle stance and swung the blade. Without even trying the area around them shook and Alien Fiend shattered apart.

"Yeah," Asriel said, "He's still got it."

Marcus's eyes just widened. "Call of the Haunted," he said, "Brings back Cosmo Queen." (2900/2100)

"Sorry," Asriel said, "But that won't save you. This game is done. I activate Double Attack. I discard The Once and Future King: Pendragon (3500/3000) who is a Ten-Star monster. This allows Gearfried a Seven-Star, to attack twice in one turn."

The Swordmaster raised Dark Magician Knight's blade and rushed forward, striking the Cosmo Queen and shattering her.

Asriel-2000LP

Marcus-1000LP

"Now attack him directly," Gearfried struck Marcus with the green blade so hard that the Alien Cult Sage went flying out of the seal.

Asriel-2000LP

Marcus-0LP

"Yes," Asriel said, "I was hoping to use Gearfried the Swordmaster during this tournament. Even if I'm not in it anymore, I think I may have found the ultimate prize."

She looked over at Davis and met his gaze directly.

"Dude," Daniel said coyly to his friend, "It think she likes you…you should so totally ask her out."

Davis resisted the urge to smack Daniel for his sarcasm.

"For your Sage's Punishment," Asriel said, "I release you from whatever hold Herour's got on you and undo everything he's done to you."

Marcus looked surprised, "Thank you," he said, before withering away to a pile of bones before their eyes. The bones burst into a pile of dust.

The trio of duelists looked shocked at Marcus's demise, but quickly shifted their attention to Badr.

"His soul is still gone," Rikuo said.

Davis nodded. "Herour you're next."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as Lucian struck the final blow to Ibrahim, Herour stood up and stepped out of the arena seats.

"So," Herour said, "you've taken away Marcus have you?" he said more to himself.

"That's interesting," he said. "A very bold move on your part Davis, an attempt to cut off my right arm. But all you've really done is clipped my finger nail."

He paused as if sensing something. "Anubis is awake," he said somewhat surprised. At the Twilight of the Gods, many of the gods found ways to survive without worshippers, but Anubis was already in a dormant state when the Twilight had occurred.

"Doubtless he still wants revenge against Atem," Herour said shaking his head and frowning.

"When Yugi defeats him I should be there to claim the Pyramid of Light and the Sphinxes," Herour said, "Astral Drop."

Herour's clone appeared as the original Herour vanished into a swirl of blue light, headed towards Kaiba and Yugi's duel in Domino.

To be continued…

Original Cards:

Alien Resurrection

The Once and Future King: Pendragon

Alien Fiend

Queen's Egg

Alien Queen Fiend

Knight's Shield

Author's notes:

To John: Another Trap Jammer. Why are you making open predictions? Hasn't reading WG's fiction taught you that open predictions are never a good idea? Sheesh, I thought Deondre and Ibrahim's duels would have taught you by now. What makes you think Apollyon isn't smart? He lost to Davis because he underestimated him. He figured Davis was helpless without his monsters, and he was right. It took a dice roll to beat him remember. Plus Apollyon's has some cards made by the Devil himself. (Mwahhaahah)

To Nanashi: Shorter? Really? I thought it seemed average. Huh. Oh well.

To Guardian Master: OK, Listen up cuz I'm only going to say this once. If you ever review me again through the Gargoyles Fanfiction and it's not about the Gargoyles fiction I will hunt you down and kill you! This is the Yu-Gi-Oh Fic, as is Wrath, and Return. My Gargoyles fic is for Gargoyles fans. K'? If you like Gargoyles then by all means review away, just don't write about Yu-Gi-Oh!

To Wolf General: Thank you, and it's good to be back, though I really do miss Madagascar, and I wanna go back there someday. Unlikely, but I sure do hope it.

To Seeker: Yes you do. This is why I'm still on your first fiction (Not counting Dimension Gate) and also why I haven't reviewed you yet on fictions 1,2, and 3. Cause I'm waiting till I finish each before I review. As for Ibrahim, well let's just say we haven't seen the last of him.

To High Elf Swordsman: Like Davis, I don't believe in luck but thanks all the same. Lucian is an interesting character, though not mine. Eli and Lucian are AncientWarrior4's property. Yes that's right, my brother has finally chosen a penname and once he gets back from his Mission Trip in Colorado he will post his first chapter.


	45. The End of the First Round

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_**Author's notes:**_

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! War of the Gods:**

_Lucian-7200LP_

_Ibrahim-0LP_

_"For a Sages Punishment," Lucian said, "I'll be claiming your soul."_

_There was a flash and Ibrahim the Jewish Sage was trapped within the Crystal around his neck._

_"NO!" Eli yelled Deondre and CJ grabbed him and stopped him from rushing at Lucian._

_"Not the time Eli," Deondre said, "Later."_

_"After I beat Apollyon I'll take care of him," CJ said, "I promise."_

_"_If you beat me_," Apollyon said laughing in a dark gravelly voice…_

"Ready CJ?" Deondre asked his friend as he moved towards the pedestal.

"I'm fine," he said, "I'll take this guy down easy as pie. Wish me luck."

Eli sat back and observed the two duelists closely. "This should be interesting," he said.

Daniel, Davis and Asriel returned to the bleachers at that moment, the three of them carrying Badr's soul-less body on their shoulders.

Achmed saw them first and rushed up to help them.

"What in Ra's name happened?" he swore. Achmed, being a Christian, and of Muslim descent, found swearing in any way repulsive…but when he got truly upset, he would curse by using the Egyptian God's names in vein.

Davis didn't know this, and thus gave Achmed a funny look before briefly explaining what happened.

"Oh God," Achmed said looking at the apsychic form of his friend. The Arabian duelist closed his eyes in prayer.

"He's not the only one," Eli said to Davis bitterly, "Ibrahim's soul was taken by Lucian."

"This tournament is getting way over out heads," Malachi said.

"I've got news for you," Rikuo spat, "It's been over your head since it started."

The duelists stopped talking at this and sat in silence. Some preparing watch CJ and Apollyon's duel, and some, off in their own thoughts.

CJ took his stance on his dueling platform.

"Let's rock!" he said.

"Yes," Apollyon snickered, "Let's 'rock' indeed."

CJ-8000LP

Apollyon-8000LP

"You may go first," the fallen angel said smiling.

"I play my Berserk Gorilla in attack mode," (2000/1000) CJ said slapping the card onto his duel disk. A gigantic orange gorilla took form in front of him. It let loose a loud bellow and slapped its fists against its chest.

Two facedown cards appeared behind it as CJ slid those cards in. "That's it for me, give it your best shot."

"My best shot?" Apollyon asked in mock curiosity, "Are you sure? As you wish! Change of Heart. I now take control of Berserk Gorilla."

CJ looked in horror as one of his favorite monsters turned on him. ("Man, my trap cards were not designed for this particular situation.")

"Now I tribute your Gorilla for my Great Maju Garzett!" Apollyon sneered. (4000/0)

The Orange Gorilla vanished from the ground up, moments later a gigantic skeletal beast appeared in its place.

"Sludge Regurgitate!" Apollyon yelled.

The hideous creature barfed up some nasty looking goo, and sprayed it on CJ.

CJ-4000LP

Apollyon-8000LP

"Whoa!" CJ yelled, "Hold the phone, how could a six-star monster have 4,000 attack points?"

"Look closely," Apollyon said picking the card up and showing it to CJ.

"Zero attack, zero defense," CJ read. "What?"

"Great Maju Garzett's attack points are exactly double the attack points of the monster offered to summon it," he smiled. "Your Berserk Gorilla had 2,000 so Great Maju has 4,000. Get it?"

"Yeah I get it," CJ muttered, "Is it my move?"

"Sure why not?" Apollyon said setting a Spell or Trap card.

"Apollyon played similar cards when he dueled me," Davis said looking at Daniel and Deondre. "Cards with fickle attack points."

"I set one card face down," CJ said, "That's all."

The entire stands, as well as Apollyon face fell.

"Pathetic," Apollyon said, "Let me show you the meaning of true power. I play Cheerful Coffin to discard Archfiend Emperor, Theban Nightmare and Skull Knight #2. Then I offer those three monsters from my Graveyard to summon Dark Necrofear!" (2200/2800)

Smoke poured out of Apollyon's Graveyard slot and formed into the purple creature known as Dark Necrofear

"Followed by Gren Maju De Eiza!" (1200/1200) the red demon that Davis had faced appeared on Great Maju Garzett's other side.

"Ooh I'm shaking," CJ said.

"Great Maju Finish this!" Apollyon yelled.

"Let me show you the meaning of Trap Cards!" CJ said, "And first up is Random Revival!"

"What?" Apollyon said.

"It's a permanent Trap that activates every time you try to attack me directly," CJ said. "It will randomly select a monster in one of our Graveyard's and special summon it in defense mode to protect my life points."

"Idiot," Apollyon said as Berserk Gorilla appeared and then shattered apart. "The only monster in the Graveyard is Berserk Gorilla and when he's played in face-up defense he's destroyed."

"You think I don't know the effects of my own cards?" CJ asked, "I wanted that to happen so I could activate my Noah's Ark Trap card."

Apollyon hissed at the Biblical trap card that flipped up. The image on the card was not your stereotypical Noah's ark toy you see in little kid's bathrooms. It looked more like a giant rectangular box then a boat. The giant ark appeared above CJ's field and the door slowly opened up.

"What's going on?" Apollyon asked.

"Noah's Ark works like this," CJ said smiling, "Whenever a Beast, Winged-Beast or Beast-Warrior is destroyed in battle or by Card Effect I can summon a number of monsters from my deck equal to the number of monsters on your field. I count three so Command Knight (1600/1900), The All-Seeing White Tiger (1300/500) and Mother Grizzly (1400/1000)."

Apollyon was certainly surprised by the appearance of the three monsters. "Indeed," he said, "I've underestimated you. Your move."

"I didn't activate Noah's Ark before," CJ said, "Because you Tributed Berserk Gorilla not destroyed him. I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) and with him in play I activate Elemental Burst!"

Command Knight, The All-Seeing White Tiger, Gazelle, and Mother Grizzly all transformed into red, green, orange, and blue orbs respectively and then caused a minor explosion. When the dust had cleared Apollyon's field was bare.

"Go," CJ said.

Apollyon growled and drew. I summon Malice Doll of Demise (1600/800) and attack you directly!"

"Which triggers Random Revival," CJ said sounding almost bored. The axe-wielding doll rushed forward to strike at CJ's chest, but Great Maju Garzett appeared (0/0) in the way and got chopped in half instead.

"I summon Dark Horse (1700/1750) in attack mode," CJ said, "And I go for your Malice Doll!"

"Absolute End," Apollyon said, "You go for my life points!"

CJ-4000LP

Apollyon-6300LP

"Now it's my move," Apollyon said, "And I play Monster Returned to bring back Archfiend Emperor (5000/0) and offer him and Malice Doll for Maju Garzett (6600/0)"

CJ barely saw the Archfiend Emperor before it vanished. The creature that took its place looked just like the Great Maju Garzett, and CJ frankly couldn't see the difference between the appearance of the two.

"OK," CJ said, "Davis warned me about Yami, so as long as I beat Apollyon before he draws it, I'm OK."

"Now," Apollyon said continuing his move, "I play Monster Reborn on Dark Necrofear (2200/2800) Maju attack Dark Horse, Necrofear go for the Life Points!"

Maju Garzett regurgitated all over the Dark Horse, who promptly melted.

"Too bad that Dark Horse prevents me from taking any damage to my life points on the turn it's destroyed," CJ said snickering. "And Random Revival is still in play!"

Gren Maju De Eiza (900/900) appeared and took the brunt of Apollyon's attack.

"I activate Monster Reincarnation," CJ said, "I discard Mystical Knight of Jackal to Retrieve Berserk Gorilla."

"What was the point of getting him back?" Apollyon asked.

"Nothing," he replied, "The point was to put Mystical Knight of Jackal in the Graveyard."

Apollyon made no response.

"I offer from my Graveyard: Command Knight, (FIRE) Gazelle, (EARTH) The All-Seeing White Tiger, (WIND) Mother Grizzly, (WATER) Dark Horse (DARK) and Mystical Knight of Jackal (LIGHT) in order to summon Nexus the Conqueror!"

"Ooh," Asriel squealed in delight!

"What?" Davis asked looking at her.

"He's one of the Five Fusion partners of Pendragon!" Asriel said in delight.

Davis meant to ask more but he was interrupted by the sound of Apollyon laughing.

"An impressive move to be sure," Apollyon said, "Under normal circumstances a monster like that would clinch the game…but my Maju Garzett has six thousand, six hundred attack points…" he trailed of as if to let CJ think about that for a second.

"You're good," CJ said, "But you have a problem with underestimating your opponents. I play Excalibur!"

Nexus's (7000/3000) attack points shot up, and the laughter faded from Apollyon's voice.

"Nexus," CJ said, "Let's end this." Nexus nodded in agreement with his master and rushed forward with Excalibur and sliced Maju Garzett in half.

"NO!" Apollyon yelped as pieces of his monster fell to the ground.

CJ-4000LP

Apollyon-5900LP

"Nexus's special ability lets him attack again if he just destroyed a Demon-type in battle," CJ said.

"Oh no," was all Apollyon could get out before Nexus rushed again and sliced Dark Necrofear in half.

CJ-4000LP

Apollyon-1100LP

"Dark Necrofear can't possess control of my monster until the End Phase," CJ said, "Fortunately I'm about to win. Nexus!"

CJ-4000LP

Apollyon-0LP

"Yeah!" Deondre yelled pumping his fist in the air, "Way to go CJ"

Apollyon simply smiled, "You haven't seen the last of me," he said as he stepped off of the podium and meandered away.

"This concludes the first round of the finals," Herour said standing up and smiling at the duelists. "You have an hour long intermission for lunch, and to prepare your decks and side-decks. When you get back we will begin. These are the duelists slated for round 2"

Davis vs. Achmed

Daniel vs. Eli

Malachi vs. Allison

CJ vs. Lucian

"Good luck," Herour said smiling.

"Davis," Daniel said, "Do you and Malachi and Asriel want to join us for lunch?"

"Yeah," Davis said, "definitely." He looked over at Achmed. The Egyptian duelist shook his head. "I'm going to call the hospital," he said, "See if I can get someone to come down here and take care of Badr and Ibrahim, and Yoruto and my brother."

"I'll see you in an hour then," Davis said.

"I hope so," Achmed said. "I certainly hope so."

To be continued…

Original Cards:

Random Revival

Noah's Ark

Dark Horse

Original Cards by Wolf General:

Archfiend Emperor

Nexus the Conqueror


	46. Tears for a Friend pt1

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_**Author's notes:**_

"_Why does this kind of thing always happen to us?_" Deondre asked exasperatedly. "First the Shadow Tournament, then that thing back in Vegas, I swear can't people just have a normal tournament no-strings attached."

"You're just sour about having been eliminated while I'm still here," CJ said grinning

Deondre looked at his friend like he wasn't quite all right upstairs.

Davis, Asriel, and Malachi remained silent as CJ and Deondre's little tuff began to escalate.

"Are they always--," Davis started to ask.

"Yes," Daniel said interrupting him. "It's best to just leave them alone until it passes."

"All right," Davis said sounding unsure. At that moment the waitress for the little Italian Bistro that they were at came out with their pizzas and CJ and Deondre focused their attention on the food.

"Listen," Malachi said, "I left my wallet back at the coliseum, I'm gonna head over there and get it."

"Don't take to long," Davis said looking at the way that Deondre and CJ were going after the food, "Or there might not be anything when you get back."

Malachi nodded, and Davis, heeding his own advice retrieved four pieces of pizza for himself and Asriel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was profitable," Herour said as he reappeared in front of the coliseum. He happened to glance to his right and saw Lucian Aslan leaving the building.

"Stop right there," Herour said.

The Archfiend Duelist paused.

"I created the Sages," Herour said growling at Lucian, ""You think I don't know when one is lying to me!"

He fired a blast of energy from his hand, which struck Lucian. The upside-down cross tumbled from his neck fell against the wall right side-up.

Lucian groaned, almost unconscious as Herour approached him. He pointed the Star of David shaped crystal in Lucian's pocket. A split second later Ibrahim reappeared in front of him.

The Jewish Sage groaned a little confused. "Where am I?" he asked.

Herour smiled, "You're back in the real world Ibrahim. You are strong, and I am in need of a new assistant. Perhaps you would like to work for me?"

Herour's words slid like ice down Ibrahim's back. Ibrahim knew what Herour really wanted.

"I will not bow to a _false_ god," Ibrahim spat.

"Then you will kneel in pieces," Herour said, "So be it." A sword appeared in Herour's hand and he stabbed Ibrahim through the chest.

"NO!" a voice yelled from behind him.

"Well, well, well," Herour said turning, "Malachi Anasazi. You always did try to stick up for the little guy. Tell you what. I'll even give you a fighting chance. I challenge you to a Sage's Game."

"No," a masked figure said stepping out of the shadows, "Malachi will not duel."

"You again," Herour said addressing the Hunter, "I must admit I'm a little surprised to see you alive. How many times must I kill you before you stay dead?"

"This ends here Herour," he said.

"No it doesn't," Herour said firing energy from his hand, striking The Hunter and shoving him away. "This is between me and Malachi."

The Seal of Sages appeared around them, but this time there was a difference. A 10-foot statue of Horus appeared behind Herour, as a similar statue carved into a crucifix appeared behind Malachi.

"I play Winged Sage Falcos," Herour said (1700/1000) as a Falcon like beast in priestly robes appeared in front of him.

Herour-4000LP

Malachi-4000LP

"I summon Red Eyes B. Chick," Malachi said, "And discard it for Red Eyes B. Dragon (2400/2000)"

The giant black dragon appeared behind Malachi. It let out a roar at Herour's Falcon.

"Red Eyes," Malachi said pointing, "Attack!"

The Dragon spat out a red fireball enveloping the Winged Sage, and incinerating it.

Herour-3300LP

Malachi-4000LP

"Yeah!" Malachi said excitedly.

"Just because you drew first blood," Herour said, "Does not mean that victory is assured."

Malachi frowned as Herour drew his card.

"Hayabusa Knight," Herour said as a falcon like warrior appeared in front of him. (1000/700) "I play Secret Pass to the Treasures! Hayabusa attack!"

The pavement in front of the Hayabusa Knight opened up in front of him into a secret door. The Falcon warrior leapt into the hole. A moment later Malachi felt a sword slicing through his back, in two rapid strikes Malachi felt himself go down.

He winced in surprise as he saw blood trickling down his back. The Hayabusa Knight leapt over the Red Eyes and landed in front of Herour. Two cards appeared facedown in front of the Egyptian.

"Ah," Malachi moaned forcing himself up; "It hurts."

"Of course," Herour said, "Why do you think they call em' 'Life Points'?"

Herour-3300LP

Malachi-2000LP

"I play Monster Reborn," Malachi said, "Reviving your Winged Sage Falcos (1700/1000) and I sacrifice it for Summoned Skull! (2500/1200)"

A giant skeletal Demon appeared next to the Red Eyes.

"Now," Malachi said, "Fusion Gate!" The grid pattern covered the field, and the Red Eyes and Summoned Skull flowed together into a vortex.

"Black Skull Dragon!" Malachi yelled (3200/2500), "And now Monster Returned Revives Red Eyes (2400/2000) and Merges him with Meteor Dragon (1800/2000) forge into Meteor Black Dragon!" (3500/2000)

Two gigantic dragons appeared in front of Malachi.

"Let's end this now Herour," Malachi said, "Attack."

"Negate Attack," Herour said bored as a vortex swallowed up Black Skull Dragon and Meteor Black Dragon's attacks.

"Now I summon a monster, of true power," he said, "A monster that commands all of the powers of the Sands of Egypt, my own personal Avatar. Horus of the Black Flame Dragon (LV4)"

There was a flash of energy as a silver dragon that looked more like a falcon then a dragon appeared in front of Herour. (1600/1000)

Malachi almost felt like laughing at the dragon before him.

"It's no laughing matter," Herour said, as he slid yet another trap facedown. "Many duelists refer to Slifer the Sky Dragon as 'Muka Muka's daddy' but in truth this is Slifer's son. Prepare to taste Horus's real power as I play Level Up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder where Malachi is," Davis said as he took his space on the podium. "He never returned to that pizza place."

"I'm sure he's fine," Daniel said to Davis, "Just focus on your duel, that way it can be you and me in the next round."

Davis smiled, "Looking forward to that my friend."

At that moment Achmed solemnly entered the stadium, the Egyptian duelist looked ragged, not at all friendly duelist whose company Davis and Team Topdeck had been enjoying as of late.

"I shall warn you now Davis," Achmed said, "It is my intention to make Herour pay for this. As such I will not be going easy on you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Davis said. Herour signaled the start of the duel.

Achmed-8000LP

Davis-8000LP

"I'll start," Davis said, "with Mataza the Zapper in attack mode. (1300/800) and a single card facedown."

Achmed nodded and drew. Achmed then smile, the Egyptian had forgotten in all of the tragedy of the day how much he enjoyed a good duel.

"Davis," Achmed said, "As you know I was a finalist in the Shadow Tournament."

"Yes," Davis said hesitantly.

"This means that I possess five cards from the Supreme Series Duelist packs."

("Well that came around and bit me in the butt,") Davis thought.

"I would like to introduce you to the first card," he said, "Gravekeeper's Thief." (1400/1500)

A man dressed in the robes of a Gravekeeper appeared in front of Achmed. He looked remarkably like Don Zaloog. He even had the eye-patch over the right eye. In his hand he held a golden colored revolver with a cobra carved into it, just like the picture on the Trap Barrel Behind the door.

"I activate Terraforming," Achmed continued sliding the spell card into the disk. A giant image of the card appeared behind the Gravekeeper's Thief. The air around Achmed began to ripple, and moments later the air around the entire coliseum seemed to shimmer in a silvery glow.

Deondre stood up and ran to the seats behind Davis.

"Why'd he do that?" CJ asked. His question was answered a moment later by Achmed. "I activate Necrovalley!"

The rock walls slid up the side of the Coliseum obstructing the view for anyone who wasn't either behind Davis or behind Achmed.

"This of course raises Gravekeeper's Thief," Achmed said. (1900/2000) "Now my Thief attack Mataza!"

"Go Rope of Life," Davis said as the Thief sliced Mataza in half. The rope slid out of the trap card and attempted to reach into the ground to retrieve the fallen Samurai, however it merely thumped against the sand, and then fell.

Achmed-8000LP

Davis-7400LP

"Gravekeeper's Thief will now let me take the top two cards from your deck and add them to my hand," Achmed said as he stepped off of his podium walked across and slipped the top two cards from Davis's deck into his hand. He then walked back.

("Idiot,") Davis thought to himself, ("Rope of Life? You just threw away your hand. I draw,")

He snapped the card out of the slot and breathed a sigh of relief. He held it up so that Achmed could see it.

"Card of Sanctity!" Davis said, and rapidly drew six cards. He looked the cards over, searching for the best choice. He seemed almost disappointed.

"I summon Mid-Shield Guardna in defense mode," (100/1800) a man bearing a shield on his left arm appeared in a crouching position.

"I set two cards facedown, and flip Mid-Shield face down," Davis said. "End turn."

"What do you think Davis is up to?" Deondre asked Asriel.

She shook her head and shrugged.

"I activate Tribute to the Doomed!" Achmed said, "Discarding Remove Brainwashing to destroy Mid-Shield Guardna!"

Davis realized at once that it was his Remove Brainwashing that Achmed had just discarded, but with no access to the Graveyard it was pointless to attempt to save it.

"Mid-Shield can negate Tribute by flipping Face-up!" Davis countered.

"I know," Achmed said, as the warrior appeared, "I was counting on it Snatch Steal will only affect a face-up monster."

Davis had just enough time to look surprised as his Guardna slid over to Achmed's field.

"Now," Achmed said, "I offer Gravekeeper's Thief and Mid-Shield Guardna for Dark Magician." (2500/2100)

Davis looked shocked and appalled as his key monster appeared in front of him with its arms crossed.

"Now," Achmed said, "Prepare to meet two more cards from the Supreme Duelist Series. Gravekeeper's Title and Gravekeeper's Dark Magician (3000/2600)"

To be continued…

Original Cards:

Achmed's Supreme Duelist Series Cards:

Gravekeeper's Thief

Gravekeeper's Embassy

Gravekeeper's Title

Gravekeeper's Dark Magician

Gravekeeper's Tactics

Original Cards by Wolf General:

Monster Returned

To G. O. T. Nick: Glad that you're enjoying the story, and welcome to the reviewing family. All of Pendragon's Fusion partners are powerful Warrior types. Gilford, and Nexus of course, and the other three will be revealed once I get back to work on The Return of the King, but I want to finish this before I do that. BTW you should read Wrath of the Gods, and Return for more stuff about Davis and co.

As for Marcus, he did try that, but Osiris just brought him back from the dead again. It was Asriel freeing him from everything that Herour ever did to him that finally gave him peace.

To Wolf General: Yep, good naturally does have an advantage over evil, still didn't CJ's victory seem just a little too easy…hmm.

To High-Elf Swordsman: Wow, Noah's Ark was popular wasn't it? Nexus is an interesting creation…though not mine. Full credit to the wolf general for that one.

To Seeker of the Soul: Yeah, either that or Apollyon lost on purpose. Oops! Did I say that out loud?


	47. Tears for a Friend pt2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_**Author's notes:**_

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! War of the Gods:**

_"I will not bow to a false god," Ibrahim spat._

_"Then you will kneel in pieces," Herour said, "So be it." A sword appeared in Herour's hand and he stabbed Ibrahim through the chest._

_"NO!" a voice yelled from behind him._

_"Well, well, well," Herour said turning, "Malachi Anasazi. You always did try to stick up for the little guy. Tell you what. I'll even give you a fighting chance. I challenge you to a Sage's Game."_

_"No," a masked figure said stepping out of the shadows, "Malachi will not duel."_

_"You again," Herour said addressing the Hunter, "I must admit I'm a little surprised to see you alive. How many times must I kill you before you stay dead?"_

_"This ends here Herour," he said._

_"No it doesn't," Herour said firing energy from his hand, striking The Hunter and shoving him away. "This is between me and Malachi…"_

_"Now I summon a monster, of true power," he said, "A monster that commands all of the powers of the Sands of Egypt, my own personal Avatar. Horus of the Black Flame Dragon (LV4)"  
_

_There was a flash of energy as a silver dragon that looked more like a falcon then a dragon appeared in front of Herour. (1600/1000)_

_Malachi almost felt like laughing at the dragon before him._

_"It's no laughing matter," Herour said, as he slid yet another trap facedown. "Many duelists refer to Slifer the Sky Dragon as 'Muka Muka's daddy' but in truth this is Slifer's son. Prepare to taste Horus's real power as I play Level Up…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Davis," Achmed said, "As you know I was a finalist in the Shadow Tournament."_

_"Yes," Davis said hesitantly._

_"This means that I possess five cards from the Supreme Series Duelist packs…"_

_"I activate Tribute to the Doomed!" Achmed said, "Discarding Remove Brainwashing to destroy Mid-Shield Guardna!"_

_Davis realized at once that it was his Remove Brainwashing that Achmed had just discarded, but with no access to the Graveyard it was pointless to attempt to save it._

_"Mid-Shield can negate Tribute by flipping Face-up!" Davis countered._

_"I know," Achmed said, as the warrior appeared, "I was counting on it Snatch Steal will only affect a face-up monster."_

_Davis had just enough time to look surprised as his Guardna slid over to Achmed's field._

_"Now," Achmed said, "I offer Gravekeeper's Thief and Mid-Shield Guardna for Dark Magician." (2500/2100)_

_Davis looked shocked and appalled as his key monster appeared in front of him with its arms crossed._

_"Now," Achmed said, "Prepare to meet two more cards from the Supreme Duelist Series. Gravekeeper's Title and Gravekeeper's Dark Magician…"_

Sands began to swirl around Davis's Dark Magician, and a dark glow began to come off of his armor. The outline of his robes changed shape. Moment's later standing in front of Davis, was not his magician, but a new and completely different mage.

He wore white and black robes like that of Gravekeeper's Chief or Gravekeeper's Watcher. He held an ornate staff that looked like a cobra, holding some sort of green sphere in its open mouth.

"Behold," Achmed said as a powerful new form of the Dark Magician appeared. (3000/2600)

There was energy radiating from this Magician/Gravekeeper. A power Davis had not felt before. It scared him, and awed him at the same time. He felt a twinge. Almost a tickle, like a voice whispering in his ear: "Repository". Davis shrugged it off.

"Grave Mage," Achmed said, his robes flowing around him in an almost unnatural way. "Attack!"

A burst of energy shot from the Magician, and hit Davis hard.

Achmed-8000LP

Davis-4400LP

"I set one card facedown and hand the turn back," The Egyptian said.

Davis nodded and drew.

"I activate my trap card," Achmed said, before Davis could even look at his card. "The First Sarcophagus."

Davis remained silent. He appeared to be contemplating his next move, but in truth, he was trying to figure out what to do. He had quite possibly gotten the worst hand of his life.

(Penumbral Soldier Lady, Different Dimension Dragon, Flame Swordsman, and D. D. M. – The Different Dimension Master.)

("All Five and Six Star Monsters!") He growled in rage. He had nothing that could stop that super Gravekeeper.

"I Throw down D. D. Survivor in defense," Davis said. (1800/200)

A blond warrior with rainbow eyes and D. D. Cybernetic armor appeared in a crouching position. He wore a tattered cloak around him, obscuring most of his features.

Davis had always enjoyed the symbolism of his D. D. cards. They were destined for another world, just as he was. Butt now they seemed to be failing him. He was obviously no Deondre, who was the true D. D. master, but Davis did like to think of himself as the D. D. apprentice.

"Why'd he play that card?" CJ asked. The whole group seemed disappointed, especially Deondre, who'd taken a liking to Davis instantly. Only Asriel guessed the truth.

"It's the only card he can play," She said slowly.

Achmed also seemed disappointed. "Davis is that all?" he asked.

Davis was uncharacteristically silent, only able to respond with a nod.

The Egyptian frowned. "Very well," He said. "Prepare yourself for the first effect of My Gravekeeper's Magician: When the Necrovalley is in play he can revive, as many Gravekeeper's as possible from my Graveyard during my standby phase."

The Gravekeeper's Thief burst from the sand. It flipped over the First Sarcophagus and landed nimbly next to the Magician. (1900/2000)

"And my Second Sarcophagus comes to call!" Achmed said. The First Sarcophagus slid open, revealing the second one.

"Magician!" Achmed said, "Attack his Survivor!"

A burst of energy shot out and struck Davis's monster, which was quickly blown away.

"Thief," Achmed continued. "This time I'll take one card from your hand."

Davis sighed and handed Achmed his D. D. M. – The Different Dimension Master. (1700/1500)

Achmed-8000LP

Davis-2500LP

Davis was disappointed himself. He hadn't expected to go out like this, Achmed was one of the best duelists here, and Davis was just drawing lousy cards. He said nothing but pulled the top card off of his deck.

("At least now I can go down with a fight,") he thought looking at the card. "Go Graceful Charity!"

Davis drew three cards and stared. A smile stirred on his face.

"I discard Different Dimension Dragon, and Flame Swordsman," he said sliding the cards into the Graveyard. "I then set two cards and end my turn."

"Third Sarcophagus," Achmed said. "And with it, The Spirit of the Pharaoh."

The golden armored monarch lifted his sword up and glared at Davis with red eyes.

Davis gave him a determined look that said: "Bring it on."

"Davis," Achmed said. "I wish that this duel had ended differently, but I must finish it now."

Davis smiled, "This is what it's truly about Achmed. To duelists facing each other with honor. If you must finish it then finish it. But I have a feeling it's not going to turn out like you expected."

Achmed frowned. "I think you are bluffing. Spirit attack!"

The golden Ruler lunged towards Davis.

"Reveal Trap!" Davis yelled. "A Rival Appears! I can summon any monster of a level equal to one of yours. I choose Penumbral Soldier Lady!" (2100/1400)

The blond Moon Warrior appeared in front of Davis, shimmering out of her card.

Achmed frown, and then realized too late, that he couldn't call off his attack.

The Soldier Lady lunged and sliced the mummy in half. It shattered into a million pixels. (3100/1400)

Achmed-7400LP

Davis-2500LP

"That was simply a lucky move Davis," Achmed said, "You still have two other monsters to deal with! Magician Attack!"

"Deck Devastation Virus!" Davis said revealing his second trap card.

"NO!" Achmed yelled, but once again it was two late to call off the attack. The Soldier Lady was sliced in half, and broke apart into tiny virus particles.

Achmed's Duel disk began beeping. The Egyptian looked shocked as he slid almost his entire deck into the graveyard. Ten cards remained.

"Thief!" Achmed said, but he did not seem as confident as he was before.

Achmed-7400LP

Davis-600LP

Davis drew after Achmed snagged the top two cards on his deck.

"Now," Davis said smiling at the cards he now held, "It's time to finish this Achmed! I play Dark Core! I discard Repayment for Losses to remove Gravekeeper's Dark Magician, from the game."

A black sphere of energy surrounded the Magician and absorbed it. It vanished from the field.

Davis drew a card. He looked surprised.

"I play Monster Returned!" He shouted. "On Gravekeeper's Dark Magician!" (3000/2600)

The Gravekeeper's Dark Magician appeared out of a Dimension Gate that appeared in front of Davis. Achmed pulled the card out of his robes and tossed it to Davis.

Davis looked the card over carefully. "Three effects!" he breathed looking at it.

"Normally," Davis said, "I don't like attack a duelist with their own monster, any more than I like to see my monster on my opponent's field. However this Gravekeeper's Dark Magician was forged from my Dark Magician, so I feel no guilt. Attack Gravekeeper's Thief!"

Another burst of energy flashed, however this time, the tables were turned, and it was Achmed who felt Davis's wrath.

Achmed-6300LP

Davis-600LP

Achmed drew. ("The End of Anubis,") he thought. (2500/0)

"I surrender," he said placing his hand on top of his deck.

Achmed-0LP (By Default)

Davis-600LP

"What?" Davis said.

"The only monster in my deck that was not destroyed by your Virus was The End of Anubis," Achmed said. "I may have come up with a way to clear your field, but without monsters, I could not defeat you in the nine turns before I would have gotten decked."

The Gravekeeper Duelist smiled. "Good Game." He said offering his hand.

"You and me," Rikuo growled at Eli.

Eli broke his cool attitude, with a small smile. "This should be interesting."

Author's Notes: _Didja miss me? I know I haven't written Yu-Gi-Oh! In a while, those who followed me to my Animorphs Fiction know that I had a very bad case of Writer's block. Then, about four hours ago, (4:00AM here) My Yu-Gi-Oh juices started flowing and I could not be stopped. I hope that this chapter was satisfactory._

To RobbieX2.3-- Well thank you, I hope you like what you've read. Unfortunately I stopped taking Sages some time ago.

To Guardian Master-- I'm not sure what you wanted to say in this review.

To Blue-Eyes White Knight-- It does! It is! You are! He does! I will!

To Dark Soul Kai—I love that there are a whole bunch of new reviewers who love my work and I hope you like this latest installment.

To Guardian Master again—Who's Alchemed? Is he some sort of demented Alchemist?

To Wolf General—We spoke. The lines you gave me are going in chapter 49.

To Deadly Ice Dragon of the Sea— Davis, yes you may, along with Asriel and Achmed. Malachi, no. Daniel/Rikuo are not mine to give.

To Falcon Demon General—Could what be what? Shhh!

To Seeker—Yay! You're an ad! Don't you just love it when you answer your own questions?

To G. O. T. Nick—Herour uses primarily a Horus strategy: cards that focus on Horus of the Black Flame Dragon. I suppose it's mostly Dragon/Winged Beast, but you may have noticed that every card he's played so far has a falcon theme to it. Borrowed Time is powerful, but it is not the most-wicked thing in Herour's deck. Or even the most powerful. (Bum Bum Bum! Dramatic Music!)


	48. Tears for a Friend pt3

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_**Author's notes:**_

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! War of the Gods:**

_"I will not bow to a false god," Ibrahim spat._

_"Then you will kneel in pieces," Herour said, "So be it." A sword appeared in Herour's hand and he stabbed Ibrahim through the chest._

_"NO!" a voice yelled from behind him._

_"Well, well, well," Herour said turning, "Malachi Anasazi. You always did try to stick up for the little guy. Tell you what. I'll even give you a fighting chance. I challenge you to a Sage's Game."_

_"No," a masked figure said stepping out of the shadows, "Malachi will not duel."_

_"You again," Herour said addressing the Hunter, "I must admit I'm a little surprised to see you alive. How many times must I kill you before you stay dead?"_

_"This ends here Herour," he said._

_"No it doesn't," Herour said firing energy from his hand, striking The Hunter and shoving him away. "This is between me and Malachi…"_

_"Now I summon a monster, of true power," he said, "A monster that commands all of the powers of the Sands of Egypt, my own personal Avatar. Horus of the Black Flame Dragon (LV4)"  
_

_There was a flash of energy as a silver dragon that looked more like a falcon then a dragon appeared in front of Herour. (1600/1000)_

_Malachi almost felt like laughing at the dragon before him._

_"It's no laughing matter," Herour said, as he slid yet another trap facedown. "Many duelists refer to Slifer the Sky Dragon as 'Muka Muka's daddy' but in truth this is Slifer's son. Prepare to taste Horus's real power as I play Level Up…"_

Eli took a stance on his pedestal. He shuffled through his deck and found one card. He smiled and kissed it, before sliding it back into his deck and handing the deck to Rikuo to shuffle.

With superhuman speed Rikuo shuffled the deck and handed it back to Eli. The silence that passed between the two duelists was too much for CJ to bear.

"Will one of you say something?" CJ yelled.

"Hush," Asriel said, "They're two duelists of incredible skill. They don't need to say anything…it's understood."

"I would like to forego the pedestals," Eli said. "I find them annoying. Let us duel here, in the coliseum herself. Face on the field as two warriors."

Rikuo nodded. The two pedestals retracted into the ground, leaving Eli and Rikuo virtually alone.

"Dueling you will be the true test of my skills," Eli said.

"How so?" Rikuo asked frowning.

"You tied with Yugi Muto," Eli said, "The only duelist to truly defeat Seto Kaiba. If I can beat you, I'll know I am ready to face Kaiba."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Deondre muttered.

"Why do you want to duel Kaiba so badly?" The wolf demon asked.

Eli's lips pursed, "Perhaps I'll tell you. But for now: Let's duel!"

Daniel/Rikuo-8000LP

Eli-8000LP

Rikuo smiled and drew. "I'll start things off with my Guardian of the Throne Room (1650/1600) in attack mode."

A golden colored robot appeared, with mini-missiles armed and ready.

"I'll also throw down two cards face down. Your turn."

"Then I shall play a personal favorite of mine: Dark Blade (1800/1500) I set one card down as well."

An armored warrior in black appeared in a shimmer of light. He held up two swords.

"Dark Blade attack!" Eli said. The armored warrior leapt into the air and lunged straight down at Rikuo's Guardian.

"Ring of Destruction and Barrel behind the Door," Rikuo said smiling. "This will destroy Dark Blade and deal 3,600 damage to you."

"An impressive move," Eli said. "Too bad I was expecting it."

"What?" Rikuo said looking surprised. Then he saw another Barrel behind the Door flip up on Eli's field. Rikuo paled but said nothing. Dark Blade exploded from the ring around his neck.

Daniel/Rikuo-4400LP

Eli-8000LP

"You are one of the most famous duelists around Daniel," Eli said, "Or should I say Rikuo? That's who I'm facing right? The wolf demon general? Your deck list is posted everywhere on the Internet. I know your cards, so I'd suggest you change tactics."

Rikuo growled. "You want to change tactics, you got it. Mechanical Mass Production lets me summon Cannon Soldier (1400/1200) and then I can sacrifice them both for Mechanical Hound (2800/1500) Attack!"

A giant robotic dog appeared and lunged at Eli only to be blown back by a wall of fuzz balls.

"Kuriboh!" Eli said as if he needed an explanation.

"If that's your beast defense, then my Mechanical Hound has got this duel in the bag," Rikuo snarled.

Eli smiled, "Allow me to show you just what I've got."

Rikuo smiled back. Davis suddenly realized that the Wolf demon was enjoying this duel.

"Soul Exchange!" Eli said. The Hound was caught up in a swirling vortex. "I offer Mechanical Hound for my Luminous Soldier!" (2100/1400)

The robotic mutt vanished, replaced by a white-hot solder, dressed in the armor of the sun. His flame like sword glistened in the mid-day sun.

Davis's deck pulsed. He snapped the top card off of his deck. The Penumbral Soldier Lady. The card had been mysteriously given to him at the beginning of the tournament. The Luminous Soldier's counterpart. Something odd was going on here. Was he somehow connected to Eli?

"Since I used Soul Exchange I have to skip my Battle phase for this turn, so back to you Rikuo."

The wolf demon grinned. "I play Call of the Wild: this spell card let's me summon one monster with wolf in its name from my hand. My Demon Wolf Lord." (2400/1000)

A wolf demon in samurai armor appeared in front of Rikuo. Rikuo grinned, and his avatar mimicked his grin.

"Attack!"

Eli's face didn't even flicker. "When my Luminous Soldier battles a Dark monster he gains 500 attack point. Attack Corona Blade!"(2600/1400)

"Not so fast," Rikuo said. "When my Demon Wolf Lord attacks a monster its effects are negated. (2100/1400) So your Luminous Soldier still gets the short end of the stick. Or to be more precise, my Howling blade."

The two warriors leapt at each other and sliced, landing in crouching positions opposite one another. The Luminous Soldier shattered apart.

"One card Facedown, and that's all."

Daniel/Rikuo-4400LP

Eli-7700LP

("We have to be careful now,") Daniel said. ("He's now got a Light and a Dark Type in his graveyard, and you know what that means.")

As if Eli was reading Daniel's thoughts, he said. "I remove from play Kuriboh (300/200) and Luminous Solider (2100/1400) to summon Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning. (3000/2500)"

"I'd give an arm and a leg to know where he got cards like those," Deondre said, admiring the shining Soldier as it descended onto the field.

Eli turned towards Deondre and smiled, "The were gifts, from Maximilion Pegasus himself."

"Whoa," CJ said surprised. Even Asriel was taken aback, although she too knew Pegasus.

"I also Summon Kaiser Seahorse (1700/1650)," Eli said. A blue seahorse like warrior appeared on his field. "I would guess that your facedown card is a trap, so I chose not to attack, but instead to remove from play your Demon Wolf Lord."

"Ah but Eli," Rikuo said. "That's exactly what I was hoping for. You triggered my Divine Wrath counter Trap Card. I just have to discard Mechanical Chaser (1850/1000) and I blow your soldier sky high."

A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and struck the Soldier. He screamed in pain and then blew apart.

For the first time Eli showed a major emotion. "Gabriel!" he cried as his soldier dissolved.

Rikuo merely frowned.

"Swords of Revealing Light," Eli said regaining his composure. Swords slammed into Rikuo's field. Holding his monster in place.

"I draw," Rikuo said, looking anxiously at Eli. "Then I summon Z-Metal Tank in attack mode. (1500/1300)"

A small yellow tank appeared next to the Demon Wolf Lord.

"I draw," Eli said. His eyes widened. "Pass."

Rikuo looked at the card Eli had drawn. Though he could not tell what it was he knew that Eli was excited about it. His pulse had quickened and he was breathing slowly in anticipation.

The wolf demon did a potential threat assessment and decided to play his next card anyway.

"I sacrifice Z-Metal Tank for Jinzo (2400/1500) in attack mode," He glanced around. Pleased that he had gotten two of his best monsters into play. "Nothing more."

"Good," Eli said. "You know how sometimes duelist's will say this next card needs no introduction? Well that's not true of my next card. He does need an introduction."

Rikuo furrowed his brow. The duelists in the stands all looked at him inquisitively. Even Herour cocked his eyebrow in curiosity.

"But in order to understand it," Eli said. "You must understand the history between me and Seto Kaiba."

"This is gonna be good," CJ said grinning. Everyone had to admit that they were more than just a little curious about Eli's vendetta.

"As every duelist worth his cards knows," Eli said. "Kaiba is the proud owner of not one, but three Blue-Eyes White Dragons."

There was a murmur of acknowledgement.

"What most people don't know, or at least don't think about, is that those Blue-Eyes all had owners before Kaiba got his grubby little mitts on em'. One belonged to a wealthy man by the name of Herbert Jameson. He sold it to Kaiba for half a million. One was merely wandering about on the black market. I don't know how Kaiba got that one, and I'm not sure I want to. The last one belonged to a little boy named Gabriel Meggido."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Gabriel loved that Blue-Eyes. He took extra special care of it, making sure it stayed in mint condition. It brought joy to his life. He came from a very poor family, and he was very sick you see.

That Blue-Eyes White Dragon was the only thing of any real worth that Gabriel owned. He would spend hours trying to teach his older brother the game of duel monsters so that he could have someone to duel against. He was a good teacher too. Despite his illness the kid had a knack for strategy."

"Then along came Seto Kaiba. The jerk offered Gabriel a trade. One hundred extremely rare cards, in exchange for one Blue-Eyes White Dragon. In a moment of weakness Gabriel gave in. A trade he regretted instantly.

His brother went to Kaiba Corp, to ask Kaiba for a trade back. Kaiba refused. Actually that's not true. Kaiba said he'd trade back if Gabriel's brother beat him in a duel. What could he do? The only rare card that Gabriel's brother owned was a Tyrant Dragon. But he accepted anyway. And he lost miserably."

Eli cleared his throat and glanced around at his rapt audience. He took off his sunglasses and slipped them into the pocket of his leather jacket. He took his hand of cards and did the same.

"Gabriel's brother figured he might not have been able to win the Blue-Eyes from Kaiba, but maybe he could convince Maximilion Pegasus to re-commission the priceless card. Then he could get a new one for Gabriel."

"So just before the Duelist Kingdom tournament, Gabriel's brother went to Pegasus with his proposal. Pegasus said yes, but only if Gabriel's brother beat him in a duel. Needless to say he lost miserably. Again."

Eli's story seemed to be wrapping up. He took his hand out of his pocket and separated one from the others.

"Pegasus refused to print any more Blue Eyes. Instead he took Gabriel's brother to the inner vault of the Duelist Kingdom Castle. Where he gave him the first prints of two cards, and the only print of another. The first two cards were a powerful set, the first of their kind: a warrior and a dragon whose strength rivaled that of Blue-Eyes. They represented Gabriel and his brother."

"And the single-print?" Rikuo demanded. "The one-of-a-kind card?"

"I'm getting to it," Eli said. "All three cards were a gift for Gabriel. Evidently Pegasus's late wife had a similar disease. Unfortunately Gabriel's disease had taken its toll. By the time his brother returned, it was too late. Gabriel had passed away."

Eli wiped several tears from his face. "I spent a lot of time contemplating what I should do. Hit rock bottom, found forgiveness in an unlikely place, and searched my soul for what my purpose was. Then I realized it. I would show Kaiba that his actions, all of them, trigger chains of events that have consequences. But Kaiba has little respect for most people. The only way to get his attention. The only way to make him listen to me, was to defeat him in a duel. That's why I fight. For my brother. For Gabriel."

Daniel knew right then what made Eli such a strong opponent: his heart. Rikuo however felt a slight chill go down his spine as he guessed what the one-of-a-kind card Pegasus gave Eli was.

"Did you know that Kaiba does not know every card in duel monsters?" Eli asked. "The duel disk computer recognizes cards based on a database that Industrial Illusions provided Kaiba Corp. The database was uploaded, without Kaiba seeing what was on it. That's why even though he'd never seen the Egyptian God Cards before, he knew that his Duel disks would recognize them because they were in the data base."

"You can't be about to summon what I think you're about to summon," Rikuo said, his eyes wide with fear and shock.

Eli smiled. "I'm glad that you figured it out. Prepare yourself for the king of monsters: I sacrifice my Kaiser Seahorse, for THE BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON! (3000/2500)"

There was a shimmer of light as the Kaiser Seahorse vanished and a gigantic blue and white dragon appeared in front of Eli. Daniel noticed immediately that the picture on the card was not the same as the one on Kaiba's dragons.

Even Herour stood up in surprise, clearly not expecting to see that monster in his tournament.

"You know earlier, when Malachi summoned that Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and I said that the folks down at Kaiba Corp must be going crazy," Deondre said awed.

"Yeah," Davis said slowly.

"I take it back. _Now _they're going crazy."

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Eli said pointing his arm out. "Attack his Jinzo now! Burst Stream!"

The mighty dragon let out a roar, and fired a stream of white hot breath from his mouth…

…To be continued


	49. Tears for a Friend p4

**Yu-Gi-Oh: War of the Gods.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

_**Author's notes: **This chapter is collaboration. Most of it was written by me, however, a several paragraphs were written by the Wolf General, and credit is due._

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! War of the Gods:**

_"I will not bow to a false god," Ibrahim spat._

_"Then you will kneel in pieces," Herour said, "So be it." A sword appeared in Herour's hand and he stabbed Ibrahim through the chest._

_"NO!" a voice yelled from behind him._

_"Well, well, well," Herour said turning, "Malachi Anasazi. You always did try to stick up for the little guy. Tell you what. I'll even give you a fighting chance. I challenge you to a Sage's Game."_

_"No," a masked figure said stepping out of the shadows, "Malachi will not duel."_

_"You again," Herour said addressing the Hunter, "I must admit I'm a little surprised to see you alive. How many times must I kill you before you stay dead?"_

_"This ends here Herour," he said._

_"No it doesn't," Herour said firing energy from his hand, striking The Hunter and shoving him away. "This is between me and Malachi…"_

_"Now I summon a monster, of true power," he said, "A monster that commands all of the powers of the Sands of Egypt, my own personal Avatar. Horus of the Black Flame Dragon (LV4)"  
_

_There was a flash of energy as a silver dragon that looked more like a falcon then a dragon appeared in front of Herour. (1600/1000)_

_Malachi almost felt like laughing at the dragon before him._

_"It's no laughing matter," Herour said, as he slid yet another trap facedown. "Many duelists refer to Slifer the Sky Dragon as 'Muka Muka's daddy' but in truth this is Slifer's son. Prepare to taste Horus's real power as I play Level Up…"_

_"Good," Eli said. "You know how sometimes duelist's will say this next card needs no introduction? Well that's not true of my next card. He does need an introduction…"_

_"…Pegasus refused to print any more Blue Eyes. Instead he took Gabriel's brother to the inner vault of the Duelist Kingdom Castle. Where he gave him the first prints of two cards, and the only print of another. The first two cards were a powerful set, the first of their kind: a warrior and a dragon whose strength rivaled that of Blue-Eyes. They represented Gabriel and his brother."_

_"And the single-print?" Rikuo demanded. "The one-of-a-kind card?"_

_"I'm getting to it," Eli said. "All three cards were a gift for Gabriel. Evidently Pegasus's late wife had a similar disease. Unfortunately Gabriel's disease had taken its toll. By the time his brother returned, it was too late. Gabriel had passed away."_

_Eli wiped several tears from his face. "I spent a lot of time contemplating what I should do. Hit rock bottom, found forgiveness in an unlikely place, and searched my soul for what my purpose was. Then I realized it. I would show Kaiba that his actions, all of them, trigger chains of events that have consequences. But Kaiba has little respect for most people. The only way to get his attention. The only way to make him listen to me, was to defeat him in a duel. That's why I fight. For my brother. For Gabriel."_

_Daniel knew right then what made Eli such a strong opponent: his heart. Rikuo however felt a slight chill go down his spine as he guessed what the one-of-a-kind card Pegasus gave Eli was._

_"Did you know that Kaiba does not know every card in duel monsters?" Eli asked. "The duel disk computer recognizes cards based on a database that Industrial Illusions provided Kaiba Corp. The database was uploaded, without Kaiba seeing what was on it. That's why even though he'd never seen the Egyptian God Cards before, he knew that his Duel disks would recognize them because they were in the data base."_

_"You can't be about to summon what I think you're about to summon," Rikuo said, his eyes wide with fear and shock._

_Eli smiled. "I'm glad that you figured it out. Prepare yourself for the king of monsters: I sacrifice my Kaiser Seahorse, for THE BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON! (3000/2500)"_

_There was a shimmer of light as the Kaiser Seahorse vanished and a gigantic blue and white dragon appeared in front of Eli. Daniel noticed immediately that the picture on the card was not the same as the one on Kaiba's dragons._

_Even Herour stood up in surprise, clearly not expecting to see that monster in his tournament._

_"You know earlier, when Malachi summoned that Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and I said that the folks down at Kaiba Corp must be going crazy," Deondre said awed._

_"Yeah," Davis said slowly._

_"I take it back. Now they're going crazy."_

_"Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Eli said pointing his arm out. "Attack his Jinzo now! Burst Stream!"_

_The mighty dragon let out a roar, and fired a stream of white-hot breath from his mouth _and struck the android down. Pieces of Jinzo lay strewn about on the coliseum floor.

Eli-8000LP

Rikuo-4000LP

"All right," Rikuo said. Staring the dragon down. He was the only duelist who didn't seem totally floored that Eli had played a Blue-Eyes. "You've left us in suspense for long enough. You wanna tell us now?"

Eli nodded. "This Blue Eyes comes from Pegasus's private collection. It's one of a kind. Technically it doesn't even exist…but as you can see."

"The duel disk computer recognizes the card as legitimate," Rikuo finished. "So unless Pegasus walks in here and says so himself, I must treat it as legit. I'm cool with that."

Eli nodded again, "This was the single print card. Given to me by Pegasus for my brother from his own personal collection. After all, what's the point of being the creator of the most popular card game on the planet if you can't cheat the rules a bit?"

"I have a lot of respect for you Eli," Rikuo said. "And I think your cause is noble. So don't take it personally if I don't let you win."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good," Rikuo said. "Say goodbye to your Blue-Eyes. Monster Reborn for Jinzo (2400/1500)"

The strewn remnants of the Psycho Shocker glowed and then reformed into the android. It stared at Eli blankly and made an indiscernible noise.

"Polymerization," Rikuo said sliding the card into his duel disk. Jinzo and The Demon Wolf Lord slid into a vortex. The creature that replaced them caused Eli's eyes to widen.

It looked like a steel version of the Demon Wolf Lord, but it wore the armor of Jinzo. It glistened in the afternoon sunlight.

"Behold one of the more powerful creatures in my deck," Rikuo said. "Steel Wolf General (3400/1500)"

The Blue Eyes roared defiantly at the metal monster.

"Your Blue Eyes has your spunk," Rikuo said. "I like that. It is a nobler beast than Kaiba's dragons. Steel Wolf attack!"

The General rushed across the stadium and raised its blade, slicing the Blue-Eyes clean in half.

Eli-7600LP

Daniel/Rikuo-4000LP

Eli's face was usual, blank, showing little emotion. However Rikuo sensed with his demon powers what no one else did. He saw Eli flinch ever so slightly.

Thunder boomed in the background. A storm was approaching.

"My Blue Eyes did not die in vein," Eli said. "Make way for my second and most powerful Chaos Monster. I remove from play Blue-Eyes (3000/2500) and Dark Blade (1800/1500) to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End. (3000/2500)

The entire coliseum shook violently as Eli's massive gold and green dragon appeared on the field. Unlike the last dragon, this one did not roar, but simply maintained an ominous silence.

"I have four cards in my hand and one on the field," Eli said, "You have two in your hand and one on your field. I pay 1,000 life points to activate Chaos Emperor's special ability. Armageddon!"

Then the Dragon roared. A roar so loud that every one in the stands had to cover their ears. There was a pulse of bright white light. When it faded the field was bare. Eli and Rikuo had no cards in their hands.

Eli-6600LP

Daniel/Rikuo-1600LP

"Your life points have gotten awfully low," Eli said.

"Yes they have," Rikuo said. "And it's not very often that they get this low. I'm truly impressed with your abilities Eli. But my Steel Wolf has another ability. When he's destroyed I can summon one of his Fusion material monsters from my graveyard. Demon Wolf Lord returns!" (2400/1000)

There was a shimmer of light. Rikuo's card avatar appeared in front of him. "Now I draw!" Rikuo snapped the top card from his deck. He looked at it closely before speaking. He slid it into his disk without a word. No change appeared on the field.

"You fought admirably," Rikuo said, "But I'm afraid you're not quite ready for Seto Kaiba yet. I play Legendary Weapon Howling Sword on Demon Wolf Lord. (6800/1000)"

Rikuo looked poised to call out his attack, and then hesitated. Davis guessed that Daniel was saying something to the Wolf Demon.

"Do it," Eli yelled. "If I cannot take defeat, then I really am not ready to face Kaiba. I must go into the duel expecting to lose, but striving to win."

"He's right," Rikuo said to Daniel, "Do you think Kaiba will show him mercy? Come on, you've met Kaiba. You know better. Wolf Lord attack!"

The wolf demon lunged and struck Eli across the chest.

Eli-0LP

Rikuo-1600LP

The monsters disappeared. Daniel quickly took over for Rikuo and walked over to Eli. The Jewish Sage looked disappointed.

"Good Game," Daniel said, holding out his hand toward Eli. At that moment a bolt of lightning struck very close to where they were standing. Herour began gasping, and blowing up like a balloon before popping and shattering like a duel monster hologram.

"What the heck?" CJ yelled.

"Herour can no longer maintain the Astral Drop," Achmed said quickly. "He is focusing to much of his energy elsewhere."

"Where?" Daniel asked. Achmed pointed. The duelists began rushing for the exit in the direction Achmed pointed. Davis barely had time to think _how does Achmed know that?_ Before the sight in front of his eyes shattered all of the other thoughts in his head.

Malachi, looking battered and beaten with his three most powerful fusion monsters in front of him. Meteor Black Dragon (3500/2000), Black Skull Dragon, (3200/2500) and Master of Oz. (4200/3700)

Malachi-950LP

Herour-2800LP

"Now," The real Herour crowed. "I sacrifice Sacred Crane (1600/1500) Horus's Servant (100/100) and Horus of the Black Flame Dragon LV6 for my father's avatar!"

The three monsters shuddered and vanished into golden colored lightning bolts. "Using Borrowed Time I shall borrow from Yugi Muto's deck. Come forth Slifer the Sky Dragon! (2000/2000)"

The sky twisted and a gigantic red serpent like dragon descended from the sky. The Egyptian God Card: Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"Now," Herour said. "Card of Sanctity lets me draw till I have six cards. Then I play Card of Demise to draw five more. Bringing Slifer to a grand total of ten thousand attack points (10000/10000) Father, Slay this Christian fool. Show him our true might."

The Dragon fired a blast of energy and struck Malachi with it head on. The light enveloped his monsters. It was brighter than the Chaos Emperor's light. Davis had to look away. When he looked back a cold chill gripped his heart.

Malachi-0LP

Herour-20000LP

Malachi lay prostrate on the ground. Davis and Asriel rushed over to him. Davis cradled his friend's head in his arms, while Asriel began feeling frantically for a pulse. Most of Malachi's clothes were burned, and his duel disk seemed to have melted from the intense heat. Only a handful of Malachi's cards had survived.

"Malachi!" Davis yelled. "Buddy, come on, this is nothing. You can make it pal. Wake up. Wake UP!"

The others looked horrified. Unable to speak or do anything. Herour simply dusted himself off, as his Duel disk folded up. The Hunter lay in a heap off in the corner. Daniel rushed over to him.

"You okay man?" He said to Davis' future self. "It can't be true," The Hunter said. "History _**can**_ be changed. Maybe I can stop him from making it to the finals at all," he whispered slowly.

There was a ball of flame and he vanished.

"Davis," Asriel said frantically. "He's not breathing. He doesn't have a pulse!"

"NO!" Davis yelled. Asriel grabbed Malachi's head and attempted three times to perform CPR. Herour watched with interest.

"That won't work you know," Herour said. "He's gone. His life points hit zero which means that's how much life energy was left in him. You can't get him back."

"You bastard," Davis said standing up and rushing at Herour. He was sent flying back instantly.

"Temper, temper," Herour said, "Do we have anger issues?"

"Herour!" Daniel yelled.

The god turned towards the wolf demon and looked at him.

Daniel closed his eyes and tilted his head down, his voice whisper-like. "I never understood why these things were meant to happen to me. No matter how hard I tried I could never convince the world that I wasn't meant for this kind of greatness. I don't want these supernatural thinks to happen my family and me. I'm not meant for this, I know it…"

"Daniel," Deondre started to say, before he was interrupted.

"…However…" His ears started to stretch slowly, and his hair began to lengthen down towards his back. "Malachi showed me something…He showed me something that reminded me that this is bigger than just me." His eyes opened to reveal oval shaped pupils. "He showed me that you can accept this kind of power and still lead a normal life…maybe even a fun one. For that I owe him a debt in the form of vengeance."

Rikuo snarled, "I promised Hokkou that I would become a hero for the world. You might think yourself clever Herour, being able to adapt to this world…" His upper lip lifted to reveal a single glittering fang. "But you forgot something important to this situation…You attacked and killed someone who is important to my human."

The wolf demon growled low in his throat. "It's now personal…and when it comes to vendettas, I never fail. Listen closely Herour; these words will ring in your death. Out of all the things in the world I could say to you, these will make it all to clear to you who will be the true victor if we battle."

His eyes flashed red. "If there is one thing that your must remember about me it is that you are weak and I am strong." He lifted up a hand to show off his claws. "I am the wolf demon general you insolent fool. Do you think that this tournament was yours from the start? Then clean your ears and think again. You are a minor player in this game. Amongst mere _humans_ who are your betters." He gestured at Eli and Davis at this, before continuing, "Whoever faces you will not fall, regardless of what cards you play. That is the heart of the hero and the underdog. Two things that you will never have."

Herour cocked and eyebrow. "You have no idea of the forces you are dealing with little demon puppy."

"Funny," Rikuo said. "I was just about to say the same thing to you."

"Herour," Davis said glaring at the god with hatred in his eyes. "I challenge you to a Sages Game."

"I accept," Herour said smiling. And just to make it interesting, why don't you let your little demon friend play too?"

"I accept," Rikuo and Daniel said as one. Two voices from one body.

"If he's in I'm in," Asriel said.

"Me too," Eli and Achmed said at the same time.

"Five on one?" Herour said smiling. "Excellent. It's not every day that I get to crush seven duelists. It's time to raise the stakes!"

There was a burst of light, and the five of them found themselves inside the coliseum once again. Each in a battle stance, with duel disks in active mode.

Davis-4000LP

Daniel/Rikuo-4000LP

Asriel-4000LP

Eli-4000LP

Achmed-4000LP

Horus-20000LP

They saw at the other end of the stadium not Herour, which they all loathed, but instead, a man in Egyptian garb, with the head of a Falcon.

A voice from nowhere spoke with tones similar to Herour's: _Let the final Sage's game of your life begin!_

Original Cards:

Borrowed Time

Original Cards by Wolf General:

Demon Wolf Lord

Steel Wolf General

Legendary Weapon Howling Sword.

To Time Mage: Welcome, and thank you for all of your reviews. I have really enjoyed them. Most of them are as insightful as Seeker's. As for Dark Magician Girl, As for Dark Magician Girl, by now surely you realize that without her one of Davis's best monsters couldn't be The D. D. D. Magician Girl.

To Wolf General and Seeker of the Soul: Sorry for confusing you, hope this chapter clears it up.


	50. The Flight of the Falcon pt1

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: War of the Gods**

_**Authors Notes: **Yes that's right, I'm back. After a seven month hiatus I am back and ready to play. I haven't updated in so long because my home computer would no longer connect to the internet, but that has changed my friends, as I have new computer, complete with DSL. Let's go 'cause "It's time to Duel!"_

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!: War of the Gods**

_Malachi lay prostrate on the ground. Davis and Asriel rushed over to him. Davis cradled his friend's head in his arms, while Asriel began feeling frantically for a pulse. Most of Malachi's clothes were burned, and his duel disk seemed to have melted from the intense heat. Only a handful of Malachi's cards had survived._

"_Malachi!" Davis yelled. "Buddy, come on, this is nothing. You can make it pal. Wake up. Wake UP!"_

_The others looked horrified. Unable to speak or do anything…_

"_Herour," Davis said glaring at the god with hatred in his eyes. "I challenge you to a Sages Game."_

"_I accept," Herour said smiling. And just to make it interesting, why don't you let your little demon friend play too?"_

"_I accept," Rikuo and Daniel said as one. Two voices from one body._

"_If he's in I'm in," Asriel said._

"_Me too," Eli and Achmed said at the same time._

"_Five on one?" Herour said smiling. "Excellent. It's not every day that I get to crush seven duelists. It's time to raise the stakes!" _

_There was a burst of light, and the five of them found themselves inside the coliseum once again. Each Duelist in a battle stance, with duel disks in active mode._

_Davis-4000LP_

_Daniel/Rikuo-4000LP_

_Asriel-4000LP_

_Eli-4000LP_

_Achmed-4000LP_

_Horus-20000LP_

_They saw at the other end of the stadium not Herour, which they all loathed, but instead, a man in Egyptian garb, with the head of a Falcon._

_A voice from nowhere spoke with tones similar to Herour's: Let the final Sage's game of your life begin!_

Davis glared at Herour's Falcon form. On his arm was golden bracelet with what looked similar to a duel disk. It looked ancient though.

"You can change your body," Davis said, hate burning in his eyes, "But no matter what form you take you'll always be slime."

Davis's friends all asserted nods and grunts of agreement.

"This is no mere change in form Davis Coffin," the falcon Deus said, "You see me as I truly am, Heru-Ra, son of Asu-ur and Aset. Better known in the western world as Osiris and Isis. I am the god who inherited Ra's throne. Before this duel is over you will kneel before me."

"HA!" Rikuo snorted, "You overestimate yourself greatly, by the time that this duel is over, you will pay for everything that you have done."

"Then by all means," Horus said. "Let's duel"

Holographic life-point displays appeared above the coliseum. Deondre and CJ looked on helplessly from the stands.

Davis-4000LP

Daniel/Rikuo-4000LP

Asriel-4000LP

Eli-4000LP

Achmed-4000LP

Horus-20000LP

The duelists drew their opening hands, but Horus's arm band held no cards. Rikuo noticed this immediately.

"Hey Herour," Rikuo said. "You need cards to play this game."

"Only simpletons need cards to play a level-six sages game," the god responded.

Davis drew first. Hatred blared through his eyes. Asriel looked at him, truly worried. In Davis's eyes was the same hate that she herself once bore. She knew first hand how destructive that kind of hate could be

"I summon my Mythical Cerberus," (1400/1400) Davis said, placing the card on the field. A blue and gold colored beast arose from the ground in a shower of colored light.

"Next I play the Continuous Spell card Soul Absorption." A giant image of the card appeared next to Davis. The Mythical Cerberus glowed and a second head sprouted from his neck. "And for each spell card that any player plays my Cerberus grows stronger." (1900/1900)

Davis smiled. "So I also play Dimensional Fissure Continuous Spell. (2400/2400) Now there is no graveyard, all monsters get removed from play instead. I play one card Face-down and end my turn."

"Davis," Eli snapped. "You're Dimensional Fissure ruins my strategy! If we were opponents I'd be for that, but we're on the same side here!"

Davis's face remained hardened. "I'll make it up to you later." He snapped back.

Rikuo drew. _This isn't good_, Rikuo thought to Daniel. _Davis is not thinking clearly. His Spell card shut down one of his partners' strategy. If keeps this up he's going to cost us the duel._

_What? Teamwork? From you?_ Daniel responded.

_I'm interested in winning,_ Rikuo snarled in his own head. _I need Davis, and Asriel, and Eli, and Achmed if we're going to win._

"Davis," The wolf demon snarled. "You need to think about the other duelists in this game or we all loose. It's my move, and I play Pot of Greed, which let's me draw two cards and it boosts Davis's Cerberus. (2900/2900)"

"Next I set two cards and summon Jinzo #7 in attack mode." (500/400) The other duelists blanched when they saw the card that Rikuo played. The Wolf demon just bared his fangs and grinned. "That's it for me."

"That's your monster," Asriel asked as she drew, "If you ask me we're going to need a bit more power to win this duel." She smiled at her hand.

"Like this, Marauding Captain," (1200/600) He's not much, but with him I can summon this guy, Rare-Metal Dragon (2400/1400)"

A man in armor and a black wingless dragon appeared on Asriel's field. She nodded tersely to Eli, signaling that it was his turn.

"This is power," the Chaos duelist said. "I summon Dark Blade in attack Mode (1800/1500) and set these cards face down." He slid two cards into his duel disk slots as his dark knight appeared in front of him.

Achmed drew. "I play Gravekeeper's Servant," he said. "A continuous spell so it boosts Davis's Cerberus by another five hundred points (3400/3400). Next I play Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier in attack mode. (1500/1000)"

An Arabian man dressed in black and holding obsidian tipped spear rose from the ground in front of Achmed. "This ends my turn."

Horus chuckled. "You've all made fantastic moves," he quipped. "But now that my turn has come around, you are all doomed!" He began laughing maniacally, though the piercing falcon gaze never changed.

The five duelists braced themselves for the worst.

_To be Continued…_

Original cards:

None

**AN:** It won't be long now, before real changes come in this duel, and Davis's powers are unlocked.


	51. The Flight of the Falcon pt2

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: War of the Gods**

_**Authors Notes: **Yes that's right, I'm back. After a seven month hiatus I am back and ready to play. I haven't updated in so long because my home computer would no longer connect to the internet, but that has changed my friends, as I have new computer, complete with DSL. Let's go 'cause "It's time to Duel!"_

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!: War of the Gods**

_Horus chuckled. "You've all made fantastic moves," he quipped. "But now that my turn has come around, you are all doomed!" He began laughing maniacally, though the piercing falcon gaze never changed._

_The five duelists braced themselves for the worst..._

The air around the falcon god began to warp and change, it blurred and bent until standing before them was the Herour that they all knew and loathed.

"It's an illusion," Achmed said, "He's still in the same form that he was before, he's simply creating an illusion of his human self."

Herour smiled, "Now how would you know that Achmed? Could it be that I chose the wrong Mohistiva? Are you the Repository?"

Achmed's brow furrowed. "I…I'm not…I do not know what you are talking about."

"Of course not," He grinned wickedly. "I'll start things off by setting four face-down cards."

Four giant images of card backs appeared in front of him. "Next I summon my Winged Sage Falcos (1700/1000)"

A falcon dressing in robes, materialized in front of Herour. It screeched loudly and began looking at Rikuo's Jinzo #7 hungrily. Rikuo smiled and beckoned the bird, daring it to attack.

"That's my turn." The self-proclaimed god said. Rikuo looked slightly disappointed.

"You didn't attack," Davis said grinning. "You'll regret that. I play the Field spell card: Mausoleum of the Emperor."

Behind the quintet of duelists a small stairway leading up to two large obelisks and a bowl of fire rose from the ground. They didn't look out of place in the coliseum.

"First, as a spell card, my Mausoleum boosts my Cerberus once again. (3900/3900) but it also let's players pay life points instead of sacrificing monsters for summoning requirements. But I have no need to make such a sacrifice yet."

With each spell card the Mythical Beast Cerberus had grown a new head, each head was different from the others, the result of different spells. The beast now sported six heads. They growled and snarled, looking at Herour's monster the way it was eyeing Rikuo's.

"I summon D. D. Warrior Lady in attack mode." Davis said, one of his favorite warriors emerging onto the field. (1500/1600) "Cerberus, take out his Falcos."

"Davis," Herour said, "I thought that you knew better than that. Reveal Exhausting Spell. This trap card will remove all that extra power you gave your beast."

The Cerberus gasped, and his five extra heads vanished, melting back into his body. (1400/1400) The beast lunged at the falcon, which simply slashed back and destroyed the animal.

Davis-3700LP

Daniel/Rikuo-4000LP

Asriel-4000LP

Eli-4000LP

Achmed-4000LP

Horus-20000LP

Davis grinned. "You may have destroyed my Cerberus," He quipped. "But my Soul Absorption is in play, and Dimensional Fissure removes monsters from play, so I really gained life points."

Davis-4200LP

Daniel/Rikuo-4000LP

Asriel-4000LP

Eli-4000LP

Achmed-4000LP

Horus-20000LP

"Davis," Rikuo snarled at him. "Have you completely lost it? You shouldn't have attacked in the first place. What if he'd had something more dangerous? What if he'd played Mirror Force, and you just attacked without laying down cover? You could've cost us all our monsters."

"Hey!" Davis jerked, looking at the wolf demon. "Butt out!"

"NO!" he snarled back. "This is our duel too. I understand that you're hurting, and I understand you want to make Herour pay. But we chose to help you, and if you can't pull your head out of your ass and work with us… Then I swear we won't have to wait for Herour to kill you. I'll do it myself."

_Aw, Rikuo,_ Daniel said. _I didn't know you cared._

_I don't think I got through to him,_ Rikuo thought back. _Anger still clouds his judgment. We need him to pull himself together or else we're all going to lose. His Dimensional Fissure is already hurting Eli. What if he plays a card that hurts us too?"_

Davis scowled and nodded at the demon.

Rikuo drew. "I sacrifice Jinzo #7 for the original model!" (2400/1500) He smiled in satisfaction as the small android vanished and the larger one took its place.

Davis-4700LP

Daniel/Rikuo-4000LP

Asriel-4000LP

Eli-4000LP

Achmed-4000LP

Horus-20000LP

Rikuo then took on a more malicious grin. "And since I know the dangers of hindering my partners, I equip Jinzo with Amplify, so that we don't suffer from Jinzo's ill effects."

All three of Herour's facedown cards became static. This pleased Rikuo all the more.

"Jinzo," he said. "Take down Herour's turkey."

The android raised his hands and fired a cybernetic blast that struck the Falcos and incinerated it.

Davis-5200LP

Daniel/Rikuo-4000LP

Asriel-4000LP

Eli-4000LP

Achmed-4000LP

Horus-19300LP

Rikuo licked his lips. "Asriel, Eli, Achmed, I cleared the field for you. Go for his life points."

Asriel drew. "I sacrifice my Marauding Captain and my Rare Metal Dragon for Gilford the Legend!" She said. The two monsters vanished, and a younger version of the lightning warrior arose onto the field. (2600/2000) "Direct attack!"

The warrior drew his sword and took a flying leap, slashing at Herour. Herour never even flinched

Davis-6200LP

Daniel/Rikuo-4000LP

Asriel-4000LP

Eli-4000LP

Achmed-4000LP

Horus-16700LP

Eli snapped the top card off of his deck. "Sorry Davis, but that Fissure has gotta go: Mystical Space Typhoon!" The space storm shot out of Eli's card, and bent backwards, destroying Davis's card. "Next I sacrifice my Dark Blade and one thousand life points, as per Davis's field card, for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"

Davis-6200LP

Daniel/Rikuo-4000LP

Asriel-4000LP

Eli-3000LP

Achmed-4000LP

Horus-16700LP

The most famous monster in the game appeared on Eli's field. Eli simply gestured and the Blue-Eyes blasted Herour.

Davis-6200LP

Daniel/Rikuo-4000LP

Asriel-4000LP

Eli-3000LP

Achmed-4000LP

Horus-13700LP

Achmed went next. "I sacrifice my Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier for The End of Anubis!" (2500/0) Sand from the coliseum floor erupted around the Spear soldier and surrounded him in a vortex. When the sand cleared an enormous jackal headed demon stood in its place. He had dark spiky skin, and wore golden garments, a necklace and linen loincloth.

"And," The Egyptian Duelist said. "Like Daniel, I have no intention of playing a card whose effect will hinder my partners. I equip Anubis with my Jackal Blade."

An Egyptian curved long-sword appeared in Anubis's hand. The beast held it up high and roared loudly.

"This card not only boosts The End of Anubis by five hundred points," Achmed said. (3000/0) "But it also makes Anubis's Graveyard effect target only Herour. My friend you have full access to your graveyards."

"Thanks man," Eli said winking.

"Anubis! Attack Herour directly. Yinepu Slash!"

Davis-6200LP

Daniel/Rikuo-4000LP

Asriel-4000LP

Eli-3000LP

Achmed-4000LP

Horus-10700LP

Herour chuckled. "Ooh. Ouch. That tickled my life-points" His illusion appeared to draw a card. "I grow board with this field. Dark Hole spell card will clear your monsters."

A tiny dark point appeared in the center of the field. All of the monsters began to bend and warp into the hole. They swirled into vortex before vanishing. Eli looked in horror as his Blue-Eyes disappeared.

Rikuo snarled in annoyance but kept his cool. "Joke's on you bird-brain. When Jinzo is equipped with Amplify and it's destroyed, it gets removed from play. That gives Davis a life point boost."

"Jackal Blade has the same drawback!" Achmed chimed in.

Davis-7200LP

Daniel/Rikuo-4000LP

Asriel-4000LP

Eli-3000LP

Achmed-4000LP

Horus-10700LP

"It really doesn't matter," Herour said. "Because now I summon Dark Falconis in attack mode (1600/1900)"

A creature that looked like a jet black Hyabusa Knight appeared in front of Herour.

"In a multi-player duel," Herour said grinning. "A team is only as weak as its weakest link and only as strong as its strongest. Rikuo is the strongest link in this duel, thus my biggest threat, so I need to eliminate him first. Davis is the weakest so I can save him for last. Dark Falconis is allowed to attack every viable target in a battle phase. In a normal duel that would mean every monster plus a players life points. But in this case."

The Dark Falconis leapt up and launched an attack against Davis. He attempted to active one of his traps but nothing happened. The monster then moved to Rikuo, Asriel, Eli, and finally Achmed before returning to his master's side.

Davis-5600LP

Daniel/Rikuo-2400LP

Asriel-2400LP

Eli-1400LP

Achmed-2400LP

Horus-10700LP

"Did I mention that you can't chain in response to Falconis attacks?" Herour said smiling wickedly. "End turn."

Davis drew his card. He looked at it hard for a moment. _I'm not so sure about this. Rikuo's right. I haven't been a team player. I want to make Herour suffer though. I want to make him pay!_ Rage bubbled through Davis's blood. Any thoughts of teamwork ebbed with the fury.

_"Vengeance begets nothing but a cycle of further vengeance…"_ Malachi's voice echoed through his head. "What?" Davis yelped jerking his head and looking around. His team mates looked at him like he was mad.

He brushed it off. "I pay one thousand life points in order to summon Different Dimension Dragon (1200/1500)" A green dragon with rainbow eyes emerged from a dimensional portal in front of Davis.

Davis-4600LP

Daniel/Rikuo-2400LP

Asriel-2400LP

Eli-1400LP

Achmed-2400LP

Horus-10700LP

"Next I activate Dimensional Access." Davis said. "By removing from play one D.D. card on my field I can remove from play one monster on yours. I also get to summon one D. D. Card from my deck, so say hello to the D.D. Survivor. (1800/200)"

D.D. Dragon and Dark Falcos vanished in a rainbow colored blast. When the field cleared a lone warrior wearing a tattered cape and cybernetic armor stood on the field. He drew a samurai sword from under his cloak.

Davis-5600LP

Daniel/Rikuo-2400LP

Asriel-2400LP

Eli-1400LP

Achmed-2400LP

Horus-10700LP

"Survivor attack Herour directly," Davis yelled. The Warrior lunged with his samurai sword and moved to obey, but was blown back the activation of one of Herour's trap cards.

"Reveal," Herour said grinning. "Guardian Gods of Embalming. This trap card will summon the four protectors of the grave: Duamutef (1800/200) Quebhensuf (200/1800) Hapi (1900/0) and Imsety (0/1900)"

Four warriors appeared in front of Herour. One had a Jackal's head, the second had a Falcon's, the third a human head and the fourth had the head of a baboon.

"These monster tokens that I have summoned are more than just mere token monsters." He said. "They have effects too, and they are very dear to me. They are my sons."

"Token effect monsters?" Davis asked wincing. He knew that monster tokens could have some pretty nasty effects. "I have to pass."

Rikuo drew. "We may not be able to attack your children yet Herour," The wolf demon said grinning. "But I can do a nice chunk of damage to your life points with Hell Meteor!"

The gigantic fireball formed over Rikuo's head, and launched itself at Herour.

"Well, well demon puppy," Herour said smiling. "I said I'd get you first and I meant it. I Reveal Mystical Ref Panel."

The trap card flipped face up and caught the fireball in a mirror.

"I could use the Hell Meteor on any of your teammates and wipe them out," he chuckled. "But as I said: You're my biggest threat, so I'm sending the Meteor right back at you!"

The fireball went shooting out of the mirror and launched at Rikuo. The fire enveloped him and Herour began laughing maniacally again.

_To Be Continued…_

Original Cards:

Jackal Blade

Dark Falconis

Dimensional Access

Guardian Gods of Embalming

(Duamutef, Quebhensuf, Imsety, Hapi) Tokens

Original Cards by Wolf General:

Demon Wolf Lord

Hell Meteor  
**AN:** Soon


	52. Enter the Mirror Realm pt1

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: War of the Gods**

_**Authors Notes: **Please be kind and remember how long I've been out of the Fanfiction game. I am STARVING for reviews! _

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!: War of the Gods**

_Rikuo drew. "We may not be able to attack your children yet Herour," The wolf demon said grinning. "But I can do a nice chunk of damage to your life points with Hell Meteor!"_

_The gigantic fireball formed over Rikuo's head, and launched itself at Herour._

_"Well, well demon puppy," Herour said smiling. "I said I'd get you first and I meant it. I Reveal Mystical Ref Panel."_

_The trap card flipped face up and caught the fireball in a mirror._

_"I could use the Hell Meteor on any of your teammates and wipe them out," he chuckled. "But as I said: You're my biggest threat, so I'm sending the Meteor right back at you!"_

_The fireball went shooting out of the mirror and launched at Rikuo. The fire enveloped him and Herour began laughing maniacally again…_

The flames surrounded Rikuo for a brief moment, and then slowly faded away. Rikuo stood in the center of the flames unharmed.

Davis-5600LP

Daniel/Rikuo-2400LP

Asriel-2400LP

Eli-1400LP

Achmed-2400LP

Horus-10700LP

"WHAT!" Herour snarled. "How can you still be standing!?"

"I'd kind of like to know that myself," Rikuo said surprised.

"He stands because of my Trap Card," Eli said grinning. He gave Rikuo thumbs up and winked. "Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment allows me to negate effect damage this turn, and as powerful as Hell Meteor is, it's still effect damage."

Rikuo gave Eli a curt nod. It was the closest thing to gratitude that you would ever get from the wolf demon.

"I play the spell card Three Wishes!" Rikuo said. "I must pay 1,000 life points, but it's all going to a worthy cause.

Davis-5600LP

Daniel/Rikuo-1400LP

Asriel-2400LP

Eli-1400LP

Achmed-2400LP

Horus-10700LP

"I can make three normal summonses this turn instead of one," The wolf placed the last three cards in his hand on the field.

"I summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) and Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300)"

Three armed machines appeared on Rikuo's field, immediately they began combining together, and in less than a minute they had merged into a heavily armed weapon of destruction (2800/2600)

"Meet my all powerful XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Rikuo said. "Now, because I used up all the cards in my hand I cannot use XYZ's special ability. But I can attack one of your children. GO! Attack his Jackal-headed son!"

The XYZ-Dragon Cannon armed its weapons and fired. The blast suddenly turned end rebounded back to the cannon, the blast hit the arsenal and it shuddered. (1400/1300)

Rikuo showed no emotion.

"You attack my son Duamutef," Herour said smiling. "Perhaps if you knew a little about Egypt you'd know that Duamutef was the guardian of the stomach. When you attack him, the monster that does the attacking is cut in half."

"I'll live," Rikuo said. "I was merely testing the waters. Trying to get a feel for what kind of effects these monsters might have."

"Oh if that's all you wanted to know," Herour said. "You could have just asked. Duamutef you know, Quebhensuf guards the intestines, when attacked he'll redirect the attack to another monster, Hapi guards the lungs, attacks made to him are reversed and added to my life points, and Imsety guards the liver. Attacks made to him are redirected to any duelist's life points."

"Yeah," Asriel said. "But which monster is which?"

Herour shrugged, and then smiled wickedly.

"Fine," she said. "If Daniel's done, then it's my turn. I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode. (1500/1600) I play one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then," Eli said smiling. "I sacrifice the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my graveyard and the Dark Blade as well. In order to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End!" (3000/2500)

Eli's massive green and gold dragon emerged from the ground as Davis's life points increased due to two more monsters being removed from play. The wyrm let out a roar that shook the coliseum. Rikuo noticed a slight look of panic cross Herour's face.

Davis-8100LP

Daniel/Rikuo-1400LP

Asriel-2400LP

Eli-1400LP

Achmed-2400LP

Horus-10700LP

"To which I chain my last trap," Herour said immediately. "Flames of Sokkar! This Trap Card forces every player to loose one hundred life points for every star level on their field."

Fireballs erupted from the ground and began striking every duelist except Achmed, who had no monsters in play.

Davis-7700LP

Daniel/Rikuo-600LP

Asriel-2000LP

Eli-600LP

Achmed-2400LP

Horus-9500LP

"ARG!" Eli growled in frustration. He no longer possessed the life points necessary to pay for his dragon's effect. "Chaos Emperor Dragon, Attack the monkey token!"

Herour smiled, "You mean Hapi?" Eli groaned as he remembered Hapi was the one with the built in Draining Shield.

Davis-7700LP

Daniel/Rikuo-600LP

Asriel-2000LP

Eli-600LP

Achmed-2400LP

Horus-12500LP

The Netjer just chuckled. "Face it, my tokens aren't even the most powerful cards in my deck and you can't get past them. How do you ever intend to defeat me?"

"Where there's a will there's a way," Achmed said smiling. "And I have a way. I had no idea what kind of deck strategy you might play, so I added my side deck to my main deck for this duel. Yes is slows my strategy down, but it's already paying off. Token Thanksgiving!"

"NO!" Herour cried in horror. He definitely looked appalled as his sons began to vanish, becoming light that surrounded Achmed. His human glamour dropped for just a moment and his true form was revealed.

Achmed's teammates gave cries of "Woo who!" and "Way to go Achmed!"

Davis-7700LP

Daniel/Rikuo-600LP

Asriel-2000LP

Eli-600LP

Achmed-5600LP

Horus-12500LP

"You will pay for that boy!" Herour snarled angrily.

"Not yet I won't," Achmed said. "It's still my turn. I set two cards face-down and pay one thousand life-points for Davis's field card to summon Guardian Sphinx in attack Mode. (1700/2400)"

An enormous statue of the sphinx arose from the ground.

Davis-7700LP

Daniel/Rikuo-600LP

Asriel-2000LP

Eli-600LP

Achmed-4600LP

Horus-12500LP

"I sacrifice this sphinx," Achmed said. "For Exxod, Master of the Guard! (0/4000)"

An incredibly huge golden colored beast, with a close family resemblance to Exodia arose from the ground. It took almost a minute to rise, and its size dwarfed even the Chaos Emperor Dragon.

"You fool," Herour snapped back. "Your Exxod has no attack points and you played him in attack mode!"

"Not such a fool Heru-Ra," Achmed said, calling him by his proper Egyptian name. "This you see is a unique opportunity, you have no more traps, and your monsters are all gone. I play shield and sword to swap the attacks and defenses of all of our cards.

(D.D. Survivor: (200/1800) XYZ-Dragon Cannon: (1300/1400) Queen's Knight (1600/1500) Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End: (2500/3000) Exxod: Master of the Guard: (4000/0))

"Exxod!" Achmed declared. "Attack Herour's life points directly!"

The giant statue slammed its two fists together and sent a massive shockwave across the field. The wave struck Herour with a blast that would have knocked any human or even a demon like Rikuo down. Herour never even flinched.

"Their's something unnatural about that!" Asriel commented as the shock wave hit the god. The coliseum shuddered, but fortunately did not fall. Achmed placed two cards face-down and ended his turn.

Davis-7700LP

Daniel/Rikuo-600LP

Asriel-2000LP

Eli-600LP

Achmed-4600LP

Horus-8500LP

"That's more like it," Rikuo said. "We've gotten Herour's life points down to a semi-manageable level. Let's finish this."

"I'm afraid," Herour said. "That this time it's over for you."

"Feh!" Rikuo scoffed back. "Bring it on."

"I play Card of Sanctity," Herour said. "We will now all draw till we have six cards. Now, I summon a creature so powerful, so incredible, and so unstoppable, that very few were ever printed. Say hello to the true son of Slifer the Sky Dragon: Horus of the Black Flame Dragon! (LV4) (1600/1000)"

He placed the card on his duel disk. A large dragon that looked like a falcon appeared.

"From this point on the only monster that you'll have to contend with is this dragon: My personal avatar."

"Kind of anti-climatic isn't it?" Rikuo taunted. "All that fuss over a little chicken?" Inwardly however, Rikuo was worried. If Herour was placing his confidence in that "little chicken" then it had to be a threat.

"Next I play Graceful Paradox." Herour said. "I can retrieve all of the life points I lost last turn, and in exchange you each get to summon one four star monster from your hand. Or as I like to say, falcon food!" he sneered maliciously at that last part.

Davis-7700LP

Daniel/Rikuo-600LP

Asriel-2000LP

Eli-600LP

Achmed-4600LP

Horus-12500LP

"Fine," Davis said. "Then I summon my D.D. Assailant. (1700/1600)"

A white warrior with blond hair, rainbow eyes, and a large buster blade emerged onto the field.

"I summon V-Tiger Jet," Rikuo said (1600/1400) A jet, with appearance of a Jungle Cat appeared on Rikuo's field. It zoomed around the field before coming to rest in front of Rikuo, landing next to his XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

"I summon Headless Knight in defense mode," Asriel said. (1450/1700)

"I have only the Creator Incarnate," Eli said placing the monster on his field (1600/1500) a warrior dressed in orange appeared next to Eli's Dragon.

Achmed said nothing, but placed his Gravekeeper's Thief (1400/1500) on the field.

"And I summon Horus's Servant!" (100/100) in defense mode," Herour said. "Yes the card affects me too!"

"How's that fair!" Davis asked. "You got what you wanted, the Trade-off should be fair."

"My boy," Herour said smiling. "If life was fair, your friend Malachi wouldn't be dead, Asriel would never have been assaulted, and Pegasus wouldn't have allowed me to create and customize the cards in my deck"

The others gasped, while Davis's eyes filled with rage.

"And I equip Horus's Servant with the Heart of Clear Water, making him indestructible."

"Horus," he declared "Attack Rikuo's XZY-Dragon Cannon!"

The falcon-dragon took to the air and dive-bombed Rikuo's monster, destroying it. Rikuo winced in pain.

Davis-7700LP

Daniel/Rikuo-400LP

Asriel-2000LP

Eli-600LP

Achmed-4600LP

Horus-12500LP

The falcon landed on Herour's field, and then transformed, it grew and became more dragon-like, and less falcon-like. (LV6) (2300/1600)

"What was that?" Davis yelped.

"You've obviously never faced a Level monster have you?" Herour said. "Well let me clue you in. Every time Horus destroys a monster he gains two levels, and seven hundred attack points. So you see the more he feeds, the bigger he gets. I play two cards face-down."

"Feh!" Rikuo said. "The bigger he gets, the harder he falls."

"I pay one thousand life points to summon Dark Magician Girl." Davis said grinning.

Davis-6700LP

Daniel/Rikuo-400LP

Asriel-2000LP

Eli-600LP

Achmed-4600LP

Horus-12500LP

The D.D. Survivor and Assailant moved aside to make room for Davis's favorite Spellcaster. The pretty blond magician girl winked and twirled around, leaving a trail of heart shaped bubbles. (2000/1700)

"Now!" Davis said. "I play Ultimate Designator! I declare the name of one card and everyone must discard that card from their deck or hand into the graveyard."

"Davis," Herour said. "You don't know the cards in my deck, and I already summoned my ultimate monster anyway."

"I declare Dark Magician as the target of my Ultimate Designator," Davis said. "And I have one in my hand, so I have to discard it."

"I've got one too," Asriel said. "In my deck, so straight to the Graveyard it goes."

Davis looked over at Achmed meaningfully.

"I possess no Dark Magicians of my own yet," Achmed said. "I'm in the market as it were."

Davis nodded. "I thought you might, with that Gravekeeper's Title, and all. Ah well."

"Oh I see," Herour said. "With yours and Asriel's Dark Magicians in the graveyard Dark Magician Girl gets a boost. How very clever Davis. (2600/1700) But ultimately fruitless."

"Oh yeah?" Davis said. "Dark Magician Girl, attack his Dragon NOW!"

"Reveal trap card," Herour said. The Card lifted up and showed an image of Dark Elf attacking a mirror with Mystical Elf's Image in it. "Iniquity Mirror is a permanent trap that when activated redirects attacks to other monsters on your field. So Iniquity Mirror targets Rikuo's V-Tiger Jet!"

"Go Negate attack!" Asriel said. Rikuo huffed. He'd been reaching for a trap card of his own; this was the second time one of his teammates had stepped in.

The Magician Girl's attack bounced off of the Mirror, and headed towards Rikuo's Monster. The burning attack vanished into a vortex.

"I could have handled it!" Rikuo snarled at Asriel. "I wasn't saving your life points," Asriel said. "I know you could have done that yourself. I was saving Davis's Dark Magician Girl; your trap would have destroyed her right?"

Rikuo glanced down. He wasn't sure how Widespread Ruin would affect that attack. It might have destroyed Horus, or the Dark Magician Girl.

"You win the argument," Rikuo said. "So long as we win the duel. My move! I Summon W-Wing Catapult!" (1300/1500) A blue assault jet appeared next to the V-Tiger Jet. The Two machines instantly combined. (2000/2100)

"Next I play Monster Reborn," Rikuo said placing the card in the slot. "I bring back XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) and combine them into VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!" (3000/2800)

The two vehicles broke apart and recombined to form a massive machine that stood toe to toe with Eli's Dragon.

"I remove from play your Inequity Mirror with VWXYZ's ability."

Davis-8700LP

Daniel/Rikuo-400LP

Asriel-2000LP

Eli-600LP

Achmed-4600LP

Horus-12500LP

"Now," Rikuo said. "VWXYZ Attack!"

The monster armed its weaponry.

"Sorry Ricky," Herour said. "But it's the End of the Line for you. My Pulse Blast Trap Card Destroys the Weakest monster on each player's field and reduces its owner's life points by the amount of his defense points."

The Trap card flipped up showing an image of an Exploding Kuriboh.

Rikuo closed his eyes, "I may be out, but the duel is not over Herour. Davis will defeat you."

"You have quite a lot of faith in someone who is doomed to fail," Herour said smiling as his pulse blast trap began to hum.

"My human trusts him," Rikuo said "that's good enough for me."

There was a massive explosion as Achmed's Exxod, Asriel's Headless Knight, Davis's D.D. Assailant, Eli's Creator Incarnate, and Rikuo's VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon all exploded.

Davis-7100LP

Daniel/Rikuo-0LP

Asriel-300LP

Eli-0LP

Achmed-600LP

Horus-12400LP

Herour's Horus's Servant also exploded. When the light cleared, Rikuo and Eli, lay bleeding on the ground, both barely breathing. Eli's Dragon, which remained on the field, roared in anguish over his master. Eli's and Rikuo's Traps were also still in play. Asriel was covered in ash, and had several cuts on her face. Achmed looked worse, he was barely standing.

"Achmed are you okay?" Asriel asked. Achmed shook his head and gave her thumbs up.

"Davis?" Asriel panicked when Davis didn't answer. She looked over in horror to see him lying unconscious on the ground. Blood was coming from the back of his head.

"DAVIS!" She yelled.

"It's all right my dear," Herour said. "It's your turn now, Not Davis's he doesn't have to make a play until his turn. If of course he doesn't make a move, then he loses. And dies like Rikuo and Eli."

"They're dead!" Asriel asked in horror.

"Not till the duel is over," Herour said. "There's a chance they might regain life points so the duel's not quite over for them yet. But it will be soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis found himself standing in a shimmering domed room. The floor looked like a vast mirror, and the dome, the roof appeared to be a mirror to, showing infinite reflections of him. A light white mist covered the floor. Davis tried to take in his surroundings but couldn't, because it was all a mirror, he couldn't even properly gauge the size of the room.

"Hello Davis," A voice said. Davis spun around to find himself face to face with Malachi Anasazi.

_To Be Continued…_

**Original Cards:**

Three Wishes

Flames of Sokkar

Graceful Paradox

Ultimate Designator

Iniquity Mirror

Pulse Blast

**AN:** Unbeknownst to our heroes the natural ability to Topdeck is being hindered by Herour. Herour is the only villain around who seems to be aware of the hero's gift of Topdecking, and can use his power to stop it.


	53. Enter the Mirror Realm pt2

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: War of the Gods**

_**Authors Notes: **Please be kind and remember how long I've been out of the Fanfiction game. I am STARVING for reviews! This means you especially Wolf General. You know that you're my most important reviewer. (This does not mean the Seeker of the Soul, Guardian Master, High-Elf Swordsman or Vyser Dragoon should remain silent)_

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!: War of the Gods**

_There was a massive explosion as Achmed's Exxod, Asriel's Headless Knight, Davis's D.D. Assailant, Eli's Creator Incarnate, and Rikuo's VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon all exploded._

_Davis-7100LP_

_Daniel/Rikuo-0LP_

_Asriel-300LP_

_Eli-0LP_

_Achmed-600LP_

_Horus-12400LP_

_Herour's Horus's Servant also exploded. When the light cleared, Rikuo and Eli, lay bleeding on the ground, both barely breathing. Eli's Dragon, which remained on the field, roared in anguish over his master. Eli's and Rikuo's Traps were also still in play. Asriel was covered in ash, and had several cuts on her face. Achmed looked worse, he was barely standing. _

_"Achmed are you okay?" Asriel asked. Achmed shook his head and gave her thumbs up._

_"Davis?" Asriel panicked when Davis didn't answer. She looked over in horror to see him lying unconscious on the ground. Blood was coming from the back of his head._

_"DAVIS!" She yelled._

_"It's all right my dear," Herour said. "It's your turn now, Not Davis's he doesn't have to make a play until his turn. If of course he doesn't make a move, then he loses. And dies like Rikuo and Eli."_

_"They're dead!" Asriel asked in horror._

_"Not till the duel is over," Herour said. "There's a chance they might regain life points so the duel's not quite over for them yet. But it will be soon."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Davis found himself standing in a shimmering domed room. The floor looked like a vast mirror, and the dome, the roof appeared to be a mirror to, showing infinite reflections of him. A light white mist covered the floor. Davis tried to take in his surroundings but couldn't, because it was all a mirror, he couldn't even properly gauge the size of the room._

_"Hello Davis," A voice said. Davis spun around to find himself face to face with Malachi Anasazi…_

"Malachi?" Davis asked with a look of amazement on his face. "How…Oh Man I thought you were dead!"

Malachi shifted uneasily. "Yeah, here's the thing. I am."

Davis's blood ran cold.

"This," He said gesturing to large reflective enclosure they were within. "Is the Mirror Realm."

"The what?" Davis asked.

"You remember in your duel with Apollyon?" Malachi asked. "How he dragged you to a realm of darkness and despair, called the Shadow Realm?"

Davis nodded.

"This place is the opposite of that realm. It is a place of light and hope. Where the good you do is easily reflected back at you." Malachi grinned his trademark grin. "You see I've learned something since I died. There is no such thing as evil."

"Since you died, what an hour ago?" Davis demanded angrily. "And what do you mean? OF COURSE THERE'S EVIL!"

"No Davis," Malachi said. "You understand the concept of cold don't you? Is there such thing as cold?"

"Well yeah," Davis said.

"And you'd be wrong," Malachi said. "Remember chemistry? Cold is just the absence of heat. Is there such thing as darkness?"

"No," Davis said catching on. "It doesn't really exist either. It's just the absence of light."

"Right," Malachi said. "Evil is the same. It's not real, if you just add some good to it and it will fade. Just like cold and Darkness."

Malachi smiled sadly. "Sometimes it's not easy. Like lighting a match on a cold winter's night; it doesn't provide much warmth or light, but it's there just the same. It's a start."

Malachi's face remained forlorn. "This Mirror Realm is a place where righteous things can be done, and evils can be undone. Davis you're really pissing me off."

"I…What?" Davis started to say.

"You could've stopped Rikuo and Eli from being eliminated from the duel. You had Trap Jammer down."

"You…er…I...," Davis stuttered.

"I know what your problem is Davis," Malachi said. "Your problem is you want to face Herour by yourself. You want your partners gone so you can seek revenge by yourself. Well I got bad news Davis. You cannot beat him by yourself. That's why God provided you with friends to help you take him on."

Davis frowned and looked down.

"Davis you need them to win."

"What I need is you not to be dead!" Davis snapped back.

"Fair enough," Malachi said. "But the fact is I am. And I am not coming back. Even if I wanted too, which by the way I do not, I cannot come back. This is it for me. I've lived my life. After I finish here in the Mirror Realm, I'm going to heaven. Yeah, Heaven. The Place, Davis. You know that no one who's been there will ever want to come back."

"What are you doing in the Mirror Realm then?" Davis asked shakily.

Malachi raised his left arm, which bore a duel disk.

"You want to duel?" Davis asked.

"What do you think?" Malachi said. "We are in a realm of dueling after all."

"But I'm already in the middle of another duel," Davis said. "Even if I wanted to duel, my cards are in use."

"That's okay man," Malachi said. "You see we won't be using just any old cards. We're using our soul decks and that changes everything. Check out your arm. That's not any old duel disk. That's a Soul Disk."

Davis glanced at his arm. The duel disk on it looked like the Chaos Duel disk that Tony had used against him. However this duel disk was pure white and the writing in the rim looked like Hebrew, not Atlantean.

"Why are we dueling?" Davis asked.

"Because," Malachi said. "Herour was right about you. You are the Warrior of Light. The last Warrior, your ancestor, who dueled during the War of the Roses, locked his power away in his bloodline so that Herour couldn't get it. It's your birthright Davis, but you have to earn it. I'm the only thing standing in the way of you claiming what's rightfully yours. The Power of the Light."

Davis frowned.

"One more thing you should know D-man," Malachi said. "By letting your partners LP drop to zero, you are killing them man. In a level-six Sages game, zero life points mean zero life. Case in point: Me!"

"But Rikuo and Eli's Life points hit zero," Davis said horrified.

"Right," Malachi said. "The only reason they're not dead now is cuz the duel isn't over till the fat lady sings. They could come back. If you can figure out how."

"All right," Davis said. "I accept. I will duel."

"Good," Malachi said. "I hope you win. But I'm not going to let you win."

Davis-4000LP

Malachi-4000LP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis-7100LP

Daniel/Rikuo-0LP

Asriel-300LP

Eli-0LP

Achmed-600LP

Horus-12400LP

Asriel groaned as she looked out at her lone Queen's Knight. (1500/1600) It was the only monster on her field. She drew as she attempted to figure out how to defeat Herour's dragon (2300/1600)

_Well I can't do it with the cards I have here,_ Asriel thought_. I don't think I've ever had a hand this bad. Which is weird, I usually always draw awesome hands._ She glanced at the card that she drew, hoping it was King's Knight. She often drew King's Knight when her Queen's Knight was alone on the field. It was just something that she'd learned to count on.

To her horror, she instead drew Curse of Dragon (2000/1500).

_That might help as my last facedown trap card is Dragon's Knighthood. This just might be a worthwhile draw after all_.

"I offer my Queen's Knight as Tribute," Asriel said. The blond Knight vanished. "For my Curse of Dragon."

A wicked looking spiky brown Dragon arose onto the field.

"I then activate Dragon's Knighthood," She said. "This allows me to treat my Curse of Dragon as a Knight card."

The card flipped up, showing an image of Buster Blader appearing to Knight a Tyrant Dragon.

She slid Knight's Shield into her Duel Disk.

"That's my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll go first Davis," Malachi said. "Since this will probably be my last duel ever."

Davis winced.

"And we are pressed for time," Malachi said. Time passes differently here in the Mirror Realm, but we do want to get this done before your turn rolls around again in the real world or you'll be disqualified."

Davis said nothing more.

"So," Malachi said. "I summon my Cyber Stein in attack mode." (700/500)

A mechanical soldier who looked like Frankenstein's Monster arose from the mirrored floor. The floor rippled as it allowed the monster to rise.

"Next I play my Loan Shark spell card," Malachi grinned as he held up a spell card with an image of a Jinzo and a Nightmare Penguin fighting over a Pot of Greed.

"Loan Shark lets me gain any number of Life Points that I want," Malachi said. "As long as I pay them to card effects by the end of the turn, otherwise I loose the duel. So I choose to gain five thousand Life Points."

Davis-4000LP

Malachi-9000LP

"To wit," He said grinning as his life point counter went up. "Now I pay five thousand life points for Cyber Stein to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

Davis-4000LP

Malachi-4000LP

The Cyber Stein sent out an electrical shock that went directly into Malachi's body. An enormous three headed blue and white dragon emerged from the mirrored floor. (4500/3800)

"The bigger they come the harder they fall," Davis warned. "One Card Face-down, and one in defense mode."

Two card backs appeared in front of Davis.

"I'll bet money that your face down card is either D.D. Warrior Lady, or D.D. Assailant," Malachi said.

Davis couldn't help himself, and his face broke out into a grin.

"Uh-huh," Malachi said. "I thought so. I know you too well Davis. This duel is over before it begins. I offer Cyber Stein for Zaborg the Thunder Monarch. (2400/1000)"

Cyber Stein Vanished as the lightning monarch appeared in front of Malachi's dragon. He fired a bolt of lightning into the face-down card and D.D. Assailant (1700/1600) screamed in pain as he vanished, leaving Davis's field clear.

"Zaborg attack," Malachi said.

"Fell for the oldest trick in the book Malachi," Davis said. "You were so focused on my D.D. Cards that you forgot about my extremely rare trap card Mirror Force!"

The lightning arched towards Davis and hit an invisible barrier. The volt then amplified and fired back at Zaborg, electrocuting both him and the Ultimate Dragon. The pair vanished.

"Now," Davis said smiling. "I summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland. (1100/1000)"

D.D. Warrior Lady's younger form appeared on the field. She was dressed in a brown but flexible miniskirt, and wore an unusual looking hat. She also had a sword.

"Warrior Lady," Davis said. "Attack Malachi Directly!"

She rushed at him and sliced through him. The sword passed through Malachi's body as if he wasn't there.

Davis-4000LP

Malachi-2900LP

"I am spirit only Davis," Malachi said. "You cannot harm me. In fact, every play made against me, weakens Herour. He was using his god-powers to prevent you and the others from Topdecking. No more, thanks to that play."

"And now," Malachi said. "I play Future Fusion to discard Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) and Summoned Skull (2500/1200) they'll come into play later. For now I just summon Des Kangaroo (1500/1700) and attack your Warrior Lady."

A green kangaroo appeared in front of Malachi, wearing red boxing gloves. The Kangaroo leapt forward and punched the Warrior Lady.

Davis shuddered as his life points dropped and his monster shattered.

Davis-3600LP

Malachi-2900LP

Davis looked at Malachi seriously. "When my Warrior Lady is destroyed, I can search my deck for a warrior with 1500 attack points or less and summon it in attack mode. She was dragged into a different dimension, but she returns now, stronger than ever."

D.D. Warrior Lady appeared on Davis's field. (1500/1600) she gave the Des Kangaroo a cold stare.

"I draw," Davis said. "And summon D.D. Survivor in attack mode (1800/200)"

The blond warrior appeared out of the mirrored floor, his tattered cloak blown about by a non existent wind.

"I set two cards," Davis said. "And attack Des Koala with my survivor."

The Survivor drew a samurai sword from his cloak. The blade glowed white like D.D. Warrior Lady's. He lunged and struck the Kangaroo, slicing it in half.

"Warrior Lady," Davis said. "Direct attack."

Davis-3600LP

Malach-1100LP

Malachi drew. "Better Davis, much better. Why couldn't you have dueled like this against Herour? Monster Reborn Revives Des Kangaroo. And Polymerization fuses him with Big Koala (2700/2000) to become: Master of Oz!"

The giant greed koala appeared on the field. He wore the clothes of Des Kangaroo, and had a semi-truck in his front pocket. That was how big he was. (4200/3700)

"Master Destroy D.D. Warrior Lady," Malachi said.

"Malachi what are you doing?" Davis asked. "You know your master will be removed from play."

The master's punch struck the Warrior Lady. The Impact was massive."

"Your life points are gone," Malachi said satisfactorily.

"No they're not," Davis argued. The Master and the Warrior Lady vanished into rainbow colored portals.

Davis-3600LP

Malachi-1100LP

Malachi frowned before noting Davis's field.

"Spirit Barrier?" he asked surprised. "It's amazing what you find in a soul deck isn't it?"

"So it is," Davis said. "Malachi, I don't want to defeat you. I want you to stay man. You're my best bud. I need you."

Malachi smiled. "You don't need me as much as you think you do. Davis, it's time for you to stand on your own. I can't be there to bail you out anymore. I need to know that you can handle it. That's why you have to beat me. It's the only way I'll know. Three cards face-down."

Davis drew. "I sacrifice my D.D. Survivor for my Dark Magician Girl. (2000/1700) Magician Girl, attack directly!

"Sorry Davis," Malachi said. "But two of my traps were Pyro Clocks of Destiny. The turn count moves forward and Black Skull Dragon shows up (3200/2500)"

The Giant black demon dragon appeared out of a ripple as Davis's attack launched at Malachi. The dragon immediately counter attacked destroying Dark Magician Girl.

"Now," Malachi said drawing. "Skull Dragon attacks Davis directly."

The fireball launched and hit Davis square in the chest. He collapsed from the impact.

Davis-400LP

Malachi-1100LP

Davis drew.

"One more turn D-Man," Malachi declared.

"I think so too," Davis said. "Card of Sanctity, and then Monster Reborn."

Dark Magician Girl rose from the mirrored floor.

"I then activate Double Spell to use the Loan Shark in your Graveyard, boosting my life points by ten thousand."

Davis-10400LP

Malachi-1100LP

"Davis!" Malachi said. "Are you trying to lose? There's no way you can pay ten-thousand life points by the end of the turn."

"Oh contraire," Davis said. "I can pay ten-thousand life points for my soul field card Seal of the Cross."

Davis-400LP

Malachi-1100LP

A white seal, rather like the Seal of Orichalcos, arose from Davis's Duel disk. It descended upon the field. A white, glowing cross appeared on Davis's forehead, and on Dark Magician Girl's too.

(2700/1700)

"Dust Tornado," Malachi said, triggering his last trap. The tornado spun around, and then just fizzled out.

"Only I can choose to destroy the Seal of the Cross," Davis said. "It's a soul field card.

Malachi nodded. "The field of your soul. It's my turn and my Black Skull is still stronger than Dark Magician Girl. So attack!"

Davis closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry Malachi, this is how it ends. I can sacrifice the Seal of the Cross to activate a Trap Card in my deck.

The seal vanished from Davis's forehead and the Magician Girl's too. (2000/1700)

"You should recognize this card," Davis said. "It's one you gave me. Angel's Armor Equips to Magician Girl and raises her by seven hundred. It also negates your attack."

(2700/2400)

"I can sacrifice Dark Magician Girl, for Ophan Magician Girl," Davis said.

The Magician Girl's robes vanished, becoming blue and gold colored armor. She held a long golden staff with a circle and a starburst in the center. (2700/2700)

Malachi frowned. "How will that help you beat Black Skull?"

"I equip Ophan Magician Girl with Big Bang Shot," Davis said, voice cracking and on the verge of bawling. (4000/3000) "Ophan Magician Girl's attack points always round up to the next thousand. With the original attack of twenty-seven hundred, she gets to have three thousand, but by raising her to thirty-one hundred, her strength becomes four-thousand."

"Destroy Black Skull Dragon," Davis said.

Davis-400LP

Malachi-300LP

"When my Ophan Magician Girl Destroys an Archfiend in battle," Davis said. "She may attack again."

"Though it's not in his name," Malachi said. "My Black Skull Dragon is indeed an Archfiend. You win."

Davis-400LP

Malachi-0LP

A brilliant light suddenly surrounded Davis, enveloping him, he looked around, but it was too bright to see anything. Davis somehow felt comforted by this light. It warmed his very soul. He eventually, however, became aware of voices whispering amongst one another. His eyes began to adjust to the intense light. He looked around and realized he was surrounded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Herour frowned as Achmed drew his card.

Achmed's eyes widened in delight as he realized that he'd made his first Topdeck since the duel began.

"Tribute to the Doomed!" Achmed said. "Your bird will not be bothering us any longer."

"Somehow you've regained your ability to Topdeck," Herour said. "But I'm afraid that it is too little too late. Horus is immune to Spells."

Achmed sighed. "I switch Gravekeeper's Thief to Defense and Summon Gravekeeper's Cannonholder in Defense as well. (1400/1200)"

A Gravekeeper holding a wooden cannon appeared in a crouching position on the field.

Herour grinned. "Oh boy, it's my turn again. I do make such devastating moves."

_To Be Continued…_

**Original Cards:**

Gravekeeper's Thief

Dragon's Knighthood

Loan Shark

Seal of the Cross

Angel's Armor

Ophan Magician Girl


	54. Rise of Shadows

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: War of the Gods**

_**Authors Notes: **Please be kind and remember how long I've been out of the Fanfiction game. I am STARVING for reviews! This means you especially Wolf General. You know that you're my most important reviewer. (This does not mean the Seeker of the Soul, Guardian Master, High-Elf Swordsman or Vyser Dragoon should remain silent)_

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!: War of the Gods**

_A brilliant light suddenly surrounded Davis, enveloping him, he looked around, but it was too bright to see anything. Davis somehow felt comforted by this light. It warmed his very soul. He eventually, however, became aware of voices whispering amongst one another. His eyes began to adjust to the intense light. He looked around and realized he was surrounded._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Herour frowned as Achmed drew his card._

_Achmed's eyes widened in delight as he realized that he'd made his first Topdeck since the duel began._

_"Tribute to the Doomed!" Achmed said. "Your bird will not be bothering us any longer."_

_"Somehow you've regained your ability to Topdeck," Herour said. "But I'm afraid that it is too little too late. Horus is immune to Spells."_

_Achmed sighed. "I switch Gravekeeper's Thief to Defense and Summon Gravekeeper's Cannonholder in Defense as well. (1400/1200)"_

_A Gravekeeper holding a wooden cannon appeared in a crouching position on the field._

_Herour grinned. "Oh boy, it's my turn again. I do make such devastating moves…."_

**The Field as it stands now: **(Davis-7100LP: Dark Magician Girl (2600/1700) D.D. Survivor (1800/200) One Face-Down Card, (Trap Jammer) Soul Absorption, Mausoleum of the Emperor. Rikuo/Daniel-0LP: Three Facedown Cards (Widespread Ruin, Ring of Destruction, and Ring of Defense). Asriel-300LP: Curse of Dragon Dragon's Knighthood (Equipped to Curse of Dragon) Face-down Card (Knight's Shield) Eli-0LP: Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End (3000/2500) One Face-down card (Reverse of Reverse) Achmed-600LP: Gravekeeper's Thief (1400/1500) Gravekeeper's Cannonholder (1400/1200) Two Facedown Cards (Gathering of Gravekeeper's, Book of Moon) Horus-12400LP: Horus of the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (2300/1600) One Facedown Card. (Borrowed Time))

As Davis's eyes began to adjust to the light he became aware that he was surrounded. He stood in a large, long bright hallway, and there had to be at least a hundred or more people surrounding him. There was a table set with every kind of food imaginable, and pedestals in nooks on the walls. There appeared to be names on the pedestals, but Davis couldn't make them out.

The people surrounding him looked like Museum of Natural History Rejects. There were Knights in armor, Norsemen in furs and helmets, Masai warrior from Africa, Incans, Mayans, Greeks, Romans, Celts, Egyptians, Samurai, and dozens of others as well. They all whispered among one another, in languages long forgotten. Although Davis heard his name mentioned a few times.

"Where am I?" Davis asked. "What's going on?" The crowd fell silent, and two figures stepped forward. One appeared to be Malachi, the other: the twenty-sixth president of the United States of America. Theodore Roosevelt.

"Malachi!" Davis exclaimed.

"Yes," he answered, "And no. The real Malachi Anasazi has left. He moved on to Heaven after your Duel in the Mirror Realm. I'm his echo for lack of a better term."

"This boy," Teddy Roosevelt said. "Is the hall of Valhalla. It is the resting place for heroes. Though the heroes who are found here have long since moved on from there places on earth."

"You see," Malachi said. "When a hero lives, his life leaves an imprint, an echo in the world. The great things that they do live on, they affect the modern world even if the modern world doesn't see it. Their shadows, their echoes live on here in this hall. These are not the souls of the dead, for those are long gone. My own memory only goes on till the point when the hero Malachi died. I know that he dueled you in the Mirror Realm, and I know that he lost, but I don't remember it."

"How do you know that?" Davis asked.

"Because you stand before us boy," Teddy said. "We knew your final test was to Duel Malachi, and you won because you're here. This is your prize."

"My prize?" Davis asked.

"You are the keeper of the Light," Teddy said. "More often known as the Warrior of the Light. You alone hold the key to this place, Valhalla, The Light. Our strength is your strength. When you call upon us in battle, you gain our talent, our strength, our us. The Light will send to you those who it feels can aid you in battle."

The warriors of centuries past looked at Davis, sizing him up.

"He's not much to look at really," A Norseman said. "Still, he's got potential. I Beowulf, pledge my loyalty to the new Warrior of Light."

"I Cuchullain," said a Celtic warrior in gold armor stepping forward. "Son of Lugh pledges my loyalty."

"And we," a knight said stepping forward. "The Knights of King Arthur's round Table, minus Percival, Galahad, Lancelot, and the King himself, do so pledge our loyalty."

"Man," Malachi said grinning. "I've always got your back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Herour grinned wickedly.

"I play Card of Sanctity," Herour said. "Everybody draw six cards."

Asriel and Achmed did, and Davis, Daniel, and Eli's Duel disks spat out the correct number of cards, into the piles where their hands had lain.

"I also play Card of Demise," Herour said. "Because what the hey, you three won't be around in five turns."

Asriel pursed her lips. _Come on you SOB, don't attack Achmed's Gravekeeper's, go for my Dragon. He's in attack mode and he's "vulnerable"._

"Since Asriel clearly wants me to attack her dragon," Herour said. "I'll just set three cards and attack Gravekeeper's Cannonholder."

_Damn!_ Asriel thought loudly enough that Davis might have been able to hear. The Dragon launched forward and blasted the Cannonholder with a Black Flame that incinerated him. Even though no life points were lost Achmed was clearly in pain. The Horus's attack burned the soul.

Achmed shuddered as he watched Horus's points climb higher. (3000/1800)

"This isn't good," Achmed said to Asriel. "At his Next turn that beast will be at level ten with thirty-seven hundred attack points. We need to take it down. Now!"

"You won't," Herour said. "My turn is over and since Davis is unconscious he is disqual-"

"Not so fast Herour," Davis said. "I am still in this!"

"What?" Herour snapped in surprise. Davis stood before them, fully healed and as strong as ever. Stronger it seemed. There was an aura around him that made him seem more powerful than ever.

"How?" The falcon god asked, distraught for the first time since the duel began.

"God granted me a power far greater than any Sage's stone, or Light," Davis said removing Herour's crystal cross from his neck and tossing it aside. "He gave me friendship. I don't need you crystal anymore."

"You think you can toss aside that token so easily?" Herour asked. "You are still mine boy, all those who've worn my crystals feed me. They feed my energies and make me stronger, and soon you will too. I sense it. You've activated the Light. I can taste the power coming off of you. It's so delicious."

"I guarantee," Davis said. "When this duel is done, no more lives will be taken."

Herour smiled again. "Eli and Rikuo are already gone. Even if you could win, which you can't they still die because they have no life points."

"It's my turn," Davis said drawing. "Monster Reborn! To bring back my Dark Magician!"

Davis paused for a moment, but nothing happened.

Herour laughed maniacally again. "At level eight," he said. "Horus can negate and destroy your spell cards. You waste your time."

_Okay,_ Davis thought_. So I can't summon Dark Paladin with the Polymerization card in my hand._

_Dang man,_ Malachi thought back_. And Fusions are what I do best._

"I offer my D.D. Survivor and one thousand life points for Buster Blader!" Davis said.

Davis-6100LP

Daniel/Rikuo-0LP

Asriel-300LP

Eli-0LP

Achmed-600LP

Horus-12400LP

The Survivor Vanished and Buster Blader (4100/2300) arose onto the field. The Dark Magician Girl took one look at the Blader and giggled loudly. She flew across the field and glomped onto the Dragon-slayer's arm. She let out several lovesick sighs.

Davis however was far more interested in his Blader's stats than his favorite Spellcaster's lovesick antics, or her apparent crush on his Buster Blader, who seemed indifferent to Dark Magician Girl's advances. This cause the Magician Girl to pout, while still clinging to his arm.

"Well isn't that interesting," Davis said. "It would seem that every time that your Dragon levels up, his previous level goes to the graveyard. This means three Dragons and more power to my most powerful Buster Blader."

Herour frowned at the dragon-slayer card. "You can't beat Horus with that."

"Watch me!" Davis said. "Buster Blader, attack his dragon! Dragon Slaying Slash!"

Dark Magician Girl let go of her champion and the slayer rushed forward, raising his massive sword to slice and dice Herour's Dragon. One of the face-down cards flipped up.

"Reveal Borrowed Time!" Herour said. "This card may be treated as any card from any player in the world's deck. So I'll borrow from Paul Kendrick, my sage of Wicca. Borrowed Time becomes Skill Drain."

The image of a Dark Magician of Chaos holding a Time Wizard on the Borrowed Time card gave way to an image of the Dark Ruler Hades.

Volts of purple lightning surrounded Dark Magician Girl, who screamed in pain. The lightning also surrounded Eli's Dragon, who bellowed in agony. Achmed's Gravekeeper's Thief as also struck, but the Don Zaloog look-alike took it more gracefully than did the Dragon or Magician Girl.

(Dark Magician Girl: 2000/1700) Buster Blader (2600/2300)

Buster Blader was surrounded by lightning as well, but in the battle fury didn't notice until it was too late. Buster Blader was incinerated by Horus's counter attack, and enveloped in black flame.

The Dark Magician Girl cried out in horror, and then fell to her knees crying into her hands. It was then that Davis remembered in a Sage's Game all monsters were real. The Magician Girl may have had real feelings for Buster Blader.

"Don't worry," Davis said to her. "He'll be avenged!"

She nodded and gave Davis a half smile.

Davis-5700LP

Daniel/Rikuo-0LP

Asriel-300LP

Eli-0LP

Achmed-600LP

Horus-12400LP

"I end my turn," Davis said. "With one card face-down."

"Good," Herour said. "Borrowed Time only lasts one turn so now everybody gets their special abilities back. Horus was affected by Skill Drain as well so he doesn't get to level up from that kill, but it doesn't matter, because he will from the next one."

The Dark Magician Girl's electrical burns seemed to heal as the Borrowed time faded away. (2600/1700)

"I draw," Asriel said.

"Triggering my Trap," Herour said. "My Violent Guessing Game card now triggers."

Asriel's eyes widened. The card had an image of Gilford the Lightning in a cage dangling over a pit full of piranha. A quizmaster held a question in front of him.

"My Trap card lets me guess what your facedown card is. If I get it right then the card is destroyed and you loose one thousand life points. I may use this as many times as there are facedown cards."

Asriel paled. She knew full well that Herour was familiar with each of their strategies.

"I believe that your face-down card is Knight's Shield."

The card exploded and Asriel collapsed unconscious, near death.

Davis-5700LP

Daniel/Rikuo-0LP

Asriel-0LP

Eli-0LP

Achmed-600LP

Horus-12400LP

"For Achmed I believe that's a Gathering of Gravekeeper's no?" Herour asked.

Once more the card exploded leaving an unconscious duelist.

Davis-5700LP

Daniel/Rikuo-0LP

Asriel-0LP

Eli-0LP

Achmed-0LP

Horus-12400LP

"And Davis that must be Deck Devastation Virus, ready to infect your Magician Girl and kill my weak monsters."

"Wrong!" Davis said. Herour looked surprised. His life points dropped.

Davis-5700LP

Daniel/Rikuo-0LP

Asriel-0LP

Eli-0LP

Achmed-0LP

Horus-11400LP

"As you can see wrong guesses cost me life points," Herour said. "And now it's down to just you and me."

"What about Rikuo and Eli?" Davis asked gesturing to their cards.

"They're already gone," Herour said. "I'm not risking life points to destroy what can't hurt me."

The Violent Guessing Game card dissipated.

_He'll be sorry,_ Davis thought to Malachi.

"I have no more summons to make," Herour said. "But I will set this trap, and engage Horus. Attack Dark Magician Girl!"

The Magician Girl looked horrified as the Dragon launched its soul-searing Black Flame attack.

"Go Mirror Force!" Davis declared. The card flipped up.

"Chain Seal of Thoth!" Herour said. The Dragon vanished as the reverberated attack launched back and hit the coliseum walls. The poor arena had had enough. The wall crumbled apart, leaving only half the stadium standing.

"My Seal of Thoth is a Quick-Play Spell card," Herour said. "It activates when my opponent activates an effect that would destroy a monster on my field. It removes the card from play until you launch your next attack. The wisdom is, if you need effects to destroy my Horus, than you don't have a strong enough monster."

Davis smiled. "That Card is going to be your downfall Herour!"

"How so?" He snarled.

"If you let me take my turn than I'll show you," Davis said. Herour nodded. Davis drew.

"First things first," Davis said. "You see with Horus temporarily out of play, my spell cards are accessible. My Dimension Fusion costs two thousand life points but it brings back as many cards as we want from our removed from play piles."

"I cannot bring back Horus," Herour said. "Seal of Thoth forbids it."

"I know," Davis said. "I bring back Different Dimension Dragon. (1200/1500) Rikuo's Jinzo (2400/1500) and Jinzo #7 (500/400) return. As does Eli's Blue-Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"

Davis-3700LP

Daniel/Rikuo-0LP

Asriel-0LP

Eli-0LP

Achmed-0LP

Horus-11400LP

The monsters all emerged from the vortex, and those whose Masters had fallen let out bellows of pain and anguish. Then Jinzo immediately took note of the traps of Herour's field, he fired blasts at them, disabling each of them.

"Your deck is heavily trap dependant isn't it," Davis said, not asking a question but merely stating a fact. "Now, the ironic key to your defeat. Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" (2400/2000)

Davis's life points took another dip as he slapped the card onto the duel disk.

Davis-1700LP

Daniel/Rikuo-0LP

Asriel-0LP

Eli-0LP

Achmed-0LP

Horus-11400LP

Malachi's giant black dragon emerged from the enlarged image of his card. Red Eyes glistening.

"That's not one of your cards," Herour said.

"Nope," Davis said. "It's Malachi's favorite card. His avatar if you'd like. He's here too. Watching me defeat you."

"What a joke," Herour said. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon Defeat me? I think not. Seven stars and only twenty-four hundred attack points. What a waste of potential. One of the rarest cards, and it's so weak. My Black Flame Dragon will eat it for breakfast."

"Herour, Herour, Herour," Davis said pityingly. "Malachi knew that Red-Eyes had such a massive weakness. That's why he didn't used Red-Eyes by itself. He meant for it to fuse!!!"

"Open your eyes Davis." Herour said. "There is no Summon Skull or Meteor Dragon on the field. Guess your Red-Eyes will have to go without fusing."

"Whoever said that that was what I was going for," Davis said. "Herour Open _your_ eyes. Your doom is staring you in the face and you don't even see it yet. I give you Polymerization!"

Dark Magician Girl's face brightened as she watched Red-Eyes and D.D. Dragon roar. Curse of Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Chaos Emperor responded with roars of their own.

"There are five dragons on the field Herour," Davis said. "Five dragons plus Polymerization equals one huge Dragon!"  
A vortex appeared above the stadium. CJ and Deondre gave an excited "whoa!" as each of the dragon took off and flew one by one into the vortex. They blurred together and when the vortex faded a monster larger than any that had been summoned in the duel so far appeared.

"The One fusion Monster Malachi never got to play," Davis said. "I'm playing it now! Behold the awesome power of Five-Head Dragon! (5000/5000)"

The dragon roared loudly. Another portion of the coliseum crumbled away. Deondre and CJ immediately clambered down from the stands and landed on the field just in time as the rest of the coliseum crumbled into dust.

The dragon's left head, from Davis' point of view, was a jagged, sleek, jet-black head with crimson red eyes. The head next to that was long and silver-green, with rainbow colored eyes and a frill that might have been wings in a past incarnation.

It's far right head was gold and green, and held the awesome power of Eli's favorite dragon. The head to the left of that was wicked and spiky. A light brown with red markings inside its crisp armor. And the center head was the most feared monster in Duel Monsters. A sleek silver head, with pale-blue eyes.

"Five-Head!" Davis said. "Destroy his Black Flame Dragon!"  
The Dragons all fired their respective flame attacks into a sphere and then hurled it toward Herour. The Seal of Thoth wore off and Horus reappeared just in time to look surprised as the blast struck him. Dark Magician Girl then launched a burning attack against him.

Davis-1700LP

Daniel/Rikuo-0LP

Asriel-0LP

Eli-0LP

Achmed-0LP

Horus-6800LP

"I've never seen such a creature before," Herour said. "But that doesn't mean I can't destroy it."

"Yes unfortunately you won't get the opportunity," Davis said. "I have one more play to make. I activate Double Spell, Discarding Repayment for Losses to activate Borrowed time! I borrow from the deck of Ibrahim. Rain of Mercy gives all players one thousand life points."

"So what does it matter if we both gain life points," Herour asked.

"You weren't listening," Davis said. "It gives _every_ player one thousand life points."

Davis-2700LP

Daniel/Rikuo-1000LP

Asriel-1000LP

Eli-1000LP

Achmed-1000LP

Horus-7800LP

A light rain fell upon the field, granting new life. The other duelists groaned and began to get up. Eli was the first.

"Oy," he said. "What a headache I've got. WHOA! What is that? And why does it have the heads of my dragons!"

Rikuo was awake at the same time as Eli. He made no comment, just noted the field and took in his surroundings.

Achmed and Asriel stared at Five-Head in awe.

"I have heard of this dragon," Achmed said. "But never before have I seen it!"

"Go Jinzo," Rikuo snapped. Rikuo drew and glanced at the card: his Howling Sword. He didn't feel it necessary to play it though. "Take out more of Herour's Life points."

Davis-2700LP

Daniel/Rikuo-1000LP

Asriel-1000LP

Eli-1000LP

Achmed-1000LP

Horus-5400LP

Asriel gasped as she took her turn. "Since I contributed to the summon of this behemoth, I can attack with it.

The Five-head obeyed and struck Herour down with another compilation blast.

Davis-2700LP

Daniel/Rikuo-1000LP

Asriel-1000LP

Eli-1000LP

Achmed-1000LP

Horus-400LP

"Five-Head," Eli snapped as he drew. "Finish this false-god off!"  
Davis-2700LP

Daniel/Rikuo-1000LP

Asriel-1000LP

Eli-1000LP

Achmed-1000LP

Horus-0LP

The Seal of Sages began to close around Herour. As it did the monsters and cards began to vanish, and the coliseum began to repair itself.

"What do you think you can do to me?" Herour laughed. "I'm a god. Even a level six sage's game won't kill me!"

"Herour!" Davis said as the five duelists began to walk towards him. "You fancy yourself a god, but you're more pathetic than even the lowliest human. I still get a Sage's punishment. And that is it. I hereby strip you of your godhood, and make you fully human furthermore I forbid you to ever use magic again in anyway. Live out your life. Your normal _human_ life."

Rikuo grinned. "I was just going to kill him," the wolf demon said. "But I like yours better."

"NO!" Herour said as the seal stripped him of all his power. The sage's crystal on the ground shattered apart. Thousands of other sage's crystals worldwide shattered as well. The Sage's games done, forever.

Amanda awakened from her "De-Evolved" state to find herself within a cage at Davis's house. Erasmus awakened within Big Ben, fully aware of what went down at the Global Duel Tournament finals, having witnessed it through the Dark Magician who was no longer a piece of his soul, but a mere card in Asriel's deck.

Herour collapsed to his knees, his cards scattered everywhere.

"Why do bad guys always do that?" Eli asked as they stood around him. "They always dump their cards everywhere when they lose. It's dumb you know.

"I declare Davis the winner of the Global Duel Tournament," Rikuo said. "Since he summoned the monster that crushed you like a bug." Rikuo spied Herour's Borrowed Time card on the ground and snatched it up.

"Your prize," he said handing it to Davis. Davis nodded solemnly. "I have to…I should get Malachi's body back to his family. His families Catholic they'll want to give him a proper burial."

"Then we won't hinder you any longer," Rikuo said. "I do not like you Davis Coffin. But I do respect you. In time perhaps you and I will duel."

"Perhaps," Davis said, Asriel stepped over and put a hand on Davis's back.

"And I," Daniel said, regaining control of his body. "Am proud to call you friend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Herour remained kneeling on the field. The tournament long since over. He could feel his week human body dying all around him. He hated it. But Davis had prohibited him from using magic, he could never regain his lost power.

"Pathetic," Apollyon said stepping out of the stands. "You're pathetic. A worthless shell of a former god. I knew you would loose, what I hadn't expected though was Davis's delightful Sage's punishment."

"Wha…what do you mean?" Herour asked.

"You are now human," Apollyon said. "With all of the weaknesses of humanity. And I am in need of a new host…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You called for me Lord of the Pit?" A demon with the host body of Leo Griffin said appearing before the destroyer.

"The mortal demon Valeus is awakening. Go and see if we the Fallen can aid him in his quest," Apollyon said. "After all there is so much chaos and destruction to be had in the world."

"As you wish my lord," 'Leo' said. "By the way, love the new host. The CEO look totally works for you…"

**AN: **Not quite over yet, one more chapter to go…

**Original Cards:**

Dragon's Knighthood

Knight's Shield

Borrowed Time

Horus of the Black Flame Dragon LV10

Violent Guessing Game

Seal of Thoth

**Original Cards by Wolf General:**

Gathering of Gravekeepers

Legendary Weapon: Howling Sword (In Rikuo's Hand)

**Original Cards by Seeker of the Soul:**

Repayment for Losses


	55. Epilogue

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: War of the Gods**

_**Authors Notes: **And this is it: The Final Chapter of War of the Gods. It's been a long strange journey, and I couldn't have gotten here without you guys. I hope that you'll join me again for Return of the King, a fic not about Davis, my leading man, but about Asriel his beautiful and dangerous wife, and her connection to King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. I hope that you'll join Eli and his journey against Herour's wicked aunt in my Brother's fic: (ASSUMING THAT HE EVER SITS DOWN AND WRITES IT!) and also Eli's Duel against Kaiba which will also be a separate fic under Ancientwarrior4's penname. And I hope that everyone comes back for Rise of the Phoenix, set in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX it will be Davis's ultimate challenge._

**Epilogue:**

"It was a lovely service Davis," Asriel said. "I'm sure Malachi would have liked it."

Davis sighed. He didn't bother to tell her that she was wrong, that Malachi hated it when people fussed over him. But how could she have known that? Daniel, CJ, Deondre, Ibrahim, Phoenix, Achmed, Eli and Asriel had all attended the funeral out of politeness, because they'd been there when a duelist that they'd barely known had died trying to save the life of someone he had not known.

Lucian Aslan also attended the funeral, though Davis was uncertain why he had come. Granted it was trying to save his life that had cost Malachi his own. Perhaps the Archfiend Duelist felt he owed Malachi a debt. Stranger things have happened.

Alison Pegasus had bolted when Herour had killed Malachi, and no one had seen her since. Pegasus had publicly disowned her and rumors were flying that she'd run away to Uzbekistan. Or some country with "Stan" in its name anyway.

Davis silently waited until everyone who had attended left. Until only him, Daniel, and Asriel remained. Daniel had felt some kind of kinship with Davis, perhaps because of their trip together to London or their tag-team duel in China. Asriel, it seemed, was the only duelist whose Sage's punishment had not been reversed. Perhaps because Davis had instituted it.

Daniel and Asriel waited for Davis at the entrance to the Cemetery.

Davis knelt in front of Malachi's gravestone and placed the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in a slot on the tombstone that allowed the card to be displayed.

"I used this card to beat Herour," he said. "I know you can't hear me. There's no pain in heaven, and if you could see the earth from heaven then there would be pain, but I just wanted you to know that your Red-Eyes defeated Herour. Maybe you'll get the message. Only three cards from your deck survived. Five Head Dragon, I decided to keep that in my fusion deck, cuz well, I don't need a reason.

"I gave your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to Eli," Davis said. "It seemed like the kind of thing that you'd do. Maybe one day he'll win back his brother's Blue-Eyes and he can fuse it with his own and like King of the Swamp or something. God, I'm babbling. You always hated it when I babbled. I guess that this is goodbye or whatever. You are my best friend, and I will always miss you, but I hope that one day…one day it won't be so hard."

_Somehow,_ Malachi's echo said. _I think he'll get the message._

"Oh one more thing," Davis said. "If I ever catch somebody using your Monarchs or Fusions for Evil, I promise to kick their ass."

Davis smiled inwardly, but kept a solemn look on his face.

Davis got up and headed over towards where Daniel and Asriel were waiting. To men were waiting in his path.

"Can I help you?" Davis asked.

"My name is Cyrus Hunter," one of the men said. "I'm from Black Falcon Industries new management."

"And I care why?" Davis asked

"Herour has taken a leave of absence and we don't know when he'll return," Cyrus said. "In his absence a Mr. Griffin is make all of the decisions."

"I ask again," Davis said coldly. "Why do I care?"

"Rikuo Amero declared you the winner of the Global Duel Tournament," Cyrus said. "We just wanted you to know that BF Industries new management feels that that was the correct assessment and have set up a checking account for your prize money. One thousand dollars have already been deposited for your defeat of Herour. It is our hope that you have many more victories. Have a good day sir."

"Prize money my butt," Davis muttered as they left. "They're paying me off to keep my mouth shut. Oh well. I won't keep quiet and I will spend their money recklessly."

Davis turned towards the exit and was surprised to see that Eli and Achmed had joined Daniel and Asriel. He walked over to his new friends, leaving behind his memories of his old friend, but swearing to keep his promise.

"Com'on," Eli said. "I'll buy you guys all lunch."

_Stories have no end…stories go on…Davis's story is not yet done, but War of the Gods is. Davis's Story is continued in Wrath of the Gods, The Return of the King, Rise of the Phoenix, and The Dimension Gate._


	56. Legendary Warriors Checklist

**Legendary Warriors Checklist:**

LW7-000: The Once and Future King: Pendragon

LW7-001: Tetragon Lizard

LW7-002: Bull Demon Lord

LW7-003: The Sword in the Stone

LW7-004: Raven Demon Lord

LW7-005: Knight's Shield

LW7-006: Mark of the Beast

LW7-007: D.D.D. Magician Girl

LW7-008: Zombie's Safekeeping

LW7-009: Buster Crusader

LW7-010: Rainbird

LW7-011: Windbird

LW7-012: Skybird

LW7-013: Reinforcement of the Beast

LW7-014: The Mighty Thunderbird

LW7-015: The Grand Elusa

LW7-016: The Puck

LW7-017: Cobweb the Queen's Handmaiden

LW7-018: Mustard Seed the Queen's Handmaiden

LW7-019: Blossom the Queen's Handmaiden

LW7-020: Titania; Queen of the Fair Folk

LW7-021: Oberon the Fairy King

LW7-022: Enchanted Forest

LW7-023: The Weird Sisters Ritual

LW7-024: Guardian of the Written Word

LW7-025: Pendant of Balance

LW7-026: Macbeth

LW7-027: Bottom

LW7-028: Prospero

LW7-029: Luna of Fate

LW7-030: Selene of Vengeance

LW7-031: Phoebe of Grace

LW7-032: Troit the Questing Beast

LW7-033: D.D. Distress Call

LW7-033: D.D. Rescue Mission

LW7-034: D.D. Chance Cube

LW7-035: D.D. Misdirection

LW7-036: D.D. Jinzo

LW7-037: D.D. Warrior Lady the Dragon Knight

LW7-038: Irios the Prism Monarch

LW7-039: Buster Blader; Different Dimension Dragon Slayer

LW7-040: D.D. Gravekeeper

LW7-041: Labyrinth Shield

LW7-042: Tribute Resurrection

LW7-043: Hostile Takeover

LW7-044: Kuriboh Knight

LW7-045: Gravekeeper's Kuriboh

LW7-046: Archfiends Kuriboh

LW7-047: Black Scorpion's Kuriboh

LW7-048: The Praying Gargoyle

LW7-049: Steel Clan Warrior

LW7-050: Stone Clone: Thailog

LW7-051: Triplication

LW7-052: Wings of Tinabi

LW7-053: Raven Demon Master

LW7-054: Prismatic Warrior Lady

LW7-055: Stone Warrior: Goliath

LW7-056: Stone Warrior: Brooklyn

LW7-057: Stone Warrior: Broadway

LW7-058: Stone Warrior: Lexington

LW7-059: Stone Warrior: Hudson

LW7-060: Stone Warrior: Angela

LW7-061: Immortal Warrior: Demona

LW7-062: Stone Warrior: Sir Griff the Neo-Knight

LW7-063: Stone Warrior: Leo

LW7-064: Stone Warrior: Una

LW7-065: Stone Warrior: Othello

LW7-066: Stone Warrior: Iago

LW7-067: Stone Warrior: Desdemona

LW7-068: Stone Beast: Bronx

LW7-069: Stone Beast: Boudicca

LW7-070: Stone Beast: Fu-Dog

LW7-071: Ophan Magician Girl

LW7-072: Seraphim Magician

LW7-073: Shine Warrior

LW7-074: Prismatic Armor

LW7-075: Crusader's Armor

LW7-076: Dark Reprogramming

LW7-077: Angel's Armor

LW7-078: Stone Clone: Malibu

LW7-079: Stone Clone: Hollywood

LW7-080: Stone Clone: Brentwood

LW7-081: Stone Clone: Burbank

LW7-082: Stone Clone: Delilah

LW7-083: Stone Warrior: Katana

LW7-084: Stone Warrior: Sora

LW7-085: Stone Warrior: Kai

LW7-086: Stone Warrior: Yama

LW7-087: Stone Warrior: Zafiro

LW7-088: Stone Warrior: Obsidiana

LW7-089: Stone Warrior: Jade

LW7-090: Stone Warrior: Turquoisa

LW7-091: Stone Warrior: Ophelia

LW7-092: Stone Warrior: Gabriel

LW7-093: Coldstone

LW7-094: Coldsteel

LW7-095: Coldfire

LW7-096: Xanatos

LW7-097: Owen Burnett

LW7-098: Iron Clan Warrior

LW7-099: Elisa Maza: Stone Protector

LW7-100: Matt Bluestone: Stone Protector

LW7-101: Amulet of the Sun

LW7-102: Hall of Thor's Might

LW7-103: Armor of Riathamus

LW7-104: Family Rescue

LW7-105: Dark Scorpion's Arising

LW7-106: Ninja Heart

LW7-107: Elemental Monarchy

LW7-108: Lamp King

LW7-109: Mystic Genie Bottle

LW7-110: Wish Ring

LW7-111: Master Genie Untamed Slave of the Lamp

LW7-112: Ly Kin the Ethereal Genie of the Bottle

LW7-113: Token Replication Machine

LW7-114: Wormhole of Despair

LW7-115: Alien Egg

LW7-116: Alien Larva

LW7-117: Warriors of Luna

LW7-118: Right of Priority

LW7-119: A Second Opportunity

LW7-120: Trap Orb

LW7-121: Alien Resurrection

LW7-122: Queen's Egg

LW7-123: Queen's Larva

LW7-124: Alien Fiend

LW7-125: Alien Queen Fiend

LW7-126: A Restoration of Honor

LW7-127: Paladin Knight

LW7-128: Random Revival

LW7-129: Noah's Ark

LW7-130: Dark Horse

LW7-131: Quicksilver Knight

LW7-132: Sokkar Knight

LW7-133: Darth Vader

LW7-134: Lost Cause

LW7-135: Dimensional Access

LW7-136: Three Wishes

LW7-137: Ultimate Designator

LW7-138: Iniquity Mirror

LW7-139: Loan Shark

LW7-140: Dragon's Knighthood

LW7-141: Territorial Border

LW7-142: Thunder Ruler Zu Es


End file.
